A Crew for a King
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: To become King of the Pirates, you need a crew. And in order to reach his dream, Luffy will need all the help he can get. Extended crew story, slightly more serious Luffy.
1. You're My Friend

**Wow look at that, another extended crew story. I've _NEVER_ seen these before. Obviously that's a joke, but I love the idea of a story like this. Can't help it if my imagination wishes I post it! I'll probably be lenient with canon unless it really matters, but that's because I'm lazy and I don't wanna go looking line per line what was said. Also most of my crew additions might overlap with other, bigger stories. But with so many characters that should have joined that's bound to happen right? But hey I thought they'd be fun! And isn't that what fanfiction is really about?**

 **Enjoy!**

"NAMI!" The rubber captains voice silenced all the residences of Cocoyashi village, who all stared at him in awe. Only moments before, the boy had been inside the massive structure dominating Arlong Park before it collapsed, carrying both him and his fishmen opponent several stories into the dirt. Despite the wounds all over his body, Luffy stood tall atop the rubble.

The girl that he had called out to, his 'previous' navigator Nami, watched in disbelief. All her life both she and everyone else if the village lived under Arlong's thumb, death around any corner. And now, they had been freed after almost a decade. After a few seconds of awe inspiring silence, Luffy took a deep breath.

'YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" He shouted, everyone stiffening slightly at his words involuntarily. Nami stayed silent for a second more before tears began to fall down her face, her attempts to stifle the face splitting grin she wore failing. Once the redhead had murmured out an agreement, the villagers and the newly formed Straw Hat Crew erupted in cheers. Husbands lifted their wives, children danced happily, and all those present could celebrate the fall of the tyrannic fishman.

However, the bounty hunter known as Johnny had ceased celebrating a tad early. His eyes were glued to the small band of pirates as they regrouped, Nami hugging and subsequently knocking them all over the back of the head for their foolhardy behaviour. Despite this, the girl never stopped smiling. A genuine one, he noticed. Not like the ones she been having since coming home to this island. Johnny had not known these pirates very long, but over the past few days he'd learned they were quite unlike any other crew he had ever encountered. Their captain, a strange boy named Monkey D. Luffy, was unlike any other pirate he'd ever seen. Where others were heartless, Luffy was full to the brim with compassion. Where others would've used Arlong's behaviour as an excuse to make a quick buck, Luffy and his crew lashed out and took him down, all for the sake of a girl that had used them to further her goal. What kind of pirates were they? Crazy? Perhaps. But also unlike any he had ever met before.

The celebrations were cut short as a rat like laugh cut through the air. Johnny turned to find the marine captain Nezumi, the very same that had been taking bribes from Arlong to prevent Marine intervention, approaching them with his squad. The man had robbed Nami of the Berries she was to pay Arlong, he'd shot her older sister Nojiko, and above all else was the sole reason no Marines had come to save Cocoyashi. Just seeing him made Johnny's blood boil.

"What a battle!" The man proclaimed. "Marine headquarters will surely be happy to know that I've taken down the horrible Arlong as well as a budding group of pirates he was using to assist him."

"Huh?" Zoro demanded. Despite his horrific wounds, the former bounty hunter looked ready to draw his one remaining blade. Nezumi only laughed again.

"Men," he instructed. "Take these children into custody. Once you've done that, find Arlong's stores of gold. We'll be taking it with us!" The soldiers behind him began to advance, but nobody on the Straw Hat Crew seemed phased at all.

After a thorough beating by all members of the crew, only Nezumi was left standing, even if barely, as Nami approached him with her staff in hand. Johnny watched as she gave the captain instructions, the captain nodding and obeying like a child.

"Y-You won't get away with this!" He shouted angrily.

"Try us," Nami replied. Johnny got an extreme amount of satisfaction from watching Nami smack the corrupt captain in the face with her staff, sending him right into the water. There was more celebration after this, and soon Johnny was swept up in the crowd. With all the hyper energy around him, he soon found himself also cheering and looking forward to the party surely being thrown, but what he'd seen still nagged him in the back of his mind. What was he going to do?

* * *

"Huh?" Luffy asked, confused as he stared at Johnny kneeling at his feet. He'd been extremely focused on his food, not really paying attention to anyone else. He knew at some point Johnny and Yosaku had come to talk to him, Johnny had said something about the crew, and now he was on his knees bowing to him. "Sorry, I missed that!"

"What are you saying Johnny?!" Yosaku asked, looking terrified.

"I know what I said!" Johnny replied.

"Well I don't," Luffy replied with a frown. "Repeat what you said." Johnny was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Allow me to join your crew!" Johnny said, making Luffy raise an eyebrow. "I wish to accompany you on your journey!" Luffy's eyes widened at this, wonder filling him.

"Really?!" He asked. Johnny nodded.

"I became a bounty hunter in an attempt to help people," Johnny said. "But during this crisis, all I did was hold off the townsfolk until you and your crew made it to Arlong. I want to travel with you; to become stronger and be able to help the next person who comes to us. And the only way to do that, as I see it, is to travel under you."

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Another crewmate! Yosaku, does this mean you're coming too?!"

"Huh?" Yosaku asked, perking up at this. He'd seemed to stunned by his partners words to speak at first, before he gulped. "U-uh, I'm honoured Big Bro Luffy, but I don't think it's a good idea. After all, compared to you guys I'm a weakling."

"Well so is Johnny," Luffy replied, ignoring Johnny's splutter at this. "But he admitted it outright. Besides, if you guys trained with Zoro then you'll be world-class swordsmen in no time! Come on, it'll be fun!" Yosaku seemed conflicted at first, so he grabbed Johnny, hoisted him to his feet and dragged his partner off. Not far enough that Luffy couldn't hear them, so he decided to listen in on their conversation anyway.

"Are you sure about this?!" Yosaku hissed. "They're pirates remember!"

"I know that!" Johnny replied. "And yet they had more integrity and empathy than anyone else around here! That Marine captain took bribes and let these people suffer. No other bounty hunters came here to stop Arlong and those guys. We tried, and we weren't strong enough. Big Bro Luffy and the others are strong. They'll make a change in the world, I can tell. And I want to be there!"

"J-Johnny..."

"I've made up my mind!" The black haired man declared. "I want to join them! Come with me, Yosaku! Together under Big Bro's tutelage, we could become so much stronger than this!"

"Have you forgotten where they're headed?!" Yosaku demanded. "Now that they have Big Sis Nami back they're going to go to the Grand Line! We don't stand a chance there!"

"We'll get stronger!" Johnny countered. "If we learn from Big Bro Zoro, then we could become powerful enough to help them when they need us!" Yosaku seemed even more conflicted at first, before finally throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine!" He hissed. "But I don't think we're good enough!"

"With enough training, we'll be more than good enough!" Johnny replied. Luffy, having decided he's had enough, jumped over and grabbed both men into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the crew, you two!" He shouted happily as he hoisted them up. "Quick, let's go and find the others and tell them!" Not even bothering to put them down, Luffy ran through the crowds at the village with both in tow, all three shouting out for their other crew members. They soon found Usopp atop a pile of tables singing about his many false exploits, but over the drunk singing and screaming he couldn't hear them. Giving up, the trio ran into Sanji and Zoro not to long later.

"Sanji, Zoro!" Luffy called as he reached the pair having a conversation in between a few buildings. "Big news!"

"What did Usopp lie about now?" Zoro asked.

"He was talking about a giant goldfish!" Yosaku said, eyes full of wonder. "Where do you even find those?! He's so mysterious!"

"Truly a man worthy to be a Straw Hat!" Johnny agreed, crying tears of awe.

"Not that!" Luffy said. "These two have decided to join us! Ain't that awesome?!" Both men seemed pretty taken aback by this news, but Zoro recovered faster.

"Are they now?" He asked. "You guys got a long way to go before you're strong enough to rely on."

"That's why we look forward to your teachings, Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny said, kneeling down again once he wiggled free of Luffy's grasp. Yosaku soon joined him in groveling. "We want to be able to be of you to all of you!"

"Then you'd better prepare yourselves," Zoro said, smirk darkening. "I'm not this strong from lounging around." This seemed to cause both men to shiver, but Sanji still seemed a little surprised.

"What's wrong, Big Bro Sanji?" Yosaku asked, having noted the mans expression.

"Oh, nothing," Sanji replied. "I just thought you guys were on the crew already. Guess I haven't been around long enough." Luffy just laughed at the cooks surprise, noting to himself how dumb Sanji was. Despite this, he noted another member was missing.

"Where's Nami?" He asked. "I'm sure she'll be excited too."

"No idea," Zoro replied. "I haven't seen her in a while either."

"I was hoping to see her tonight as well," Sanji said as his eyes popped into hearts. "I was going to ask Nami-swan if she had been moved by my suave actions against that fishy bastard!"

"Doubt it," Zoro remarked, making Luffy laugh. "Anyway, like I said, we haven't seen her."

"Huh," Luffy said, displeased with this answer as he turned to Yosaku and Johnny. "Have you guys seen her at all?"

"Nope," Johnny replied. "Big Sis Nami disappeared after we came back to the village. I haven't seen her."

"Neither have I," Yosaku said. Luffy just sighed at this.

"Where has she disappeared too?" He demanded.

* * *

Despite the amount of partying that was starting in the village, Nami found herself faraway from all that noise. After all, she had a sinking feeling their'd be a lot of noise in her future.

"Genzo, Nojiko," she said, making both of them perk up. All three had retreated to Bellemere's grave, silently overlooking the water. "Do you think Bellemere would stop me from becoming a pirate?"

"Absolutely!" Genzo replied, sounding much like a strict father.

"No," Nojiko replied, making Genzo gasp and turn to her in irritation. "And even if she wanted to stop you, would you listen to her?" Nami just smirked at this as she stuck her tongue, as if to stick it to the woman who was only in her memory.

"Nope," she said. "Not a chance." There was more silence between the three, nobody really knowing what to say.

"It sucks you're going to be leaving again," Nojiko said after a while. "Seems like you're only ever here for a day or two before you leave."

"I'm a busy girl," Nami said with a laugh. "Besides, before now I couldn't stand being her for longer than that before Arlong made me throw up in my mouth." Nojiko just rolled her eyes at this.

"Still, despite all the trouble you cause it'd be nice to see you more often. I mean, you are my sister. As much as I detest that."

"You didn't detest it very much when I was risking my life for your freedom," Nami shot back, the conversation seeming harsh to anyone who didn't know both were joking. "Besides, I'm sure we'll hang around for a few more days. Zoro needs to rest properly, and I'm sure Luffy doesn't want to miss out on a single second of a party. After that, we'll probably leave and-" Nami cut herself off as a beautiful idea crossed her mind, and she shot to her feet. She whirled quickly on her sister, who seemed surprised by this.

"What?" Nojiko demanded.

"Come with us!" Nami declared happily, shocking both Genzo and Nojiko. "Join the crew!"

"Huh?!"

"Luffy will be fine with it, he likes you well enough!" Nami said as she grabbed her sisters hands and bounded up and down a bit. Ever since she'd watched Arlong be defeated, she seemed full of energy. "That way we can still be together! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Nami, I'm no pirate." Nojiko replied, looking a little worried. "Hell, I wouldn't even classify as a sailor. Would could I possibly add to the crew?"

"Well Usopp barely counts for anything, but he's on the crew!" Nami said, still too full of energy to feel bad for stomping all over her long nose companion like that. "Come on Nojiko, it'll be fun!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Absolutely not!" Genzo shouted as he rejoined the conversation. "Nami has already been tainted by her lifestyle, but I will not allow you to follow her out there, Nojiko! I forbid it!"

"Oh don't listen to that old fart," Nami said, making Genzo splutter. "Can't you imagine it? Sailing out there to see the world? Seeing things that defy our understanding? Come on!"

"See the world, huh?" Nojiko asked, getting a far away look in her eye. "That does sound like fun..."

"Right?! Come on!"

"B-But I can't. I'm needed here, Nami." Nojiko said as she pulled herself out of Nami's grasp, making her frown. "The village is going to rebound after this, and I need to be here to help any way that I can. Luffy and those guys won't leave without you; but they don't need me. I'm flattered and all, but I don't think I can."

"Aw come on!" Nami said, whining as best she could. "You know you want to come! It'll be fun!"

"I'm sure, but I really shouldn't. Like I said, I'm needed here."

Unbeknownst to both girls, their father figure Genzo was watching quietly, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. He could tell that Nojiko was more interested in tagging along that she was letting on, the wonder in her eyes at the idea of seeing the world told him that. However, it was clear that she too felt somehow indebted to Cocoyashi, which was why she refused to leave. But should he really push her into piracy? To let her run wild across the Grand Line as a criminal?

No, That Straw Hat boy and his crew were different, he knew that. They wouldn't be parading around taking Marine ships or pillaging villages. If that had been their plan, they's have swindled the village of all the money Arlong stole and left already. But they stayed to celebrate, and even help carry the loot from Arlong Park back to the village. If Nojiko were to also go with them, they'd treat her well. And after everything the older girl had been through, she could be as selfish as she wanted. But would she?

"Ah, there you are Nami!" The trio was interrupted by the aforementioned Straw Hat boy, who was dragging those two bounty hunters behind him. "I got big news!"

"What is it?" Nami asked, not releasing Nojiko at all. Luffy laughed as he slapped Johnny and Yosaku on the back, both men flinching.

"These two are gonna be joining us!" He announced, both other men smiling weakly. Despite their looks, Nami's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked, eyes darting back to Nojiko, who was already trying to get away.

"Nami no," her sister hissed.

"Can Nojiko come too?" The redhead asked, ignoring her sister. "I'm sure she'll be of use to us!"

"Of course she can!" Luffy agreed, a face splitting grin on his face. "We're all friends! She can come if she wants too!"

"Welcome aboard, Big Sis Nojiko!" Yosaku shouted.

"We're excited to have you!" Johnny agreed.

"Hold the hell on!" Nojiko shouted, making everyone grind to a halt. "I never said I was joining! Jeez, don't just shove stuff like that on me and expect me to roll with it! I'm no pirate!"

"Ah c'mon, it'll be fun." Luffy moaned, clearly not ready to take no for an answer now that the opportunity had presented itself. "We'll have so much fun!" Yosaku and Johnny already seemed irritated too, despite not being apart of the crew until just recently. Nojiko just frowned and crossed her arms.

"Let me think about it," she said finally. "I'm not so sure I just want to abandon everything I have here."

"Well that's fine," Luffy waved off. "We'll wait for you until we leave. After all, we still have time to party! Let's go everyone!" By everyone he seemed to mean his confirmed crew members, securing all three in his arms as he tore off towards the festivities. This left Genzo with Nojiko, silence between them.

"Are you going to join them?" He asked finally. Nojiko just gave her a weird look.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Genzo?" She asked playfully. "I don't think I'll take them up on that offer. Not for me."

"No?" He asked, pocketing his hands. "You seemed to love the idea of seeing the world." This just made Nojiko press her lips into a thin line, clearly unsure as to her response. "It's up to you Nojiko, but I think that getting out of this village and seeing the world with them would be good for you. After all, now that Arlong's been taken down, you have no more reason to keep yourself here." Genzo left her with this, deciding that he too would join in the party starting.

This left Nojiko with Bellemere's grave, silently staring at it and the ocean beyond.

 **First chapter obviously just sets stuff up, and somehow it seems rushed. Granted that may just be because I skipped right to the end of Arlong Park. Who knows. As for the additions, sue me. I love Yosaku and Johnny to death, and I thought Nojiko would be a great addition too. I've already got great ideas for their story arcs, don't you guys worry. I hope to update this story every Friday, so be ready for that! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	2. New Additions

**Before we get into it, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It means a lot given it was only chapter 1, and i hope you'll stick around for the long run! I'm feeling generous today, so I'll post chapter two AND three today!**

 **Enjoy!**

Nojiko sat in the darkness of her home, a cup of tea throwing steam up into the room. she stared all around the room, trying to find something to distract herself with. Her sisters offer had, for the past few days, lingered in the front of her mind. The offer was unbelievably tempting to her, surprising as that was. She hadn't even considered leaving Cocoyashi until Nami had thrust the idea on her, causing the idea to invade her mind no matter what she was doing. At breakfast, out shopping, out helping the others, it invaded at any possible point. She knew that the crew was setting out today, and this was going to be her last chance to actually tag along. To see the world, the most mysterious part of the world at that, with her sister and the crew that saved her life.

But, at the same time, her same concerns came back to her mind. She knew that she could defend herself well enough from drunk East Blue sailors or maybe an average pirate, but people in the Grand Line? Not a chance.

 _They had decent fighters, I could learn from that Zoro or Sanji. I'm sure Sanji would love to assist me. But what purpose would I serve anyway? I'm not special like any of them. I don't have a Devil Fruit, I'm not super strong. I can't just throw myself on that ship like it's nothing._

Her thoughts her interrupted as her front door opening, Genzo lounging into the house.

"Just gonna invite yourself in?" Nojiko asked with a small smile.

"I knew you'd be up by now," He replied as he closed the door behind him. "The Straw Hats are leaving today, you know."

"I know."

"Are you going with them?"

"Probably not." This seemed to irritate Genzo a bit, which Nojiko didn't really understand. After all, this wasn't really something that affected him in any way. He walked further inside and sat down, a hand behind his back still.

"I think you should go," he said. "I think it'd be good for you."

"In what way, exactly?" Genzo shrugged and rubbed at his chin, inspecting the roof.

"You think you're hiding it well?" He asked, Nojiko narrowing her eyes at him. "Like you haven't been working hard for this village the past eight years? Or are you the only one who can't see it?"

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Nojiko replied, not looking at the man.

"I think you do," Genzo said, pressing the issue. "Nami may have gone the hard route, by working with that detestable Arlong to help us. But you, you helped us differently. You grew up way faster than you should have had too. You became like another guardian for us here. You may have been harsh sometimes, especially to children, but you stopped them from running off to die by Arlong's hand. But you don't have to protect them anymore. You can do what you want too."

"I thought you didn't want another one of us to be a pirate?" Nojiko demanded. "Isn't that what you said?"

"We both know that Luffy isn't going to go around boarding civilian vessels and robbing them blind," Genzo replied. "That's the kind of pirate I'd be against you joining. He's not like that. If he was, Nami wouldn't want to go with them at all, and if she was I wouldn't let her leave." Nojiko didn't reply to him, which she felt in and of itself gave him enough ammo to keep pressing her. Lifting up his hand, Genzo threw something on the table.

There were now two flintlock pistols lying in their holster between them.

"Where did you get those?" Nojiko asked.

"Arlong had a lot of weapons lying around in his compound," Genzo said. "I figured if you were going to go out with those pirates that you'd need a way to defend yourself. So there you go." Nojiko stared at the guns silently, before reaching forward and grabbing a hold of them. She investigated them quietly, noting that they were in decent condition and weren't loaded. She eyed Genzo from around the guns, but he didn't say anything. After a while she threw them back down and watched her father figure silently.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded. Genzo just laughed.

"I want you to do what you want to." He said as he crossed his arms. "You no longer have to protect this village, or the kids around here. You've paid your dues, now take your leave if you really want it. Do you want it? Do you want to travel with your sister and see the world?"

"Do you not want me here?" Nojiko asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Genzo replied, looking stern now. This just made Nojiko frown. "Of course I want you here. I want Nami here too. But I'm not your Dad, and even if I was I wouldn't stop two grown women from doing what they want, so don't try to hide behind me just because the idea of leaving scares you." This made some part of Nojiko snap, feeling anger rise within her.

"I'm not scared." She defied.

"Then what's stopping you?" Genzo demanded. "The idea of leaving everything you can remember scares you. I can't blame you, honestly. The ocean is a vast, terrifying place. But it's also wonderfully beautiful. You deserve to see that."

"Genzo..."

"But, above everything else, you and Nami are family. Tighter than any blood relation could make you. And one day, I know Nami will finish that world map of hers. After everything that happened here, to you two, I think you should be there to support her. We all let her fight on her own for eight years. Even with that rubber boy and the others, I think you should go with her. To fight alongside her as the rest of us should have years ago. So, Nojiko, it really is simple. What is it that you want?"

As Nojiko stared at Genzo, she pressed her lips together as she thought about this. What was it that she wanted? Watching Luffy and his crew take down Arlong just because of Nami was surely inspirational, and of course she had no doubt in her mind as to why her sister wanted to go with them in the first place. That being said, would they really be okay with her tagging along?

* * *

"You guys can't be serious with these things, can you?" Luffy laughed as he watched Zoro berate his new students, both of which were kneeling before him as he investigated their weapons. "They're practically dull!"

"We were planning on getting some new ones once we finished our next job!" Yosaku shouted, looking upset at the berating. "We've been working with next to nothing recently!"

"We'll have to flat out replace them," Zoro replied as he tossed the blades back on the deck of the Going Merry, walking away as the men scrambled for their swords. "Loguetown should have a decent sword shop. We'll start you're training once we've set sail."

"Yes, Master." Both men sounded off, sounding even more upset, perhaps at the idea of work.

"Cheer up guys!" Luffy said with a laugh. "Once we've finished loading our cargo, we'll be heading for the Grand Line!"

"Speaking of cargo," Usopp hissed as he walked past the Captain and First Mate, hands full of crates of food and medicine. "Why am I the only one loading this stuff up?!"

"Cause I don't wanna," Luffy replied casually, picking at his nose.

"Cause you're the lowest on the totem pole," Zoro said.

"What about Johnny and Yosaku?!" Usopp demanded, nearly dropping the crates. "They're not doing anything!" This seemed to perk Zoro's ears up.

"Good point," he replied as he whirled on his students. "You two! Help Usopp load up our supplies! I want both of you to carry as much as you can, and listen to Usopp as to where to put it! Understood?!"

"Yes Master!" Both men shouted, jumping to their feet and heading for the docks. Before they could leave the ship, however, another person walked up onto the deck carrying crates. They stopped to rest, placing them on the railing of the Merry. All men present watched as the person's face was revealed, seeing Nojiko standing there. The woman huffed as she set the crates down before looking at the men.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Nojiko-swaaaan!" Sanji's voice shouted, the blonde suddenly appearing from the kitchen. "It's so wondrous to see you today! How romantic that you've come to see us off! Perhaps it's that you've fallen hard for me?!" Nojiko ignored the man save for a smile, looking down at the deck.

"She's a decent little ship," she said as she looked around the deck. "Gonna be kinda crowded with all of us on board, but I suppose we'll have to make do."

"Us?" Zoro asked, confused. Luffy could practically feel his eyes lighting up.

"Are you coming with us too?!" He asked excitedly, getting right up in Nojiko's face. She just smiled at him.

"I figured it might be fun," she replied. "Am I still allowed?" Luffy leaned back, smiling ear to ear.

"Of course! You're our friend after all! This is awesome!"

"This is fate!" Sanji shouted, Luffy getting shoved out of the way as the cook moved to court the blue haired girl. Managing to sit up, Luffy watched as Sanji lifted Nojiko's hand and kissed it lightly. "This must be fate, Nojiko-swan. Fated lovers travelling aboard the same vessel to the most dangerous place in the world. I look forward to it." Nojiko smiled back at him happily.

"I look forward to it, Sanji." She said.

After cleaning up his massive nosebleed, Sanji went back to cook up Nojiko some lunch as she continued to move cargo into the ship. Smiling contently, Luffy jumped up on the railing of the ship, waiting impatiently for their Navigator to arrive before they set off. He could see people up and down the docks of the village, presumably to say goodbye to the sisters.

"Get the ship ready to sail!" A voice cried. Looking out, Luffy could see Nami standing at the edge of the village.

"Right!" Luffy shouted, jumping off of the railing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Zoro asked.

"Dunno," Luffy said. "But, the Navigator said we sail, so we sail! Everyone, get up here! We're getting ready to leave!" The rest of the crew quickly scrambled out of the ship, getting the ship ready to sail. Luffy spared a glance to watch Nami sprinting through the crowd, not allowing anyone to say goodbye to her. After reaching the end of the deck she jumped, landing on the stern of the ship and refusing to look back. Of course the villagers called out for her, but she didn't say anything. Once the crew reached her, Luffy watched as she lifted her shirt, wallets and money falling from her. Not only had she refused their goodbyes, she'd robbed them. He couldn't help but laugh at this.

"That's quite a way to say goodbye, Nami." Nojiko said with a smile. The girls voice seemed to surprise Nami, and Luffy watched her eyes light up.

"Nojiko!" She shouted happily, sprinting into her sisters arms. "You decided to come!" Nojiko laughed at this.

"Like I could let my little sister on a ship full of grown men on her own," she replied. "These guys can't be trusted with you!"

"Nojiko-swan is so beautiful when she trash talks our morality!" Sanji shouted. "I love both of you so much!"

"You're such a lost cause," Zoro hissed. Yosaku and Johnny only nodded sagely behind their teacher, arms crossed over their chests.

"Indeed," Johnny said. "A lost cause."

"Lost at sea," Yosaku agreed, Sanji hitting both of them over the head with a kick as he tossed insults at both of them. Luffy couldn't help but laugh at this, falling onto his back as the crew descended into an argument.

"I love how it's so lively now!" He shouted through his laughter. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"I hope I don't get in your way, Luffy." Nojiko said, drawing his attention. "I'm not exactly a sailor or anything."

"Don't sweat it!" Luffy replied. "I'm sure you'll be a huge help!" She smiled at this.

"I'm glad," she replied. "So, what should I do then?" Luffy just made a face at this.

"Huh?" He asked. Nojiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"My job," She clarified. "What's my role? Should I swab the deck or something?"

"I mean Usopp usually does that," Luffy replied, making the sniper grumble curses under his breath. "But if you want to I suppose you could, I dunno. We already have the basics full, I think."

"Completely incorrect," Nami said as she crossed her arms. "We don't have a Doctor yet."

"Oh right," Luffy said, snapping his fingers at her. "We do need a musician. Good call Nami."

"That's not what I said!"

"What positions are filled?" Nojiko asked. "After all, Johnny and Yosaku need something too."

"Well," Luffy said as he counted on his fingers. "We have a Captain, a First Mate, a Navigator, a Cook, and a Sniper. We're missing anything else."

"No Quartermaster?" Nojiko asked. "No Doctor? Those are pretty important positions, you know."

"We just won't get sick," Luffy replied with a wave of his hand. "And I don't even know what a Nickelboss does, so it can't be that important."

"Quartermaster," she corrected. "They usually handle the day to day activities on ships. You know, like the chores and stuff. Keeping people in line and all that." Luffy frowned at this. That didn't sound like the least bit fun at all, why the hell was it important?

"That sounds lame," he replied with a yawn. "Do you wanna do that, Nojiko? I bet you'd be good at that. That old guy back in the village said you were like another leader. Besides, with you running things and Nami telling us where to go, we'll be unstoppable!"

"S-Seriously?" Nojiko asked, her eyes wide at this offer. "You do know that essentially makes me the third in command, right? I just got on the ship!"

"Well Yosaku and Johnny can't both be Quartermaster," Luffy pointed out. "And everyone else already has a role. Do you want to do it?"

"We can both have different roles, Big Bro Luffy!" Yosaku and Johnny shouted in tandem, yet were both ignored. Nojiko seemed unsure of this for a moment, but after a reassuring glance from Nami she took a deep breath.

"I suppose someone has to keep this ship running day to day," she said with a smile. "If you're okay with it being me, I suppose I can do it!"

"Woo!" Luffy shouted at this. "Nojiko's our new Dimeleader!" Nobody bothered to correct the captain this time, as it seemed there was no point.

"What about us, Big Bro Luffy?" Yosaku asked, both him and Johnny making themselves known. "We need roles too!"

"What would you have us do?" Johnny asked. Luffy frowned at both of them.

"Either of you a musician?" He asked.

"What is it with you and a musician...?" Usopp trailed off behind him. Both men shook their heads, making Luffy frown.

"We'll need to find one of those soon," he said, much to the chagrin of everyone else on the crew. "Well, I suppose you guys are just regular members like Uso-"

"Luffy," Zoro said, cutting the Captain off. Luffy looked towards the man, who had a smile on his face. "Make them Cabin Boys." This seemed to horrify both Yosaku and Johnny, but Luffy was just confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause these two need all the help they can get getting stronger," Zoro replied and he forced both Yosaku and Johnny's heads down to bow to everyone. "Doing a bunch of manual labour sounds right up their alley. After all, I need to train them right?" Luffy smiled at this, now seeing his friends point.

"Oh, okay!" He agreed. "Yosaku and Johnny can be the Cabin Boys!" The swordsmen groaned at this, already seeming tired of their new roles. Luffy, however, wasn't interested in hearing it. "Sanji! Bring out some food and drink! We need to celebrate our new additions to the crew!"

"Already on it, Captain!" Sanji's voice came from the kitchen. "I've been making Nami-swan and Nojiko-swan the best I have to offer!"

"Sounds delicious!"

"It's not for you, moron!"

* * *

Nojiko watched as Luffy and Usopp both charged into the kitchen, probably looking to raid and find the food Sanji had mentioned before. She had only been on this ship for a few minutes, and it already seemed like things were wilder than she had anticipated. That being said, the ball of excitement in her stomach refused to unwind. She was excited to see where the ship would go next, what amazing things she would see. As a fight broke out in the kitchen, Nojiko turned to the strongest swordsman on the vessel.

"By the way, Zoro." She said, speaking up. "I wanted to ask you and Sanji for some training. I don't want to end up running at the first sight of danger like Nami might over here."

"What was that?" Nami demanded with a frown. Nojiko promptly ignored the hole being stared into her side.

"I'm no good with a sword, but at the very least some upper body training would be nice."

"If you want to join me and these two," Zoro said as he gestured to the still bowing Yosaku and Johnny. "Then be my guest. That being said, I'm not going to give you less to do just because you're a girl, got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of asking you too," she replied. Zoro smiled at this.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," he replied as his smile grew darker. "Can't wait to whip you three into shape." With this, the swordsman promptly went over to the edge of the ship and fell asleep. How he managed that with all the fighting going on in the kitchen, she had no idea. This left her with the other two swordsmen on their knees, Nami and Usopp, who had just been violently ejected from the kitchen with a laugh from Luffy.

"I'm really glad you decided to come," Nami said, making Nojiko turn to her sister. The redhead had a wide smile on her face. The very same one that this crew must have made her have before the fall of Arlong Park. "I can't wait to travel the world with you."

"Well, I can't let my baby sister have all the fun." She replied as she winked at Nami. "After all, I'm supposed to look after you. What would Bellemere say if I let my baby sister wander the world with a bunch of degenerates?"

"Welcome aboard, Big Sis Nojiko!" Nojiko gasped in surprise as she and Nami were wrapped into a tandem hug by Yosaku and Johnny, squeezing the girls together in their grasp.

"Ugh, you morons!" Nami shouted as the men danced happily. "Let us go or I'll make sure Yosaku gets another bout of scurvy!"

"Don't be so cold, Big Sis Nami!" Johnny shouted. "We're just so happy to be aboard!"

"We'll make sure to be of use to you!" Yosaku agreed.

"You guys are gonna get killed if you cross Nami this much," Usopp said, watching with a terrified gaze. Nojiko could only laugh at the range of personality on this ship.

This adventure she'd signed up for would surely be an amazing one.

 **I can't help but feel Nojiko's addition feels weird, but maybe that's just residual rushing from starting at Arlong Park. Or maybe it's just my adding a dream to her character. I dunno. What are you still doing here? On to chapter three!**


	3. Loguetown

It had been about a week since the Straw Hat Crew increased in number, and since then everyone had fallen into their roles far easier than anyone had expected. Nojiko and Nami quickly became a bossy yet reliable pair, making sure the crew knew what they had to do and when to do it. At first Nojiko had been a little blase about the whole thing, maybe being a little too easy on the crew. Thankfully Nami quickly whipped her sister into shape, and soon the pair where ordering the men around the deck left, right and center.

Nojiko had also been training with both Sanji and Zoro, in an attempt to better herself in close range combat. After all, she seemed dead set on not being a liability to the rest of the crew. She seemed to pick up Sanji's kicks a little bit better than she did her training with Zoro, although that may have been because Zoro wasn't actually a master in hand-to-hand combat. He was just training her upper body after all. She also worked with Usopp a bit so she was a decent shot with her new pistols, the sniper making sure she was a steady shot in case she wasn't blasting someone close range. Regardless, she fell into the workings of the ship quite well.

Johnny and Yosaku, the resident Cabin Boys of the Going Merry, had also been hard at work for the past week. Granted, it was because Zoro was working them to the bone, but that wasn't really the point. The two men were woken up early in the morning, Zoro making them lift massive weights and stones for a few hours before letting Nojiko boss them around the ship for a bit. After that that they returned to training and sparing with Zoro, who didn't give them any room to relax. Any normal men would have dropped dead in the first few days, yet both held on throughout the week on just the meager breaks they were given. After the four day mark they both seemed like zombies just going through the motions, so Zoro decided to give them a break and recuperate. The whole crew had already gone through the motions so much that operating the ship without the two working actually took them a moment to readjust. After all, Zoro had wanted them to work hard at everything. That included doing as much for the ships daily workings as they could.

As things were going now, they would reach Loguetown within the next day if things went their way. But, as is with all things, something went awry in no time.

The Straw Hats peaceful afternoon was interrupted with a cannon firing, paired with the cannonball landing in the water near them.

"Gah!" Usopp shouted, sounding terrified as he fell backwards onto his back. "What the hell was that?!"

"Sounded like a cannon," Sanji replied as he stood back up straight from serving Nami her drink as she lounged around without a shirt on to tan. Usopp had no idea how everyone else was being so calm, someone had attacked them!

"What's going on out here?" Zoro asked, peeking his head out of the ship along with Nojiko, Yosaku and Johnny. Turning to look behind them, Usopp noted that a marine ship was tailing right behind them, preparing to fire another volley.

"There's marines behind us!" He cried in panic. "Luffy! What do we do?!"

There was no response.

"Luffy?! Where's Luffy?!"

"On the figurehead," Sanji replied, pointing ahead of them. Looking forward, the whole crew saw the Captain unconscious on Merry's figurehead, somehow snoozing amid the following cannon fire.

"Wake up!" Usopp shouted as he smacked Luffy on the head.

"Is it lunchtime?" Luffy asked, sitting up with a yawn. More cannons fired, this time many more coming close to the ship.

"We're getting attacked!" Usopp cried angrily. "We need to do something!"

"Chill out, Usopp." This time it was Nojiko who spoke up. Turning, he watched as the Quartermaster strapped her guns to her waist. "We can handle a single ship, can't we?"

"We can escape easily too," Nami said as she stood and stretched. "So let's get a move on and do that!" Before anyone else could speak, a mans voice cut through the air.

"STRAW HAT LUFFY!" He shouted, voice full of venom. "I'M HERE TO APPREHEND YOU! MY NAME IS LIEUTENANT FULLBODY, REMEMBER THAT AS YOU HEAD TO THE EXECUTIONERS BLOCK!"

"Fullbody?" Nami asked. "Wasn't that that pink haired loser from the Baratie?"

"Was it?" Sanji asked. "I don't really recall him. I only remember the beautiful lady he had with him!" This earned him a scornful look from the Navigator, but she sighed.

"If it really is him, he's not going to just let us escape. Should we fight back Luffy?" Luffy yawned as walked back to the rest of the crew, rubbing at his eyes.

"I suppose so," he said. "I hope they have some meat on board, we've been running low."

"And whose fault is that exactly?" Sanji asked. Under Nami's reluctant instruction, the crew of the Going Merry slowed their ship, which allowed Fullbody's ship to catch up. Once they had, the crew had already crouched underneath the railing as Marines boarded them.

"Find every single one of those pirates!" Fullbody's voice cried. "We're taking them in right here and now!" Once a full squad of Marines had come aboard, the crew jumped up and attacked. Zoro went after a pair with his swords, quickly knocking them unconscious. Sanji and Nojiko went after a pair as well, both kicking the enemies in the side of the head. Luffy grabbed the remainder of the soldiers with his rubber powers, flinging them backwards into their own ship with massive force.

Meanwhile, Usopp hid with Nami, Johnny and Yosaku. He watched weakly as the stronger crew members boarded the marine ship, cries of pain following as they dealt with the marines.

"I never realised Nojiko was so reliable in a fight," Nami said. "Then again, she's reliable in general."

"Why're you two hiding?" Usopp demanded towards the two training swordsmen. "Zoro gonna raise hell when he finds out you hid."

"W-We aren't used to having Marines as our enemy," Yosaku said with a weak smile. "We just hid on instinct."

"Some pirates," Nami muttered. Usopp suspected that both men were too scared to point out to the Navigator that she too was cowardly, which was honestly the healthiest choice. After a while the sounds of battle ceased, and Luffy's laughter sounded from the other ship.

"You guys can come out now!" He called. "We dealt with them!" Taking their Captains word for it, Usopp and the other three came out from their hiding place and crossed over to the marines ship. All over the deck where marines in various states ranging from little wounds to outright unconscious, however Fullbody was still conscious and being held by his collar as Nojiko dragged him over.

"You lot will pay for this!" He shouted. "Don't think that you'll make it to your destination alive!"

"Would you shut it already?" Nojiko asked. "Jeez. You sure talk big for a guy who hid behind his men until the last possible second." The Quartermaster tossed the man aside, looking towards Luffy. "We'll start searching the ship for anything of use. You wanna deal with this guy?"

"Sure," Luffy replied with his hands behind his head. "The faster we get to Loguetown the better." Nojiko nodded and looked towards Usopp and the others.

"Johnny, Yosaku." she said. "You guys go down below and see what you can find. Usopp, Nami, check his office and anything else."

"Yes Master," Nami said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at her sister as she dragged Usopp towards the aforementioned office. Usopp ignored the cries from Fullbody before Luffy pummelled him, and then he grew silent. As the cowardly duo reached the office, Usopp noticed the wanted poster immediately.

"Luffy's wanted for 30 million?!" He shouted in disbelief as he stared at the poster. Nami grabbed it off the wall and inspected it closely, also looking stressed out.

"That's probably why Fullbody came after us," she hissed. "He wanted Luffy's head. I knew there was no way he only came to get revenge on Sanji!"

"What's the problem?" Luffy's voice came, him and everyone else appearing in the doorway of the office. Nami turned and brandished the poster at the Captain, who stared at it in confusion.

"You're head is worth thirty million Berries!" Nami shouted in exasperation. "That's why we got attacked!" Luffy only laughed at this.

"I'm worth so much!" He said happily. "That's awesome! We haven't even made it into the Grand Line yet!"

"Isn't that Usopp in the back of the picture?" Nojiko asked. Usopp's eyes widened and he snatched the poster back from Nami. Sure enough, in the background he was standing there with his back turned to the camera.

"Crap!" He shouted. "I'm in a wanted poster! I'm so dead!"

"It's not even your poster..." Zoro said, confused.

"I'm still in it!" Usopp cried as he collapsed to his knees. "They know I'm with Luffy! It's only a matter of time before I get my own bounty!"

"I think you'll be fine," Sanji replied as he lit a cigarette. "What does it say on the bottom there?" Nami grabbed the poster back and started to read it.

"Just a disclaimer about how it's not the Navy's fault if you resemble Luffy," she said. "Same old thing as- Wait. It says the bounty was issued by Captain Nezumi."

"Well that explains why he has it for doing something good," Nojiko said. "That rat really must have had it out for him."

"Who?" Luffy asked. Nobody bothered to answer the Captain. After all, he'd just forget again. As the group left the office, Johnny and Yosaku reappeared from below deck, carrying a chest between them.

"Look what we found!" Johnny called with a huge smile on his face. "You'll love this, Big Sis Nami!"

"Will I?" She asked. "Why?" On cue, both men lifted the chest open to reveal glittering gold coins and Berry notes. Nami squealed happily as she jumped down to hug the chest, both men backing up as she did so. The redhead snuggled the money as if it was her boyfriend that came home safe from a war zone and sighed happily.

"Looks like we found the funds for our shopping we need to do in Loguetown," Sanji said with a smirk. "After all, we all need something I'm sure."

"Thank you Fullbody!" Nami shouted. "You're the best worst marine ever!"

* * *

After dealing with Fullbody and robbing him of the treasure he'd been holding, the Straw Hats quickly arrived at Loguetown the next day. They could tell because Luffy had started bounding up and down like an excited child once the city got in range.

"Alright you lot, file in!" Nojiko shouted to the scattered members of the crew. The girl was wearing a green and yellow plaid shirt as well as jeans, which was accompanied by the ever present red bow in her hair. Even saying she'd packed everything she had, it really wasn't all that much. After all, all the money she'd earned before went to Arlong. "We're distributing the money for our visit, so line up and tell us what you need."

"Distribution?" Nami demanded, still hugging the chest from the other day. "These schmucks don't know the first thing about money!"

"Don't be greedy," Nojiko replied, grabbing her sister by the ear and hoisting her to her feet. "If they need the money they need the money. Simple as that."

"I'm going with these two to find a sword shop," Zoro said, referring to Yosaku and Johnny. "I need two more swords thanks to Mihawk, and they need better swords in general."

"Four swords," Nojiko replied. "How much do you think you need?"

"I dunno. three or four hundred thousand?" Nojiko ignored the hissing her sister did at this amount and nodded, digging through the chest. Once she'd stacked all the bills, she handed them to the swordsman.

"Get a good deal if you can," she said. "Who else?"

"We need groceries," Sanji said. "And with how Luffy eats, I'm really not sure how much I'll need. But give me as much as you think I need, Nojiko-swan!"

"You're last," Nojiko replied as she rifled through the money. "You can take the rest with Nami and go grocery shopping." Sanji gasped at this, collapsing to his knees.

"I've been set up with Nami-swan by her own sister!" He proclaimed. "Surely this is fate! You're the best Quartermaster ever, Nojiko-swan!"

"Yes yes, thank you." Nojiko replied as she stood back up straight with her own wad of money. "Usopp, you're coming with me."

"Huh?" The sniper asked, looking up from the chemistry set in front of him. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping," Nojiko replied, winking at him. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Usopp looked doubtful, but he didn't say more. "Now, where's Luffy?"

"About thirty feet ashore already," Yosaku replied, looking off ship. Turning, Nojiko watched the Captain running through the streets ahead of them. Unable to lose her smile but still forcing a smile out, Nojiko shut the chest and let Nami snuggle it again.

"I guess we're good then," she said. "Return to the ship once you're done. And for the love of God, don't start trouble. I know saying that without Luffy here might make no sense, but Lord knows he'll find it anyway." With this the crews meeting adjourned, everyone moving off in their own separate way. Nojiko left with Usopp, the blue haired girl in search of a certain type of shop. She could tell from the look the sniper was giving her that he was confused, but he'd see what they were doing soon enough.

"Did you want to stay on the ship or something?" She asked him, making him perk up. "You look confused."

"No, I'm just confused as to where we're going." Well, she had no reason to hide it from him, but she figured he might like the surprise.

"We're looking for a Gunsmith," she replied. "I figure if Luffy called you a sniper, we should actually get you a rifle."

"...Huh?" Nojiko didn't know what he was confused about, but she didn't bother answering him as she saw their destination ahead of them. Walking inside, the pair wandered over to the rifles and began to shop.

"What do you think we should get you?" Nojiko asked as she examined the guns. "A bolt action would probably have more power behind it, but if you're not comfortable with your shot maybe a semi-auto would be better."

"...I dunno." Looking over at Usopp, she noted that he looked worried.

"What's the matter?" She asked, confused. Usopp was just playing with his fingers, mumbling something under his breath. "Speak up Usopp, I can tell something's bothering you."

"...I-I've never shot a gun before," he said. Nojiko blinked at him a few times, unsure if he was serious. He was supposed to be their sniper, was he not?

"Oh," she finally said. "That's fine, but I would think a sniper would want one, wouldn't you?" Usopp just let out a feeble sound, which wasn't really an answer that she could do anything with. "Does the idea of having one make you nervous?"

"N-Nervous?!" Usopp asked. "Captain Usopp doesn't get nervous! His enemies do once he shows his face on the battlefield! They tremble once I show myself on the-!"

"So that's what it is," Nojiko said as she cut him off. "You're nervous about using one."

"I-I said it wasn't!"

"I know but I don't believe you," she said, picking up a bolt action nearby. She turned and handed the gun to Usopp, who stared at it in confusion. "See if that feels good, if the sights line up and all that." Usopp just stared at the rifle weakly, but soon he took a deep breath and did as she asked, holding the rifle up to see if it felt right.

"I-I guess it feels good," he said. "Nice and lightweight too I guess. But..."

"But what?" Nojiko asked. Usopp made a face, probably trying to figure out what is what he wanted to say. Finally, he steeled himself and looked straight at Nojiko.

"I-I'm really not comfortable with this idea," he said. "I don't want to be shooting anyone, so I'd rather stick with my slingshot." Nojiko raised an eyebrow at him, which caused him to flinch a little, but he still stood his ground.

"Are you comfortable with the idea of one of us dying?" She asked. Usopp took his own turn to raise his eyebrow, looking confused.

"Huh?" He asked. Nojiko took one of her own pistols out and waved it back and forth it front of Usopp, his eyes watching it.

"These things aren't just show," she said. "I'd rather not use them at all, if I'm honest. I didn't join up with you guys to kill people, I came to look after Nami and be by her side. But if I have to use these things for any reason, I will. I'm not going to hesitate to pull this trigger on anyone who threatens her, or anyone else on the crew. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"N-No," Usopp replied. Nojiko put her gun away and lifted the rifle in Usopp's arms away from him.

"Picture it," she said. "Zoro, Luffy and Sanji are all tied up, guns to their heads. You're too far away for your slingshot to save them, so you can do nothing but watch lest you storm in by yourself. Oh how useful it would be to have a sniper rifle! Sadly, you don't like the idea of killing someone, so you neglected to get one. Now you have to watch as your friends get their brains blown out and-"

"Stop it!" Usopp shouted, hands over his ears. "I-I don't wanna hear that!"

"Then why take the chance of it happening?" She demanded, frowning at him. "What will you do if not having this rifle gets someone killed down the line, and you could have prevented their death if you had it?" Usopp was watching her, furrowing his brow as she spoke.

"What are you saying?" He asked. Nojiko frowned as images of Bellemere getting shot flashed through her mind.

"I'm saying we're entering the Grand Line," she said. "It's the most dangerous place in the entire world. On that sea, people kill others without a single ounce of hesitation. Entering that sea without that ability? You're dead already." She shoved the rifle back into his hands at this. "When I boarded that ship, I accepted that one day I may have to use these guns on someone threatening us. I don't like the idea, but I know it's a possibility. If using these guns let me protect Nami easier, than I'll take that chance. If I can prevent the death of someone I love with these, I will. Will you do the same?"

Usopp stared at her for a good long time, before he eventually looked back down at the gun in his hands. The silence lasted for a bit longer, but finally the man sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I get what you're saying. I'll take this rifle, and I'll protect the others with it." Nojiko smiled at him, slapping him on the back.

"I knew you had some balls after all."

"H-Hey! I'm the great Captain Usopp! My many enemies know I take no risks! I account for everything!"

"I'm sure you do 'Captain'. I'm sure you do."

 **Before anyone gets their panties in a twist, not to worry! Usopp's creative fighting won't go anywhere just because I gave him a gun! I just like the idea of him having one. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	4. New Blades

**Before we get into it today, I just wanted to let you guys in on something. I apologise if something feels rushed or paced weird, but I'm not going to go chapter for chapter or episode for episode with One Piece. It's just not going to happen. So if I can fit as much into one chapter as I can, I will. You guys understand what I mean? I hope so. It's obviously logical, but I felt the need to mention it.**

 **Also I'm double posting because I've already written the end of Little Garden, and continue to write every week. So, double uploads for everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

"How long are you going to stare at that thing?" Nojiko demanded as she walked down the street with Usopp. The sniper had been inspecting his new gun ever since the gunsmith had sold it too them. He'd even cleaned it for them, Nojiko's guns as well. All in all he'd been a pretty good guy to them. After picking up some ammo for him, the two left to return to the Merry. But Usopp seemed dead set on finding some sort of flaw with his new weapon.

"Until I find where I can add some mods to it," he replied. "Maybe even make myself some custom ammo too. I think that'd be really cool."

"Custom ammo?" Nojiko asked as a group of kids sped in front of them. "You can do that?" Usopp nodded, now looking proudly at her.

"Of course," he said. "My speciality with my slingshot is all the types of ammo I can use. That's why I asked the guy for some shell casings. I'm going to make my own ammo that can explode or create a smokescreen! It'll make me an even bigger threat on the battlefield!" Nojiko couldn't help but smile at this enthusiasm.

"That sounds cool! Do you think you could make me some too?"

"Sure! it might be harder for a couple of flintlocks but I'm sure I can get it too work for you." Nojiko thought that sounded like a great idea, but her thoughts were interrupted as another huge group of people ran past them. She didn't know what the hell their problem was, but they all seemed to be running in the same direction. What was going on over there?

* * *

Johnny trailed behind Zoro with Yosaku, the three men looking for a sword shop. He couldn't tell if Zoro was walking with some sense of direction, or if their teacher was just taking random turns whenever he felt like it and seeing what he could find. So far Loguetown didn't strike him as particularly lawless, which was odd given how it was the last checkpoint before the Grand Line as an East Blue citizen. Although maybe all the pirates were keeping a low profile. After all, that seemed like the best idea from the Navy ships he'd seen in the harbour.

And yet, just as he said that, there seemed to be a commotion going on ahead of them. There was a group of people forming a circle around others, presumably about to start a fight. As the trio walked up, they saw a single woman being harassed by what he assumed were other pirates. The woman was carrying a sword, which either didn't bother her harassers or they thought little of her. Either way, a brief moment later and the woman had dealt with both men, the crowd watching as they collapsed to the ground.

"Woah, she's good." Yosaku said from beside him.

"Eh, it wasn't that impressive." Zoro replied with his arms crossed. Johnny slapped him lightly on the arm for this.

"Don't be rude, Big Bro Zoro!" He hissed. "She's very talented for an East Blue swordswoman!" The trio watched the strong woman for a moment longer, only for her to start to get flustered and search the ground weakly. Johnny heard her murmur something about glasses, so he assumed she must have dropped her during the spat. Moving forward, he looked ground to see if he could spot them for her.

"There they are," Yosaku said, gesturing to Johnny's left. Sure enough, as the man looked the woman's glasses were indeed sitting there. Picking them up, Johnny approached the woman.

"Hey," he said, poking her shoulder. This made her look up and squint at him. "Are these your glasses?" Her face lit up at this and grabbed the glasses from him, quickly putting them back on.

"Man, you're a lifesaver!" She said as she stood and grabbed Johnny's hands in hers, thanking him profusely. "I can't see anything without my glasses!"

"Aha, it was no problem!" Johnny replied as Yosaku and Zoro came up from behind them. He heard Zoro choke on something, but he ignored it. "I could see you were struggling without them, so I figured I could help!"

"I really do appreciate it!" The woman said. "My name's Tashigi, by the way."

"Ah, I'm Johnny." Tashigi smiled even wider at this.

"Nice to meet you! Is there any way I can pay you back for this?" Johnny spared a moment to wonder why this was such a big deal that she considered paying him back in some way, but they did need directions.

"Actually you could," he said. "My friends and I here are looking for a sword shop. Do you happen to know of any decent ones around here?"

"Sword shop huh?" Tashigi asked. "You came to the right woman! I consider myself an expert in swords. Don't worry, I'll get you to the best place in town!" With this the girl turned on her heel, presumably for the group to follow her. Johnny fell in line with the other two, and saw Yosaku staring at Zoro weirdly.

"What's the matter?" He asked his partner. Yosaku made a face and turned back to him.

"Big Bro Zoro is acting weird," He replied. "He's been staring at Tashigi since she looked up." Johnny frowned and looked towards Zoro himself to find it that it was true. Zoro looked like he'd seen a ghost as he walked along. What was wrong with him?

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to reach the sword shop, but it probably took a little bit longer seeing as Zoro somehow took several wrong turns that ended up making him get lost. Johnny had no idea how he managed to do that. After all, there was no way that someone could have a sense of direction that badly.

"Here we are!" Tashigi said. "I'm glad we finally made it. Your friend has a horrible sense of direction." Zoro just grumbled under his breath at this, making Johnny laugh. "Alright, I need to pick up my sword, so I'll leave you guys to your shopping!" With this the girl left them alone, and Zoro sighed.

"Alright you two," he said as Johnny and Yosaku both turned to him. "Nami and Nojiko let us have four hundred thousand Berries, so I'll give you guys one hundred thousand each. Get whatever type of sword you want, and afterwards our real training can begin." Johnny took his money from Zoro, looking through the bills absentmindedly.

"What're you going to do, Big Bro?" Yosaku asked. Zoro turned and gestured to the shopkeeper.

"I'm going to see if he's got any good samurai swords," he said. "You guys just look around the shelves." The green haired man left the two alone, and both men immediately went to look at the shelves and see what they could find. Johnny wasn't exactly sure what it was that he wanted. He and Yosaku had both used Dadao's in the past, but according to Zoro they had both been in terrible condition. That didn't surprise him to hear; they'd both been using those swords for years.

"What're you going to get?" Yosaku asked as he pulled a Claymore out of a barrel nearby and inspected it.

"I don't know," Johnny replied as he too inspected discounted blades. "It's the perfect chance to change my style up now that Big Bro Zoro is training us, but I'm not quite sure what to choose." The shop had a vast array of blades, all of which were varying in size and shape. Half of the makes he didn't even recognise, but that was probably why Tashigi said this shop was so good. The variety was insane.

Looking down, Johnny saw a blade resting on a display near the window. The blade represented blades he'd seen from places in the South Blue, called a Jian. It's grip was made of dark leather, whilst the square hilt was gold. Picking it up, the sheath on the blade had letters written on it that said Sutomukora. Taking the blade out of it's sheath, he gave it a few swings. The weight and feel were amazing, It was similar enough to his Dadao that he felt comfortable with the blade already. Looking down at the tag attached to it, he read that it was going for ninety thousand berries. He'd even have some change for Nami once they returned to the ship. Not a lot, but enough.

"Hm, I like this." He said with a smile. "Definitely going to take it." Sheathing the blade again, he turned and walked over to Yosaku. His partner seemed to be inspecting larger swords, probably made for two hands.

"Any ideas?" Yosaku asked.

"I don't know," Johnny replied. "What are you looking for?"

"Watching Mihawk with that huge blade was really cool," Yosaku said. "I've been thinking of taking a bigger sword." That made sense to Johnny. Mihawk was the best swordsman in the world, and his signature sword was massive. He could see how that was inspiring. Taking a Longsword down, Yosaku held it up to test it out. It was clear that he wasn't used to a blade like that, but he still had enough strength to hold it correctly.

"I don't know if Big Bro Zoro can teach you to use that," Johnny said. "My swords close enough to a Katana, but this is kinda different."

"Maybe," Yosaku replied. "Maybe a longsword is too much." Putting the blade back, the pair continued shopping. They came across the greatswords on the shelves, and Yosaku took one down that sheltered somewhere in the middle. It's grip too was dark leather, and it's rounded hilt was black as well. The inscription on the hilt read Jishin, and it's blade curved the farther up you went. Yosaku readied the blade as if he were going to fight. He seemed far more comfortable with this blade in hand, giving it a few slow swings to test it out. From the tag it was going for ninety five thousand berries.

"Want that one?" Johnny asked.

"I think so," Yosaku replied. "I may have to work harder than you with a different type of blade, but I'm prepared for that."

"We'll both have to get strong," Johnny agree as he looked down at Sutomukora. "So that we don't bog Big Bro Luffy down on the Grand Line."

"I plan on it," Yosaku said. "I know why you wanted to join the crew as well. That defeat we had against Arlong...Was pathetic." It had been. Johnny recollected how the fishmen barely even gave them the time of day, destroying them quickly in a halfhearted battle before tossing them out. They had been too weak to even enjoy killing, according to Arlong. In order to prevent that, and to become an asset, they needed to become more powerful. Maybe this really was the first step.

"Are you insane?!" They heard Tashigi cry. Whirling, Johnny and Yosaku were just in time to watch Zoro toss a blade up into the air and stretch out his arm. They both watched, horrified, as the blade fell towards his arm. Just as it was about to slice him the blade bent away from his arm, and impaled itself in the ground. Zoro looked up with a smile.

"I'll take it," he said.

"Big Bro!" Johnny cried as he and Yosaku rushed over. "What're you doing?! That was dangerous!"

"I was just testing my new sword out," he said, much to the surprise of both the shopkeeper and Tashigi. "Hey, pick out another sword for me will ya?" Tashigi seemed to shocked to process his request at first, but she managed to mumble out an agreement. Before she could do anything, however, the shopkeeper ran off.

"Stay right there!" He shouted. Soon he came back carrying another blade, and he presented it to the group. "This is the best blade i have. The swords name is Yubashiri. Although my shop is lackluster on a world scale, this is the best sword in the shop."

"I don't have money for that," Zoro replied.

"I know," he replied. "I'm giving it to you. I apologise for trying to trick you earlier, but I haven't seen a good swordsman in a long time. So I want you to have this." Zoro shrugged and picked up the blade, weighing it in his hand.

"Thanks, I guess." He said. The man nodded.

"No problem," he said. "Your friends there though, they pay full price."

"You stingy bastard!" Johnny shouted. "We're great swordsmen too!"

"I'm sure," he replied without a care in the world. "But those two swords are high quality. You're lucky I had to put em on sale cause no one was gonna buy them at the higher prices."

"Which is why there so good, huh?" Yosaku demanded under his breath.

"Don't be smarmy, boy!" The shopkeeper shouted. "Those two swords are higher quality than a lot of the trash in here! I'm not going to part with them for anything less than the asking price on the tags!"

"Just pay em boys," Zoro said. "I didn't have to pay, so Nami won't get on us about spending too much money." Still upset at being insulted by the shopkeeper, Johnny regretfully forked over the money he'd been given, Yosaku following close behind. After this the group left the shop with their purchases, Johnny securing Sutomukora at his waist.

"At least we got some good new weapons," Yosaku said as he secured Jishin over his shoulder. "I wonder how everyone else is fairing out there."

"I think we'll be able to tell pretty shortly." Zoro said. Looking ahead of them, he saw Nami and Sanji walking towards them, Sanji carrying literally every bag while Nami walked carefree.

"Hey guys!" Nami greeted with a smile as she ran up to them. "How'd the shopping go?"

"Awesome!" Yosaku shouted as he gestured to his new blade. "Look at what we got!" Johnny opted to show off as well, and Nami just smiled.

"I'm sure those didn't cost a lot of money right?" She asked in a sickly sweet, clearly fake tone. Johnny felt himself sweat as he forked over his change, the other two doing the same.

"Zoro didn't have to pay, so that's good right?" He asked weakly. Nami frowned as she thumbed through the bills.

"Little less than half spent, huh?" She asked. "I could of done better. But at least you didn't blow all of the money."

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted as he caught up to them. "Where should we look for your new wardrobe next?" Nami rolled her eyes before turning to him.

"I already told you, I just finished." She replied as she glared at him. "Besides, you've got your hands full with that giant fish and my clothes, so we can't really get anything else." Sanji seemingly ignored this completely.

"What if Nojiko-swan needs some clothes?! I'm sure she must have not packed a lot!" He asked.

"She's a big girl she can shop for her own clothes," Nami ignored the cooks upset look and turned back to the swordsmen. "I guess we've finished our shopping. Should we go back to the ship or what?"

"Well, I guess we should." Yosaku replied. "But we don't know where Big Bro Luffy went, and I doubt he's returned to the ship."

"I think you mean we know he hasn't returned to the ship." Zoro said. "He said we was going to where Roger was executed right? I'm sure we can find him there."

"Yeah probably," Nami said as she looked up. "It looks like there's a storm coming in too, so we should probably find him and hurry up. If the sea gets too violent, we might get into some trouble."

"Well let's go," Zoro said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"Big Bro," Johnny called to him. "That's the wrong direction."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause that's towards the ocean?"

"They must have moved the square." Everyone rolled their eyes at this. There was no way he could be serious.

"You guys go and retrieve him," Nami said as she and Sanji moved past them. "We'll get the ship ready to leave before the storm hits us."

"Roger that, Big Sis Nami." Yosaku said as he took charge. "Come this way Big Bro Zoro. The square is this way."

"Are you sure?" Zoro demanded.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

* * *

"I'm sorry. Please let me go."

"Who's going to let you go?!"

Once the trio of swordsmen had arrived at the square, they were greeted with quite a sight. Luffy was trapped up on the execution stand, a man with a big bright red nose keeping him there. Yosaku nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head.

"That's Buggy the Clown!" He shouted. "Why's Big Bro Luffy being attacked by him?!"

"We may have something of a past with him," Zoro replied with a frown as he readied his blades. "Get ready you two, we may have to run." Yosaku frowned and gripped his blade's hilt tightly, following Zoro and Johnny as they pushed through the crowd.

"Let him go!" Johnny shouted, also drawing his new blade. Luffy's eyes seemed to light up at this.

"Ah! Zoro! Johnny! Yosaku!" He said. Buggy only laughed at this.

"So you've come, Roronoa Zoro!" He shouted. "But you're far too late!" Ignoring the angry cries of the clown, Yosaku drew his blade as Buggy's crew came after them. Giving it a good sideways swing, he connected with the first that came for him. Even when the man blocked the attack, the force of the bigger blade forced him out of Yosaku's way. Giving the same man a kick in the gut, he turned to find even more of Buggy's crew encircling them. Zoro clicked his teeth at this.

"We've got to knock the stand down!" He shouted.

"We need to get to it first!" Johnny shouted as he parried an attack and slashed the man away. Buggy only continued his barrage of laughter.

"All of you be prepared to watch!" He shouted. "This is the end of your captains life!" With this, he raised the blade high above his head in preparation to bring it down. Yosaku watched in horror as the blade began to descend, and Luffy smiled.

"Zoro!" He called. "Yosaku, Johnny! Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Nojiko! Sorry, I think I'm dead this time!"

Just as the Captain finished speaking, and the blade was nearing his neck, a shot rang out. Yosaku watched as Buggy recoiled, blood spurting out from his arm. The clown stumbled backwards at this, cradling his arm.

"Which one of you idiots shot me?!" He shouted angrily. "I was just about to slice this rubber idiot and-!"

He was again interrupted as Zoro sliced through the platforms legs, causing it to collapse. Yosaku watched as the two tumbled to the ground, Luffy laughing as he hit the ground.

"I really thought I was dead!" He said. "Good job guys!"

"Get up, you moron!" Zoro shouted as he broke the contraption keeping him down. "We need to leave!"

"That was weird," Johnny said as he looked around. "Someone shot Buggy right before he killed you."

"Was it a Marine, maybe?" Yosaku asked.

"Who cares?" Luffy asked. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Farther away from the square, a duo slowly exhaled it relief. A bullet casing hit the ground near them, the barrel of the rifle still smoking.

"Nice shot, Usopp!" Nojiko complimented with a smile. "You saved Luffy!"

"I did?" Usopp asked, trembling from the shock and the guns recoil. "I-I did! Of course I did! The Great Usopp would never let a friend down!"

"I'm sure you won't," Nojiko replied as she turned. "Now come on, we have to get back to the Merry, or else we may get left behind."

"Gah! Luffy, it's rude to not wait for the man who saved your life!"


	5. Reverse Mountain

"C'mon Luffy, let's get the hell out of here!" Zoro shouted.

"How do you think they caught Buggy and that woman?" The Captain asked, clearly distracted.

"It's a special net!" Johnny replied as he ran along with the other three. "I heard the Navy has special gear to deal with Devil Fruit eaters! That must be one of them!"

"This storm is worsening too," Yosaku said as he looked up at the sky. "I wonder if Merry is okay."

"She's fine!"Luffy reassured. "She's a strong ship!"

* * *

"Why the hell is it storming?!" Mohji shouted as the rain bore down on Loguetown. "I can't set the ship on fire like this! What do we do Richie?!" The lion next to the man halfheartedly mewed in response, almost uninterested.

"Hey," A new voice said. "What do you think you're doing to our ship?"

Before the man could give an answer, Sanji kicked Mohji across the face, sending him flying into the Merry's hull and knocking him out immediately.

"There's a lion too!" Nami shouted from the town, too much of a scaredy cat to confront the two herself. Sanji turned and regarded the lion coldly, who returned his gaze worriedly.

"Hm," He said. "Lion meat would probably make a good stew. Maybe dice some vegetables for it too."

This was all it took for the lion to freak out and run away without Mohji, leaving Sanji and Nami to themselves.

"I've dealt with the threat Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted happily, bounding over to the redhead. Nami rolled her eyes at him.

"Good job, Sanji-kun." She replied. "Now pick up our stuff and get it onto the ship, we have to get out of here before the storm gets too bad."

"Or the Navy closes the island down," Another voice said. Sanji looked over Nami's shoulder to see Nojiko and Usopp walking up to them, Usopp sporting a new rifle.

"Huh?" Nami asked. "Why would they do that?"

"Luffy almost got executed in the square," Nojiko replied, making Nami choke and Sanji laugh. "So we should probably go before the Marines finish the job."

"I swear that guy can't keep his nose out of trouble!" Nami shouted angrily. "Alright you guys, get on board! Prepare to sail out once the rest of those dolts make it here!"

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted as he rushed up the deck. He barely registered Usopp calling him out for something, too busy attempting to please the Navigator.

* * *

"Roronoa Zoro!" The group of four pirates came to a stop at the woman in front of them, her head down.

"Ah crap," Zoro muttered.

"It's Tashigi!" Johnny shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"...I never thought you would be Roronoa. You must be so proud that you tricked me, huh?" She demanded, drawing her blade. "After what I told you in the sword shop, you should know why I'm here!" Johnny had no idea what Tashigi was talking about, but Zoro nodded.

"So you're a Marine then?" Zoro asked. Johnny drew his own sword and stepped forward, Yosaku doing the same.

"Should we deal with her, Big Bro?" He asked, ready to attack if ordered too. Zoro shook his head.

"Nah, don't." He said. "I'll take care of her. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"You two!" Tashigi shouted. "Are you students of this horrible man?! He's a killer you know!"

"Don't talk about Big Bro Zoro like that!" Yosaku shouted. "He's done a lot of good in the world!"

"Yeah!" Johnny agreed, not sheathing his blade at all. "Keep talking, and I will deal with you myself-!"

Johnny choked on his sentence as Luffy grabbed him by his sweater, dragging himself and Yosaku past the woman and away from the fight.

"Zoro said he would handle it," Luffy said with a smile. "So he'll handle it. We should get to the ship!"

"We can run on our own, Big Bro Luffy!" Yosaku said. Laughing and releasing them, the three barely made it a few more blocks before a new figure blocked their path, this time a man. He had white spiky hair, and two cigars handing out of his mouth. His weapon was secured to his back, but from what Johnny could see it looked like some sort of sword.

"So you've come, Luffy." The man said.

"Who're you?!" Luffy demanded, the trio not stopping.

"My name is Smoker," The response came. "I'm a Captain in the Marine Base here." With this the man raised both of his arms, aiming them at the trio. "I won't let you get out of here!" His arms then exploded, plumes of smoke shooting out. The plumes shot right for Luffy, engulfing him and sending him flying.

"What is this?!" Luffy shouted as he flew backwards. "What are you doing Smokey?!" Johnny gritted his teeth, drawing Sutomukora.

"Don't just attack our Captain in front of us!" He shouted. He rushed at Smoker, sword raised high. He brought the blade down vertically on Smoker's shoulder, but the blade phased through the man harmlessly, the slash causing smoke to leak from the mans figure. Johnny's eyes widened as he saw this, confused. He was certain he'd slashed him. Why wasn't he hurt?

Yosaku rushed with his own sword and tried to do the same, but the same thing happened. The blade passed through Smoker and did not damage, the man just watching them without a care in the world.

"You two are crew mates of that man?" He asked. "I see. Then I'll need to capture you as well. White Blow!" More smoke flew from the mans body, engulfing both Johnny and Yosaku. Johnny couldn't see and couldn't breath, making it all the more surprising as he flew backwards into a nearby wall. His vision faded slightly from the hit, trying to stand regardless. He couldn't let Luffy get captured, not after swearing to be an asset.

"Johnny! Yosaku! Are you guys okay?!" Luffy shouted "Damn you! Gum-Gum Pistol!" The rubber attack soared straight at Smoker, but it too also passed through Smoker. The man completely dissipated into smoke, vanishing.

"You're head is worth thirty million?" He demanded from the smoke. His body came back together above Luffy, and Smoker had drawn his jutte. "You must just have bad luck!" He body slammed Luffy into the ground, and raised his weapon above his head to strike the man down.

"Big Bro!" Yosaku shouted from his own position on the ground.

"We've got to do something!" Johnny shouted, getting to his feet. As he grabbed his blade and looked back up, he found that someone else had beaten him to the punch. A robed man had stopped Smoker from bringing his weapon down on Luffy, holding onto the Major's wrist.

"I don't think so," The mans voice boomed over the area. Johnny saw Smoker's eyes widen, but he couldn't tell who was under the hood.

"You!" Smoker shouted. "The Government is looking for you!" So the man was wanted, then?

"The world is waiting for our answer," The man replied. "Storm!"

At this single word, the wind the area turned into a maelstrom. Things, people and debris all getting picked up in it, and of course this didn't exclude Johnny, Yosaku and Luffy. The three men flew through the air in a pile, before finally landing back on the pavement.

"Luffy!" Zoro's voice said. "Johnny, Yosaku! We gotta get going!" Johnny looked up to find the green haired man running towards them, grabbing Luffy as he did so.

"Ah, wait for us!" Yosaku shouted as both men clamoured to their feet and followed behind.

"How did your fight fair, Big Bro Zoro?" Johnny asked.

"Fine," Zoro replied. "I beat her, but I get the feeling I'll see her again."

"Let us fight her next time!" Yosaku declared. "If she can't handle you, then she should prove herself against us first!" Zoro just laughed at this as they rounded the next corner, finally reaching the docks.

"Finally!" Nami's voice shouted. "What the hell took you guys so long! We need to get out of here!"

"Hurry up!" Usopp shouted, "Before the Navy finds us!" The four men jumped aboard the ship, and Usopp finally released them from the dock. The Going Merry immediately distanced from the docks, and now it was time for Nojiko to take charge.

"Alright you lot!" She shouted. "Do what Nami tells you! We'll get out of this, and we'll make it to the Grand Line! Isn't that right, Captain?"

"You're damn right!" Luffy replied. "Let's go!"

With this, the crew set off, following Nami's orders to the letter to sail the ship through the storm. It was still rough going given the group of dunces actually following the orders, but soon enough the crew was distancing themselves from Loguetown, setting towards the Grand Line.

Before long, just as Loguetown started to fade into the distance, another light came into view in front of them. This one was a lighthouse, shining brightly through the rain.

"What is that thing doing out there?" Zoro asked as they all stared at it.

"It'a signal," Nami replied. "Right beyond that is the entrance to the Grand Line."

"Oh?" Sanji asked. "Shall we being the entrance ceremony then?"

"Aren't any of you worried about the storm?!" Usopp demanded, sounding terrified. Everyone ignored him as a barrel was pulled out, and Sanji put his leg up on top of it.

"To find the All Blue!" He said. Figuring out what was happening, Luffy slammed his own leg down on the barrel.

"To become King of the Pirates!" He shouted. Zoro smirked as he put his leg up as well.

"To become the world's strongest swordsman." He said. Next came Nami.

"To draw a map of the entire world!" She said, a look of wonder in her eyes. There was a moment of silence after this, and Johnny gritted his teeth as he put his own leg up.

"To become strong!" He said. "So that I can help the people I cross paths with!"

"Couldn't have said it better!" Yosaku agreed, also bringing his leg up. Nojiko watched the crew with mirth in her eyes, before also raising her leg.

"To see everything the world has to offer," she said. "No matter how scary of life threatening it is." And of course, this left Usopp. The resident coward watched all of them worriedly for a moment, before shakily joining them.

"T-To become a brave warrior of the sea!" He shouted, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than the rest of them. With this, the crew brought their legs up slammed them down on the barrel, breaking it.

"To the Grand Line!"

* * *

Things started to go to hell as soon as the crew had finished their ceremony.

"The light disappeared," Luffy stated from Merry's head. Nojiko looked forward and found that yes, the lighthouse's light was gone. Had they passed it already?

"That's supposed to happen," Nami replied, now wearing a raincoat just as Nojiko was. "That's why you need a good Navigator to get in. By the way, could you please get get back over here?" Luffy was currently hanging off of the figurehead of the Merry, pouting.

"I'm not giving you my seat," he said bluntly.

"I don't want it!" Nami shouted. "We're going to be in trouble soon, so we need a plan."

"Trouble?" Nojiko asked. "What kind of trouble?"

"The kind that stops most people from even getting into the Grand Line." Nami replied. Turning, she raised her voice to everyone else. "Crew meeting, get over here!" The crew quickly filed into the kitchen at the redheads words, waiting for her to speak up. Nami slammed the map in her hands down on the table, looking up at everyone.

"The entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain," she said. The crew just stared back at her quietly.

"Mountain?" Usopp demanded. Nami nodded and pointed down at the map.

"At first I thought it was impossible," she said. "But from what I can figure out, the guiding light back there is pointing right to Reverse Mountain."

"Big Sis is right," Yosaku spoke up, making everyone look at him. "There are small channels that allow ships to pass into the Grand Line carved into Reverse Mountain. It's the only way for ships to enter safely."

"Relatively safely," Nojiko added. "Still kinda dangerous, no?"

"Can't we just go South?" Zoro asked. "That sounds a hell of a lot easier."

"Can't," Nami replied. "In between all of the Blues and surrounding the Grand Line is the Calm Belt. It's called the Sea with no Wind. No only is there no natural wind for us to sail on, but it's home to monstrously large Sea Kings. Thousands, in fact. So, there's no way in hell we're going to make it in that way."

"You said Calm Belt, right?" Usopp asked, looking out the window.

"I did, why?" Nami asked. Usopp looked back at everyone else, sweating.

"The storm disappeared," he said. "It's deadly quiet out there." Silence fell upon the crew for a moment, everyone watching the sniper quietly.

"What?!" Nami demanded. "Crap! We must have sailed into it by accident! Get us out of here, you guys!"

"Get the oars!" Nojiko shouted, spurring the men to act. "Turn us around and get us the hell out of here!" The men of the crew scrambled outside with the oars, doing their best to turn the ship around. After a moment or two, the ship began to rumble. After a few more seconds, a massive shadow crept up from the bottom of the ocean towards the ship.

"We're gonna die!" Usopp shouted instead of rowing.

"Row, Long-Nose!" Nojiko shouted. "C'mon, put your back into it you morons!"

"As you say, Big Sis Nojiko!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted together, rowing as fast as they could. The ship was going as fast as it could, but it was pretty clear that they wouldn't be able to outrun the Sea King. The creature breached, the created wave forcing the Merry forward as the creature looked around in confusion, perhaps for the meal it had hoped for. Once the ship began to slow down the storm came back in full force, and all the men collapsed from the ship jerking around.

"Oh thank God," Nami sighed as she collapsed over the railing. "I thought we were toast!"

"Let's not do that!" Usopp shouted. "Regular entrance it is!"

"Up the mountain!" Luffy shouted happily. Once the Going Merry was able to get back on course, the crew began to look for their entrance. Nojiko narrowed her eyes to look, but try as she might she couldn't see anything through the fog that had come over the sea.

"I can't see anything," Sanji commented. "Where is this entrance supposed to be?"

"You'd think a carved out path in a mountain would be easy to see," Nojiko agreed. As the ship sailed closer, Usopp gasped.

"I see it!" He shouted as he pointed forward. "It's to our right!" Once the ship got a little bit closer, they learned Usopp was correct. The entrance to the Grand Line carved a path right up Reverse Mountain.

Only problem was how small it was, and it's distance from them.

"We're gonna miss it!" Nami said. "Turn us to the right!"

"As you say, Nami-swan!" Sanji replied, running into where the rudder was. Both men pulled and pushed as hard as they could, but something soon became apparent.

"That thing is barely moving!" Yosaku shouted in fright as he watched two of the strongest crew members try their hardest to make the rudder turn.

"It's this damn storm," Nami hissed. "C'mon you guys, you can do it!"

"Nami-swan believes in me!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes. "I can do anything now!"

"She said she believes in both of us..." Luffy said, confused. Eventually the Captain and Cook managed to correct Merry's trajectory, setting her own course to go enter the mountain.

Or up it, as Nojiko soon found out.

The Going Merry was quickly swept up in a burst of water, flying through ancient looking arches as they flew up into the sky.

"We go up the mountain?!" Usopp shouted, collapsing to the deck from the force.

"You're going to have a heart attack before we reach the first island at this rate." Zoro said pointedly, ignoring his two students also flailing around on the deck in surprise. The trio look quite similar to beached fish. Merry roared up the mountain without pause, and soon they could see the edge of the mountain up ahead. Before long they reached it, and the ship began to descend. Nojiko tightly gripped the railing to prevent herself from falling, trying not to laugh as Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku still flailed about.

"Woo!" Luffy shouted, having positioned himself on the figurehead again. "Let's go to the Grand Line! Our dreams start at the bottom of this mountain!"

"I'm gonna die!" Usopp shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Johnny and Yosaku said in sync. The ship still increased in speed, and now Nojiko was worried if they'd survive the fall. After all, they were going incredibly fast.

Soon though, the clouds from the top of the mountain faded away, allowing them a view of what laid ahead of them.

"There it is!"Luffy shouted. "I see it! The Grand Line!" Nojiko looked ahead as she heard this, hoping to see something wondrous.

Instead, all she saw was a giant wall of black, fleshy skin blocking them at the exit from Reverse Mountain.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sanji shouted.

"It's huge!" Zoro agreed, preparing to draw his blades.

"Is it a wall?!" Luffy asked.

"WE'RE DEAD!" The flailing trio screamed.

No one could blame them, that did seem to be the likely outcome.

 **And today we reach the legendary wall! I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review!**


	6. Laboon

**Posting another two chapters today because I'm still ahead. It be that way.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Slow us down, hurry!" Nami shouted.

"How do we do that?!" Usopp demanded. "We're going way to fast to avoid it!"

"There's an opening to the left!" Nojiko shouted, hoping everyone could hear her over the chaos. "Send us to the left!"

"The rudder broke!" Zoro shouted from the cabin. "I can't steer it!"

"I'll help you, Big Bro!" Johnny shouted, Yosaku close behind him. Despite the three's best attempts, the Going Merry was not going far enough left to avoid the wall. This was it, they were really going to die here. Nojiko figured they would have made it further than this!

"Oh, I got it!" Luffy shouted, also disappearing. The ship continued to barrel along without a car in the world, right towards disaster. After a few more seconds, Nojiko's eyes widened as a loud long moan pierced the air around them, drowning out the sound of the sea.

"What was that?!" Usopp shouted. "Now some monster is on top of us!"

"I don't think it was some kind of monster," Nami said as she looked forward. "I think it was our obstacle here!" Nojiko looked forward in surprise at this, scanning the wall. It was true that it looked fleshy, but was it seriously a creature. Higher above them, she could see scars all over the wall. And now that they were a little bit more left, she could also see the sea behind it.

And the giant eye that was there as well. It was only then Nojiko realised what was happening.

"This isn't a wall!" She shouted. "It's a whale!"

"Why's a whale blocking our path?!" Sanji demanded.

"He probably doesn't even know were here!" Nami replied. "It doesn't change what we have to do! If we don't slow down we'll-!"

The Navigator was cut off as the Merry's front facing cannon went off, a cannonball flying towards the whale. The impact didn't seem to bother the whale much, but the ship did so considerably from the recoil. Another blast went off, and then another. Before long the ship had finally slowed down enough for them to survive. That being said, the figurehead was not so lucky. Once they got to close, the sheep-shaped figurehead was bent upwards and snapped, unable to go further because of the whale.

"W-We're alive..." Usopp managed from the ground. "W-What happened?"

"I shot the cannon!" Luffy said proudly as he reemerged from the ship. "I figured it would slow us down and- what the hell?!" Ignoring his crews varying states of dismay over the near death experience, Luffy rushed towards the snapped figurehead. "You bastard! That was my seat you know!"

"Forget the stupid seat!" Nami shouted as she slapped the back of Luffy's head. "Let's get the hell out of here before he eats us!" The whale let out another cry, this one so loud Nojiko felt she might go deaf.

"Just get us past the stupid thing!" She cried out. "Use the paddles and-!"

She was cut off as Luffy attacked the whale's open eye. She felt her stomach sinking as the whale recoiled a bit from the strike.

"You want a piece of me?!" The Captain asked. "Come at me whale, I'll kick your ass!"

"Don't be stupid!" Nami shouted, hitting him again. "It's a whale for God sake, you can't just-!" She was cut off as the whale cried out again, now opening it's massive mouth. Just as the crew had feared, the whale was now eating them. Nojiko braced herself against the ship as Merry was sucked inside by the tide, flying into the mouth without any resistance. It became very dark, and for a while all she could hear around her was the sloshing of water and people, namely Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku screaming their heads off. Soon enough a blinding light came for them, and the Merry sloshed down and was still. Taking a deep breath, she stood shakily and looked around, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

From what she could tell, it was like they had entered another world. The 'stomach' of the whale didn't look like a stomach at all, but some sort of tropical resort.

"Is this real?" She asked as everyone else recovered.

"W-We're dead, we must be," Usopp hissed, face down on the deck.

"We got eaten by a giant whale," Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette. "That's all I know."

"So where are we, then?" Yosaku asked, looking up at the skyline above them. "Because this sure as hell doesn't look like a stomach."

"Where's Big Bro Luffy?!" Johnny shouted, looking around. Now that it was mentioned, their Captain was missing. a quick search proved he was nowhere on board, and this made things even more stressful.

"I've barely been on this crew for a week and already I'm stressed out," Nojiko said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. What exactly had she signed up for?

"It'll get better, I hope." Nami said in a vain attempt to console her sister. "Now, we should try and find a way out of here."

"And how do we do that?" Zoro asked. "Wait for him to shoot us out the other way?"

"I am not waiting for that!" Nami shouted. "I refuse to let us escape like that!"

"It does make sense," Sanji said. "After all, I'm sure he'll digest us after a while, and after that we can-"

"La la la la I can't hear you!" Nami said. "Seriously, help me look for a way out!" Just as the crew was about to do that, the water underneath the Merry rippled. Out of the depths burst a giant squid, ready to wrap it's arm around the ship without remorse. Just as everyone was screaming in shock, the monster squid was impaled by a bunch of harpoons, killing it immediately and causing it to drop unceremoniously to the waters surface.

"What the hell just happened?" Zoro asked, still ready to slice someone up if need be.

"Over there!" Yosaku shouted. "There's someone over there!" All eyes turned in the direction he pointed, and they all spotted a small island with a house on it. The front of door of said house was wide open, which proved what direction the harpoons had come from. the squid was pulled backwards and through the door, silence coming over the crew. Before long a figure appeared in the doorway, one of a man. Nojiko watched as he stepped out and stared at them all, making her reach for one of her pistols on reflex. She watched as the man walked slowly out of his house, and towards the smaller island connected to his house. Without saying a word he sat down in the beach chair there, and opened up a newspaper.

"At least say something you weirdo!" Sanji shouted. The man regarded the crew coldly, not saying a word. Nojiko couldn't lie, he gave off an incredibly intimidating aura.

"Y-You want to fight?!" Usopp asked, legs shaking. "We have a cannon, you know! I, the great Captain Usopp, will take you down!"

"If you do that," The man said, finally speaking. "Someone's going to die." This line sent chills down Nojiko's spine, her hands beginning to sweat. This guy was dangerous after all.

"Oh?" Sanji asked with a smirk. "Who's gonna die, old man?" There was a other bout of silence before the man looked back down at the newspaper.

"Me," he answered simply.

"What?!" The cook demanded, looking livid.

"Oh chill out," Zoro said as he stood in between the cook and the old man. "Who're you? Can you tell us where we are?" Sanji was still grumbling under his breath as he asked this, but the swordsman ignored him. The man watched them warily for a moment.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourselves before asking such questions?" He asked. Zoro managed a smile.

"Of course," he replied. "I-"

"My name is Crocus, I'm 71 years old, I'm a Pisces, AB blood type, I'm a lighthouse caretaker."

"Can I just kill him?!" Zoro demanded.

"I'll do it myself," Nojiko hissed, drawing her pistol. She was way too stressed out for this.

"Calm down, the two of you." Nami said, forcing both of their arms down.

"Why bother asking me where you are?" Crocus asked. "You obviously got swallowed by the giant whale and taken to by one man resort. Did you think this was a rat's stomach?"

"So we did get swallowed," Usopp said as he looked around.

"What do we do?" Nami asked weakly. "I don't want to get digested!"

"There's an exit over there," Crocus said, pointing over to the wall. A quick look over revealed a door on the open skyline, clearly signalling a way out.

"He's even got an exit..." Johnny said weakly.

"What exactly is this guy even doing down here?" Yosaku asked.

"Good question!" Usopp said as he whirled on Crocus. "What _are_ you doing in here?!"

"Ignore him before you try and kill him too," Zoro said as he put a hand on the snipers shoulder. Before anyone could do anything, the entire area around them began to rumble violently. Nojiko collapsed to her knees out of surprise, looking around.

"What now?" She asked.

"Look at the old bastards island!" Sanji shouted. "It's made of iron!"

"That's how he hasn't been digested yet!" Nami said. "Old man! What's going on?!" Crocus looked up at the fake sky wistfully for a second, before he sighed.

"The whale's begun to headbutt the Red Line," he replied. Nojiko made a face at this. Why the hell would the whale be headbutting the Red Line That didn't really make much sense to her. Was he mad at it or something?

"Come to think of it, I saw a bunch of scars on his head." She said, recalling the vicious scars the whale had.

"He was crying a bunch too," Nami said, a hand on her chin. "The whale must be upset about something. So, what exactly is this old guy up to?"

"Is he going to kill the whale from inside?" Yosaku asked.

"Heartless bastard!" Johnny shouted.

"Ignore it," Zoro said. "We don't have time to worry about what he's doing. If we don't hurry, we'll get digested." The crew quickly agreed, and moved about in a hurry to get to the exit. However, that proved easier said than done. The more the whale trashed about, the more their ship did the same in the gastric acid. There was no way they were going to reach the exit like this.

"This is dumb," Nojiko hissed. "Hey, old man! How do we-?!" Nojiko gasped in surprise as she watched Crocus dive into the acid, disappearing. "What the hell is that?! Is he trying to die?!"

"Who cares?!" Usopp asked. "He's probably escaping like we are!"

"Speaking of which, it seems he's calmed down a bit." Zoro said. That much was true. The thrashing had paused, giving them a perfect opening to escape. Rowing as fast as they could, the crew had just barely reached the exit when a smaller door adjacent to the exit burst open. Coming out of the door were two people Nojiko didn't recognise, but she did recognise her Captain as he flailed through the air. One of the others, a woman, had bright blue hair and a white coat on. The other, a man, had a green suit on, accompanied by some sort of crown on his brown hair. Overall he looked ridiculous.

"Big Bro Luffy, you're okay!" Johnny shouted happily. Luffy looked over at them at this, smiling.

"So you guys are safe?" He asked. "Cool! Now, please save me." Without a warning Johnny and Yosaku both flung themselves out as far as they could from the ship, holding onto Merry as they outstretched their hands for Luffy. Stretching to them, the Captain captured the other two people on his way, making sure they didn't get hurt either. All three hit the deck hard, Luffy laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked with his arms crossed.

"I got flung down such a long hallway!" Luffy said as he laughed. "It was so much fun, you guys should try it!"

"I'll pass," Usopp muttered.

"Hey!" The crew was alerted to another voice as it called out. Looking back up towards the door, they spotted Crocus standing where Luffy and his mystery companions had appeared from. "As long as I'm alive, I won't let anyone harm this whale! Is that clear?"

"What does he mean by that?" Sanji asked. Before the crew could offer him a response, the two mystery people laughed as they stood.

"But, Mr. Crocus," The woman said. "We're inside the whale now."

"And that means," The man said. "We can destroy him from the inside!" With this the two drew massive rocket launchers, aiming them squarely at the whale's stomach. The pair fired, and a pair of cannonballs flew. Nojiko watched as the Crocus threw himself in front of them, taking the hit himself.

"Did he just eat those himself?!" Usopp asked.

"What a manly man!" Yosaku cried. The duo just laughed again.

"You can't stop us, Crocus!" The man shouted. "This whale has to be food for our own people!"

"W-Why did he do that?" Nami asked. "What's going on?" Growling, Nojiko took action. She walked towards the pair, drawing both of her pistols.

"Fire again," she threatened as she cocked both hammers back. "And see what happens." The pair watched her with fear in their eyes, slowly dropping their weapons and raising their hands above their heads.

"Someone get some rope," Luffy said as he walked up to the pair and eyed them without a hint of emotion on his face. "We'll make sure they can't hurt the old guy any more."

* * *

Once the pair of assassins had been tied up and all weapons taken from them, Crocus allowed the crew on his tiny island. After patching himself up he sat down on his chair and sighed.

"This whale here is Laboon," he said. "He's a Continental Whale that hails from the West Blue. And these people," he said as he gestured to the two mystery people, "are hooligans. They've come from an island near here. They're after Laboon because they think his meat can sustain their town for two or three years."

"I suppose they could have a worse reason," Zoro said as he watched the dubious pair. Crocus nodded.

"Sure." He replied. "Even so, I won't let them do that."

Nojiko listened intently as Crocus spoke. He spoke of a pirate crew that had passed by years ago, carrying a baby whale with them whom she assumed was Laboon. He spoke of how the crew viewed Laboon as one of their own, talking and playing with him regularly. But, as they entered the Grand Line, they realised how dangerous such a mission would be for such a tiny whale. So they had entrusted him to Crocus, saying that they would return for him after travelling the entire Grand Line. He said that, too this day, Laboon believed the pirates words, and bashed his head against the Red Line in a vain attempt to break through and find them.

"So he just wants to find his friends?" Nami asked. Crocus nodded.

"Indeed," he said. But that was fifty years ago." The crew collectively recoiled at this news, surprised by the passage of time Crocus mentioned. "To this day, he refuses to believe that they aren't coming back."

"That's so sad..." Nojiko murmured, crossing her arms.

"Big Bro Laboon!" Johnny shouted, tears flowing down his face as Yosaku cried next to him. "You're such a loyal whale! You don't deserve to be in such pain!"

"Big Bro Laboon?" Zoro demanded, but was promptly ignored by his crying students.

"What I wouldn't give to assist you!" Yosaku shouted. "You poor thing!"

"Yes..." Crocus said, seeming confused. "Well, there's no reason in confining you here any longer. I apologise for regaling a old mans story to you."

"Don't," Luffy said with a smile. "It was fun to hear about!" After packing themselves and their prisoners back onto the Merry, the crew followed Crocus through his exit and down a well designed water way. Nojiko spared a moment to marvel at the design of it all, being inside of a whale and all.

"This is such an extensive addition," she said to Crocus. "Is he okay with all this inside him?" Crocus huffed at this.

"I'd hope he is," he replied. "After all, I built this to help him. I'm a Doctor after all."

"A Doctor?" Luffy asked. "Hey old man! Wanna be our Doctor?"

"Don't be stupid," Crocus replied. "I'm old and weak these days, I can't keep up with the likes of you."

"So you're helping the whale from inside?" Nami asked as Crocus got off his little boat island to approach a nearby cog.

"Exactly," Crocus replied. "After all, he's far to big to help from outside now. Here, let's get this open." Turing the cog, the nearby door opened up and allowed the Merry back out onto the ocean, the crew cheering as they exited.

"So what do we do with these two?" Zoro asked, looking at the two captives who watched him frightfully.

"Toss em," Nami replied. "We don't need them anymore." With a mighty heave, Johnny and Yosaku obeyed and tossed the two overboard. The two screeched on their way down, splashing down hard.

"Is this gastric acid?!" The woman asked frightfully.

"No, it's just seawater Ms. Wednesday!" The man said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Luffy asked, hanging his head over the side of the ship.

"It's none of your business!" The man shouted. Nojiko could hear the two spouting off about something, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was more interested in the small spherical object laying on the deck.

"Her name is Ms. Wednesday huh?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes. "What a mysterious beauty!"

"What is this thing?" Nojiko asked as she picked up the small strapped object. From the looks of it it was a compass pointer in a glass sphere, but she had no idea what it was supposed to be for.

"Is it okay to let those two go?" Nami asked Crocus. "They might come back." Crocus just shrugged at this.

"And if we kept them here, their allies would come for them and Laboon" He said. "It's fine the way it is." The crew disembarked and sat around some tables set out by Crocus, Luffy stretching his back.

"Hard to believe he's been here fifty years!" The Captain said. "I wonder where they are."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sanji demanded. "This is the Grand Line, and those guys said they'd be back after two or three. They're dead, plain and simple."

"Don't say that!" Usopp said. "Maybe they're just struggling! This poor guy waited for fifty years, don't just trash on his dreams like that!"

"Big Bro Laboon will see them one day!" Johnny shouted as he got involved. "The pirates will come back, I know they will!"

"The trust is more cruel than the dream," Crocus said, speaking up. "I searched the Grand Line already. They're gone."

"Huh?" Usopp asked, him and Johnny looking heartbroken.

"But they'd need to escape through the Calm Belt to do that," Nami said. "And we nearly died spending a few seconds there!"

"You're not wrong," Crocus replied. "I don't know if they're alive or if they escaped, but what I do know is that they're never coming back. No one wants to return to this catastrophic place once they've left."

"What does that mean?" Yosaku asked curiously. Crocus turned to him.

"It means that if you do not meet the Grand Lines challenge, you are weak." He answered. "Those who falter from this sea were not strong enough to enter it to begin with."

"Why don't you tell Laboon that?" Nami asked. "He understands human speech right?"

"I can't." Crocus said. Nojiko listened as the man explained that he had tried to speak to Laboon about the pirates many times before, but he never listened. It was why he always watched the entrance to the Grand Line. He hoped that one day the crew would return down the same entrance to find him again. He told them how Laboon had nothing else but to believe they'd come back for him, so he refused to think they were gone. All that was left now was him, an old man, tending to his wounds.

"What a sad story," she said with a frown, resting her head in her hand. "He refuses to lose faith after all this time."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nojiko jumped a bit, and turned to Laboon in surprise. she watched as Luffy ran right up the side of the whale, no a care in the world.

"What the hell is he doing?" Zoro asked.

"Is that the mast from our ship?" Usopp asked. Luffy was indeed carrying a mast in his hands.

"I think so," Sanji said. "What the hell is he-?"

The crew watched, disbelief washing over them, as Luffy stabbed Laboon in the forehead with the Going Merry's mast.


	7. Whiskey Peak

The fight between Luffy and Laboon didn't last very long. After a single punch thrown by the Captain of the Straw Hats, and a subsequent headbutt from the whale, Luffy got to his feet and declared the battle was on hold. He told Laboon that they would continue their battle once the crew had gone all the way around the Grand Line, but only if Laboon stopped hitting his head on the Red Line. To make sure the whale held up his part of the bargain, Luffy painted a horrific rendition of their Jolly Roger on the whales head. He proclaimed it was a sign of the promise they had made, and that they would return one day. Everyone seemed pleased with his solution to the situation, even if he'd stabbed the whale to make his point. Johnny and Yosaku were crying as they wailed about his compassion, but he didn't understand what they were talking about. Sanji was preparing some food for all of them while Usopp fixed the mast, Nojiko opting to help him. Just as things had calmed down a bit, Nami let out a scream.

"Nami-swan?!" Sanji shouted as he appeared from the kitchen carrying the crews meal. "Whats the matter?! Are you in danger?!" The crew flocked over from their various positions to see what had happened. From what Luffy could see, the compass was broken.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Nami asked. "I can't navigate with this!"

"Don't you people know anything?" Crocus asked. "Regular compasses don't work here. You'll need a Log Pose."

"A Log Pose?" Nojiko asked. Crocus nodded, explaining the unique nature of the Grand Line's islands and why regular compasses didn't work. Luffy didn't really follow it, but from what he could tell they needed a Log Pose.

"Is this one?" Nojiko asked after Crocus finished explaining. She pulled out a small spherical device Luffy had never seen before, making Crocus' eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as Nami took the Pose from her sister.

"Those two weirdos from before dropped it on the deck," she said. "I figured it might be important to keep."

"Good job Nojiko!" Nami praised as she took the device from her. "Now we don't have to worry about it!" Luffy was glad that their problem was resolved, but what he was happier about was how delicious the food Sanji had prepared was. He bit into the bones of the fish happily, barely paying attention to the world around him.

"Did you eat all of that, you rubber bastard?!" Sanji shouted. "That was for Nami and Nojiko-swan! How dare you touch their meal!" Luffy shouted in surprise as Sanji kicked him in the head, and a few seconds later he felt a fist connect with his head. Looking up weakly, he could see that Nojiko had hit him before he hit Nami.

"Ow," he moaned, rubbing his head.

"Love Cook is at it again," Zoro said, sounding uninterested. Sanji made a face and turned to the swordsman as Nami began to talk with Crocus about how to work a Log Pose

"What was that, Marimo?" He demanded.

"I said you were at it again _Love Cook."_ Zoro repeated, emphasising his insult. The two began a heated argument that overcame the rest of the crew members, but one noticing how annoyed Nami was getting that she couldn't hear Crocus.

"Would you two shut the hell up?!" She demanded, whacking both of them on the side of the head and sending them into the ocean. It wasn't long before the two resurfaced, but they had been joined by two familiar faces. Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday had also surfaced by the edge of Reverse Mountain, and stared at Sanji and Zoro in surprise.

"Great,you guys again." Zoro said in a deadpan tone.

"Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny and Yosaku said in tandem as they rushed over with their weapons drawn. "Big Bro Sanji! Are you guys okay? What're these mysterious assassins doing back here?" The pair were hoisted out of the water by the crew, and Luffy watched as they bowed down to them.

"We need your help!" Ms. Wednesday said. "Without our Log Pose, we can't get back to our island!"

"You mean this?" Nami asked, gesturing to the Pose.

"Yes!" Mr. Nine said. "May we have that back please?"

"No, I was just clarifying for myself." Nami replied, impervious to the stares she got from the pair. This just made Luffy laugh. "After all, you two tried to kill such an innocent whale. I'm not in a giving mood."

"Who even are you guys?" Usopp asked.

"I'm the King," Mr. Nine replied, getting a slap on the head by Nojiko, who was standing behind the pair. "Ow! I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that information, or our Boss would have our heads! All we ask of you is that you return us to our town of Whiskey Peak!"

"I wouldn't trust em if I were you lot," Crocus said. "Pair of hooligans, these two."

"They can come," Luffy replied, uninterested in talking in through any longer. "If they cause trouble we toss them overboard again."

"I like the sounds of that," Zoro said with an evil smirk as the pair shivered. Once that had been decided, the crew packed their things back onto the Merry and prepared to go. Luffy wanted to ask what Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday were laughing about, but he didn't have time as Laboon cried out.

"Don't you worry, buddy!" He shouted over the stern of the ship. "We'll be back! I promise you that!"

* * *

It was snowing.

Granted, that didn't seem to stop Luffy. Nojiko watched from the upper deck as the Captain built himself a snowman, Usopp doing the same. Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku had been tasked with clearing the snow off of the deck, although Sanji just volunteered to please her. Nami was inside with their two 'guests', while Zoro was somehow fast asleep in his normal clothes like nothing was wrong. For a while, everything seemed relatively okay. After all, snow was weird but not impossible to deal with.

That was until a scream from inside the cabin startled everyone save Zoro.

"Turn us around!" Nami shouted as she burst from the cabin. "We need to do a one-eighty!"

"Why do we need to go back?" Nojiko asked, everyone else staring on in confusion. "Did you forget something?"

"No, we got turned around somehow!" Nami replied. "We need to do turn around!" Understanding enough of the situation, she turned her head towards the three men who had been shovelling.

"You heard her," she said. "Turn us around you louts!"

"Yes Big Sis Nojiko!/Nojiko-swan!" The trio shouted, Yosaku running to the rudder while Sanji and Johnny worked on the sails. Just as they began to turn, thunder boomed overhead.

"What the hell?" Nojiko asked. "Thunder?"

"The wind is changing again!" Nami shouted. "Johnny, don't furl the sail anymore!"

"Uh, got it!" Johnny said. Just a few seconds later, Nami wailed again.

"Unfurl! Unfurl!" Johnny began to panic as he did so, Usopp's eyes off the ship.

"Iceberg!" He shouted. "Seven o'clock!"

"Why it is foggy?!" Sanji asked.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Wednesday asked, having emerged from the cabin. "Spring weather is so nice."

"Zoro wake up!" Nami shouted as the crew scrambled around. "We need you!"

"We hit the iceberg!" Johnny shouted in fright.

"We're leaking in here!" Yosaku shouted from the cabin.

The ship descended into utter chaos as the full brunt of the Grand Line's randomness descended on the Going Merry, everyone panicking. Johnny must have unfurled and re-furled the sails at least two dozen times. Yosaku pulled and pushed the rudder every which way at least a few more times than that. Usopp, Sanji and Luffy ran like chickens with their heads cut off while the bossy sisters barked orders. Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine also ran around, but only after Nami kicked both of them in the back and ordered them to help.

After what felt like forever, the weather finally stabilised. The entire crew at this point had collapsed to the deck, panting in exhaustion. It was then Zoro decided it was time to wake up.

"Huh, what a lovely day." He said, taking in his crew members laying around in disarray. "Hey, you guys should be paying closer attention. Things could go wrong at any moment."

"I'll kill him..." Nojiko hissed, reaching for her gun.

"Not if I do it first..." Nami growled. After receiving a vicious beating at the hands of the sisters, Zoro had quite a few welts on his head to deal with. "Listen up you idiots! This place is even weirder than I thought at first, so it's not going to be a cake walk! I can't use my normal navigating techniques here!"

"We're toast then," Usopp reasoned, looking dead inside.

"Not at all," Nami replied as she gestured ahead. "After all, we've reached our first destination!" Looking ahead with everyone else, Nojiko could see that there was indeed an island out in the distance. Before anyone else could say a word, Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday jumped up onto the railing.

"It seems we have to go now," Mr. Nine said. "But we thank you for returning us home."

"We will meet again if we're destined too," Ms. Wednesday added. "Bye!" With this the two leapt right off the ship, swimming like a pair of maniacs towards the island.

"Freaks, the pair of them." Nojiko said.

"Let's hope they're not indicative of the inhabitants here," Nami added weakly as they pulled closer to the island. "It looks like there's a river to take us into port. Make sure we don't miss you guys!"

"What if this islands haunted or something?" Usopp asked weakly as he worked with Yosaku to keep the Merry on course.

"That'd be scary!" Yosaku agreed. "Or big monsters?!"

"Gah!" Usopp shouted. "Don't even make me consider that!"

"Easy you two," Nojiko said as she peeked in on them with a smile. "I'll be relying on you if something bad happens!" The two men stared at her quietly for a moment before their cheeks flushed and they puffed out their chests.

"Of course!" Usopp said, looking valiant now. "After all, I'm the great Captain Usopp!"

"I'll protect you if things go bad, Big Sis Nojiko!" Yosaku said happily. Grinning as her subversion worked, she returned to watching the island grow closer. After a while, she could hear what sounded like someone speaking off in the distance.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked.

"Sounds like people," Luffy said. "I wonder whats going on?"

"There are people on this scary island?" Usopp asked.

"What's so scary about a bunch of cacti?" Zoro demanded. True to his word, the island did seem to be covered in massive cacti. Nojiko had never seen something so odd, and they'd only just gotten to the Grand Line. What other amazing things would she see? The closer Merry came to the town in the fog, the more the noise increased.

Until what was really happening finally came into view.

Nojiko's eyes widened as she saw the inhabitants of Whiskey Peak cheering and screaming for them as they entered, confetti and other celebratory traditions flying everywhere.

"Welcome to the Grand Line, brave warriors!" A voice shouted.

"The journey here must have been strange for newcomers!" Another said. "You're welcome to relax here all you like!"

"What the hell is this?" Nojiko asked, confused.

"There're so many cute girls!" Sanji shouted, not answering her question in the slightest.

"It seems these people love pirates," Johnny surmised as Usopp blew kisses to the crowd like some kind of war hero. "If they're this close to the entrance, I suppose they make a lot of money off of pirates seeking to conquer the Grand Line."

"So we're heroes!" Usopp said, missing the point completely. Once the ship had reached the docks, the crew got off onto land and were immediately greeted by a man. The man had very curly white hair, and a rather flat looking face. Despite this, the smile on his face was quite warm.

"Welcome pirates!" He said. "My name Is Igarappoi, and welcome to Whiskey Peak, the town of music and liquor! We are very honoured..." Nojiko recoiled as the man did some odd throat clearly technique. "...To welcome you! I am here to cordially invite you to a party, thrown for you!"

"That's all you had to say!" Luffy, Sanji and Usopp said together, dancing happily.

"That was seriously all it took?" Nami asked weakly. "Ah, by the the way Igarappoi, how long does it take for a Log to store here?"

"A Log?" Igarappoi asked. "Ah, now is not the time for work related matters! It's time for you all to relax!" Nami was quickly caught up in the party atmosphere, but something didn't sit right with Nojiko. What kind of place, especially in the Grand Line, welcome pirates so easily? Something stunk, and for once it wasn't one of the men on the crew.

"Be on your guard," Zoro said from her side, catching onto the look she was giving Igarappoi. "I don't trust em, either. You two!" He said, which made Johnny and Yosaku run to his side. "Don't fall for any of their crap. Somethings up."

"Are you sure, Big Bro?" Yosaku asked. "Johnny's explanation seemed pretty viable."

"So is the explanation that they're hiding something from us," Zoro replied. "Be on your guard tonight."

* * *

If something was up with the inhabitants of Whiskey Peak, Johnny had to admit they were excellent at hiding it. They had crammed the entire crew into a bar and supplied with with alcohol, food, and fun. Luffy was eating to his hearts content, the chef in disbelief at how much he could shovel in. Zoro and Nami were drinking people under the table, no one sure how Nami was able to handle so much. Zoro had promise getting drunk wouldn't be a problem, so Johnny let him go. Sanji was surrounded by women and seemed to be fading off into heaven, while Usopp told lie-laced stories and had more women swooning.

"This sure is a big party," Yosaku said from his side, picking at the food they'd managed to sneak away from their Captain.

"Sure is," Johnny agreed. "Makes you wonder why we're so important?" The pair remained silent for a moment, thinking back to their teachers words.

"Do you think what Big Bro Zoro said is right?" Yosaku asked. "Do you think these people are hiding something?"

"I'm not sure," Johnny said with a frown. On one hand, he wanted to believe these people were just genuinely nice and helpful. That being said though, this was the Grand Line. So odds were something was going on. "I trust Big Bro Zoro though, so if things go poorly we need to be able to protect the crew! Big Bro Luffy is too trusting to think these people would trick him."

"That's true," Nojiko said from the other said of the table. "Look at that guy, eating as much as he can shove into his stomach. He's so lucky he's rubber." Johnny had to admit the Captain's habits were insane, but being such a hero must have been a big difficult job. And a difficult job requires big meals. "So keep your eyes open you two. If they're going to try anything, it'll be tonight."

"Yes Ma'am!" They cried in unison.

* * *

"Oi," Zoro said, smacking his sleeping students on the back of the head to wake them up. "That mayor dude is making a move, we're following him."

"Do we have too?" Yosaku asked as he yawned. "That food made me so sleepy..."

"Get up already," Nojiko said from behind Zoro. She'd already been ready to slip out and watch with him, so there would be four of them if something went wrong. "He's got to be up to something."

"Ugh, yes Ma'am." Both of them grumbled as they stood, grabbing their swords from Zoro. Together the troupe of four made their way out the back of the bar they were resting in, sneaking around the edges to see what was going on. Zoro decided he'd had enough of looking around the edge of the building, so he climbed up the side of the building to get to the top, the other three grumbling as they slowly followed him. Once they got to the top, they were given a full frontal view of Igarappoi speaking with Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine, as well as some nun Nami had drunk under the table earlier. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, but soon enough it became obvious something was up.

"T-Thirty million Berries?!" Ms Wednesday and Mr. Nine yelled at once. Judging from the paper Igarappoi was holding, he was talking about Luffy's bounty.

"It'd be shameful to underestimate those pirates," Igarappoi said. "Don't panic, they're all knocked out right now. Take all of them loot on their ship and tie them up. Once we have that, we can turn them into the Navy and earn ourselves thirty million."

"Looks like their dirty liars after all," Zoro observed as he watched other Whiskey Peak residents move out and about. It seemed like his prior guess had been correct.

"What should we do?" Nojiko asked. "The others are out cold, it's just us right now."

"I'll tell you what we do," Zoro replied. Before Nojiko, Johnny or Yosaku could question him, Zoro cleared his throat. This caught Igarappoi's attention, who jumped and turned to look up at him.

"You!" He said in surprise.

"Sorry man," Zoro said as he drew one of his blades. "But I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Just as he stood and made his presence known. a man ran out of the bar.

"There's four of them missing!" He shouted. "They disappeared!"

"Not to worry, we're up here." Nojiko said, also making her presence known. Johnny and Yosaku, albeit a little scared, also stood. "Just as he said, we can't let you stop us here."

"A den of pirate hunters right at the entrance to the Grand Line," Zoro said with a smirk. "It's a good idea. Catch them off guard with the friendly village routine. Too bad though, Baroque Works. We'll be leaving here unscathed."

"H-How do you know our companies name?!" Mr. Nine asked in surprise.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Nojiko asked, watching Zoro warily. He cast her a look, trying to look reaffirming.

"They sent me a work offer in the past," he said. "I refused. They're a secretive bunch. Code names, no real identities, the works. From what I heard, no one knows the bosses identity at all."

"Baroque Works?!" Yosaku hissed. "Big Bro, they're one of the most renowned bounty hunting groups in the world!"

"I know," Zoro said as he turned back to face the group of pirate hunters, about a hundred in all, who were readying their weapons. "Which is why we're shutting them down now."

"Huh?" Johnny asked. Zoro smirked as he drew his own blades.

"We'll be your opponents tonight, Baroque Works! A good old fashioned brawl!"

 **And that's it for today! We're moving fairly quickly I feel, which is good because I want to get to more changes/more additions to the crew! But we'll get there soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review!**


	8. Midnight Brawl

**Just one chapter for you guys this week. I've fallen behind on my writing so I can't be double posting if I'm not finishing two chapters a week, you know?**

 **Also, a big thank you to everyone who had followed and favorited! We're already nearing 100, and that's honestly wild to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Alright you two," Zoro said. "This will be your first official test as students of mine. Let's see if you can handle some of these guys. Let's go!" Johnny gaped at his teacher as he leapt from the rooftop they were standing on, right into the fray of enemies below.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Nojiko said. "I'll go down the normal way." The Quartermaster started to climb down, leaving the two swordsmen confused.

"W-What do we do?" Yosaku asked weakly. "Do we jump?"

"I guess we have no other option," Johnny replied weakly. Steeling himself as battle sounded off below, he leapt from the rooftop, aiming for the open space Zoro had created. Landing and rolling, Johnny drew Sutomukora and raised it, waiting for the battle to begin. Yosaku landed as well, which signalled that the fight would start. Zoro quickly made work of anyone who came to close, this Three Sword Style demolishing the lesser swordsmen who charged them. Johnny turned and easily deflected an attack a horizontal strike aimed to main him, disarming the combatant and kicking them in the stomach. He turned and locked blades with another man who came for him, clashing with him violently.

 _Remember_ _your training! These guys don't match up to Big Bro Zoro at all!_

It was time that he started to use his special style. During his rigid training with Zoro, he had advised that both him and Yosaku come up with a style of fighting, one that would be all their own that they could use. That way, they weren't just swinging their blades around uselessly. He was nowhere near perfecting his technique, but he liked to think that his new attacks were interesting.

"Sword of the Sea: Cascading Slash!" Kicking his opponent again, Johnny twirled and brought his blade down vertically, slashing the bounty hunter across his front and dropping him immediately. Grinning at his success, he turned and repeated these blows a few more times against people who weren't looking at him in an attempt to weed them out.

"Got you!" A voice said. Johnny whirled just in time to parry a strike from another swordsman, but the angle he was holding was too awkward for him to hold for long. Before either could do anything, a gunshot rang out and blood spurted from the mans right arm. This momentary opening allowed Johnny to overpower him, slashing him away. He looked up to catch a glimpse of Nojiko in a nearby building before she ducked under the windowsill, being fired at by other Barque Works members. It was obvious that her shot had saved him, but he'd have to thank her later. For now, he could simply return the favour. Falling into line with Yosaku, the two cleaved their way through the attackers besieging the Quartermaster. They worked their way through most of the members fairly easily, and as they did so Johnny noted just how fast and well he was reacting. Prior to training he never would have been this on top of his game, and now he was blowing people out of the water with relative ease. He could definitely be of use to Luffy like this.

"Watch out you two, reinforcements!" Nojiko shouted, peeking out of her hiding spot to take a shot. Johnny turned to find that a group of twenty or so were running up to them, weapons ready.

"We should split up," Yosaku said from his right. "That way we aren't letting ourselves get swarmed."

"Good call," he agreed. "Meet you back here."

* * *

Splitting off from his partner, Yosaku ran down the alleyways of Whiskey Peak, a sizeable number of the hunters following after him. He spared a thought to wonder when he had gotten so confident in his abilities against multiple opponents, but he knew what the answer was. It was because he had been training with Zoro day in and day out. The man was an unforgiving yet excellent teacher.

Gripping Jishin's hilt, Yosaku turned and took a wide swing at the nearest of his pursuers, knocking him into a nearby wall and crumbling it from the force.

"You guys made a big mistake messing with us!" One of the pirate hunters said as he and his friends encircled Yosaku. Keeping on his toes, Yosaku kept his eyes planted firmly on the man squarely ahead of him in the circle, waiting for an attack. Sensing one coming from behind, he ducked and felt the mans slash go over his head. Using this change in momentum he slammed the man into one of his comrades, knocking them both to the ground. Four more remained, who all rushed Yosaku at once. Using Jishin's size he swatted the first mans blade downwards, propelling himself off of it as the others also missed their attacks. Landing on top of one of the other men, he swung at another two widely again, his brunt force knocking them into the walls again. This left only one, who was rearing his blade over Yosaku. Blocking it, the other mans force was becoming a bit too much for Yosaku to bear. Making a split second decision before he fell over, he let himself fall to gain leverage, ducking under the mans raised left arm and coming out behind him.

"Sword of the Earth: Landslide Slash!" Bringing Jishin over his head, he slammed it downwards with all the force he could muster. The attack sent the Baroque Works agent straight into the dirt, cracking the ground as he impacted. Sighing in relief, Yosaku looked down at Jishin as he recalled the sparring sessions he'd had with Zoro.

 _"The Sea and the Earth, huh?" He asked. "Why those specifically? Any reason?"_

 _"I want to be unrelenting like the crashing waves!" Johnny said as he practically sang his response._

 _"I want to be unmoving like the ground beneath us!" Yosaku said. Zoro gave the pair an unimpressed look, sighing._

 _"I see," he replied simply. "Well, if that's the case then I know what we'll have to do. Johnny, with you I'll focus on affirmative action and taking control of the fight. With Yosaku, we'll train to to be a reactive fighter and wait to take the fight away from your opponent. Sound good?"_

 _"Anything you say, Big Bro!"_

"Big Bro's training really is paying off!" He said with a grin. "I waited and took control of the fight when I saw an opening! I can't wait to tell Big Bro!" Deciding it was best to look for the aforementioned teacher, Yosaku kept Jishin ready as he rounded corner, looking for anyone that looked like they wanted to fight. For the most part he saw no action, only hearing the occasional slash and gunshot. Finally, after what felt like forever he rounded another corner and found Zoro grappling with what looked like a man yet had the facial features of a woman. He watched as Zoro was pounding into the ground and punched in the face, making his eyes widen.

"Big Bro Zoro!" He shouted in surprise, readying his blade to run in. Before he could make a difference, however, Zoro had regained control of the fight and stood, grabbing his attacker around the face with his hand.

"Ah, where did all that bravado go?" He demanded. "You looked so tough a second ago." Squeezing a little harder, Yosaku watched as the man or whatever hit the ground, unmoving. Zoro finally seemed to notice his presence now, looking up. "Ah, Yosaku. Did you defeat some of them?"

"A-Ah, yes I did. I did exactly as you taught me and it worked so well!"

"Well, I'm glad. Let's hope Johnny and Nojiko are okay. Especially Nojiko. I'm not a fan of leaving her on her own in this."

"I'm fine," a voice said. Yosaku and Zoro looked up to find Nojiko dangling her feet off of the rooftop above them, pistols in hand. "I was playing cat and mouse with these idiots."

"Did they get you?" Yosaku asked, noting the blood dripping down the woman's face. Nojiko shook her head as she wiped it away.

"Nah, they just nicked me." she replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny's voice came as he rounded the corner. "Big Sis Nojiko! Yosaku! Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Zoro replied. "More importantly, is that everyone dealt with?" As if one cue, the named agents of Barque Works showed themselves again. Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine accompanied Igarappoi as they faced off the four of them from the other side of the road.

"It seems we underestimated these pirates after all," Igarappoi said, a saxophone in his hands. "For one hundred agents to be defeated by four people...Truly shameful."

"We'll have to deal with this ourselves then!" Mr. Nine said, steel bats in his hands. Ms. Wednesday smirked as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"I'll follow your lead, Mr. Nine!" She said, whistling. "Karoo! Give me your hand!" A loud quack somewhere in Whiskey Peak came in response, and Yosaku watched as a duck wearing some sort of blue hat appeared out on nowhere behind the pair.

And he just stood there, a wing outstretched.

"Not literally, you moron!" Ms. Wednesday shouted angrily. "Just come here!" Karoo quacked again and rushed to her aid as Igarappoi raised the saxophone to his lips, bullets shooting out of the end like a gun. Realising they were sitting ducks, the three swordsmen ducked for cover as Nojiko sprang back over the edge of the building to conceal herself. Yosaku waited until the bullets had stopped firing to peak out, but by doing that he nearly got his head taken off by Ms. Wednesday as she rode by, swinging a peacock slasher on her finger. He was fully prepared to defend herself until he watched her ride away on the duck, yelling for him to stop.

"What was that?" He demanded, confused. He recovered from his confused just in time to dodge the next oncoming hail of bullets from Igarappoi, who was still covering the whole street with his attack. How exactly was he supposed to get out of this?

* * *

Nojiko knew that Mr. Nine had followed her, and she wasn't going to let him have his way. Despite not liking the danger Nami had frequently put her life in, Nojiko figured that stealth was probably a very valuable skill. So, she decided that trying her hand at it would be in her best interest. She couldn't tell if she was good at it though, as Mr. Nine might have just been oblivious.

"Come on out, little girl!" Mr. Nine shouted. "I just want to turn you into the Navy to earn a cut from your Captain's bounty!"

 _Like hell I will._

Waiting until he passed the chimney she was hiding behind, Nojiko burst forth and slammed her leg into the back of Mr. Nine's knees, crumbling him to the ground. Without missing a beat she beat him over the head with the butt end of her pistol, knocking him to the floor quickly. She sighed as she put the weapons away and regarded the man weakly.

"Are you seriously supposed to be a good member of this agency?" She demanded. Shrugging, she reached down to drag him back, only for him to whip around and slam a foot into her stomach, winding her and forcing her back.

"Stupid woman!" He shouted. "Don't you know who we are?! You don't get away from Baroque Works!" Winded and dazed from the kick, Nojiko felt adrenaline begin to pump through her body. She'd never been in a fight like this. It was almost exhilarating. Rolling away from Mr. Nine before he could bring his bat down on her back, she drew a pistol and aimed it at him, clicking the hammer back threateningly. Without missing a beat the end of Mr. Nine's bat sprung out, wrapping itself around Nojiko's wrist and causing her to drop the gun. Growling, she drew the other one and fired a shot into the mans shoulder, making him lose the grip he had on his bat and drop to the ground. He didn't missed a beat though, charging her with his bare hands. Nojiko blocked the initial attack almost on instinct, blocking the right hook with her arm. As he tried to pull away she veered back and slammed her leg into his body, sending him to the ground again. He rolled away and stood, grabbing his bat and swinging it widely at her. She took the first swing hard, groaning as the metal bore into her arm as she blocked it. Ducking underneath the next swing, Nojiko drove her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind from him as well. Sighing in relief as her heart pounded, Nojiko picked the other pistol up and kept it aimed at Mr. Nine, who looked feebly as he raised his arms.

"Walk back towards your friends," she warned, aiming squarely at him. "Move funnily once and I'll blast you." Growling but also knowing defeat, Mr. Nine raised his hands up and walked back towards the street, where gunfire could still be heard. Once they arrived Nojiko saw Johnny and Yosaku tackle Igarappoi to the ground, Zoro leaning over him with the butt end of his sword aimed in between the mans eyes.

"Checkmate," Zoro said with a grin. "Guess a three versus one was unfair, eh old man?"

"Mr. Eight!" Mr, Nine shouted in despair. "How did you let them beat you?!"

"Same can be said to you, Mr. Nine!" Igarappoi, or Mr. Eight, said angrily. "She's just an unknown pirate!"

"Enough talk," Nojiko said. "Now, where did that blue haired girl go?" As if to answer her question, Ms. Wednesday reappeared.

However, she had the sleeping Luffy held at knife point.

"Let both of them go," she threatened with an uneasy smirk. "Or else the Captain gets it." The group watched the woman silently before Nojiko drew her spare pistol and aimed it at the woman.

"Just trying hurting him," she threatened. "I wonder if my bullet will hit faster than the knife."

"I'll use him as my meat shield then!" Ms. Wednesday said with a smirk as she hid behind the comically inflated Luffy. "Would you shoot your own Captain?" Nojiko made a face at this, realising she was right. What could she do now?

"Nojiko," Zoro said, speaking up. Turning to him, she saw that he had a smirk on his face. "Shoot the gun."

"W-What?" Nojiko asked weakly. "I-I'll hit Luffy."

"I know," Zoro said as he winked at her. "Fire the gun." Nojiko stared at the swordsmen in confusion, unsure as to what she was to do. Ms. Wednesday, however, laughed.

"A mutiny at a time like this?" She asked. "Pirates truly are despicable. Now, put the gun down sister." Nojiko ignored her, keeping her eyes on Zoro. He nodded firmly at her, which she guessed was for affirmation. Taking a deep breath, Nojiko turned her eyes back to Ms. Wednesday and Luffy.

Exhaling, she pulled the trigger.

She watched as her shot dug into Luffy's body before ricocheting outwards, startling Ms. Wednesday away from him in surprise. In one fell swoop both Yosaku and Johnny charged down the alleyway like men possessed, tackling the woman to the ground and holding her there. Zoro just laughed.

"Looks like we got you anyway," he said, smirking down at Igarappoi. "Next time, don't have a chat about what you're going to do." With this, Zoro smashed Igarappoi in the head with the butt end of the blade, knocking the mayor to the ground. Johnny performed the same action, albeit more lightly, to Ms Wednesday, also sending her to the ground. Taking her cue, Nojiko hit Mr. Nine in the back of the head again, sending him off the roof and into the dirt in between his allies. Zoro smirked as he sheathed his blades.

"Good work everyone. Looks like we can go back to drinking peacefully now."

* * *

Zoro laughed as Nojiko recanted her rooftop encounter with Mr. Nine, and how she'd gotten the upper hand on him. Right now the four were sitting n the rooftops drinking in celebration of the victory, as one should.

"It was amazing," the girl said as she took the bottle from Yosaku and took a sip. "The adrenaline made it so much easier to see what I needed to do... I've never been in a situation like that."

"Fights get like that," Zoro said as she handed the bottle off to Johnny. "I'm glad we all made it out of that without getting too hurt, that would have sucked."

"All because of your training, Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny shouted. "With you, we'll never lose!"

"I'll have to ask Sanji for more help in close quarters," Nojiko said. "He almost had me back there."

"Just make sure he doesn't try and sneak a peek at you, that Love Cook doesn't have the best intentions in the world." The pirates laughed at the cooks expense as they drank, ignoring the sounds of people speaking just below them on the street. Looking over out of curiosity, Zoro noted that two new people had appeared. One was a man dressed in red, the other a woman in yellow. Both were speaking to Igarappoi, Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine, about what he didn't know.

"Anyway, the boss said that someone knew his secret." The man said as he picked his nose. "And we all know what happens to those who know his secret. Don't we now, Nefertari Vivi? Igaram?" It was then that Igarappoi stood bolt right up, and pulled at his bow tie. Guns appeared out of the rolls in his hair, and he fired them on the pair.

"Princess, run!" He shouted, clearly referring to Ms. Wednesday. "I'll hold them off!"

"Igaram I won't leave you!" Ms. Wednesday, or Vivi, replied.

"We knew this was a possibility!" Igaram said. "Please leave this to me and make a run for it!" Before Vivi was even given the chance to run, Igaram exploded. Zoro's eyes widened as he watched the man collapse to the ground, unmoving.

He also noticed Luffy still laying in the street, which made him frown.

"We really should move Luffy," he said, hopping down off the roof. He quickly went and moved his Captain as Mr. Nine also stood up to the pair of agents before also being swiftly knocked to the ground. Once they'd gotten the Captain out of harms way, they watched the so called Princess flee from her pursuers.

"I feel like we're missing something here," Yosaku said as he played with the bottle of booze.

"Who cares?" Nojiko demanded. "They tried to kill us. Internal conflict is not our concern."

"Y-You there...Pirates!" Zoro made a face and looked down as Igarappoi/Igaram crawled up to them, looking like absolute hell. "P-Please, I'm begging you! Do not let those monsters kill Princess Vivi! They've got Devil Fruit powers, so I can't best them on my own! Please, you must save her!"

"We'll pass," Zoro replied. "Sounds like your problem."

"Please, you must! It's of the utmost importance that Vivi survives!"

"You do realise you just tried to kill us, right?" Nojiko asked. "Why the hell should we help you at all?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Igaram shouted again. "Please save her! If you don't, Alabasta will lie in ruin! For the sake of millions of people, _please save her!"_

 **Were Johnny and Yosaku's moves corny? Absolutely. Do I care? Nope! That was the whole point, cause these two guys whole thing is corny. And I love it. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	9. Princess Vivi

**Posting two chapters today because I'm nice.**

 **Enjoy!**

"You're missing the point," Zoro said bluntly as he knelt down in front of Igaram. "Like we just said, it's not our problem."

"Please!" Igaram pleaded again. "She needs your help! Surely you're not so heartless as to deny her that!"

"Of course we're not!" A new voice said, startling the crew members already present. A look over confirmed their suspicions as Nami walked up to them, a clearly fake smile on her face.

"When did you wake up?" Nojiko demanded. "I thought you were drunk and passed out in the bar."

"Oh please," Nami said with a giggle as she waved her sister off. "Did you really think I'd lost my touch that badly? No way was I going to just fall asleep amidst a group of suspicious people. I faked it!" Zoro doubted that was completely true, as he himself had watched her downing her drinks at a rapid pace. Regardless, the crews resident money grubber walked up to Igaram and knelt in front of him.

"What're you doing. Big Sis Nami?" Yosaku asked. Nami just giggled.

"We'll help your princess," she told Igaram. "For one easy payment of one billion Berries." How had Zoro not seen that coming?

"O-One billion?!" Igaram cried. "I-I'm only a royal guard, I don't have access to such funds!"

"Are you saying the princess isn't worth that much?" Nami asked innocently, making Nojiko face palm as Johnny and Yosaku watched her with a cold expression.

"She's horrible," Johnny murmured.

"Agreed," Yosaku said, nodding alongside his partner.

"Nami that's enough," Nojiko said, grabbing her sister by the ear and hoisting her up. The redhead looked agitated by the motion, but didn't press her price onto the guards head. "You, Igaram. What'll happen if the princess dies here?"

"Millions of people will die," the man repeated. "She knows valuable information that could save her country! Please, if you were to save her, I'm sure you could discuss costs and rewards more easily!" Nojiko watched the man warily before she sighed.

"Take Yosaku and Johnny and go rescue her," she said, turning to Zoro. He watched her quietly, trying to discern her motive. "Nami and I will stay here and learn what we can."

"Fine, whatever." Zoro replied, gesturing to his students. "Let's go you two. We've got a princess to save."

"Make sure she's in good condition!" Nami shouted as the trio ran off in the same direction Vivi went. "If she's roughed up we won't get paid as much!"

"You're going to hell for this, you know!" Zoro retaliated over his shoulder angrily.

* * *

Nami laughed as Zoro ran off, knowing full well his accusation was true. She really would go to hell for this kind of behaviour.

"Is this how you swindled all that money back home?" Nojiko asked. "By black mailing people?"

"Only sometimes," Nami replied as she shrugged. "I mostly stole it." Nojiko rolled her eyes before looking back down at Igaram, who had gone quiet.

"Alright trigger happy musician," she said as she sat down on a nearby barrel. "Tell us what exactly is going on around here. Who is Baroque Works exactly?"

"...You're friend back there wasn't wrong," he replied. "We are indeed a group of mercenaries, pirates hunters, and secret agents. Our boss, Mr. Zero, no one truly knows who he is."

"Why work for him then?" Nami asked. "That's just asking for trouble."

"The Princess and I went undercover," Igaram replied. "We were trying to find who exactly inside the company was responsible for the evil doings in our home country. And soon, we found out who exactly was-!"

"HEY! NOJIKO! NAMI!" Both girls jumped, turning to watch their Captain rush up to them. He looked ready to raise hell, which Nami was grateful for. Zoro might need his help.

"Good, you're up Luffy." she said. "We need you to-!" Nami was interrupted as Luffy ignored her and glared at Nojiko.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He demanded. "I saw a bunch of beat up and shot people, and they told me you, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku did it! What're you beating these people up for?!"

"Calm down," Nojiko advised. "These people are mercenaries, Luffy. They planned on capturing us and taking us to the Navy for your bounty."

"Huh?" Luffy asked, calming down almost immediately. He saw Igaram on the ground, and watched him like an owl. "Is that true, old man?"

"W-Well technically yes, but..."

"Well then you deserved it!" Luffy shouted, stomping a foot down on Igaram's back, making him cry out in pain. "Good job Nojiko, they really had me fooled!"

"We could tell," she replied with a smile. "You really stuffed your face back there."

"Ha! Well, that guy was a good cook! Not as good as Sanji, but still pretty good!"

"Can we discuss this later?" Nami demanded, making Luffy look at her in confusion. "Luffy, long story short Zoro needs your help saving someone right now. He ran off that way, so go and help him!" Luffy looked even more confused before he nodded

"I don't really get it, but sure. Hey, make sure we take any of the food left here. I really liked the-"

"Get going!" Nami shouted, slamming her fist against his head angrily. She watched as the Captain ran off in a fright, looking for Zoro and the others.

"Sometimes i wonder about him," Nojiko said. Nami sighed and crossed her arms.

"I know, I do too." she replied as she looked back at Igaram. "Now, explain everything. In detail, please"

* * *

It hadn't taken Zoro, Yosaku and Johnny long to catch up to the agents chasing the princess, stepping in front of them to prevent them getting any closer to her.

"Why're you guys back here?!" She demanded angrily. "I don't have time to take you on right now!"

"You misunderstand Princess," Zoro replied. "Your lovely friend back there has employed our services."

"Huh?"

"We're here to help, I guess!" Johnny said with a smirk, arms crossed.

"Please leave these guys to us!" Yosaku agreed. "We'll make sure that they're dealt with!"

"U-Um...Thank you?" Zoro heard the duck that she was riding on begin to run off, which signalled the advance by the two agents chasing her.

"Let's go, Mr. Five!" The woman shouted as she took flight.

"After you, Ms. Valentine!" Ms. Valentine flew high up into the air before she began to descend at a violent rate. Zoro and the others jumped out of the way just before she created a crater with her impact, throwing up dirt and debris as she did so. Before they could totally recover an explosion rang out, presumably from Mr. Five. Drawing his blades, Zoro burst out of the smoke and ran towards Mr. Five, who was watching him with his hands in his pockets. He reached up and picked his nose, flicking a booger at him. Reacting out of instinct, Zoro raised his blade and sliced through the oncoming explosion.

"This power so so gross," he hissed. Mr. Five laughed.

"Perhaps, but it's powerful all the same." He said. "I'm an explosion man. I can make any part of me explode whenever I want. So it'd be in your best interest to-!"

Mr. Five was cut off as an elastic fist slammed into the back of his head, forcing him down into the dirt and creating a small crater. Looking up, Zoro saw Luffy land nearby with a smile on his face.

"Zoro!"He greeted. "Glad I caught up to you!"

"Glad to see you finally woke up," Zoro said as he rested a blade on his shoulder. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I told Nojiko to shoot you."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later," He replied, looking back at Mr. Five as he began to stand up. "For now, we need to deal with these guys and save that blue haired girl. You understand?"

"Barely, but let's kick this guys ass!"

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Ms. Valentine laughed as she flew above both Johnny and Yosaku's strikes. "Did you two scummy pirates really think you could take me on? I'm way out of your league, in more than one way!"

"How is she flying exactly?" Yosaku asked as the pair regrouped. "I don't get it!"

"That curly haired guy said these two ate Devil Fruits," Johnny replied as he gripped his blade tightly. "So it stands to reason she's using it's powers." Ms Valentine laughed at this.

"Oh, so Mr. Eight's been running his mouth huh?" She asked. I'll have to make sure he's punished for that later. He's right though. I ate the Kilo Kilo Fruit. It lets me change my weight whenever I want. It makes it so easy to crush silly young men like you two!" With this she took off into the sky, flying above them with her umbrella. Soon enough she began to descend at a rapid rate, and Johnny dove out of the way as she hit the ground. Another crater was created in the ground, throwing up debris and smoke. Growling, Johnny rushed through the smoke towards the center, finding Ms. Valentine at he center. He swung his blade at her, but she easily dodged the strike. Yosaku came out of the smoke from behind her and slashed downwards at her, but she dodged that one was well. The two worked in tandem, hacking and slashing at her with all their might, but she managed to avoid every strike.

"Are you guys really this weak?" She demanded as she took her umbrella out again. "I think I'd rather go fight your friends back there. They seem actually tough!" She opened the umbrella, preparing to float. But nothing happened. Johnny smirked as she stared up at her umbrella in surprise.

"What the...?" She asked in confusion. "When did you do that?!"

A giant slash had cut through the fabric of the umbrella, rendering it useless.

"Don't make your weapon something so easily destroyed," Johnny replied, readying his blade. "If you do, you only open yourself up to attacks!"

"Good job Johnny!" Yosaku said, sounding excited. "I never thought of that!"

"That's because I'm the smart one, Yosaku!" Johnny replied as his smirk widened. "Now, let us defeat this woman and rejoin our crew!" Before either could rush, an explosion sounded off behind the battle. Johnny watched as a body flew in from Whiskey Peak, and hit the dirt near the group.

"W-What the..." Ms. Valentine said weakly. "Mr. Five?!" Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the person was indeed an unconscious Mr. Five. Had he really already been taken care of already?

"Are you guys still working over here?" Zoro demanded, Luffy following close behind him as they came to join the pair. "I'm going to need to up your training. Apparently we haven't worked hard enough yet."

"I-I don't know if that's necessary Big Bro..." Yosaku said weakly. Luffy laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, let's finish this and help that Wednesday lady!" He said.

* * *

After Ms. Valentine had been dispatched by the four crew members, they found Princess Vivi watching nearby. Nojiko and Nami had come to join them, and Vivi then launched into her explanation of the situation, after saying she couldn't pay Nami her one billion Berries.

She explained how Alabasta, her nation, was one of the most advanced and peaceful in the Grand Line. However, there was a civil war being waged currently, as it had for the last two to three years. Vivi said that she'd heard of the name Baroque Works, and how it may have had a hand in starting the war in the first place. In essence, she had joined the company to find out who exactly was pulling the strings, and had discovered that Baroque Works was intending to take over the country for themselves. Luffy pressed her for the identity of the boss, but Vivi refused to give it to him.

Well, she did. It just so happened to slip out.

"Crocodile?!" Yosaku and Johnny shouted in fright as Vivi looked faint as Nami began to panic. "He's one of the Seven Warlords!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nami shouted as she shook Vivi angrily. "I'd rather not know that!"

"I'm sorry!" Vivi said.

"That's not good enough!" Nami released the princess and sighed, turning to march away. "We only knew each other for a short while, but it was nice knowing you guys! Thanks for everything. Let's go Nojiko!"

"I don't think we'll get that option," Nojiko said, gesturing to the vulture and otter that had cut Nami off. The pair produced perfect pictures of Nami and the others, which at first was impressive before they realised that meant there was no escape now. This only made Nami angrier, Johnny and Yosaku also beginning to panic.

"Looks like we're in deep now," Zoro said with a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting to meet one of these guys so early!" Luffy said. "I wonder how strong he is!"

"Can we not find out?!" Nami wailed.

"Not to worry!" A new voice said. Nojiko turned to find Igaram standing there...Dressed like Vivi.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded as Vivi rushed to her protector.

"I have a plan," he said as he hugged Vivi, before releasing her. "Vivi, give me an Eternal Pose."

"Eternal Pose?" Nami asked as Vivi forked over the item. "What's that?"

"It's a Pose that it always locked onto one location," Igaram replied as he showed the Navigator what he had. "This is always locked onto Alabasta, and will always lead you there. They're very useful for travellers and traders in the Grand Line." He then shifted his gaze back to the Straw Hats. "I will take this Pose and disguise myself as Vivi, taking the direct route to Alabasta. You will take Vivi and take the longer route." With this the man turned to walk away, everyone following him.

"Is this really the best we have?" Zoro asked. Igaram nodded.

"Vivi must return home," he said as they reached the edge of Whiskey Peak, where a small boat was waiting. "If my disguise can give you some time, I'll take that chance. You should pass by a couple of islands on the regular way to Alabasta, but you should be able to make it there. I hope to reunite with all of you there."

"Igaram..." Vivi started, not sure what to say. Igaram smiled at her and reached out to shake her hand.

"Be safe, Princess." he said. Vivi stared at him for a moment before she nodded and shook his hand.

"You too, Igaram." She said.

"Don't worry, old guy!" Luffy said with a smile. "We'll bring Vivi to Alabasta in one piece, I promise!" Nodding gratefully, the crew watched as the man set sail on his own, setting out for Alabasta. Nojiko had to admit, this turn of events was not something she had expected. Having to save a member of Baroque Works and return her to her home country, of which she was a princess of, was a wild right turn she had not been expecting.

"He was cool, huh?" Luffy asked, hands behind his head.

"Good luck Big Bro Igaram!" Yosaku shouted, waving widely for the man to see. "We'll take care of Big Sis Vivi, I promise!"

"Well lets get going," Nojiko said as she crossed her arms. "We shouldn't make Igaram's risk go-!"

The ship sailing away exploded into flames, silencing everyone watching in shock. No one spoke for a long time, unable to find the words.

"Big Bro Igaram!" Yosaku shouted as he began to cry.

"Did they seriously already find out?" Johnny hissed. "That can't be...!"

"Nami, is the Log Pose ready?" Luffy asked, voice steady. In her confusion and panic, Nojiko turned to her Captain, He had a steady look on his face, almost unaffected by what had just happened.

"Yeah, it's ready." Nami said.

"Good," he said, turning to leave. "Let's get out of here and get Vivi to Alabasta. I'll wake up Usopp and Sanji, you guys get Vivi to the ship." With this Luffy ran off, leaving everyone else basking in the flames.

"Vivi, we have to go." Nami said weakly, shielding the struggling princess from the explosion. "Come on, if we get caught it was all for nothing. We have to go."

"...Y-Yeah, I know." Nojiko helped her sister guide Vivi away from the fire, trying to drown out the sound out with her own thoughts, Sadly, it barely helped. After all, all of her thoughts just rounded back to the man who had just sacrificed himself for the Princess and country he loved.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we have to leave?!" Sanji shouted angrily. "There were so many cute girls back there!"

"Exactly!" Usopp replied. "It was so nice there! Let's go back."

"Did you guys hear any of what we just said?" Nami demanded, unsure if the two of them were serious. "We have to go, we're not going back." This only seemed to depress both men, who collapsed to the deck in their depression, Karoo pecking at them in confusion.

"This sucks..." Sanji said weakly. "They were so cute..."

"The food was so good..." Usopp whispered.

"It really was..." Luffy agreed, beginning to drool.

"I think it was pretty good as well," another voice said. Nami made a face at this, not recognising the voice. Whirling, she saw a woman sitting on the railing on the upper deck. She was wearing all purple and a cowboy hat of the same colour, had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. She watched the crew with a sense of mirth in her eyes.

"Who the hell is that?!" Zoro demanded, drawing his swords.

"Intruder!" Johnny shouted, also preparing for combat. However, the woman ignored the men.

"Hello Ms. Wednesday." She said,watching Vivi's horrified expression. "I just saw Mr. Eight near here. Was a lovely reunion."

"You..." Vivi hissed, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Did you kill Igaram?" The woman only smiled at this.

"Vivi, who is that?" Luffy asked, looking tense. Vivi swallowed hard at this question.

"She's Ms. All Sunday. The Vice-President of Barque Works. Mr. Zero's partner."


	10. Ms All Sunday

Vivi explaining who the woman was sent the more cowardly members of the crew into a panic.

"What do you mean she's the Vice President?!" Nami shouted. "Why is this always happening to us?! Why are we always doing this type of thing?!"

"She's trouble!" Usopp cried. "Not only that, but big trouble! What do we do?!"

"I suppose I should apologise for letting you follow me around," Ms. All Sunday said to Vivi. "After all, now the boss has gotten very cross with you."

"Don't apologise for something I know you did," Vivi hissed, looking angry. "You let me find out on purpose didn't you?"

"Of course," Ms. All Sunday replied. "You worked so hard, you deserved that reward. However, I do think a princess going undercover in a secret organisation is one of the stupidest plans I've ever heard of."

"Don't mess with me!" Vivi shouted angrily. "You're trying to ruin my home! Kill my people! You're-!" Luffy watched as Nojiko and Usopp both pointed their weapons at either side of Ms. All Sunday's head, while Yosaku had his blade raised above her head.

"Quite foolish of you to just waltz onto our ship," Nojiko said as the hammer clicked back.

"M-Make one wrong move!" Usopp threatened, his rifle also aimed at her. "And we'll blow your head off!"

"Don't make us do it!" Yosaku shouted. Ms. All Sunday was quiet for a moment before she sighed, and Luffy had to admit he missed what happened next.

One moment the three were pointing their weapons at her, the next Nojiko and Usopp had been thrown over the railing onto the deck and Yosaku had been thrown backwards into the cabin by some force he missed.

"Don't point those things at me," Ms. All Sunday said. "After all, I've received no orders. I'm not here to fight."

"Those were Devil Fruit powers," Vivi hissed.

"If you're not here to fight, than you must be here for me!" Sanji shouted, hearts in his eyes. "Enemies turned lovers is such a romantic story!"

"You really have no sense of timing, do you?" Zoro demanded. Luffy ignored the cook and swordsman as they started an argument, keeping his eyes on the enemy. After a moment or two, his hat flew off his head and into her hands, and she placed it on her own.

"Monkey D. Luffy, right?" She asked. "You're the Captain of this nice little boat. I must say, you're luck is horrible. Having to help this Princess and all."

"Shut up and hand me my hat," Luffy replied. "I don't need to hear this from the person who blew up the curly old guy."

"If you were smart you'd listen to what I have to say," she replied. "The route you're taking will lead you to Little Garden. If you really do go there, we won't have any reason to try and stop you. So, I'll offer you this." She threw something to Luffy, who caught it and looked down at it.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded. Nami gasped as he held it up.

"That's an Eternal Pose!" She said as she took it from him. "And it's for Alabasta!"

"If you continue on your current path, you won't ever see Crocodile's face." Ms. All Sunday said. "If you follow that, you'll reach Alabasta with little to no issues."

"And we're supposed to trust the woman who just killed someone we know?" Luffy demanded.

"Do whatever you want, I'm just offering you the option." She replied. "I have no obligation to see that you go straight there. After all, it'd be better for me if you took the long route."

"Then why help us?" Zoro demanded. Ms. All Sunday smirked.

"Why indeed," she replied. With this, she took Luffy's hat off and tossed it back to him. "If we're done here, I'll be taking my leave. I hope to see you in Alabasta, Luffy." With this, the woman hoped off the side of the boat. At first Luffy assumed she'd just drowned herself, but he saw a giant turtle next to them. As she rode it away, the crew descended into silence. Everyone stared at the Eternal Pose in Nami's hands, not sure what to do.

"Which way to we go, Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Do we take the chance she gave us?"

"I vote no," Zoro said. "It's obvious she's trying to bait us."

"Agreed," Nojiko said. "No way our enemy just shows up here and offers us a helping hand."

"But this'll lead us right to Alabasta!" Nami said. "We could get Vivi home as fast as possible!" Luffy listened as the crew argued, not knowing the answer himself. He looked over to Vivi, who was just staring at the deck weakly.

"What do you think, Vivi?" He asked, silencing everyone else. The Princess looked surprised that she'd been called on, but made a face all the same.

"I don't know," she said. "I think it's really risky trusting her, but if we do go the regular route and get into trouble...What if we don't make it?"

"We'll make it," Luffy replied. "Nami, keep the Pose just in case. We'll take the regular route."

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I'm not going to let her decide our route for us," he said to everyone. "If she's right and we have no other way, then fine. We'll go straight there. Otherwise she can go to hell. She blew up the old guy, after all."

"Couldn't have said it better, Captain." Zoro said with a smile.

"Big Bro Luffy is so wise!" Johnny shouted, tears flowing down his face. "I'm so lucky to be here!" Luffy just laughed at this.

"Sanji, we need to food to cheer up this atmosphere!"

"Of course! I need to make sure Ms. Wednesday-chwan is taken care of!"

* * *

It took all of a few hours for the crew to completely relax. Sanji cooked some amazing food for them, and everyone had a feast while he tried to court the girls on board. Everyone turned him down, some more violently. Vivi also told everyone that the beginning of the Grand Line was the most random, so the weather would be mostly okay now that they'd passed the first hurdle. Although she probably didn't think that they'd take that so literally and just started relaxing. Their attitude didn't change in the upcoming days, still lounging around until they were needed.

"Is this really okay?" Vivi asked weakly. "We should probably be more on guard..."

"Just saying that isn't going to make them get up," Nami replied as she walked over to her with a smile. She knew full well that no one here was going to get serious until they had to. "So here, have your drink and relax. It's actually pretty easy here." Nami watched as Vivi did as she asked, looking off to the sea.

"I suppose you're right," she said with a smile. The crew relaxed for a while longer, everyone laughing and having a good time.

"Hey look everyone," Sanji said from the edge of the ship. "A dolphin." Sure enough, it one looked off that side of the ship they could see the dolphin.

Only problem being it was thirty times bigger than the Merry.

"Get us out of here before he crushes us!" Usopp screamed.

"You heard the man!" Nojiko said. "Get us away from this guy!" The crew, spurred to action by the threat, quickly manoeuvred their way away from the dolphin. Once they had gotten away, a island appeared on the horizon.

"That had to be our next destination," Nami said, investigating the Log Pose's lock. "We're definitely locked onto it." As the ship ventured closer, it quickly became apparent to all that the name Little Garden was not at all accurate. The entire island was coated in a thick dense jungle, and once they got closer they could hear all manner of creatures inside. Nami didn't like the idea at all.

"This place has got to have scary monsters," Usopp muttered as the Merry sailed inland, down a stream.

"Or scary ghosts!" Yosaku added weakly.

"Stop wetting yourselves, nothing's even happened yet." Zoro said. As if to startle the crew, a loud explosion sounded off on the island, causing both men to fall to the deck in surprise.

"It explodes!" Yosaku shouted. "I hate this place already!"

"How long do we have to stay here, Nami?!" Usopp wailed. Nami made a face back at him despite the unsettling feeling she too had.

"I don't know," she replied. "Unless we find someone to ask, we just wait until the Log saves."

"So we could be here forever!" Usopp replied. "That's it, get out that Eternal Pose and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Nah," Luffy replied before anyone else could say anything. "Imma go explore this place."

"What?!" Nami demanded. "Luffy, we don't have time for you to be playing around!"

"Actually we do, cause the Log isn't saved yet right?" Nami was stunned by her Captain's somewhat logical take down, unsure of what to say now. "Besides, we need food. We can spend this time hunting some animals until the Log saves and we can leave."

"I hate when you make sense," Nami hissed. Luffy had a point no matter how she looked at it. Due to the chaos at Whiskey Peak they hadn't had a chance to restock their supplies, so this was the perfect opportunity. "Go and have your fun."

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted. "Off I go!"

"Can I come Big Bro?!" Johnny asked, looking excited. "I want to explore this place too!"

"Can I come too?" Vivi asked. Luffy just laughed at this.

"Sure, come on!" He said. "Sanji, get us a pirate lunch! We'll need it!" Once Sanji had given the crew their food, the trio darted off into the jungle, the sound of Luffy's laugh trailing off the farther away they got.

"Alright you guys, just cause the Captain is goofing off doesn't mean we can," Nojiko said. "We need food, and lots of it judging by the eating habits around here. Zoro, can you hunt?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked. "Oh sure, whatever, I can do that."

"Awesome. Tha-"

"Nojiko-swan, why didn't you ask me?!" Sanji demanded, looking heartbroken. "I'd find the perfect meat for your delicate palette!"

"I was just about to ask," Nojiko said to reassure him. "We're both going with Zoro anyway." Sanji looked like he was in heaven at the idea of going on a 'date' with Nojiko, as if he were forgetting Zoro even existed. The second trio walked off at this, leaving the last three on board.

"I guess we guard the ship?" Nami asked weakly.

"I guess we do," Usopp said.

"Someone has too," Yosaku agreed. Silence fell over the trio before Nami and Usopp smiled at Yosaku at the same time.

"We're counting on you, Yosaku!"

"You two need to protect the ship too!" Nami made a face at him, but he didn't back down. She didn't know what his problem was, he was the only fighter left on the ship. Despite this, something nagged at Nami, but she didn't know what it was. It made her uneasy about this island though, she knew that. Had she heard the name before or something?

Deciding to investigate her concerns, Nami walked back into the cabin and went to the bookshelf, looking through as many books as she could as fast as she could.

"What are you doing, Big Sis Nami?" Yosaku asked.

"Something about this place is bugging me," she said. "I feel like I've heard of the place before, but I can't place the name. It's got to be around here somewhere."

* * *

"What the hell is a sea creature doing on land?!" Luffy asked in surprise, staring up at the serpent in surprise.

"It's a monster!" Johnny shouted. "What the hell is up with this island!"

"Don't be dumb!" Vivi replied, trying to keep Karoo calm. "It's not a sea creature, it's a dinosaur!"

"That's just as bad!" Johnny replied. Luffy however, felt starstruck. A dinosaur?! How was that even possible?! Granted he could hear Vivi explaining it, something about climates or something he didn't know. All he knew was that it wasn't as cool as that dinosaur! Ignoring the shocked cries from both Vivi and Johnny, he quickly scaled the creatures neck and stood atop it's head, looking around at the island.

"There's a volcano over there!" Luffy called back down to the others. "That's probably what exploded back when we rode in."

"Please be careful Luffy!" Vivi shouted back. "It's still a dinosaur you know, no matter how nice it's being!"

"How's the view Big Bro?!" Johnny asked.

"It's great! I can see practically the entire island from up he-!" Luffy was interrupted as the dinosaurs head bucked, and he was thrown off.

And promptly eaten.

He didn't really know what happened next as it was all mostly black on his end, but after a few seconds the light returned and he was rescued. Finally getting his bearings, Luffy saw that he was no longer in the creatures body, but he wasn't on the ground either. In fact, a giant was holding him up. The giant bearded man let out a large bellowing laugh.

"You're quite the cheerful human!" The man bellowed as he laughed. "I haven't seen one like you in quite a while!"

"You're huge!" Luffy replied "That's so cool!" The giant just laughed again.

"I am Dorry, the greatest warrior of Elbaf!" He said. "I'd like you lot to come with me to my home!"

"Sure!" Luffy replied, looping in his friends down below without warning them. "I've always wanted to meet a giant!"

* * *

"What was that?" Sanji asked. Nojiko made a face and turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I could of sworn I heard a scream," he replied as he scratched his head. "Oh well. It was probably my imagination."

"Probably just an animal," Zoro said. "Speaking of, can we eat this?" Nojiko looked forward to see that he had cut down a massive beast while the other two had been distracted. The creature looked reptilian, but was clearly far to large to be one that Nojiko had ever heard of.

"It looks like a dinosaur," she said, speaking her mind to the others.

"Dinosaurs are extinct," Zoro said bluntly.

"What else could it be?" She asked.

"You're so perceptive Nojiko-swan!" Sanji shouted. "To see that these creatures are ancient!"

"Can we eat them or not?" Zoro demanded, looking irritated by the Cook's actions.

"Of course we can, it's meat." Sanji replied as he lit a new cigarette. "Which is good for us, because Luffy would have lost his mind had it not been edible." Finally deciding they could eat it, Zoro picked up the massive creature and began to haul it back in the direction of the Merry, leaving Sanji and Nojiko to themselves to hunt. The Cook used this as an attempt to flirt heavily with the Merry's Quartermaster, who was more interested it looking for more food to eat. After all, she doubted only one dinosaur was enough to satisfy the appetite in this crew.

* * *

The last couple of minutes had been a complete blur to Yosaku. One moment Nami had been looking for some answers about Little Garden, and the next she screamed in terror from out on the deck. When he'd gone to investigate, he was stunned to find that a massive giant had walked up to their ship. Despite the clearly shocked crew he had asked for some rum, identifying himself as Broggy, the man accepted the rum Yosaku found for him, before he roared in anguish. This sent both Nami and Usopp to the deck in fright, but Yosaku just watched in awe as the giant turned and sliced the head off of the dinosaur that had bit his rear end. After this he invited them to his home, and more or less just took them there despite the cries from the other two present crew members. Now Broggy had cooked them up some of the monster that attacked him, and was offering it to them as a gift.

"We don't want it," Nami and Usopp said weakly.

"Why not?!" Yosaku demanded through a mouthful of dinosaur. "This thing is delicious!" Broggy let out a laugh at this.

"Dinosaur meat is indeed delicious!" He roared, "Just relax, you two! I mean you no harm!" This didn't seem to do anything to soothe the other two, but Yosaku loved this guy! He was so big and awesome, and he made some delicious dinosaur food. He wondered what Sanji would be able to do once he got his hands on it.

"Yosaku stop eating!" Usopp hissed in his ear. He turned and watched the sniper in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. "It's so good!"

"He's fattening you up! Don't you see the skulls over there?!" Yosaku looked where the man pointed and saw a pile of skulls there. Swallowing the bite he'd had in his mouth, he shrugged.

"So?" He asked.

"So?!" Nami hissed, joining in on the conversation. "He's killed people and then ate them! Picked the bones clean and everything! We need to get the hell out of here, now!" Clearing her throat, Nami turned back to Broggy. "Um, Broggy, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course little one!" Broggy shouted. "What is it?"

"H-How long does it take for a Log to save on this island?" She asked. "W-We have places to be, so..." Broggy just let out another bellowing laugh.

"Well I hope it's not too important!" He said.

"W-Why?" Nami asked, looking frightened now. Broggy laughed again.

"Cause it takes a Log a year to save here. Make yourselves comfortable, we'll be sharing the island for a while!"

 **I've been meaning to ask you guys for a while, but what do you think about me tackling certain filler arcs. I know I'm doing G8 regardless, but I also enjoyed the small memory loss arc that happened. You guys got any problems with that? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	11. Little Garden

**Wow this is going up late, Sorry lads. I've been busy all day, couldn't get this chapter up! Just one today though.**

 **Enjoy!**

"This meat is really good, old guy!"

"Ahaha, your lunchbox is really good too! Although there isn't much here for a giant like me!"

"I'd hope it was good, or I'd beat you up."

"Ahaha! You're a funny guy, little man!"

Watching his Captain converse with the giant like they'd known each other for ever was an extremely strange sight for Johnny, who was sitting next to Vivi and an extremely distressed Karoo. After saving Luffy, the giant Dorry invited them to where he lived for some food and drink. He had to admit that the dinosaur meat tasted amazing, which only excited him to see what Sanji could do with it once he got his hands on it.

"So why're you alone out here?" Luffy asked Dorry as he stuffed his face. "Don't you have a village or something?"

"I do, I do!" Dorry replied. "I hail from Elbaf, an island of giants somewhere on the Grand Line. In our village, if there is a fight that no one apologies for, then we settle it like this. We listen to Elbaf's God, and we fight for our life. So, with this island as our chosen battlefield, myself and another giant have been fighting for a hundred years!" This made Johnny choke on his dinosaur, and Vivi gasped.

"A hundred years?!" She demanded. "Surely you've forgotten what ever caused the fight, no?!" Dorry just laughed.

"Sure have!" He said. "But that's not important." Before anyone could say anything else, the volcano in the distance exploded. "Oh, would you look at that. Time to fight." The giant stood from his seat and grabbed his shield and sword.

"But this isn't a fight anymore!" Vivi said. "It's just an excuse to kill each other!" Dorry ignored her, wandering away from the campsite. "Hey, wait! Dor-!"

"Big Sis Vivi, that's enough." Johnny said, putting a hand on her shoulder before she could try and chase the giant. "He won't listen to that. It's not about the reason anymore."

"Huh?" Vivi said, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's not about the reason," Luffy said, making both of them look at him. "It's about their pride. It's a mans fight!"

* * *

Nami watched as Broggy and his opponent met, and began to clash. The titanic clash set shock waves far enough away that she could feel it, but she wasn't really interested in that.

"Look at that!" Usopp said as he watched with stars in his eyes. "They're fighting like that, but they forgot what about!"

"Seems stupid as hell to me," Nami said as Yosaku continued to eat.

"What?!" Usopp demanded. "This is an amazing fight! They're fighting for their pride as warriors, and that's the manliest reason one could fight!"

"Who cares?" Nami demanded. "Let's just get the hell out of here. We can use that Eternal Pose we got from Ms. All Sunday to leave. I am not waiting here a full year!" She turned to Yosaku at this. "Yosaku, let's go! We're going back to the ship and I need your help!"

"Sure thing, Big Sis Nami!"The swordsmen said as he jumped to his feet. Nami turned back to Usopp. "Come on you, we're leaving."

"I wanna watch a little," Usopp said, arms crossed. "This is what I aspire to be, so I want to watch a fight between two real men!"

"You want to be a giant?" Yosaku asked, slinging his blade over his back.

"No, you idiot!" Usopp replied as Nami giggled. "A brave warrior!"

"Oh, right." Nami watched Usopp as he gazed over the two warriors, before sighing and sitting back down.

"Fine, we can wait until it's over." She said. "Besides, if I know Luffy he's not done causing trouble somewhere on this island."

* * *

After Dorry and Broggy finished their fight, which culminated in another tie, both giants retreated back to their camps. Dorry said that Broggy had gotten some rum from some humans visiting Broggy, which Luffy presumed was their crew mates. It was interesting how they had encountered different giants, both of whom where fighting to return home.

"Didn't they want to stay on the ship?" Johnny asked, referring to the trio speaking with Broggy. "Weird, I didn't peg Usopp and Nami to be thrill seekers."

"They just love adventure is all," Luffy replied with a smile. "So naturally they set out too!"

"Is that really important right now?" Vivi asked. "Mr. Dorry, you said that a Log Pose takes a year to save here?"

"Indeed," Dorry replied as he sipped his rum. "Did you see all the skulls around here? Many humans have come to this island over the years, but very few have ever left with a saved Log. Some starve, some get eaten, some we kill cause they came for us! Only ones who seem to leave are those who take their chances with the ocean!"

"If that's the case, then we can't stay here Luffy!" Vivi said as she began to look frantic. "We have to use Ms. All Sunday's Log Pose or else we won't be able to save Alabasta!"

"Right you are Vivi!" Luffy said, hopping off of the log he was sitting on. "We have to go, big guy! We've got somewhere to be and we can't wait a year for a normal Log."

"None ever do have the time!" Dorry laughed. "I wish you luck on your adventures, friends! May the gods of Elbaf grant you the strength to-!"

Luffy was nearly blown away as Dorry exploded, sending his massive body to the ground with a massive thud that cause the island itself to shutter.

"What the hell just happened?!" Johnny shouted in surprise. "Big Bro Dorry exploded!"

"It had to have been the rum!" Vivi said. "There's no other explanation! Did Broggy do this?!"

"No way he would!" Luffy said, feeling anger well up inside him. "This battle's been raging for one hundred years! There's no way he'd do something so underhanded after all this time!"

"Then what the hell just happened?!" Johnny asked, looking frantic.

"It...Must have been you people." Luffy's eyes widened as he looked over at Dorry, who had gotten to his feet and was eyeing them angrily. "Broggy would never do something like this, and you people gave us this rum! How dare you do something so nefarious?!"

"I swear we didn't do anything!" Vivi shouted. "There has to be a better explanation to this! We can-"

"Johnny, take Vivi away from here." Luffy said, stretching in front of the pair. "Get her to safety. Oh, and take this." He tossed his hat to Vivi. "Things are about to get ugly."

"You can't fight him, Luffy!" Vivi replied. "He's massive!" Johnny, however, was silent. After a moment, he grabbed Vivi's arm, making her look at him in surprise.

"Let's go, Big Sis Vivi!" He said. "Leave this to the Captain! Karoo, you to-!"

"Th duck had already bolted when the explosion went off.

"What?!" Without giving the Princess any time to even think about it, Johnny dragged her off into the brush and disappeared, far away from the battlefield. With this, Luffy sighed and turned back to Dorry, who was still watching him angrily.

"I'll give you one more shot to calm down, big guy!" He shouted.

* * *

"Johnny let me go! We need to go back!"

"There's no point!" Johnny replied as he dragged her through the jungle. Just what the hell was he doing?! "Big Bro Luffy can handle this!"

"What do you mean?!" Vivi demanded. "He's just a regular guy!"

"That's nowhere near the case!" Vivi made a face, the swordsman turning to face her as they ran. "Big Bro Luffy is the strongest man I've ever met! He will be able to subdue him, especially after the explosion!" How was it that this man had so much faith in Luffy? What exactly had they gone through prior to this that he had no doubts about this?

"Are you sure?" She asked weakly as they began to slow down. Johnny released her, nodding.

"Yes, I know Big Bro will be okay." he said. "For now, I'll honour the orders he gave me, and keep you safe." Vivi frowned, still no pleased with the state of affairs on this island. But, there wasn't much she could do right now. The entire crew was separated around the island, and the fight between the giants was most likely going to reach a conclusion soon, unfortunately.

As she calmed herself down, something irregular caught her eyes. It was a square building, pure white against the jungle backdrop.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing towards the object. Johnny turned and watched it quietly, no saying anything after a while. After this, he drew his sword.

"I don't know, but let's find out." He said. The pair approached the hut quietly, careful to not be too loud, before they finally got close enough to see it was indeed a hut of some sort. The door was slightly ajar, allowing them to get close enough to see inside.

"Just explain your stupid plan. Mr. Three." Mr Five said, making Vivi's eyes widen. Inside the hut was Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine, beaten up yet recovered from their Whiskey Peak thrashing. The other two in the cabin, well, she could only assume it was Mr. Three and his partner. The four agents seemed to be in the middle of a discussion, so Vivi did her best to pay attention.

"I told you already, it's simple." He said. "First, we use our secret little bomb to blow up The Green Giant, Dorry. After the two fight again and he loses, he can deal with Broggy on his own. In terms of those little pirates helping the Princess, I'll use my powers to trick them one by one to capture them, and make sure that we ensnare them all. I don't need to fight them face to face to beat them. Mr. Five."

Oh no. Not only had Baroque Works followed them to Little Garden, but they were behind the explosion and were hunting them. That was great, seeing as how they were all separated and easily captured. This was not good. Signalling for Johnny to follow her, the pair snuck away from the hut before bolting back in the direction of Dorry's camp. Once they got far enough away, they felt comfortable speaking.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Johnny asked.

"Looking for me, obviously!" Vivi replied. "We have to tell Luffy, this is bad!"

"You're right, let's hurry!" Once they got closer, they could tell that the fight had already been ended, and it seemed that Dorry had won. The giant was just staring down at Luffy, who was now trapped underneath a giant boulder.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted, gaining his attention. "We've got trouble!"

"Kinda busy here!" Luffy replied. "I told you to get her to safety Johnny!"

"She's right Big Bro, there's trouble!" Johnny replied. "Baroque Works followed us here! They did this to Big Bro Dorry!"

"There are others here?" Dorry asked weakly, joining the conversation. "I am sorry for suspecting you, then. I know better. But, it doesn't matter." Before he could continue, the volcano in the distance erupted.

"Don't even dare!" Vivi said as Dorry got up. "You're way to injured to be doing this fight right now! Mr. Dorry, I'm sure Mr. Broggy will be willing to let this go until you've healed up more!"

"I won't allow that bastard to pity me!" Dorry shouted. "This is a mans fight, and it has been for a century! If I lose today, that the Gods have forsaken me after all this time. And if so, I will accept that fate." With this, Dorry walked towards the 'arena' to face Broggy, and surely to lose after all this time.

"What're we supposed to do. Big Bro?" Johnny asked. "It's all going to hell right now."

"Get me out of here!" Luffy replied. "We have to stop the fight before Dorry gets killed due to a foul! It's not fair and Broggy needs to know!"

"Dorry doesn't want to be pitied!" Johnny replied. "That's why he trapped you! Not only that, but Baroque Works is on the island looking for us! We need to find our friends and get out of here before they find us!"

"LUFFY! YOU GUYS!" The trio turned to find Usopp sprinting at them full speed from the jungle, going so fast he was almost a blur. "NAMI AND YOSAKU GOT EATEN BY DINOSAURS!"

"WHAT?!" Both men yelled as Usopp reached them. The sniper took a moment to catch his breath before he stood straight up.

"We were running here to meet up with you guys but I got scared and so did Nami so Yosaku stayed back with her cause she ran off but I did too and now we're separated and I think they got eaten!" He spat out in on breath, speaking so fast Vivi could barely understand him.

"Great," Johnny hissed. "On top of Dorry being attacked and Baroque Works being here, we have to find them now too!"

"Wha-?" Usopp asked, out of breath again. Johnny took the few seconds to give Usopp the full rundown of the situation, about the explosion and everything he and Vivi had seen in that wax hut. This only panicked the sniper more.

"Gah!" He shouted. "Those bastards are ruining a century long honour duel?! I won't forgive them for this!"

"The duel's honour will have to wait," Johnny replied. "Baroque Works are still chasing Big Sis, so we need to either get out of here or run. What do you think Captain?" Everyone turned to Luffy, who was still stuck under the boulder Dorry had trapped him under.

"Get me out of here!" He shouted after a few seconds of silence. "This is so stupid!"

"We'd need one of the giants help to free you," Vivi said weakly. "And right now there-!" A shockwave interrupted her, and she whirled just in time to watch Dorry fall to the ground, having been felled by Broggy. She knew this must have been the outcome after the explosion, there was no other way for it to end. After a whole century, a cheap shot from bounty hunters caused one to lose. It pissed her off just thinking about it.

"Damn it!" Luffy shouted. "I knew this would happen if he fought! This is stupid!" Vivi watched the Captain rage from underneath the boulder, feeling confused. These pirates were not who she had initially thought they were. Not only were they willing to help her get home, but now someone else's problem was causing him such anger. Who exactly were these guys?

* * *

"The ship was right around here, was it not?" Zoro asked himself, looking around. Nojiko had tasked him with bringing back the first big carcass, but he couldn't find his way back. Had they moved the ship the mess with him or something?

Looking off to his right, Zoro made a face. Why was Nami standing there?

"Hey, Nami!" He called, walking up to the redhead leaning up against a tree. "I'm glad I ran into you! Can you guide me back to the ship?" Nami didn't respond to him, which confused him greatly. "Hey, Nami, come on. What's wrong?" She just smirked at him, and next thing Zoro knew she exploded in a bright white light.

"What the-?!"

* * *

Big Sis Nami?!" Yosaku called as he walked around the jungle. He'd tried to guard both of them on their way to Dorry's camp, but it clearly hadn't worked. Both had gotten frightened by the roars and sounds in the jungle, running off in different directions. Making an executive decision that Nami was in more trouble, he had chased after her and tried to find her. Sadly though, he couldn't find her. Had she already found the camp.

"Huh?" Yosaku asked, a human shape catching his eye. Looking towards it, he saw Luffy leaning up against a tree. He must have been near the camp, then! "Ah, Big Bro Luffy! Have you seen Nami around here? I've been trying to find her but she's run off and I don't know where she-?!"

Luffy's body imploded in on itself, encapsulating Yosaku in something white. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

"We need to regroup," Johnny said, looking pissed off as well. "There's nothing we can do all split up like this."

"We'll need to fight these guys off!" Usopp said, taking his rifle from his back. "Lead me to that hut you guys found, let's get these guys for ruining this duel!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, long nose." A new voice said, Vivi turned, and her eyes widened as she watched Mr. Five dispose of Karoo's unconscious form right in front of them, Ms. Valentine cackling from beside him.

"What did you do to him?!" She shouted.

"Tried to get your position out of him," Mr. Five responded as he picked at his nose. "Stupid bird wouldn't give it up. Thank God you all started yelling like a bunch of morons. Made it easy to get here."

"Wait, who're these guys?" Usopp asked, confused.

"Baroque Works agents," Johnny hissed, hand on his blade in preparation. "We met them at Whiskey Peak while you guys were out cold." That was all it took for Usopp to draw his rifle and aim it at the agents, initiating a standoff.

"Did you guys put the bomb in that rum?!" He demanded angrily, clicking the hammer back.

"So what if we did?!" Mr. Five asked. "You're not on the list, are you long nose?"

"Definitely not," Ms. Valentine said. "But he's clearly one of them, so I guess we deal with him anyway!"

"I'll back you up, Big Bro Usopp!" Johnny said, drawing his blade.

"Me too!" Vivi said, whipping out her peacock slashers. Meanwhile, Luffy just watched from underneath the boulder.

"Get me out of here first you guys! Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the battlefield near the giant Broggy, a different confrontation had begun.

"After a hundred years..." Broggy said, sounding near tears. "We fought 73,467 times... And I won once!" The giant managed to laugh a few times, before another voice cut in.

"You beat him so easily, are you crying out of happiness?" it said as Broggy turned. "I should thank you, you've made my job so much easier."

"Happiness?" Broggy demanded. "What do you know?! Who are you?!" The man with his hair up in the shape of a three laughed.

"My code name is Mr. Three," he answered, gesturing back to the younger girl behind him. "And this is Ms. Golden Week. Oh, and I've also captured you."

It was only then that Broggy noticed the wax that had cemented itself around his feet, keeping him firmly in place.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted, wavering a bit as he tried to rip himself free.

"You needn't worry about that," Mr Three said. "Just know that after one hundred years, your one hundred million Berry bounty is about to be claimed!"

Despite the clear trouble the giant was in, the two figures who were hiding nearby had not intervened. After all, they had just been hunting for food when they'd stumbled across whatever this was. Using her deductive reasoning, the girl frowned.

"Those people are with Baroque Works," Nojiko said to Sanji, who was kneeling next to her. "They must be after Vivi."

"And that giants bounty, apparently." Sanji replied as he blew some smoke out of his mouth. "What should we do?"

"We should wait," Nojiko replied. "See if we can figure out what they're up to first. Charging in now would just get us into trouble."

And so the pair watched as wax encased the giant, looking for their opening should it present itself.


	12. The Service Set

**I really waited as long as possible to post this today huh? It's not even Friday for me anymore as this goes up lmao.**

 **Besides that, make sure to let me know what you guys think so far! Been awful quiet recently.**

 **Enjoy!**

The battlefield by Dorry's camp was dead silent, no one saying a word. Johnny, Vivi and Usopp stood across from Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine, who seemed rather laid back about the whole situation.

Before long though, the fight broke out.

"Exploding Shot!" Usopp shouted, aiming his rifle for Mr. Five. A shot rang out, and Mr. Five disappeared in an explosion caused by the bullets impact.

"Oh my, custom ammunition." Mr. Five's voice came. "That's very impressive. Too bad you chose the wrong person to shoot that at." Usopp made a face at this, but he didn't have time to question what had happened, as a blur appeared out of the smoke and slammed into him, an explosion going off. Luffy gasped as Usopp was flung back by Mr. Five's attack, bouncing off of the boulder keeping him in place.

"Usopp!" He shouted, worried about the sniper. Johnny and Vivi didn't waste any more time, drawing both their blade and slashers and running for Ms. Valentine. The woman waited until the pair was right up close, before she jumped and used Johnny's horizontal slash to catapult herself into the air.

"I'll be sure to avoid your blade this time, Glasses!" She shouted with a laugh. "10,000 Kilogram Press!" Luffy watched as the woman descended at an impossible speed, slamming her body into the ground. The impact created a crater and threw dirt into the air, sending both Johnny and Vivi flying. Usopp tried to stand and attack Mr. Five again, but another swift explosive kick into the boulder made him hit the dirt again, not moving. Mr. Five didn't stop there, delivering more kicks to the unconscious man without warning. Luffy growled, unable to contain his anger as he watched his friend getting attacked so mercilessly.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted, struggling against the boulder that kept him in place. "I swear to God I'll kick your ass!"

"And how do you plan on doing that from down there?" Mr. Five demanded. "As far as I can tell you're stuck." Luffy could do nothing but watch as Ms. Valentine descended on top of Johnny again, throwing him backwards into a tree and causing it to crack. The woman wasted no time, moving to Vivi and grabbing her by the arm. Vivi tried to resist, but Ms. Valentine was stronger than she looked.

"Stop fighting, Princess." She said. "We've been ordered to capture you, not kill you. So don't make me hurt you."

"Get your hands off of Big Sis Vivi!" Johnny shouted, reappearing from the jungle. "Sword of the Sea: Crashing Waves!" He rushed for Ms. Valentine and swung on her, who had no choice but to let go of Vivi to evade the attack. The woman clicked her teeth and turned, brandishing her umbrella. Using it she blocked Johnny's quick horizontal strikes. The swordsman struck again and again, but somehow the umbrella wasn't sliced. How was that possible?

"5000 Kilogram Bat!" With one swing of the umbrella into Johnny's abdomen, the swordsman was sent flying back into the jungle, and didn't reappear. Ms. Valentine sighed and swung her umbrella around some more as she picked Vivi back up.

"I'm not used to using my power on items," she said. "Couldn't make it too heavy. I'll make sure to crack his skull if he comes at me again."

"Johnny!" Luffy shouted, growing even angrier. "Stop it!"

"You need to shut up," Mr. Five said as he walked over to him. Luffy glared up at his enemy as the man raised his foot and began stomping him in the face, every hit punctuated by an explosion. He could vaguely hear Vivi shouting for him desperately, but he couldn't really hear her over the explosions. After a while the punishment stopped, but Luffy didn't look up.

"Bit of advice, pirate." Mr. Five said. "Don't involve yourself in someone else's business. Especially not out here on the Grand Line. It can be very dangerous for your health." Luffy frowned at this, disagreeing wholeheartedly. "We've already captured some of your precious friends due to your arrogance. And now, we have the Princess as well. You lose."

"Oh yeah?" Luffy asked. "If you caught my friends you'd be dead, so I don't believe it. Nami would scream your head off, Zoro would slice you and Yosaku would too. Sanji would've kicked your stupid face and Nojiko would have shot you! My friends are fine!"

"Believe whatever you wish," he replied as he raised his foot again, "But just know that you've lost this fight. Congratulations." Another massive kicked was delivered to his head, punctuated by Vivi's horrified shouts. Luffy's vision was kind of blurry, but he could tell that the two agents were dragging Vivi away from them. Crap, he couldn't move, and the other two were out cold. This was bad. They really had lost the first round, huh?

* * *

Nojiko watched as the giant, who Mr. Three identified as the Red Giant Broggy, was brought to his knees by the mans Devil Fruit powers. It seemed like he was being encased in wax, and it looked extremely uncomfortable. Mr. Three said something about being the reason that Broggy won the duel, by planting the explosive in the rum or whatever. Nojiko didn't know what that meant at all, but she could tell it pissed Broggy off.

That was before Vivi got dragged into the clearing by the two agents from Whiskey Peak.

"Why the hell do they have Vivi-chwan?!" Sanji hissed under his breath, needing to be help back by Nojiko to prevent him from running off into the conflict.

"Don't be a moron," she hissed under her breath. "There's only the two of us, we can't fight them all off!"

"But-!"

"Just wait for an opening!" She replied. She didn't like the idea of letting Vivi stay in the enemies hands, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice. She and Sanji alone weren't enough to deal with the three agents.

Despite what she said, Nojiko too had to resist running out as another three captives were revealed to them. She watched as Zoro, Yosaku and Nami were walked out by the wax guy, all looking irritated with the current state of affairs.

"Not only have we captured the Princess, but we've got some of the crew here as well!" Mr Three said with a laugh. "Now the real fun can begin! Candle Lock!"

Nojiko and Sanji both watched as wax poured out the mans arms, creating locks around the limbs of their crew mates and causing them to fall to the ground.

"We can't move!" Nami shouted, clearly trying to move her legs. Mr. Three just laughed.

"Big Sis Vivi?" Yosaku asked as he looked at the Princess. "Weren't you with Big Bro Luffy?" Vivi looked uncomfortable at this.

"Well yes, but..." she started.

"We've killed him already," Mr. Five said, sending Nojiko's stomach into a nose dive. Part of her doubted this was the truth, but she couldn't help but worry all the same. Zoro, however, looked unimpressed.

"Did you now?" He asked. Mr. Three turned to the hostages with a smirk.

"Now I can create the ultimate art piece!" He said. "By creating my perfect Service Set!" Wax flowed from the man once more, flowing upwards and creating a massive fountain like object. The four hostages were encased in the bottom, a giant swivel like bowl above them.

"What the hell is this thing?" Nami demanded.

"There's a bowl over our heads," Yosaku commented.

"Is there something falling down on us?" Vivi asked, holding up her hand as snow like wax fell from the top. Mr. Three laughed.

"You four will become wax dolls!" He shouted. "Encased in wax for all eternity, dolls with a soul inside! Die for the sake of art!"

"Your art is terrible," Zoro said flatly.

"I don't wanna be a wax man!" Yosaku shouted, grabbing his head out of fright. "What do we do?!"

"I don't know, but we're not dying here!" Nami replied. "Don't worry guys, we'll be just fine!"

"How, exactly?" Vivi asked. How indeed, because Nojiko didn't know either. If it was up to just her and Sanji, she didn't know what to do.

"Big Bro Broggy, you've got to do something!" Yosaku shouted to the giant. "You're so massive, you can destroy these guys!" Broggy didn't respond, looking devastated as he sat trapped in the wax.

"I wouldn't bother with him," Mr. Three said. "He's so happy he killed his best friend that he's started crying. Whether that's because he won or because he's killed his friend I'm not sure. But you can't have been that good of friends if you didn't know he was in pain." Broggy was silent for a moment, more tears flowing from his face.

"...I knew Dorry was hiding something from me," he said. "He was acting weird and groggy that whole fight...But even so, I wasn't going to disrespect his wishes! His wish that we continue the fight no matter what! That's the wish of a true warrior, but what would you fools know about true pride?!"

Nojiko's eyes widened as the wax binds around the giants arms were snapped, his rage fuelling his escape. He raised his arm and swung it at the agents, who all dodged it as quickly as they could.

"Explosion!" Nojiko flinched as Broggy's face exploded, clearly Mr. Five's doing. "That should shut him up."

"What an idiot," Ms. Valentine said as she laughed. Mr. Three looked a little startled by what had happened, and he sighed.

"I underestimated him," he said. "Although I won't allow him to escape again!" Nojiko watched as the agent spawned swords made of wax, and drove them into the giants hands and feet. It was brutal to watch, but she couldn't look away. After he'd done that, he speed up the Service Set, which made the wax fall onto their friends much quicker than before.

"Looks like we'll be wax before we know it," Zoro said bluntly.

"What do we do Big Bro?!" Yosaku said, panicked. "I don't want to become wax!"

"Well that's obvious," Zoro said. The swordsman pulled out two of his blades and inspected them carefully. "I'm going to chop my feet off to get out of here."

"Is that Marimo serious?!" Sanji hissed under his breath. "He can't actually be ready to chop his feet off!"

"We need to do something," Nojiko replied as the crew that had been captured argued loudly. She scanned the area as quickly as she could, looking for any sort of opening that she could use in order to help them. The four agents were all looking at the argument, meaning they might be able to sneak up and deal with one of them without being seen. That said, who should their target be? She'd seen Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine fight, so maybe the two unknowns in Mr. Three and that smaller girl should be the target. But were they stronger? If what Vivi said about Baroque Works numbering system was right they should be, but she didn't know how accurate that was-

Nojiko's train of thought was interrupted by an angry battle cry. Turning, she watched in disbelief as Luffy and Johnny, who were both riding atop Karoo, barrelled into the opening. The duck skidded to a stop across from the agents, allowing both men to jump off and square off with the agents.

"Alright Barbecue Agents!" Luffy shouted. "Give us Vivi and my crew and nobody has to get hurt!"

"Oh, so he wasn't dead." Mr. Five said. "He's quite resilient."

"Luffy! Johnny!" Nami shouted. "You guys have to save us! We're going to turn into candles if you don't hurry up!"

"Don't worry Nami!" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "I won't let you become candles! Will we Johnny?!"

"Hell no!" Johnny shouted as he drew his blade. "Let our crew go or so help me!"

"So this is the man with the largest bounty in the East Blue," Mr. Three said. "Interesting." Luffy just watched the man weakly, before snickering.

"Nice haircut, dork." He said, making Mr. Three splutter.

"There's only two of you!" Mr. Three shouted. "We outnumber you, so let's put these two on the Set too!"

"Good," Ms. Valentine said as she opened her umbrella. "I need my own payback for Whiskey Peak from both of them!" The woman looked like she was about to take off, but a shot rang out. Her umbrella tore open as the shot hit a tree near her, startling her.

"By the way, I'd be careful if I were you." Johnny said with a smirk. "After all, we aren't alone!"

* * *

Lying in the jungle nearby, Usopp sighed in relief as he re-bolted his rifle, the barrel still smoking. He'd smoked the umbrella just as he had planned, which prevented the woman from flying up like she had before.

"Just try and hurt my crew," he hissed as he glared at the agents through the scope. "And let's see what happens. I already won't forgive you for what you did to Dorry and Broggy, but so help me God if you hurt my friends the next shot will hurt!"

* * *

Vivi watched the agents look for the shooter, but of course they had no idea where he had come from. If she had to guess, Usopp was hiding nearby, watching them through his scope.

"Luffy," Zoro said, gaining the Captains attention. "Destroy the pole on this thing."

"Will that save you guys?" Luffy asked, confused.

"I think so, yeah." Zoro replied. "If it tips over that thing above us, then yeah." Luffy nodded, smiling.

"Alright, gotcha! You hear that Johnny?" Johnny nodded, steeling himself.

"I did, Big Bro!" He said. Luffy nodded, turning to the brush.

"What about you guys?" He asked. Vivi had no idea what he as talking about, but she soon found out as Sanji and Nojiko appeared from the brush, both looking deadly serious.

"So you saw us eh Captain?" Sanji asked. Luffy laughed.

"Of course, you guys were nearly right in our path!" He said. Nojiko drew both her pistols and cocked the hammers back, watching the Service Set warily.

"So we need to knock this thing over," she said. "Sounds simple enough."

"They don't sound worried, Mr. Three." The small girl said. Mr. Three just rolled his eyes at this.

"Neither do you, Ms. Golden Week." He said. "I'm not worried about some runts from the East Blue. These kids can't fight, I'm sure of it." Luffy smirked at this, his hat obscuring his eyes slightly.

"How about we test that?" He asked. "Can you guys handle the other three here?"

"Sure thing Captain." Nojiko said. "Have your fun."

And with this, the battle began.

Luffy burst fourth and ran right for Mr. Three, aiming his fist at him. The candle man dodged it and raised a hand, which turned to wax.

"Candle Lock!" He shouted. The wax encased Luffy's legs immediately, trapping him.

"Big Bro Luffy!" Johnny shouted. Luffy stared down at the wax around his legs, looking interested. After a few seconds, he smirked and looked up at Mr. Three.

"Thanks, moron." He said. Mr. Three looked confused, and Vivi felt the same. She watched as Luffy sprung himself over to Broggy, who watched him with confusion on his face.

"What're you doing?" The giant asked.

"Sorry if this hurts, big guy!" Luffy replied. Vivi watched as he wrapped his elastic arms around the wax swords holding Broggy down, tightening them up as far as he could go. Luffy picked up an insane amount of speed as he did so, so much so to the point that be became a blur.

"What is he doing?" Nami asked.

"Helping." Zoro replied simply.

"Gum-Gum..." Vivi watched as Luffy's voice came from the blur, unsure as to what he was doing. "Hammer!" Luffy swung his encased legs at the pole of the Service Set, knocking it out with relative ease. It also broke the wax around Luffy's legs, which freed him at the same time. However, now they had a problem.

"We're gonna get crushed!" She shouted, watching the top descend on them. She braced and waited for the worst, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she could see that the top had landed right above them, not crushing them. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but they still had a problem.

"The wax is still falling," Zoro said pointedly. Nami coughed to reiterate the point, and Vivi too felt her body hardening up. Mr. Three just laughed.

"As if that would stop it!" He said. "As long as the wax falls, you will all become my art! So hurry up!"

"Big Bro Luffy you need to break us out or destroy that thing!" Yosaku shouted. "Hurry please!"

"I gotcha Yosaku, don't worry!" Luffy shouted, running right for them.

"Nice try!" Mr. Three said. "Candle Harpoon!" The wax formed into the aforementioned weapon and soared for Luffy, but a shot rang out. Mr. Three recoiled, blood spurting from his arm. The harpoon fell off target, allowing Luffy to get closer.

"Nice shot Usopp!" Luffy said, throwing a thumbs up high into the air. The Captain reared his fist back and prepared to strike, but a wall of wax got in his way. Mr. Three had recovered just in time to stop him, growling as his arm bled from Usopp's shot.

"Stop interfering!" He shouted. "My art needs time to be perfected!"

"Your art sucks!" Luffy replied., aiming his fist for the man instead.

"Candle Lock!" Before Luffy could strike his arm was encased in wax, just like his legs had before. Luffy looked down at the wax, grinning again.

"How stupid are you?" He asked. Mr. Three just looked confused, but Luffy didn't seem to care. He reared his encased fist back, still aiming for Mr. Three. "Gum-Gum..."

"Candle Wall!" Mr. Three said, raising a wall in front of himself again.

"Hammer!" Luffy's attack struck the wall dead center, and for a second nothing happened, However the wall of wax cracked, and Vivi watched as Luffy's attack broke open the wall and hit Mr. Three square in the face. The force behind the attack was so great the man was sent flying backwards into the brush, and he did not immediately reappear.

"Great work Luffy!" Nami shouted happily. "Now get over here and save us!" Luffy turned and watched them, and Vivi made a face. What was he doing?

"Come on Big Bro, we need you!" Yosaku shouted.

"I know," Luffy replied. "But I don't want too." Vivi's eyes widened at this, everyone else looking equally as confused.

"What does that mean?!" Nami demanded. "We're running out of time!"

"I know."

"Than save us!"

"I don't want too," Luffy repeated. Why was he doing this? Vivi didn't understand what was so so different about the Captain. Just a second ago he'd blown away their enemy, and now he didn't want to help?

She was confused until she saw the strange symbol under his feet.

"Under his feet!" She said, "What is that?!"

* * *

"What the hell is Big Bro Luffy doing?!" Johnny demanded as he jumped back from his engagement with Ms. Valentine. Nojiko made a face and watched their Captain stand there indifferently.

"I don't know but he'd better hurry up and save them!" She said. Sanji bounced back after a fight with Mr. Five, his suit slightly tattered from the explosions. Mr. Five laughed.

"The Captain wasn't careful," he said. "He's trapped now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny demanded. "What did you do to Big Bro?!" Ms. Valentine just laughed.

"We didn't do anything," she said. "Now, let's see how this crew fights without their precious Captain!"

 **Just one for today, sorry lads. But I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! I'll make sure I post faster next week I swear!**


	13. Jungle Throwdown

**I can't help but feel this chapter is rushed, but I'm not going to sit here and regale the whole fight the same way to you guys. That's no fun.**

 **And I know I posted late again. Sue me!**

 **Enjoy!**

"I don't know how clear I have to be," Luffy said. "I don't want to help you."

"Luffy this really isn't the time for this!" Nami replied. "Get us off of this thing or destroy it!"

"Nah."

"Big Bro is being effected by something," Johnny hissed to Nojiko and Sanji, who were standing near him. "It has to be that symbol under his feet."

"It's the other woman!" Vivi shouted from the Service Set. "Ms. Golden Week is a Portrait Painter! She can make you feel any emotion with her paints!"

"You sure found out a lot, Ms. Wednesday," the smaller girl said, Palette in one hand and her other funnelling crackers into her mouth. "My paints can make anyone do as I wish. Right now, your Captain is feeling a rather betraying black."

"Big Bro!" Johnny shouted, but Luffy didn't look at him at all. "Step off of that thing underneath you!"

"Nah," Luffy replied.

"Hmm..." Sanji said to himself. "Hey, Luffy. Do us a favour and keep standing on that mark okay? It'd be a great help."

"I don't listen to you," Luffy replied, stepping off of the symbol. As soon as he did he looked around in a daze, looking confused.

"What was I doing?" He asked.

"Helping us!" Nami shouted.

"Oh, right!" Luffy shouted. "Gum-Gum...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny gaped as Luffy fell to the ground, gasping for breath and laughing louder than he had ever heard him laugh before. It looked like he might even die from it.

"No good," Ms. Golden Week said. "Yellow is the colour of fun. An he seems to be having a whole load of fun now." Luffy rolled around on the ground laughing as hard as he could, essentially taking him out of the fight. Johnny had spent too long watching him, and barely had time to block Ms. Valentine's swing as she came for him. The weight she gave the umbrella made the attack incredibly hard to block, but it was that or take the full brunt of it and get hurt again.

"Pay attention to your own fight, Glasses!" She said. She continued to whack at him with the umbrella, and it took everything Johnny had to evade her. Jumping back, he readied his blade in a piercing stance, having an idea.

"Sword of the Sea: Rippling Tide!" Plunging forth with all his might, Johnny aimed for Ms. Valentine's chest. The attack was easily blocked by the umbrella, but he could hear it creak slightly. Not only this, but he watched as his force caused the woman to slid back slightly. He had been right after all

"Almost had me!" Ms. Valentine said with a smirk. Johnny only smirked back.

"I'll get you next time," he said. Using his might, Johnny quickly spun around the weapons and grabbed Ms. Valentine by the shoulder, and forced her to the ground with all his might. The woman impacted hard, causing her to cough as dust was thrown up.

"W-What the hell was that?!" She demanded. Johnny smirked.

"I heard what you said back at the last time we fought," he said. "You said you weren't used to using your power on things. So I deduced that you couldn't do both yourself and the umbrella. Either you weigh more or it does, not both."

"You little-!"

"Johnny look out!" Johnny was blindsided as Nojiko threw herself into his side, knocking both of them to the ground. an explosion sounded off mere seconds later, right where he had been standing. Looking up he saw Mr. Five watching, looking angry.

"Get up, Ms. Valentine." He said. "That pirate is a low life nobody. Don't lose to him." The woman nodded and got to her feet, readying her umbrella again.

"You okay?" Nojiko asked, still lying over Johnny as if there was some threat still.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "Any ideas?"

"Johnny you bastard!" Sanji shouted, a fire lit in his eyes. "How dare you take the time to try and seduce Nojiko-swan on the battlefield! I'll get you for this!"

"What is he talking about?" Johnny asked, looking up at his Quartermaster. She just looked annoyed.

"Ignore him and get up," she replied. The pair got to their feet and squared off with the agents again, everyone being quiet before the battle broke out once again.

* * *

"Looks like this battle ain't going our way," Usopp hissed to himself, watching from the bushes. He'd obeyed Luffy's order to stay back and provide cover, but now he wasn't sure what he had to do. Did he help Luffy, or the others with the other agents? But he had an even bigger question than that.

"Why the hell are you here too?!" He shouted angrily, glaring at Karoo cowering next to him. "Aren't you gonna help save Vivi you useless bird?!" Karoo just quacked at him, making Usopp sigh.

"I get it," he said. "Fighting like this is scary. I don't like it either. I should thank Nojiko for buying me this rifle. After all, from this distance..." Usopp grinned as he loaded in his own ammo, and aimed the rifled squarely at Ms. Golden Week.

"I can save my Captain just like she said! Exploding Shot!"

* * *

The sound of a gunshot followed up by an explosion caused everyone on the field to pause. Ms. Golden Week cried out in pain, falling away from the picnic she was having with Luffy.

Her palette and brush lay destroyed near her.

Another shot rang out, and Luffy caught on fire. The Captains agonised cries made everyone watch for a fair amount of time, before finally he appeared from the inferno shirtless. Coincidentally, also without the marks that had been drawn on him.

"Finally!" He shouted angrily. "Now I can save the others!"

"Tch," Mr. Five said. "And to think our superior agents went down first..." The man reached into his coat and drew a gun, one Johnny had never seen before. He aimed in into the bushes, firing off a bunch of shots. The shots exploded just like every other part of the man, but this one was punctuated with Karoo crying out from the flames. He appeared shortly thereafter carrying a wounded Usopp, somehow still conscious.

"Big Bro Usopp!" He shouted frantically. "Are you okay?"

"Just...Barely," Usopp replied. "H-Have we saved the others?" Usopp's question caused everyone to look towards the Service Set, and their eyes widened. The four crew members had finally turned to wax completely, unmoving and quiet.

"Damn it..." Luffy hissed. "Are we too late?"

"You may as well be!" Johnny turned and watched, mouth agape, as a massive wax thing appeared from the jungle. It appeared to resemble a boxer, and had Mr. Three controlling it at the top. "Now, I'll defeat you with my Wax Champion move! Ms. Golden Week, paint me a cool colour!"

"Can't," the girl replied from her position near her palette. "They destroyed my paints."

"What?!" Mr. Three asked in disbelief. "Damn pirates! Just how pitiful are you lot?!"

"You went down first!" Ms. Valentine pointed out.

"Luffy," Sanji called. The Captain looked to his Cook, who had lit a new cigarette. "You're taking the wax guy I presume?"

"Of course."

"Hm. I'll take the explosion dude. Johnny, Nojiko-swan, you two can take her right?"

"Of course," Nojiko said, raising her pistols. "Sanji, get me that guy's pistol. I want it."

"I'll fulfil my duty, Big Bro Sanji!" Johnny shouted as he raised his sword again. Sanji grinned as he turned to Usopp.

"And you can find a way to free our friends, Usopp." He said. "If everyone's cool with that, let's get going!" Without waiting Sanji rushed at Mr. Five, who stood waiting without a care in the world. His kicks easily connected, but the explosions that followed sure were a pain in the neck.

"Listen buddy," Sanji said as he jumped backwards. "My beautiful Nojiko-swan wants your pistol. So I'm going to need you to hand it over."

"Ah, you mean this pistol?" Mr. Five asked as he took it out again. "How about I give you a full demonstration?" Before he could ask what that meant, he had to watch the man load the pistol with his _own boogers._

"That is vile!" Sanji said. "How dare you do that to Nojiko-swan's new gun!"

"I'll do whatever I want with _my_ gun!" The man replied aiming it at Sanji. Growling, he charged for the man with everything he had, dodging the shots as they flew at him. They just barely missed every time, but the blast still singed his back at bit.

"Collier!" Sanji twisted and aimed his foot at the mans neck, but Mr. Five dodged. He used the momentum to swing his own leg at him, exploding as it passed by him. The kick may have missed, but the explosion still hit him dead on. Not one to be outdone, Sanji recovered quickly and rushed back at Mr. Five.

"Flanchet!" The midsection kick hit its target, making Mr. Five double over in pain. Sanji didn't give him any room to breathe, getting closer and kicking him high into the air. The man recovered and fired more boogers at him, which he dodged to the best of his ability. The man landed again and laughed.

"Are you just going to run away from me the whole time?" He asked. Sanji just chuckled.

"Says the guy with the gun." Running at him again, Sanji had a plan this time. Waiting for a few of the shots to be fired, he spun and kicked for the mans outstretched hand. Just as he planned the pistol was sent flying, and he jumped to catch it before Mr. Five could. He smiled as he landed, twirling the gun in his hand.

"Nice toy," he said with a smirk. "My Nojiko-swan appreciates your gift." Mr. Five growled, readying himself for close quarters fighting.

"You pirates really don't know how to quit."

* * *

Karoo rode Usopp into the nearby bushes as the fighting recommenced, everyone taking on their designated fighter. But he didn't need too focus on that right now. Right now he needed to free their friends. Surely there was an opening, right?

Finally, he decided on watching how Mr. Three fought. Surely Luffy could show him an opening that he could exploit right? The Wax Champion and Straw Hat Captain exchanged vicious blows, Luffy clearly the underdog. For a while the pair just beat each others faces in, but before long he saw something.

As Mr. Three went to manipulate the wax, the the top if his hair caught on fire. The wax poured out and attacked Luffy, who dodged it.

That was it. Fire.

"I better get a banquet in my honour for all the work I'm doing." He hissed to himself, Karoo watching him stuff his ammo into the gun. Once he'd gotten it in, he took aim for Nami, aiming right at her stomach.

"Sorry Nami. Please don't hate me."

* * *

Just like before, the gunshots caused the entire battle to freeze. No one looked for where Usopp had fired from, what wasn't important. What was important was the Service Set, starting with Nami, had caught fire. Just like her, Yosaku, Vivi and Zoro also caught fire, burning up along with the set.

"Usopp what the hell are you doing?!" Sanji shouted as he glared at the sniper. "What if you burn Vivi-chwan or Nami-swan's precious skin?!"

"Fire melts wax!" Usopp shouted in his own defence. "I'm saving them, you're welcome!"

"You bastard!" Mr. Three shouted as he bore down on Usopp, who screamed in a panic. "How dare you destroy my Service Set! I'll kill you!"

"Ah no you don't!" Sanji watched as Luffy jumped on top of the Wax Champion, pulling at Mr. Three's hair. "Usopp, shoot this guy too!" The sniper looked confused at first, but he nodded and loaded his gun again. With another shot the center of the wax body caught on fire. Mr. Three started to panic from within, but Luffy didn't give him the chance to harden it again.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" His hands easily cut into the softened wax, connecting with Mr. Three. The man was forcibly ejected from the body, flying right into a nearby tree and breaking it.

"Looks like we're wrapping this up huh?" Sanji asked, rubbing his neck. Before Mr. Five could react, Sanji had already leapt into the air. "Mouton Shot!" The man hadn't prepared in the slightest for his flurry of kicks to connect with his face. He too flew backwards and into a tree, leaving only Ms. Valentine standing. The woman clicked her teeth as she looked around, clearly irritated.

"This is insane," she said. "I'm out of here!"

"Not likely, seeing as Big Bro Usopp ruined your umbrella!" Johnny said with a smirk. Ms. Valentine glared at him, before she smirked.

"As if I need that thing to escape!" She shouted. Before anyone could do anything, she took a running start and leapt into the air, floating off away from the crew as she began to descend slowly.

Until Broggy blocked her path. The giant looked positively livid as he wrapped his hand around the woman, who looked terrified.

"How dare you interrupt our honour bound duel!" He boomed. Raising his hand high above his head, he spiked Ms. Valentine down into the dirt, making the entire island shake. The woman now lay at the bottom of a crater, unmoving. In the blink of an eye Vivi, Zoro, Nami and Yosaku appeared from the flames, burnt a bit but alive.

"Who the hell lit us on fire?!" Nami shouted, shirtless. Sanji could barely hear Usopp's cries over the sound of angels singing in his ears as he stared at his own princess.

* * *

Rounding up the Baroque Works agents wasn't too hard seeing as all save Ms. Golden Week was unconscious, and she seemed pretty willing to cooperate. There wasn't much to tie them up with, so some vines would have to do for now. Not like it mattered anyway, they'd be leaving soon enough.

"This is a cool little pistol," Nojiko said as she played with the gun she'd taken from Mr. Five. From what Usopp had told her it was a new model out of the South Blue, capable of firing six shots very quickly. She was going to use this to her own advantage, definitely. At Usopp's request she'd handed over one of her old pistols. He said he had an idea for it, so she had no issues in handing it over. If Usopp's custom ammo was any indication, he could be trusted with mods.

Granted her joy was undercut by Broggy's crying.

"Big Bro Broggy!" Yosaku shouted, still not wearing a shirt for some reason after it had been singed off by Usopp's flames. "I feel your pain!"

"To win the duel like this!" Usopp shouted. "This is unforgivable!"

"Would you lot shut up already?" Dorry asked, walking up to them cradling his wounds. Everyone gasped as he sat down, Broggy looking the most surprised.

"Dorry!" He shouted as he embraced his friend. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," Dorry mumbled. "Our weapons are nowhere near sharp enough to kill me with one strike."

"Weapons?" Luffy asked. Broggy too looked confused before his eyes widened.

"Of course!" He boomed. "A hundred years of fighting will surely dull a weapon!" Dorry nodded at this, looking down at the gash across his front.

"You barely cut me at all," he said pointedly. "It hurts, but it's not deep."

"Still..." Vivi muttered. "Those people came here because of me, and you guys got hurt."

"Oh stop it," Nami said, smacking the princess on the top of the head lightly, taking a a break from using Sanji due to her shirtless dilemma. "If they came here, that means someone sure is mad that you're on the move. Take is as a compliment!"

"And we won anyway!" Luffy shouted happily. "Let's have a rice cracker party to celebrate!" Nojiko watched as the Captain tossed crackers to everyone, who looked confused.

"Where did you get these?" Johnny asked as he bit into his.

"That small girl we beat up had them," Luffy replied as he stuffed his face with them.

"Hey Luffy, share!" Usopp shouted. "You have more than us!"

"I'm the Captain I get the most of the loot!"

"Still," Zoro said as the two argued, "I doubt those will be the last agents we encounter. After all, the last thing Baroque Works wants is Vivi to make it home."

"We'll deal with them when they come for us," Nojiko said as Yosaku too attempted to take more crackers from Luffy. "For now, we should leave. Who knows when those three will wake up, and we should we gone when they do."

"And with the time it takes to store a Log, we have no choice but to use Ms. All Sunday's Eternal Pose." Nami agreed. "So we should get going." Nojiko saw her sister flinch slightly and wack at her stomach, but she just assumed a bug had bitten her. It was likely, seeing as they were in the middle of a jungle.

"So you'll be leaving?" Broggy asked, making the crew look back at the giants.

"Yep, we gotta get going!" Luffy said from atop both Yosaku and Usopp. "We'd love to stay longer but we can't!"

"Hm," Dorry said. "Then allow us to see you off from the shore. We will meet you there!"

"Wait!" Usopp shouted as both giants stood up. The sniper smiled up at them. "I just want to thank you guys for what you showed me here today! How to be a proud warrior of the seas, and how you have to fight for your pride no matter what! I won't forget what I saw here today!" Both watched Usopp quietly before breaking out in booming laughter.

"Our friend sure is funny, Broggy!" Dorry shouted.

"He is indeed!" Broggy said. "Do not fear Usopp! One day you will become a brave warrior just like us! You sure helped us today too, we we thank you for that!"  
Usopp laughed as well as the giants left, leaving the crew to themselves.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nojiko said as their schedule flooded back to her. "We still need some more meat. Let's kill more dinosaurs on the way back to Merry!"

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "Dino tastes awesome!"

And so with this the Straw Hats began the walk back to the Going Merry, after correcting Zoro's course and assuring Nami she wouldn't be eaten of course.

* * *

Far away from Little Garden, in the country of Alabasta, another situation was developing. In this office sat Ms. All Sunday, who was near a Banana Gator that was resting peacefully. The woman watched quietly as her boss once again dialled the transponder snail, looking downright pissed off.

"Problem, Mr. Zero?" She asked with a small smirk at his irritation. The Warlord looked back at her.

"Don't sass me, Ms. All Sunday." He threatened. "Or I'll kill you too."

"Whatever has you so mad?" She asked, ignoring the threat. He wouldn't kill her. Not yet.

"Mr. Three isn't answering," he replied as he growled at the silence again. He hung up at puffed at his cigar to calm himself down. "I explicitly told him I'd be contacting him to give him orders."

"Perhaps he's been defeated," she suggested.

"If he has I'll kill him," He replied. "He'd better answer soon, or else I'll send Mr. Two to eliminate him."

"A bit rash don't you think?" She asked.

Crocodile rolled his eyes and turned his eat away from her, puffing his cigar again.

"I'm not a fan of loose ends."


	14. Not a Normal Flu

**Hello lads! Back again for another Friday update! Now I know that so far, the story hasn't changed too far from what One Piece did originally. Today though, we branch off a bit more than I have so far. So I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

 **So as I said, enjoy!**

"Mine are clearly bigger!"

"You're dreaming, Marimo!"

Vivi watched the swordsman and cook argue about the size of the dinosaurs they'd killed, unable to accept they were the same size. While they did so Johnny and Yosaku stood off to the side, waiting to slice the meat up for transport. While this was happening Nami was checking to make sure they had enough space for it all, while everyone else just waited around lazily. She took this moment to really come to terms with what was happening around her. At first, it hadn't been her favourite idea to travel with nameless savages to her home like they were supposed to be her guards. Pirates were pirates, so they were obviously up to something when they agreed to help. And yet, even with Nami wanting money from her, the Straw Hats were clearly genuine in their want to help her. They were unlike anything she had every seen before in a pirate crew. Much less pirates than a group of friends just travelling the seas together. Sure they still had roles, but they weren't strict or unfriendly in any way. All in all, it just confused her. They were just nice people.

"Would you morons shut up already?" Nami asked as she leaned over the railing. "We don't have any more room! Ditch those carcasses and get on!"

"Mine are bigger though, Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted happily.

"Tell him he's full of it!" Zoro said. Nami sighed and leaned her head on the railing, her face looking flushed.

"Shut up already, both of you..." She hissed. Both men looked at the Navigator quietly, before grumbling and getting on board the ship. After everyone had calmed down the ship slowly began sailing down the channel, clearly intent to exit into the western sea.

"I wonder where Dorry and Broggy are?" Usopp said.

"It's not hard to figure out," Zoro replied, gesturing forward. A simply glance would tell anyone that the giants were waiting to see them off, standing at the edge of the island.

"Hello friends," Broggy said, face looking serious. "We've come to see you off as promised!"

"And we also have a warning," Dorry said. "No matter what happens, and no matter what you see, keep moving forward."

"Got it!" Luffy shouted. "We keep forward!"

"What did they mean by that?" Yosaku asked weakly as Merry lazed out of the river and back onto the open ocean.

"I have a feeling we'll find out," Nojiko replied. Just as Luffy promised the ship stayed forward in it's path, and it didn't take long before the ocean underneath them began to rumble.

"I think that might be what they were talking about," Sanji said, watching as a gigantic goldfish came forth from the ocean. The fish stared down at them like they were a snack, and Vivi could practically feel her life flashing before her eyes.

"We need to get out of here!" Johnny shouted in panic. "Big Bro Luffy, give us the order!"

"No!" Luffy replied. Turning to look, Vivi noted the Captain looked slightly worried himself. "I said we'd stay forward, so we stay forward!"

"Right into a giant monsters mouth?!" Vivi shouted, the goldfish now waiting to eat them up. Luffy didn't give an order, and soon enough the ship passed into it's mouth.

"We're so dead," Nami cried, chewing on a rice cracker Luffy had given her. Luffy just laughed.

"We're fine!" He said. "It's like Laboon!"

"This is completely different!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted together.

"Still, they must have known this would happen," Nojiko said, her voice echoing in the dark. "I wonder what they're do-!"

Nojiko was cut off as a massive burst of air came forth, accompanied by the light returning to them. Once her eyes had readjusted, Vivi saw that they had returned onto the open sea. Turning back to look, she saw that Dorry and Broggy had torn a literal hole through the monster, freeing them from the stomach of the beast. From what she could see though, they had broken their weapons in the process.

"Good luck friends!" Broggy shouted as he waved to them. "May Elbaf's Gods bless you with luck!"

"That was incredible!" Usopp shouted, tears coming from his eyes. "They're so strong they can cut monsters and the sea itself with just the wind!"

"We'll miss you Big Bro's!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted off the edge of Merry. "Thank you for helping us!"

"That was amazing," Vivi said in barely a whisper. "They cut through that thing like paper!"

"I wonder how they stack up to other warriors from Elbaf?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face. "I bet they'd be fun to fight with weapons in good condition."

"Let's just get out of here before something else happens," Nami said. "Johnny, take the rudder! Yosaku, man the sails! A tailwind is about to hit us!"

* * *

"Wha...What happened?" Mr. Three asked as he finally felt his consciousness returning.

"We got beaten," he heard Ms. Golden Week say somewhere nearby. Finally coming to completely, he looked up to take in the situation. He and Ms. Golden Week were tied up by vines to Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine, both of them also conscious.

"They got us completely," Mr. Five hissed. "Those damn pirates!"

"How did we let this happen?!" Ms. Valentine shouted. "They're a bunch of nobodies!"

"We underestimated even the lesser of their crew," Mr. Three hissed. "That damn sniper destroyed everything I built for that fight!"

"He destroyed my paints too," Ms. Golden Week replied with a pout. "And they stole my crackers!"

"Those two swordsmen were pretty annoying as well," Ms. Valentine said. "Which sea did they come from again? That wasn't anything I was ready for."

"Could this actually get any worse?" Mr. Three asked weakly. Not only had he failed on his direct orders from Mr. Zero, but they'd been humiliated by being allowed to live. What the hell were they going to do?

"I think it could," Mr. Five grunted. "Take a look." Mr. Three made a face and looked over in confusion, wondering what the man had seen.

It was the Unluckies watching them quietly.

"Gah!" He shouted. "It can get worse!" Freeing themselves from the vines, the agents got to their feet as the otter and vulture watched them, before they attempted to fly off.

"Not a chance!" Mr. Five shouted. Taking aim with a booger, the man exploded the Unluckies, causing them to fall back down to earth.

"Candle Lock!" Mr. Three said, trapping the pair before they could attempt another escape. The agents walked up to the pair and watched them quietly, while the other two began to sweat.

"What do we do now?" Ms. Valentine asked. "Mr. Zero will still find out we let them get away." Mr. Three frowned as he stared down at the Unluckies, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Before long, he managed to formulate a plan.

"I know what we'll do," he said. Digging into the pack the Unluckies had, he found the Eternal Pose to Alabasta he figured would be there. Walking away, he headed back towards the wax hut he had created before. The others followed behind quietly, not quite sure what he was up to. Once they reached the cabin and entered, they could hear the Transponder Snail ringing. Steeling himself, Mr. Three cleared his throat and answered.

" _Mr. Three?"_ A rugged voice came through immediately.

"Mr. Zero," he greeted as confidently as he could. "What does me the honour?"

 _"Cut the crap. I told you I'd be calling. Why did it take you so long to answer me?"_

"Ah, my apologies Mr. Zero. Those pirates got themselves lost in the jungle of Little Garden, and some giants were also having a fight. Not to mention the lovely Princess was hiding from us. But not to worry, we've made sure their journey ended here."

 _"Is that so?"_

"Indeed. The Princess was oh so sad, and her tears nearly moved me, but I did my job and ended her."

 _"...Excellent Work. Did you see the Unluckies?"_

"I did."

 _"They have an Eternal Pose for you. Come to Alabasta and meet with me. It is time for us to take what we want. I'm getting off the line now, I don't need the Navy hearing this."_

"Yes sir. See you then." The line was cut off, and Mr. Three allowed himself to take a deep breath of relief. He'd lied his way through for now. He hadn't expected the boss to give off such an aura.

"Now what?" Mr. Five demanded. "That was a lie."

"I know it was," Mr. Three hissed. "We're going to chase those damn pirates down. We need to kill them before they reach Alabasta!"

"And how do we do that?" Ms. Golden Week asked.

"We use my boat," Mr. Three said. "And we track down those pirates and end them. If we don't kill them before they get to Alabasta, we can't even face the boss!"

"Ugh, look at this situation you've put us in." Ms. Valentine said. "I think I'd rather die."

"We can do this," Mr. Three replied. "We won't underestimate those pirates again. We'll make sure they don't make it there!"

"Drum Island is nearby here," Ms. Golden Week said. "We'll have trouble finding it without a regular Log Pose, but if it snows it should get easier."

"So we have to navigate to an island we don't have a Log for, to track down pirates who are way to strong, to save our lives against our even stronger boss?" Ms. Valentine asked.

"Yes," Mr. Three replied. "Exactly."

"Great. Sounds like fun..."

* * *

"What is this?" Dorry asked, picking up the small creatures trapped in wax.

"I'm not sure," Broggy replied. "But I bet they taste good!"

"Ahaha! I bet they do. Let us taste them before our next duel!"

* * *

"Come on Johnny, get the sail right!"

"I'm sorry, Big Sis Nojiko!" Johnny shouted from up above. "The wind is making it hard!"

"Well furl it a bit!" Nojiko watched as the swordsmen did as instructed, which allowed him to correct the sails much quicker. "There ya go, you got it! Good job." Now that they had corrected into the wind, it looked like they could relax a bit. The rest of the crew was kind of spread out aboard the ship, no one really doing anything important. Yosaku was up against the side of the ship, shirtless and panting.

"You okay Yosaku?" She asked him, noting his flushed face. He nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah, my burns are just hot under the sun." He said. "I'll be okay!" Nojiko frowned at this.

"Go on inside," she said, gesturing towards the cabin. "Take some rest, you look terrible."

"Nonsense, Big Sis Nojiko!" He said as he tried to stand. "I-I can help! Give me something to do!"

"I just did," Nojiko replied with a smile as he put a hand on his shoulder. "That was an order from your Quartermaster. Go and rest. I don't want to work you to death." Yosaku looked ready to argue, but it was clear he felt too sickly to do so. So with that he turned and walked towards the cabin, stumbling a bit as he did so. Nojiko watched him worriedly for a bit, but eventually left him be and turned away. She could see Nami leaning up against the mast of the ship, watching the Eternal Pose quietly.

"You okay?" She asked as she walked up to her sister. Nami looked up at her and nodded, despite looking sickly too.

"Yeah, just making sure we're on course...I... Jeez Nojiko I'm really not feeling good." Nojiko frowned and placed a hand on her sisters head, recoiling in surprise.

"You're burning up," she said. "You're sick with something."

"Am I?" Nami asked weakly. "I guess I do feel pretty bad."

"You and Yosaku both. Go and take a rest. I can watch the Pose." Nami nodded and handed over the Eternal Pose, standing to leave.

"Just make sure we're following right ahead," she said as she walked towards the cabin. "We'll make it to Alabasta if you do..." Nojiko turned as her sister stopped talking, and her eyes widened.

"Nami!" She shouted, rushing to her sister as she lay face down on the deck. "Nami are you okay?! Nami!" She was getting no response from her sister, and this only worried her more. "Guys, we have a problem! Nami just collapsed!"

"What?!" Luffy asked as he bounded off of Merry's head towards them. "Is she okay?!"

"I don't know, but she's burning up!" Nojiko replied. "We need to get her into bed and see if we can help her!" Without saying another word Luffy picked the Navigator up in his arms, making his way towards the cabin. Just as they reached the door, Sanji poked his head out.

"Yosaku just collapsed in here," he said flatly. "He said he was exhausted so I'll make him-?! What the hell happened to Nami-swan?!"

"Get out of the way!" Luffy replied as he shoved past the cook. "She's sick with something!" As the crew funnelled into the cabin, Nojiko tasked Zoro with watching their direction. Johnny picked up Yosaku and together they carried them both to the same room. Nami of course got her bed, but Yosaku was kind of tossed onto the couch. Wet towels were applied to both's foreheads, and now the crew just sat in relative confusion.

"Are they okay?" Vivi asked weakly from beside Karoo, who also looked upset. Nojiko watched the thermometer in her sisters mouth warily, watching it rise higher and higher.

"Forty degrees?" She asked in disbelief. "Usopp, what's Yosaku running?"

"Same thing," The sniper replied as he stared at the other thermometer.

"What's happening?!" Johnny shouted. "Are they gonna die?!"

"I don't know," Nojiko replied weakly as she reapplied the towel to Nami. "But their fevers are far to high to just be a normal flu."

"Don't we have anyone here with medical experience?" Vivi asked. Nojiko turned around just in time to see the whole crew looking at her.

"What? Me?" She asked. "Sure I helped the doctor back home a lot, but I'd barely call myself a doctor!"

"We can find one in Alabasta, right?" Usopp asked. "We could wait."

"It'll take a week at least to get there," Vivi replied weakly. "What if they don't have that long?"

"Is it that bad?" Luffy asked.

"More than certainly yes." Nojiko replied as her worry bubbled up. "What do we do?" No one said anything for a moment, unsure of the answer. It was Nami who broke the silence.

"We don't have time," she hissed as she sat up, taking the towel off her head. "We have to get to Alabasta."

"Don't be a moron," Nojiko hissed as she tried to force her sister back down. "You need to rest."

"No, I can't." Nami replied. "Vivi, check the drawer over there. You'll find out what I mean." Vivi went for the drawer than Nami had pointed out, pulling out a newspaper. All it took was her reading the title to see what Nami meant.

"300,000 Royal Guards defected?!" She asked in disbelief. "This can't be real...The odds just flipped in the rebels favour!"

"Which means we have even less time now," Nami said. "We have to hurry and get to Alabasta or else all those people will fight for nothing."

"Nami," Nojiko tried as her sister got up to leave. "Nami! Come back here!" The crew chased after the Navigator as she went topside, trying to convince her not too. Despite their pleas she began bossing Zoro around for his negligence, then commanding them to turn the ship around.

"Nami you need to relax." Luffy said with a worried frown. "You're not okay."

"Yes I am," Nami replied. "Now turn the damn ship around." Despite the pleas from the crew, they begrudgingly did as she asked and began to turn the ship around, turning them away from where they had been heading.

"Things are going so bad," Johnny hissed. "What could possibly happen next?"

"Everyone!" The crew turned as Vivi exited the cabin, looking down at all of them. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but after what I just read I need to get home as soon as possible."

"See?" Nami asked. "I knew she'd want that. We don't have time to help me."

"Which is why we're going to find Nami and Yosaku a doctor as soon as possible."

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"Good decision!" Luffy shouted. "Nami's faster when she's feeling good!"

"Ugh.." Nojiko was there to catch her sister as she collapsed again, who's fever felt even worse. "I'm saying I'm fine..."

"Stop acting so tough, you're bad at it." Nojiko advised with a weak smile. "Come on, let's get you down below-"

"What the hell is that?!" Usopp shouted. Nojiko turned and watched in disbelief as a cyclone took over the sea behind them, right where they had been about to go.

"How the..." Vivi asked. "The Grand Line's weather is bad enough, but to be able to predict it so well..." Nojiko knew what the princess was saying. She looked down at her sister with a wave of pride for her.

"You're really amazing, you know that Nami?"

* * *

"Ms. All Sunday." Ms. All Sunday looked up at Mr. Zero called for her. He seemed irritated, and that in turn made her smirk.

"What's got you irritated now?" She asked. He seemingly ignored her snark and glared at her.

"Contact Mr. Two, get him to patrol the seas around Alabasta. I want to know if Mr. Three was lying to me."

"Whatever makes you think that?" She asked.

"He took far to long to answer me," he replied. "I'm not a fan of loose ends. If Mr. Two finds those pirates, I will kill those morons myself." Ms. All Sunday just chuckled at this, thinking back to the look Monkey D. Luffy had given her when she'd visited them.

"Do whatever you wish."

 **That'll be all for today! I hope you guys are a fan of the changes, because I do have broader plans for that group of agents in the long run. But who will do what? Will any join the crew? Hm. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you all enjoy, leave a review!**


	15. Drum Island

**Another Friday, another update! I want to send another thanks out to everyone whi has followed and favorited! Did not expect such a response on this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day or so the Going Merry was in complete disarray. Nami and Yosaku being sick meant that their navigation was weak at best, and horrific at worst. Yosaku being down meant that they had lost a body to man the sails or rudder should they need him, which made things a little harder. Not only that, but Luffy had tasked Nojiko with keeping an eye on both of their sick members, as she was the only one with really any medical experience. This meant that for the past 24 hours their Quartermaster was down below too, so the operation topside was weak. They needed to find a doctor, or else they would be in serious trouble. Luffy didn't know how serious the fevers were, but from what Nojiko had said it was really bad that the fevers were so high. He'd never really been sick before, so he'd have to take her word on that. Even so, he could see that Nami and Yosaku were suffering.

"How're we doing?" He asked as the Merry sailed through the quiet sea.

"We're fine," Usopp replied, eyes glued to the ocean ahead of them. "Should I keep an eye on the Eternal Pose?" Luffy frowned at this. Forcing Nami and Yosaku to wait until they got to Alabasta wasn't a good idea, but they had no Log saved for any other island nearby.

"I guess," he finally replied as he turned to enter the cabin. "I'll see how those two are doing."

"Okay." Leaving the sniper to his impromptu orders, Luffy entered the Merry's cabin and made his way for the female quarters, which had been turned into a makeshift sick ward due to not wanting to move either of their crew members. He'd forced Nojiko to sleep somewhere else last night as well, not wanting to expose her to both's sickness so much. They didn't know if she could catch it, but the last thing they needed was for her to get sick too. Reaching the door he was looking for, he knocked to signal his entrance, opening the door. Looking in, he could see Nojiko sitting next to Nami, looking down at her sister.

"How are they?" He asked as they walked in. Nojiko didn't reply to this, still looking at Nami. "Nojiko? Are they okay?" There was more silence, but the Quartermaster sighed.

"Change the cloth on Yosaku's head," she said. Luffy turned to his side to see the suffering swordsman, noting the cloth looked dry. He did as he was told, wetting the cloth and reapplying it to his head. The man didn't respond, just kind of weakly groaning and making a face.

"Okay, done." he said. "Now could you answer my question?"

"...They're bad." Was the response he got. "At this point I don't think either of them can even respond to us if we asked them something. I've been doing my best to keep their fevers down, but it's barely helping."

"What could have caused this?" He asked. "Why're only these two sick? Any ideas?"

"No. If it was something airborne we likely would have been infected too. But it seems not to be, because I feel fine." Luffy made a face at this, trying to remember what his Grandpa had told him about avoiding diseases.

"Did something bite them?" He asked. "I remember when I was young my Grandpa told me to make sure the wolves didn't break my skin, cause they might give me radio or something."

"Rabies, Captain." Nojiko clarified. "And I'm not really sure if they were bitten but-" Nojiko's eyes widened before she could finish her sentence. Without waiting she lifted up Nami's blankets, and then her shirt. There, on her abdomen, was a dark red mark. The area looked more swollen and sickly then the rest of Nami, which was odd. Nojiko's frown deepened.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A bug bite," Nojiko replied. "Nami was bitten by something on Little Garden, and I'm willing to bet that Yosaku was too. Judging by where the bite is, it's because Usopp's fire burned through their clothes. Don't tell him that though." Luffy had no intention of sharing that anyway. "This is still bad, but now I might be able to help some more. Get me some alcohol." Doing as he was instructed, Luffy quickly returned with a bottle he'd pilfered from the kitchen. Watching intently, Nojiko wet another piece of cloth with the alcohol, before rubbing it into Nami's wound. The redhead flinched in her sleep, but didn't move much.

"What's that do?" Luffy asked, curious.

"Alcohol can kill bacteria," Nojiko replied. "It's better to apply it sooner, but at the very least this might help them feel a little better." Moving, the de facto medic applied the alcohol to Yosaku's infected area as well, which they had to search before before finding it on his back.

"Is that all we can do?" Luffy asked, hoping they could've helped more. Nojiko nodded.

"Yes, for now. Until we find an actual Doctor, they'll likely stay this way or worse. So we need to hurry." Luffy nodded, turning to return to the upper deck and see how things were going. "Luffy." He paused as the Quartermaster said his name. She was watching him warily, looking very serious.

"What?" He asked.

"Whenever we reach the next island...We need to find a permanent Doctor. A real one, that'll come with us. We can't have another situation like this again. I'm already worried they won't make it, but next time it might be worse. So we need to find a real Doctor. If we can't...I don't know how safe I feel continuing this journey."

This was not something Luffy wanted to hear. Although he knew he wasn't bright, he knew enough to know Nojiko was threatening to leave. Perhaps not threatening, but warning him. Saying that she wouldn't be comfortable continuing on with him if things went this way again. The last thing he wanted was to lose one of his crew, even more so Nojiko, who had been incredibly reliable in the two or so weeks she'd been with them. After all, he hadn't the faintest clue up until three minutes ago that alcohol could help with wounds.

"I understand," he said. "Don't worry, we'll find a Doctor, and both of them will recover. I promise you that." His words didn't seem to soothe her much, but she nodded anyway. Turning, he left the room and made his way topside again, snow hitting his face as he did so. It had been getting cold recently, and snow had also been hitting the deck.

'Ah, there you are Luffy." Usopp said. "Can you tell Zoro he's insane?"

"Zoro your insane," Luffy said with a smile as he looked up towards the swordsman in the crows nest.

"Shut up Luffy." The man replied irritably. "I'm telling you guys, there's someone standing on the water!"

"That makes no sense, crazy man." Usopp replied. "How can someone stand on the water? And why would they be out here in the middle of nowh-!"

"Big Bro Zoro's right!" Johnny shouted from the bow of the ship, wrapped up in a blue jacket to protect himself from the cold. "There's a man standing on the water!" Confused, the man ran forth to see it for themselves. Sure enough, there was a man standing on the water i front of them. He just watched them quietly, making Luffy frown.

"Uh, hi." He said.

"Hi," the man replied. "Looks like it's cold today."

"Uh...Huh," Luffy replied, unsure of what to say. "It sure is."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the water in front of the Merry exploded, which sent every member of the crew to the deck in surprise. Gathering himself quickly, Luffy looked up to find that a ship of all things had burst out of the water in front of them, with the man that had been standing on the water actually in the crows nest.

"What just happened?" Johnny asked weakly.

"I don't know," Luffy replied. "That ship is so cool though!"

"Shut up Luffy, we're being boarded!" Usopp cried in a panic.

* * *

"What the hell are those morons doing?" Nojiko hissed as the ship settled back into the water. Whatever the rest of the crew had just done had nearly capsized them, but they were okay now. Quickly making sure both Nami and Yosaku were okay, the girl grabbed her jacket and threw it on as she went for the door, looking to see what was happening.

What she got was Luffy being consumed by some dude with a huge mouth and everyone else watching in confusion. Sanji had a gun at his head, Johnny was locking swords with someone, and Zoro was just watching while Vivi and Karoo did the same from beside her.

"What am I missing here?" She asked weakly.

"We got boarded by some idiots looking for a Pose to somewhere." Zoro replied, sounding uninterested. "Now Luffy's being chewed." That did seem to be the case. Luffy was currently being chewed by big mouth, who made a face as he tried to eat her Captain.

"This guy is really rubbery," he said. "Not a good taste at all."

"Get the hell..." Luffy's voice came from inside his mouth. "Off of my ship!"

Luffy's outstretched arms rocketed back towards the man chewing on him, which sent the man flying right off of the broken side of the Merry and way away from the fight. The mans crew watched him in shock, as if they couldn't believe they just saw that.

"Lord Wapol!" One shouted. "He can't swim!"

"Retreat!" Another, this one with an afro, shouted. "We need to save Lord Wapol!" The entire crew aboard the Merry immediately began to retreat, but no one gave them an easy time doing so. Luffy and the others harassed them the entire time, sending a few more flying and hurting them as they retreated and quickly sailed away, right in the direction of their 'Lord'. Soon enough, despite the utter chaos, the Merry once again grew silent.

"Can someone please explain what I missed being downstairs playing nurse?" Nojiko demanded.

"It was so weird, Big Sis Nojiko!" Johnny shouted. "This guy was standing on the water, at least we thought he was! He was actually on his submerged ship, which came up and attacked us!"

"That prick ate Merry!" Luffy shouted angrily, standing over to the side. Nojiko turned to see that a massive chunk of the side missing. She really had missed a lot. "I'll never forgive him!"

"Ignore it," Sanji replied as he lit a cigarette. "You sent him flying, so we'll probably never see him again."

"He said he was trying to get to Drum Island," Vivi said as she joined the conversation.

"Heard of it?" Zoro asked her, the Princess nodding.

"I have," she said. "It's a winter island, and judging from the stabilising weather it has to be nearby. They'll definitely have a Doctor for Nami and Yosaku."

"So we have to find Drum, then." Luffy said. "Sounds like a plan. Usopp! Keep your eyes out for an island. Everyone else, man the sails or whatever!"

"Have someone else tell us what to do, Captain." Zoro said with a smirk. "Nojiko is way better at it then you are."

"Then tell us what to do Nojiko!" Luffy replied with a laugh. Nojiko couldn't help but smile a bit at this, her Captain's attitude getting to her.

"May as well just promote me," she replied. "I do most of the work anyway. Regardless, he's right. Keep an eye out for Drum. I've got my hands full."

"You should take a break Nojiko," Vivi said as she smiled at her. "I can look after them for a bit, it's no big deal."

"No need," Nojiko said. "I can look after two sick morons. It's not that hard."

"Nojiko take a break," Luffy said, surprising her. She turned to him, and he was watching her warily. "You've done a lot. We need you up here too."

"And they also don't need me," Vivi said with a smirk as she went for the cabin. "So I'll take my turn looking after them. After all, it can't be that hard!"

* * *

Another day or so passed by without much happening. Nojiko had finally accepted a break from looking after their sick crew mates, allowing Vivi to substitute in for her. This freed up the Quartermaster to command the men around the deck, allowing them to gain some real distance instead of loitering around like they had been before. When night came Luffy trudged down to where Nami and Yosaku where, intending on sleeping there. Johnny had followed him, still worried about Yosaku. The two slept soundly, despite their worry for their friends. After morning came the crew continued operating as best they could without a real Navigator, and it didn't take long before things changed.

"Island!" Usopp shouted, making everyone perk up. "I see an island!"

"Really?!" Luffy asked as he felt his face break into a grin. "Yes! Finally! What do you see Usopp?"

"Looks pretty mountainous!" He replied from the crows nest. "Really big weird mountains, but it's definitely a snow island!"

"Let's hope they have a Doctor," Nojiko said. "Nami and Yosaku aren't doing any better than they were before." This brought Luffy's mood down a bit, knowing his friends weren't feeling any better than before.

"They must, it's a whole island." Zoro said. "There's no way that there's no Doctors."

"That would be our kind of luck," Usopp hissed as he joined them on the deck, making Sanji punch his shoulder.

"Don't jinx us," he said. The ship soon made landfall, and the crew directed into a small cove to dock and go inland.

As soon as they got close, they were ambushed.

"Get out of here, pirates!" one of the people said. "We don't need your kind here!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked, confused. They hadn't even done anything.

"There's nothing here for you!" Another man shouted. "Get out of here or we'll kill you!"

"Please hear us out!" Nojiko shouted. "We have sick crew members and we don't have a Doctor!"

"Sucks for you!" Another person said. "Hopefully they die! Less pirates in this world the better!" Something inside Luffy snapped as he heard this, and he turned to face the man who'd spoken out angrily.

"What did you say?" He demanded in a low tone. "Say it again. I dare you."

"Easy Captain," Zoro said, holding him back. "Don't start something."

"Say it again!" Luffy shouted. "Nami and Yosaku didn't do anything to you people! Help us!"

"Screw your people!" Another man said, taking aim at Luffy with his rifle. "We won't say it again! Get going!"

* * *

Vivi had been down below tending to Nami and Yosaku when she heard a shot ring out above her. Jumping to her feet, she burst onto the deck and looked around wildly, finding that they'd reached an island. Over towards the front of the Merry Luffy was lying spread eagle on the deck, his hat lying next to him. The crew seemed stunned to say the least, and she also saw people had surrounded them and were aiming guns at them.

"What the hell is going on?!" She demanded.

"Natives aren't very welcoming," Zoro said as he turned to her. "Luffy got shot in the face." Vivi was relatively worried by this until the Captain of the ship sat back up and took a deep breath, scratching his nose. The natives of what she presumed was Drum Island began to gasp as Luffy picked his hat up and put it on again.

"Is he a demon?! He took that shot to his face!"

"How did that not kill him?!" Luffy ignored there confused cries as he got back to his feet, eyeing them from under his hat.

"Usopp," He said. That was all it took for the sniper to aim his own gun up, aiming it at the man who'd presumably shot Luffy.

"D-Do it again!" The sniper threatened. "I'll have you know I have 8,000 subordinates! Attack again and we'll converge on this island!" This sent the natives into a scramble, but Vivi wasn't having this. She walked up to Luffy and pulled him aside, glaring at him.

"Don't play this like a tough guy," She said. "We need to be on their good side, because Nami and Yosaku won't make it to Alabasta!"

"They said they didn't care if they died," Luffy replied with a pout. "It made me mad."

"Stow your anger! We need their help. You're better than that Luffy! I know you are." Luffy watched her quietly for a moment before he smiled and clapped her on the back.

"You're right Vivi. I was being dumb. Watch this! I got it." Vivi watched in confusion as the Captain strolled back over in between the crew of the Merry and the natives, and turned to the people. He dropped to his knees and practically drove his head into the deck, bowing deeply to them.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked, dropping his rifle a bit.

"Please help my friends!" He shouted into the deck. "We can all stay on the ship if that makes you feel more comfortable, but please help my friends! They won't make it to another island, we need you! All we need is a Doctor's help! Please!"

Luffy's cries for help silenced the natives of Drum, who looked among themselves curiously. After what felt like an eternity of silence, a man sighed.

"You may come inland," he said to them. "Bring your friends. We'll do what we can."

 **This chapter is a little shorter than I would have wanted, but this was the most viable place for me to leave it for now. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review!**


	16. The Doctor

**Another day, another update! Let's get this bread readers.**

 **Yes I said that. No I don't regret it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Looks like it's just you and me," Zoro said as he watched the rest of the crew leave Merry. Luffy had appointed him to stay behind and guard the ship, which he was fine with. He had to get some more training it anyway. Having to sit and wait for the rest to save him at Little Garden seriously rubbed him the wrong way.

With this, he turned to Karoo, who he had been talking to.

"Wanna train with me?" He asked.

"Quack."

* * *

"This country doesn't have a name," The man, who'd identified himself as Dalton, said. This made Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"So we aren't at Drum, then." He said. Dalton made a face at this.

"Well, we used to be called that." He replied. "But not anymore. Not since we lost our King." He didn't give them anymore information then that, so Luffy had nothing to go on. He just focused on carrying Nami as carefully as he could, making sure not to drop her. Johnny was carrying Yosaku, while the rest of the crew formed a circle around them as the people escorted them through the countryside. They passed what Dalton identified as a Hiking Bear, which Luffy thought was pretty cool. Bears were cool in general, after all. After a while the people got them to a town they called Big Horn, Dalton stretching.

"You guys can come rest and my house," he said. "And I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Are you sure about that Dalton?" Someone asked. "These guys are pirates, you know."

"I don't think they're quite like the others we have seen," Dalton told him. "Please, follow me." Ignoring the stares they got from people. the Straw Hats followed Dalton into his home, laying down Nami on a bed and Yosaku on the couch.

"Thank you for helping us," Nojiko said to Dalton with a smile. "We were really worried for a moment there." Dalton nodded.

"It's no problem," he replied. "However, actually getting your friends the help they need may be harder than you think. There's only one Doctor in this country, and she's a witch?"

"A witch?!" Usopp asked, sounding terrified. "Is she a monster too?" Dalton made a face at the sniper, but sighed.

"She's an interesting character to say the least," he said as he turned to the window. "Do you see the castle, up there?" Luffy looked out the window and looked up towards the very top of the mountain, seeing a building standing there.

"What's up there?" He asked.

"It's the castle the old King used to live in," Dalton said. "Now only Doctor Kureha lives there."

"Why would a Doctor live so far away?" Sanji asked. "Call her down here, we need some help."

"Not possible," Dalton said. "We have no way to contact her, and she comes down when she wants."

"That makes no sense," Nojiko replied. "Doctors are supposed to be available as much as possible!"

"She is a good Doctor, though." Dalton said in an attempt to reassure her. "She's been keen for someone who's 140."

"Sorry what now?" Johnny asked. Dalton ignored him.

"She comes whenever she feels like and treats any patients," he said. "Then she takes whatever she wants as payment. She is good, though."

"Sounds like a pirate," Luffy said flatly, still looking up at the mountain through the window. They didn't have time to wait for her, so did that mean they needed to go to her?

"She is a strange one to be sure," Dalton replied. "Some say she flies to the villages, and some say she rides a sleigh. Hell, it's even been said she lives with some strange creature."

"A monster?!" Usopp asked weakly. "She lives with a monster!"

"So because of this, no one wants to see her themselves," Dalton said. "Not only that, but getting up there is nigh impossible. All we can do is wait."

"This is exactly the type of thing that would happen to us," Sanji hissed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. Luffy frowned and crossed his arms, thinking about their options. Waiting wasn't a good idea, both Nami and Yosaku were in a bad way. But from what Dalton said, getting to that mountain might not be the easiest thing in the world.

"...B-Big Bro Luffy..." Luffy snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called, looking towards the couch. Yosaku had opened his eyes, and was staring right at him.

"Yosaku!" Luffy said, rushing to his side as everyone else turned to look. Luffy knelt down to meet the eyes of his crew member, who was barely conscious. "How do you feel?"

"...T-Terrible," he replied. "Have w-we found a Doctor?" Luffy frowned, unable to answer positively. They had, but not the way they wanted. No, he couldn't say that. Yosaku didn't need to hear that.

"We have," He replied with a smile. "Rest easy, you won't have to wait much longer."

"A-Ah, that's good...Did we make it to Alabasta yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Luffy said. "Don't worry about that, focus on staying alive. We need you." Yosaku managed a weak smile before his eyes closed again, presumably falling asleep again. Luffy stared at the man quietly for a moment before he sighed and took a deep breath, standing.

"I'm taking them to the Doctor directly," He said as he turned to everyone else. "We can't wait."

"Did you hear me?" Dalton asked. "It's not possible to get up there."

"Did I say I cared?" Luffy countered, surprising Dalton. "Nami and Yosaku have run out of time, and I'm not waiting."

"Luffy, it's not possible." Sanji said. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but-"

"I'll come too," Nojiko said, cutting Sanji off. "I'll carry Nami." Luffy nodded.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Johnny shouted. "I'm coming too! I can carry Yosaku!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Luffy replied, walking over to Nami. "Hey, Nami. Are you there?" Despite how pained she looked, the navigator managed to open her eyes. "We're gonna get you to the Doctor now. But I need you to trust me, okay?"

"...Why'd you even have to ask?" She scolded weakly, raising her hand up slowly. "Of course I trust you." Luffy smiled brightly at this, accepting the high five he was offered.

"That's the spirit! Let's go find this witch!"

* * *

"Stand still," Vivi said as she tightened the straps. "I need to make sure that they're secure." She tied the knot was hard as she could, securing Yosaku to Johnny and Nami to Nojiko. Both needed their hands free, so carrying them like this was really the only way they could accompany Luffy. "There, that should be tight enough."

"Think so?" Nojiko asked, testing the fastening to make sure it wasn't loose. "Well, it feels good."

"Then let's go!" Luffy said. "We don't have time to stand around talking!"

"Are you guys sure about this?" Dalton asked as the two joined Luffy. "It won't be an easy trek by any stretch."

"We can't wait any more," Nojiko replied.

"We won't either!" Johnny shouted. "We need to help them!"

"Wait you guys!" Usopp shouted, running up to them. "Nojiko, I have something for you!"

"Huh?" Nojiko asked, sounding confused. "What?" Usopp smiled.

"Remember I took one of your old pistols cause you took Mr. Five's? Well, I had an idea for it, and I outfitted it! I present to you, the first Usopp Brand Grappling Gun!" The new weapon was pressed into Nojiko's hand, who stared at it in surprise. The flintlock had been modified significantly, it's barrel being much thicker and now had a hook hanging out of the end of the barrel.

"Wow," Nojiko said as she broke into a grin. "Does it work?"

"Of course it does, I made it!" Usopp replied with a smirk. "I know it won't get you guys to the top, but there's at decent amount of rope in there! Let me know how it goes!"

"We will," Nojiko replied with a smile as she pocketed the gun. "Nice work, Usopp. Can you modify my holsters so I can hold it better?"

"Of course! I'll get on that once Nami and Yosaku get better." Usopp seemed very proud of his work, and Nojiko's compliment seemed to fill him with even more. Dalton just smiled.

"Well in that case, you should take the route to the east. It's relatively free of Lapins and easier to-!"

Dalton was interrupted as Luffy let out a battle cry, both Nojiko and Johnny following close behind as he sprinted off towards the mountain in the distance. Vivi watched with a weak smile as they disappeared into the snow, Dalton looking surprised.

"Yeah he's not good at waiting," she said to him. Dalton sighed and chuckled.

"I can tell," he replied. "But when one cares so much about their crew, waiting can feel like hell." With this, he turned back to his house. "Would you like to come in? It's pretty cold out here."

"I'm okay," Sanji replied, eyes glued to where the Captain had disappeared too.

"Me too!" Usopp said, trying to look tough despite the fact that he was shivering. "I can wait too." Vivi smiled.

"I guess we're waiting," she said to Dalton, who smiled as well.

"I guess knowing your friends are so sick it's hard to calm down huh?" He asked, sitting down. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," Sanji replied. "Meanwhile, wanna tell us why there's only one Doctor on the whole island?" Dalton frowned at this, looking down at his feet.

"We used to have more Doctors." He said. "Back when we were still a somewhat prosperous Kingdom. Of course, we lost all of that when we were raided by pirates."

"Pirates?" Usopp asked, Dalton nodding. "That's why you tried to scare us off. Pirates attacked you before."

"Yes, exactly." Dalton said. "But it's so much more than that. This island lost everything because of those pirates. We're only barely able to hold on as we are, all because of that damn Blackbeard." Vivi didn't recognise the name of the pirate who had taken Drum down, but the fact that he had was enough to scare her. "I don't know how he did it. With only five members, he destroyed everything."

"Five?!" Usopp cried out. "Holy crap! I sure as hell don't want to run into that guy!"

"You sure don't," Dalton replied, looking upset. "That's not even the worst of it. When the Kingdom found out just how much devastation Blackbeard had brought...That bastard King Wapol escaped with the royal army, leaving the whole country to fend for itself!"

Wait.

"D-Did you just say Wapol?" Vivi asked. Dalton nodded.

"The form King of Drum Island," He said. "When Blackbeard and his gang were wreaking havoc, he fled like the coward he is!"

"Isn't that the mouth guy that attacked us out at sea?" Sanji asked. Vivi nodded.

"It was," she said. "Those guys he was working with called him Wapol."

"You saw him?" Dalton asked, looking surprised. Vivi nodded.

"We did," she said. "He attacked us while we were on our way here. He wanted an Eternal Pose to come here." This only made Dalton frown.

"So he's trying to get back here," he said. "I'm not surprised, but that's not good. If he comes back here, he will surely try and take the throne back. And that's not good."

"Doesn't sound like it," Usopp said. "But don't worry, Luffy sent him flying. I doubt he'll find his way back here any time soon."

* * *

"Did you guys know that people who live in the snow never sleep?"

"Big Bro that makes no sense."

"No it's true. If you sleep in the snow you die."

"Why did Dalton have a bed then?"

"To prepare for when he dies, clearly."

"Can you guys focus?" Nojiko demanded, interrupting the moronic conversation. "Of course people who live in the snow sleep Luffy, that's not how that works."

"Are you saying that guy in my village lied to me?" Luffy asked, looking sceptical.

"Yes that's what I'm saying!" Nojiko shouted. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well why not?" He asked. Nojiko suppressed the urge to hit the Captain over the head, slowly realising why Nami could be so violent.

"Shut up and focus," she replied as she turned her eyes forward again. "We need to keep our eyes on that mountain. Moreover, come up with a way to get up there."

"Didn't Big Bro Usopp give you a grappling gun?" Johnny asked.

"It's no where near long enough to get us up there," she replied, watching a rabbit with razor sharp teeth pull at Johnny's pants. "So we'll have to come up with some way to utilise it well."

"Hm, well I guess we could-hold on." Johnny stopped himself and turned around, punting the rabbit away from himself. "Sorry, that thing was bugging me."

"Yeah I've seen a few," Luffy said. "Annoying little guys."

"I think we have bigger problems," Nojiko said as she came to a stop, "Literally." Standing in front of the trio was a pack of wild animals, that seemed to resemble both bears and rabbits at the same time.

"What are those things?" Luffy asked.

"Dunno," Johnny replied as he placed a hand on his chin. "Are they rabbits, or bears?"

"What does it matter?" Nojiko asked, sweating a little as the creatures began to growl. "They clearly don't like that we're up here!"

"Leave it to me!" Luffy shouted. Nojiko watched as the Captain charged forward without a care in the world, engaging the creatures in battle. "Gum-Gum Whip!" Before any of the creatures could react, Luffy slammed at outstretched leg into all of them, sending them flying in various directions. They quickly recovered and tried to pounce on Luffy, who was far to fast for them. He bounced around like a maniac as the creatures tried to catch him, but it was clear he was making it too hard.

"Those must be the Lapins I heard Dalton mention briefly before we left," Nojiko said, recalling the man say something about this path being not so free of them.

"Atta be, Big Bro!" Johnny shouted from beside her. "Teach those things they have to pick one thing or the other!"

"What does that even mean?" Nojiko asked, confused. She wasn't able to hear an answer sadly, as a growl alerted her to a problem. Turning, she saw a group of the bears had wandered up to them, clearly intent on devouring them too. Thinking quickly, she readied her pistol and aimed it at them, hoping the threat of it was enough. Sadly it didn't seem to be the case, as the Lapins attempted to pounce on them the first chance they got. Nojiko fired off shots into the legs of the few who came for her, causing them to halt and veer away, licking their wounds. Johnny was not so lucky, as he couldn't really draw his sword and fight with Yosaku on his back. Thankfully Luffy came to his aide, punching the creatures in the face before they could devour the swordsmen.

"You two need to leave this to me!" He said. "I don't want Nami and Yosaku to get hurt!"

"There's way to many to guarantee that!" Johnny replied. "What do we do?!" Luffy gritted his teeth at this, not answering for a moment.

"Leave it to me!" He finally shouted, cracking his knuckles. "Both of you make a dash for the mountain. No matter what happens, don't turn back! I can handle this!"

"Are you sure?" Nojiko asked weakly, Luffy nodding. "Ugh, fine! We'll leave this to you!"

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy reengaged the Lapins, punching open a hole in the pack. Seeing the opening he had created, Nojiko ran as hard as she could through the snow to make it through. She sensed that a few tried to eat her, but Luffy forced them away with violent attacks. Before long the sounds of battle began to fade into the distance, both of the pirates putting distance between them and their Captain.

"Do you think Big Bro will be okay?" Johnny asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I hope so," Nojiko replied, unable to answer him. "But we have to trust him."

* * *

"I really do hope they don't see any Lapins," Dalton said, drawing everyone's attention. "They're rather vicious creatures."

"Are they that dangerous?" Sanji asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

"Very much so, yes." Dalton replied. "Plus they attack in packs, so I hope they're okay."

"Well Luffy went with them, so I think they'll be okay." Usopp said. "I just hope that my grappling gun helps them! I really want to make some more things like that, so I hope it goes well."

"What are Lapins, anyway?" Vivi asked, ignoring the sniper.

"Large vicious bears," Dalton replied, making Vivi frown. "They also resemble rabbits, but none of the cuteness crosses over."

"I hope they aren't too big of a problem," The Princess said, looking worriedly towards the mountain range.

"Hey! Dalton!" The group turned to see a woman walking up to them, calling Dalton's name.

"Yes Maria?" Dalton asked.

"The pirates were looking for the Doctor, right?" She asked.

"That's right, why?" Sanji asked.

"Well I received word that she just showed up in Cocoa Weed Town!" Maria replied with a smile. However, none of the others were the least bit pleased with this information.

"Seriously?!" They all shouted in tandem.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the aforementioned Cocoa Weed Town, a small boy was crying out in pain. This was much to the chagrin of his father, who wanted him to be quiet. Despite this the boy continued to whine, now receiving threats from his father to quiet down or go outside. Before long the doors to the bar burst open, surprising everyone inside. Standing in the doorway was a feminine figure, with a reindeer standing by her side.

"Do you hear that, Chopper?" The woman asked. "The father is so cruel, telling his son to be quiet or go outside." The reindeer did not reply, just watched quietly.

"Dr. Kureha!" The father said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What was that?" Kureha asked. 'You want to know my secret to my youthful appearance?"

"No one asked you that!" The bar shouted angrily. Kureha laughed at this.

"What else would I possibly be here for?" She demanded. "I've come to treat the sick. Now, tell me what's wrong little boy!"

 **Feel free to leave me a review! Or don't! Or maybe! Or perhaps!**

 **I need a hobby besides writing, I've got so little to do.**


	17. The Mountain

**Another Friday, another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

"I'm sorry," Dalton said weakly as the sled sped towards Cocoa Weed Town. "She came down yesterday, I never expected her to come down this soon."

"It's not your fault," Vivi reassured as she kept her hair out of her face. "We just need to get there."

"There's no way those three will come back anyway," Usopp said as he watched ahead of them. "And with how strong they are, they probably won't have a problem getting there. So we need to ask the Doctor to go back to the castle to meet them."

"So Dalton," Sanji said from behind them, trying to keep his cigarette lit. "You say the Doctor is 140 right?" Dalton made a face at this.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Does she look good of her age or no?" The Cook asked.

"You need to stop right there," Usopp said. "Just don't."

"I was just curious!" Sanji said. Vivi ignored the men as they descended into an argument, presumably about the appearance the Doctor would have. She kept her eyes forward, hoping to see the town on the horizon soon. After all, the Doctor needed to get back to the Castle.

"I'm sorry," Dalton said, making her look over at him. "It's my fault there's no Doctors here."

"Don't be silly," she said with a smile. "This isn't your fault. Just focus and get us to Cocoa Weed. We'll be okay." Dalton didn't seem to really believe her, but he nodded and kept his eyes ahead. Vivi looked back and watched Usopp and Sanji argue about the Doctor's appearance, smiling a bit. It was good to see that despite the bad luck, they were easily staying high spirited. After all, it could be worse.

* * *

"Lord Wapol, this is it! We've arrived!"

"Hahahahahaha! Drum Kingdom! Your ruler has returned!"

Zoro hid under Merry's railing as soon as he saw the ship breached the waters surface. He knew that he'd recognised it. It was that weirdo who had attacked them the other day. Why was he here? Had he followed them? He had just been about to dive into the icy water to train, and now this was happening. Could they never catch a break?

Karoo quacked fearfully next to him, and Zoro signalled for the bird to shush. As far as he could tell they didn't know he was here, which was all the better.

"Chess!" The guy with the big mouth said. "How does my precious castle look!"

"Undamaged, sir!" Another voice, presumably Chess, said. "Just the way we left it!"

"Wonderful! This is it men! We can leave the pirate life behind and live like the royalty we are!"

"Sir!" Another voice said. "Those brats ship is right over there!"

"Huh?!" Crap, they'd spotted Merry. Zoro peaked over the side slowly, spotting the ship resting in the bay same as Merry. "Those annoying brats are here too?!"

"Yes, but the ship doesn't seem to have anyone on it! There's no activity."

"So they all went inland, huh?! I won't allow such annoying tykes to run around my Kingdom! Once we retake our land, we'll scour the island for them! One thing at a time, though! Men! Let's retake what is ours!" The crew cheered with the Captain, all of them eventually making their way inland. Zoro just watched as they dealt with the small defence force that had been stationed at the bay, not wanting to risk revealing himself just yet. Once he was sure they were gone, he turned and looked at Karoo.

"Looks like we've got trouble, duck." He said.

"Quack."

"What should we do, huh? Do we leave the Merry and go to find the others or what?"

"Quack."

"Hm, you're right. We can't follow the same path they did, they'd spot us. Maybe we should head a little more North, that way they won't see us through the snow."

"Quack?"

"Well duh. I'm not leaving the action to everyone else." With this, Zoro got to his feet and walked towards the cabin, looking for his coat. "Get ready, duck! We're heading inland too!"

"Quack..."

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here?!" Usopp shouted angrily, startling the people in the bar. However, the man who ran it didn't seem phased.

"You just missed her, sadly." He said. "I think she said she was heading to Gyasta? I'm not sure."

"What's that?" Vivi asked, looking at Dalton. The man still looked upset with something.

"It's a lake North of here," he replied. "If she's going there, she might be trying to skate on the surface. We don't have any time to waste, let's go!" Without wasting any more time talking everyone jumped back into the sled, but before they could go someone grabbed the edge of the sled to stop them.

"Dalton!" The man said. "Bad news!"

"We're in a hurry!" Dalton replied. "What is it?"

"It's Wapol! He's back!" Dalton's eyes widened, and from what Vivi had been told this wasn't good.

"Where?" He demanded.

"He's on his way back to Big Horn! He came from the same bay the pirates are docked at!"

"I wonder if green hair is okay," Sanji said. Vivi figured he would be. She'd seen what he could do. Dalton looked pained for a moment, before finally he got off of the sleigh and turned to them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go and deal with this. Go North and you will reach Gyasta, trust me."

"Okay," Vivi replied. "Be careful." Dalton nodded, before he turned and sprinted into the distance. Vivi watched him go before she turned to look at the others.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Should we help him?" She asked. Sanji shook his head.

"We're spread too thin," he said. "If anyone can help, it's Marimo. He's closest. We need to make sure that Doctor gets back to the castle."

"Sanji's right," Usopp said. "Trust Zoro, I'm sure he can help. He's not that dumb."

"Usually," Sanji added.

* * *

Nojiko felt like she had been running forever, because her lungs were on fire. Ironic considering the it was the opposite outside her body, but as it turned out running in knee deep snow was easier said than done. Both her and Johnny had stopped where they were, not able to push themselves any further than this.

"D-Did we get away?" Johnny asked, barely able to breath.

"God I hope so," Nojiko replied, looking behind them. "I can't run anymore...I feel like I'm dying."

"Don't you dare," Johnny replied, still panting. "I can't carry three people to this mountain."

"Don't worry, I'm fi-Wait," She said, drawing her revolver. "What's that?" Johnny turned as well, spotting the same outline in the snow that she had seen. Both waited, unable to slow their breathing due to how exhausted they were. The outline got closer and closer, and before long Nojiko saw what it was.

"Luffy?!" She asked, gaping as the Captain returned to them. His coat and and shorts had been completely torn up, leaving him in nothing but his shirt underneath to protect him from the cold. He had slash wounds all over his body and face, but he looked relatively unaffected by it.

"Oh, there you guys are!" He said with a grin, holding his hat down on his head. "I've been looking for you!"

"Never mind that moron! Are you okay?!" Nojiko asked. "You're covered in bites and slashes!"

"Ah, I'm okay." Luffy replied as he looked down at his arms. "The snow makes it hard to feel it. Those rabbits sure put up a good fight! But I taught them a lesson."

"That's bad Big Bro!" Johnny shouted. "You're getting frostbite!"

"Frost what?" Luffy asked, making both of them face palm. And this guy wanted to be King of the Pirates? "Never mind that, look ahead! We've almost made it to the mountain!" Looking back, Nojiko saw that he was right. They had almost reached the mountain, much closer to them than it had been before. She and Johnny had been too busy trying to get air into their lungs to notice.

"Well let's hurry then," she said as she turned to face ahead of them. "Now you need a Doctor too. You might get rabies from those things."

"Yeah, that's what my Grandpa warned me against as a kid! Radio." Nojiko rolled her eyes and ignored him, trudging forward. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his idiocy. The trio rushed as fast as they could towards the mountain, Nojiko and Johnny doing their best to keep up with the injured Captain. Once they made it, they stared up at the mountain in awe, trying to figure out how exactly they were going to make it up there.

"Well, we made it!" Luffy said with a laugh. "Nojiko! Get that gun out and let's go!"

"Alright, alright." Nojiko replied, digging into her picket to take out the grappling gun. She looked up at the mountain again, trying to look for any sort of angle she could use to latch onto. There had to be one at least, right?

"So what do we do once we get the hook attached?" Johnny asked.

"We carry Nami and Yosaku up, obviously." Luffy replied, "Then we get them some help and we can continue to Alabasta!"

"Let's just hurry this up," Nojiko said, aiming the pistol. Not wasting any time she fired the hook, watching it fly up and latch onto the wall. She gave it a testing tug, and frowned as it strained a little bit. Jumping up a bit, Nojiko was able to land on her feet as the hook came detached, falling back down to the ground. Great. She should of thought about this.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Uh... this is bad," Nojiko said, turning back to them. Both men just watched her curiously. "A thought occurred to me. I-I don't think this grappling gun can carry too many people."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked. Nojiko swallowed hard and looked down at the gun, punching herself for not seeing the problem with this sooner.

"I don't think this one rope will sustain more than one person, let alone five." She said weakly. Silence came over the group for a moment, the snow whistling around them the only company they had. Before long though, that was different.

AHHHHH!" Luffy and Johnny screamed at once, startling Nojiko. "NAMI AND YOSAKU ARE GONNA DIE! WE MESSED UP! AAHHHHH!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Nojiko shouted angrily, hoping that didn't bother either Nami or Yosaku. "They'll be fine, we've just gotta find another way up!"

"Like what?!" Luffy shouted. "There's no way up there!"

"There has to be!" She refuted. "Listen, there's no way this mountain had a castle up there with no form on transport up there. That means that there has to be a way up there!"

"Okay, so how do we find it?" Johnny asked weakly. Nojiko made a face and looked around, trying to find the answer to that herself. Before long, she came up with an idea.

"Luffy, can you take Nami for a sec?" She asked, working to unfasten her sister from her back.

"Sure, why?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to use the grappling hook to get a vantage point," She replied. "Hopefully I can see more from higher up, do you know what I mean?"

"Aha!" Johnny said, snapping his fingers. "To see if there's a way up we weren't told! I see."

"Exactly," Nojiko said as she transferred Nami to Luffy's back instead, picking up the hook to use it again. "So give me a second, I'll see what I can see."

"Okay, hurry though." Luffy said. "I can't feel my arms." Taking this worrying statement in stride, Nojiko nodded and turned back to face the mountain, aiming the gun as best she could. Deciding she had a good enough shot, she pulled the trigger. The hook exploded out of the front of the gun, flying upwards and latching onto the side of the cliff. Giving it a few good tugs, she decided it'd be able to sustain her weight. Just like she'd assumed though, no way it'd hold another person at the same time.

"Alright, here we go." She said. Using all of the strength she had acquired training with Zoro, Nojiko slowly climbed up the rope. She gained height slowly, unable to go fast seeing as she was already exhausted. Slowly but surely she was able to gain the height she was looking for, turning to see she'd made it about thirty feet up. Looking around, Nojiko did her best to look through the snow and find what she was looking for. A transport of any kind, anything at all. She just needed something.

"See anything?" Johnny called from below, voice muffled by the snow flying around them.

"Nothing yet!" She called, back, angrily whipping her hair out of her face. "I can't see anything through this snow!"

"Keep looking!" Luffy encouraged. Doing as he said, Nojiko continued to look for what she was after. Something, anything, was all they needed. No matter how hard she looked, nothing was standing out to her. It was all white. Angrily gritting her teeth, Nojiko tried to keep her emotions in check. She'd been stressed out for the past few days, and now she was running out of time to save her sister.

 _Come on! You came on this journey to look after Nami didn't you?! Well hurry up and start doing that, because she needs you now!_

Feeling a prick in the back of her head, Nojiko felt compelled to look off into the distance. She didn't know why, but she felt like there had to be an answer there. Narrowing her eyes, for the briefest of moments, she saw through the snow. It was only for a moment, but she felt like she saw the outline of a building, and a rope leading up over her head. After only a second it faded back into the snow, and Nojiko made a face. Was why losing her mind, or had she really seen something through the snow? For some reason though, she felt extremely confident in her feeling. There was something over there, she could feel it. Deciding to trust her gut, she slid back down the rope slowly and landed back on the ground, both men watching her expectantly.

"Over there," she said, pointing in the direction of whatever she had seen. "I saw a rope leading up to the castle. If we're going to find a way up, it's over here."

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked as she tugged the hook off the mountain to shove it back in the gun.

"Positive," she said, somewhat lying. She wasn't positive, but for some reason she just had a really good feeling about this. "I'm positive," she repeated, trying to convince herself as much as Luffy. The Captain nodded, grinning.

"Alright then! Let's get over there as soon as possible!"

* * *

"Are you sure we haven't passed it?" Sanji asked.

"Yes! Well, no." Usopp replied, looking off the sleigh as they rode through the snow.

"I can't read maps very well," Vivi said weakly as she stared at the one Dalton had left with them. "I can't tell how far we've gone."

"Surely she'll just return to the castle eventually right/" Sanji asked, sounding bored with what they were doing. "I think we might be wasting our time. If she's so fast then she's probably already left Gyasta."

"Doesn't mean we can't look," Vivi replied. "Besides, it's like you guys said. Zoro can handle the problems at Big Horn."

* * *

Come on you stupid duck, how have we not gotten there yet?!" Zoro demanded angrily as Karoo sprinted through the snow. "I told you where to go!"

"Quack!" Karoo replied angrily as it turned to glare at him. "Quack quack quack! Quack!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Quack quack!"

"I am not hopeless! I know exactly where I'm going!" Zoro growled as the duck ignored him and continued on it's way. He knew this stupid thing was going the wrong way, but it didn't believe him. How hard was it to follow a path? Honestly.

"Quack!" Zoro looked down as Karoo came to a stop on a hill, which coincidentally overlooked a town.

"Huh, we got here." He said, Karoo looking at him smugly. "Don't start with me bird, or I'll tell the Princess you got eaten by the wildlife out here." The threat seemed to shut the bird up, and Zoro disembarked to watch what was happening. From the looks of things, they were a bit too late to stop the devastation. Wapol was standing amid whatever was left of the surrounding buildings, chewing on part of one. He laughed as he swallowed the building, just like he had part of the Merry.

"Listen up citizens!" He shouted. "Your king has returned! And I will eat or take whatever I want! Why is that again, Kuromarimo?!"

"You're the King of Drum, Lord Wapol!" The man with an afro said. "You are welcome to any and all possessions the citizens have!"

"Damn right!" Wapol agreed. "And as such, I will take any and all things that I deem worthy!"

"Your highness!" Another voice said. Zoro watched as the man who had stood on the water appeared there. "I have news on those children. They were seen heading towards the castle!"

"The castle?!" Wapol demanded angrily. "Why?!"

"It seems that the insufferable Doctor Kureha has moved in there!"

"What?! That witch is in _my_ castle?! This will not stand! Men, gather to me! We're heading to the castle this instant to kick out the witch and kill those children!"

"Looks like things are going south, Karoo." Zoro said as he watched the pirates organise around a massive snow hippo or whatever that was. "We may have to intervene here."

"Q-Quack?"

"Yes, both of us. What if they catch Vivi?" This seemed to disturb the duck, who managed to put on some sort of battle face. It wasn't much, but Zoro supposed it was enough.

However, before he could jump down, a cry rang out. Zoro looked back down. The man who had led his crew into town had appeared, carrying what looked like a shovel. Despite it's appearance, it was clearly a blade. Using it, he'd slashed down Wapol's front, throwing the man backwards onto the ground as he bled.

"Dalton!" The townsfolk around them shouted happily. "You're here!"

"So you're still roaming around huh, you useless cow?" Kuromarimo said with a smirk. "What do you want?" Dalton frowned as he spun his shovel around a bit, glaring at the men.

"I've come to kill you all," he said flatly. "To end this, and bring peace to this land at last." Zoro smirked as the man faced off against Wapol and his men, looking menacing for a one versus who knew how many.

"Looks like things are just getting interesting, huh Karoo?"

"Quack."

 **This seems like a decent place to leave it foe today! I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought! And as always, I'll see you next Friday!**


	18. Swinging Around

**How do I just not post last week. Like, the chapter was done. It's BEEN done. I just didn't post it. Why? I couldn't tell you.**

 **Whatever, Apologies for that! Enjoy!**

"AH! I'm gonna die!" Wapol shouted as blood spurted from his wounds. However, nobody seemed concerned.

"Doctors," Kuromarimo said. "Assist him!" Zoro watched, stunned as Doctors in scrubs appeared out of nowhere, seemingly ready to operate. The group surrounded Wapol and began to work, everyone watching in surprise. Before long they separated, and Wapol stood with a laugh.

"Ah, I feel much better now!" He said. "Oh my, Dalton! You used to be one of us! What are you doing here? Have you come to bow at my feet and ask to come back? Too bad! I won't take you back!" Zoro couldn't tell because of how far away he was, but he could tell Dalton looked pissed.

"Never," he hissed. "My allegiances are with your father and this island. I tried, I really did, to support you. But I can't. Not after what you did!"

"What I did?" Wapol demanded. "What did I do?"

"You abandoned this place when Blackbeard was coming after us!" Dalton shouted. "You saved your own sorry hide instead of helping your people! You're not worthy of ruling this island, not like your father was!"

"I disagree!" Wapol said with a smirk. "I am worthy! Want to know why? Because I was born to rule!"

"Just because you are born into a position does not make you worthy of it!" Dalton countered. "You treated the people who live here like scum! You exiled all but twenty Doctors and made them work for you! You made anyone who needed medical help lick your boots if they needed treatment! That's not how a King treats his people!"

"Well it's how I do!" Wapol said with a laugh. "Now, what did you say you were doing?" Dalton lowered his gaze slightly, and Zoro could tell things were about to start. Before they did though, Dalton began to change. He grew fur on his body, and horns grew from his head. As he changed, Zoro noted that he looked like a cow of some sort.

"You heard me the first time!" Dalton said. "I came to kill you!" Soldiers came out in front of Wapol as he said this, making the former king laugh.

"You'll have to carve through my men first!" He said. "So, let's see what you can do, cow!" The man raised their weapons, aiming them at Dalton. The Bull man readied his shovel-like weapon, and the battle commenced.

"Fiddle Banff!"

And it was over.

As the soldiers under Wapol's command fired their weapons, Dalton cried out an attack. The man dispersed into afterimages, his speed greatly increased. Zoro watched as, using this new speed, he sliced through the soldiers that had attacked him. He finished by slamming the final mans head into the ground, ending the barrage of gunfire. Wapol looked stunned, and Zoro had to admit he wasn't expecting this sort of power.

"You always were an annoyance," Chess said, him and Kuromarimo walking forward. Chess readied a bow and arrow, while Kuromarimo readied his...fists? Hair? "But, it's quite obvious what you're weakness is."

"Is it?" Zoro asked aloud, looking at Karoo. The duck just blinked at him, seemingly unsure himself.

"No! Don't!" Zoro whipped his head back around, trying to find what he'd missed talking to the duck. He soon saw it, as arrows were flying towards the crowd on onlookers instead of towards Dalton. The man was rushing forwards, but Zoro couldn't tell if he was going to make it it time.

"Damn it, man." Zoro hissed. Bolting forward, he beat Dalton to the arrows and sliced them in half, causing them to fall uselessly. The crowd looked stunned at his arrival, but he wasn't really concerned about that. He was just glad he'd made it in time.

"You," Dalton said as Zoro stood up straight. "You're one of those pirates, aren't you?"

"The one left guarding the ship yeah," Zoro said as he removed Wado Ichimonji from his mouth. "I saw them come inland and figured I might be needed. Where's my crew?"

"Off looking for their doctor," Dalton replied. "It's easier said then done these days, sadly." Zoro frowned. How hard could it be to get a Doctor? "We have to stop their advance here, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro replied as he turned his gaze back. "I heard enough of their rambling to know they're not the kindest lot." Dalton nodded, also turning his gaze back to see what Wapol was doing, who just looked confused.

"Who're you?" He demanded to Zoro. "Wait, you were on that brats ship the other day!" Zoro smirked.

"I was. You missed me back on the ship too. Too bad huh?" Wapol gritted his teeth angrily, his two advisers still standing by to fight.

"Chess!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Chess replied. The man nocked an arrow and aimed it at Zoro and Dalton, who both prepared themselves. The arrow flew, but something was wrong. The arrow exploded halfway too them, churning out a massive smokescreen as it did. Zoro coughed as the smoke went for his eyes, squinting as he tried to see through it. All he could hear was Wapol laughing.

"I don't have time to deal with you nimrods! I'll make sure to dispose of you once I've kicked that wretched witch out of my castle! Men, Robson, let's go!" Zoro couldn't see it, but he could hear some massive thing sprinting past him. Once the smoke cleared, Zoro saw that the prior King and his men had disappeared. He could see a path leading up towards the mountains, which was obviously where they'd run off too.

"He ran off?" Zoro demanded. Dalton sighed.

"He's quite good at that," He muttered under his breath. "Come with me, swordsman. We have to make sure he does not make it to the castle!"

"Okay, let's go."

"Uh...It's this way."

"How do you know?"

"Their trail is right here."

"Must've moved it."

"Quack."

"You be quiet!"

* * *

"What the hell is this thing?" Luffy asked as the trio finally made it to what Nojiko had seen through the snow. She herself had no idea, but if she had to guess it was some sort of transportation system. The small building led to a rope, which disappeared into the snow towards the castle. That was all, though. There was no actually transport in the building, which led her to believe it was either decommissioned, or broken. Either way it was of no use to them.

"Crap," she hissed. "Now what do we do? There's no way up this frigging mountain!"

"Sure there is," Luffy replied. Nojiko raised an eyebrow at him, but he pointed towards the rope. "The rope leads to the castle, right? He can use it to get there."

"Sure, but..." Nojiko tried. No, Luffy was right. The rope was the only way they were going to be able to get to the castle in time to save Nami and Yosaku.

"There's no way!" Johnny said for her. "How can we carry Nami and Yosaku over such a large distance?! You know how far we walked to get here!" Luffy just made a face at the swordsman.

"I'll carry them," He said flatly.

"Wait, what?" Nojiko demanded. Luffy simply responded by pulling on his own cheek.

"I'm rubber," he said. "I won't be as affected by the two of them weighing me down. I'll just stretch. Besides, if I do stretch I can get there even further by swinging like a monkey!"

He had to be kidding.

"No," Nojiko replied, wanting to wrestle her sister from the mans back. "I can't let you do that. You want me to let you swing yourself there with two deathly ill people?"

"Do we have another option?" Luffy demanded. Nojiko knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"You're insane," she confirmed, trying to convince herself just as much as Luffy. "There's no way this will work. How can you expect to to carry both of them and yourself over this giant space? It was one thing to have all of us climb up, but for just you to carry them across?"

"I won't drop them," Luffy replied simply.

"Of course you say that!" Nojiko replied. "But how can I just blindly trust you when it's so likely something will-!"

"Nojiko," Luffy interrupted. Nojiko watched as the man regarded her quietly, his owl-like eyes boring into her.

"W-What?" She asked, taken aback by his staring.

"I won't drop Nami," he said.

"W-Wha...?"

" _I_ _won't drop her."_ Nojiko didn't know what it was, but something about the way Luffy was talking, the way he was staring at her, she felt no reason to doubt him. As if she now felt comfortable following him into the depths of hell. Before she even knew what she was doing, she found herself judging the space between them and the top of the mountain.

"...Ugh, fine." She hissed angrily. "Let's see if we can tie Yosaku to you as well." Luffy smiled at this.

"Cool, let's do it!" Nojiko frowned at his excitement.

"I swear if you drop my sister, I'm leaving your ass in this frigid place." She hissed. Luffy only nodded as he laughed.

"Okay! And if I don't, you gotta come with me all the way to the One Piece! Got it?" Ignoring him, Nojiko went to work helping Johnny untie Yosaku from himself, then trying to find a way to latch both onto the Captain.

"Are we sure about this?" Johnny asked, sounding somewhat timid. "I don't know if this a good idea. Maybe we missed something back at the mountain?"

"We're out of time," Nojiko replied under her breath. "If their fevers get any worse they could die. Hell, I'm surprised they're not dead already." Finally, after spending a few minutes trying to figure out what to do, the trio came up with a plan. Using the ropes that they had, Yosaku had been secured onto Luffy's back, and Nami was secured over his shoulders. It was an incredibly awkward system, what with them trying to not hurt Yosaku's head with Nami's weight. But they couldn't very well put someone on Luffy's front, that wouldn't work. They needed to have all the weight on the mans back.

"How does that feel?" Nojiko asked as Luffy adjusted slightly. The Captain frowned and moved a bit, before he smiled.

"Feels good!" He said. "Ready to go!"

"We'll be right behind you," Johnny said as he gave the Captain a thumbs up. "So don't go to far ahead of us!" Nojiko nodded. There was no way they were going to let Luffy do this on his own. He was already doing more than he had to.

"Ready?" Luffy asked as he approached the rope. Both of them nodded, and Nojiko forced herself to watch as Luffy grabbed the rope with one hand, and swung up to grab with the other. Before long the Captain had swung ahead slightly like a monkey, which made Nojiko wondered if he had a real last name he'd ditched in favour of calling himself a monkey.

"Well, let's do this." Johnny said as he ditched his gloves. Nojiko watched as the swordsman reached up to clutch the rope, and did his best to follow Luffy. It looked hard, and she feared for her hands in the cold weather. That being said though, there was no more options. Taking a deep breath, Nojiko ditched her gloves and jumped up, grabbing the rope. The first thought that ran through her head was how cold it was. It only took a few seconds before she lost all feeling in her hands, and that only made it harder to grip onto the rope.

Looking down only made it worse.

Doing so on accident, Nojiko felt woozy as she stared at the abyss below her, threatening to swallow her up if she fell. Her hands seemed to work against her, barely able to keep a hold of the rope to save her.

"Are you okay, Nojiko?" Johnny's voice came. Looking forward, she saw that the swordsman had turned to look at her, seemingly worried.

"Y-Yeah, just cold." She replied weakly. "Thank God I t-trained with Zoro though, otherwise I wouldn't have the upper body strength to do this." Johnny smiled.

"I know, right? I'm glad Big Bro had our backs! Now come on, Big Bro Luffy is leaving us behind!"

* * *

Luffy didn't know how long they had been climbing, but he knew something was going on. The rope swinging in the wind was bad enough, but now he could tell something was wrong.

"Hey!" He shouted over his shoulder, stretching his neck to turn to Johnny and Nojiko. "Are you guys okay?"

"S-So far!" Nojiko replied, shielding her face as best she could from the wind. Luffy worriedly noted her hands looked blue. "Was that everything?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure." Luffy replied, another gust of wind threatening to knock one of them off. "You guys can turn back if you want, I'll get them to the castle."

"Like hell!" Nojiko replied. "I'm not leaving Nami! Or Yosaku, for that matter! We're in this mess together!"

"What she said!" Johnny said. "We won't leave you, Big Bro Luffy!" This made Luffy smile through the cold, which just made his mouth cold. Continuing on, the crew did their best to get to the castle.

Before something snapped viciously. Turning his head around to find the problem, Luffy looked over his head.

The rope was snapping. He was slightly past it, but Johnny and Nojiko were not. Panicking, he stretched his neck again.

"You guys! The rope is snapping here! Hurry!"

"What?!" Johnny asked, Luffy gestured to it wildly, both of them somehow paling even more.

"What do we do?!" Nojiko asked.

"Hurry over!" Luffy said. "When it breaks we may get swung into the mountain, but it's better than swung back that way! Hurry!" Both tried there best to hurry, but he could tell they were struggling. The poor rope snapped more and more, barely holding on. Johnny managed to pass over the snapping point, Luffy having moved to make room for them. Nojiko managed to cross just as the rope snapped, and before long the pirates were swinging through the air at far from comfortable speeds.

"Now what?!" Johnny shouted over the wind.

"Brace for impact, I guess!" Luffy replied. "I'll try and slow us down with my legs!" Stretching his legs backwards, Luffy reached out and tried to make contact with the side of the mountain. The closer they got, the more worrying the speed became. After all, this was definitely going to hurt.

"Nojiko!" Hearing Johnny cry out, Luffy looked downward to see that Nojiko had lost her grip on the rope, but Johnny had grabbed her before she fell. Great.

"Are you okay?!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, just peachy!" Nojiko shouted. "I'm gonna die!"

"No you won't!" Luffy replied, angrily eyeing the wall. "I'll save us!" His legs reached the wall, giving him the sustain he needed. Using his legs the rope slowed, and soon the group reached the wall and hung there quietly.

"...Are we dead?" Johnny asked. "Does it snow it heaven?"

"No, I think we're alive." Nojiko replied, hanging weakly from Johnny's arm. "Can I get some help here?" Luffy reached down and helped her regain her grip, Now all three of them hanging off the side of the mountain, fighting against the elements.

"How close are we?" Johnny asked weakly. Luffy looked up to see that they were just barely halfway to the top, give or take.

"Little over halfway," he replied. "We can do this, we're almost there!" Little by little, fighting the fact that their limbs were freezing, the trio did their best to climb. The wind was trying it's absolute hardest to stop them, and a few times Luffy felt his frozen fingers lose their grip. But he couldn't fall. No, he _wouldn't_ fall. There was no way he would.

"I-I don't know if I can..." Nojiko's voice came weakly from below him. "M-My arms are going to give out..."

"Don't give up, Big Sis Nojiko!" Johnny shouted. "We're almost there!"

"I...I..."

"Nojiko!" Luffy shouted, still climbing. "I'm not telling Nami you fell! So gather yourself and let's get up this frigging mountain!" He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he didn't hear her complaining anymore. They continued their climb, the end coming closer and closer. Before long, Luffy was able to reach up and grip the edge, pulling himself over and crawling into the snow. Taking a deep breath, Luffy ignored the freezing snow pressed against his chest and turned to reach down, helping Johnny and Nojiko up the side. Both of them sprawled out on the ground as well, panting heavily.

"I-I need more training..." Johnny hissed weakly.

"My arms are on fire..." Nojiko said.

"We made it though!" Luffy said. "Now, let's get this done!" Taking a deep breath, Luffy struggled to his feet and looked at the castle.

"HEY! WE NEED A DOCTOR OUT HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

For a moment or two, nothing happened. For a moment, Luffy was terrified there was no one here. Had they really done all of this for nothing? Actually?

As it turned out, they had not. As Luffy pondered their decisions, the front door to the castle slowly opened, and a pair of eyes watched them from inside.

"Who are you guys?" The voice asked.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we missed the lake!" Vivi shouted as Usopp stared down at the map they had.

"I know, but where did we take a wrong turn?!" He demanded. Sanji sighed from outside the sleigh, puffing on his cigarette.

"We may as well just go back to Big Horn," He said as he watched the environment around them. "We've wasted who knows how much time. There's no way that old lady is still out here."

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked. "What if she hasn't gotten back yet?"

"We need to worry about ourselves too," Sanji replied. "We've gotten ourselves lost in the middle of nowhere. Who knows what kinda stuff is out here."

"Like those lapins!" Usopp agreed in fright. Vivi didn't know what to do. They had clearly missed their turn, but should they keep looking? Did they need too?

"Okay, let's go back." She said, sitting back down in the sled. "It might get dark soon, so we should go."

"I think we have bigger problems anyways," Sanji said. Making a face, Vivi turned to look at the Cook, who was standing on a nearby ledge looking down. Joining him, both she and Usopp looked down to see a small ship anchored in the bay below them, one with a massive three on the side of it.

"What is that?" She asked. Usopp made a face, taking his rifle off of his back and using it to look down. After a few seconds, he screeched.

"It's the Baroque Works agents we defeated on Little Garden!" He shouted. Not wanting to believe him, Vivi wrestled the gun from him and scoped in, looking for herself. Sure enough, Mr Three was down below, along with Ms. Golden Week, Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine.

"Why are they here?!" Vivi demanded. "Why did they follow us?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sanji asked. "We pissed them off on Little Garden. Now it's personal."

"What do we do?!" Usopp cried. "We're all so split up, and we're down two! What now?!"

"I say we don't do anything," Sanji said, earning a raised eyebrow from both Vivi and Usopp. "They don't know we're up here, so let's keep out distance and see what they do. If we can catch them off guard, we can take one or two of them down. You guys down?"

"i-I guess," Usopp said. "As long as we stay far away from them!" Vivi nodded at this, not feeling confident with just the three of them.

So, as the Captain worked to get their sick crew members to a Doctor, the First Mate chased after the former King with Dalton. On top of all of this, Barque Works was back for a third time and trying to stop them. What could possible go wrong now?


	19. Awake

**I want you all to know, this chapter is being written easily a month after chapter 18. I suppose being so far ahead in chapters can really help, huh?**

 **Also ironically enough it's the last chapter I have prewritten. Chapter 20 isn't done yet, and hasn't been for a month. I suppose being so ahead really help huh?**

 **I've decided for my own sake I'm not going to read the manga so religiously to retell the events to you guys. It's boring, and quite frankly I feel it doesn't help me write any better.**

 **Enjoy!**

The first thing Nami realised was that her body was very warm. Not uncomfortably so, it was actually very nice. There was a cloth of some kind on her forehead, and she could tell the bed underneath her was very fluffy. Where was she again?

The mountain. The climb. Luffy and the others.

Forcing her eyes open, Nami tilted her head around to get a look at what was going on. She could tell from the looks of things she was in some sort of medical facility, what with all the bandages and meds laying around. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her forehead and groaned as her head spun. What had happened to her? How had she gotten so sick?

A noise alerted her, and she looked up to see what had happened. She watched in relative confusion as a small, fluffy creature walked into the room, carrying a load of bloody bandages in it's arms. It waddled right past her and towards some sort of receptacle, ditching the bandages there.

"Um, hello?" She asked weakly, voice hoarse. The creature freaked out at her voice, dropped the tray it was carrying and stared at her in surprise. They watched each other for a moment before it freaked out again and ran for the doorway, hiding behind it. At least it tried too, he was actually totally visible.

"...A-Are you feeling okay?" It asked, voice high and unstable. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, much less what it even was anyway. If she had to guess though, it was a reindeer.

"I'm feeling good," she said. "Did you take care of me? Thank you." The creature seemed happy at her praise, but refused to look at her as the smile over over their face.

"I-It was Doctorine that helped you more than me!" They shouted. "B-But I'm glad you're feeling good, I-I guess." Nami watched the creature in confusion, not sure what to say to him. After a moment or two, more memories of what had happened the past few days came back to her.

"Excuse me," she said. "Um, are my friends nearby? I don't think I was alone." The creature hadn't calmed himself at all, but he nodded.

"The man that had the same sickness is through here," he said, nodding backwards. "The other three are being tended to by Doctorine."

"Can I see them?" She asked. "I'm worried about them." The fluffy animal made a face, seemingly thinking her request over. After a few moments, he sighed and walked over to some medical supplies, grabbing a cane. He then walked back over to her and gave it too her.

"Use that," he said without looking at her. "You should still be pretty weak." Nami nodded, kicking the blankets off and using the cane to stabilise herself. He was right, she still could barely stand. That being said, it wasn't going to stop her. Following behind the small Doctor, Nami walked through the door to find another bed, Yosaku lying in it. Smiling weakly she sat down next to him and patted his head. His fever had gone down significantly, at least it felt like it should have.

"Yosaku," she said softly. "Wake up you big dolt." After a few more light taps, the swordsman grunted and scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Five more minutes, Mom." He muttered, making Nami roll her eyes.

"It's Nami, you moron." She said. Yosaku seemed confused by this, but soon his eyes opened weakly to look at her.

"Nami?" He asked weakly. She nodded, and he just watched her in confusion before his eyes lit up. "Nami! Are you okay?! You're up!"

"I could ask you the same thing, stupid." She said. "We both came down with whatever that was. How're you feeling?"

"Still pretty bad," Yosaku replied as he rubbed his face. "I feel hot all over, but I don't feel like I'm dying." Nami agreed with that diagnosis. She didn't feel up to snuff, but she also didn't feel like death. That was good.

"Chopper!" A woman's voice rang out, startling the small creature nearby. "Where is the redhead?!"

"S-She's over here, Doctorine!" The small creature, presumably named Chopper, said. "She wanted to see her friend!" Looking up, Nami watched as an older woman carrying a bottle of booze walked into the room. She has glasses resting on her forehead, and she looked pretty irritated.

"You wanna die, kid?" She demanded in Nami's direction. "It's barely been five minutes you've been well enough to talk and you're up walking over here."

"I wanted to see my friend," Nami replied. "And I felt okay enough to do it. Did you save us?" The Doctor shrugged, took a sip of the booze and laughed, Chopper leaving the room to go somewhere else.

"I did," she replied. "Name's Dr. Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine." The women walked over and placed a hand on Nami's head, nodded and did the same to Yosaku. "38 degrees huh?" She asked. "At least it's going down."

"What happened to us?" Nami asked. "We thought we were going to die." Doctor Kureha simply reached forward and pulled Nami's shirt up, much to her surprise. On her abdomen was purple marks, which looked pretty horrific now that she saw them.

"What's that?" She asked. "You want to know my secret to eternal youth?"

"I didn't say that," Nami replied. Kureha laughed.

"You both got bitten by a bug called Kestia." She replied as she let go of Nami's shirt. "It's an ancient bug, so I don't know how you two got bit. Are you running around in ancient jungles without a shirt on?"

"Uh..." Nami and Yosaku stuttered at once, both reminded of the clothes Usopp had singed off of them on Little Garden. He'd done it to save them obviously, so Nami wasn't mad. Just an unintended consequence.

"I'm assuming that's a yes," Kureha said. "Well anyway, the bug causes an intense fever and sickness, accompanied by vicious inflammation. It's often referred to as the Five Day Disease."

"Five Day Disease?" Yosaku asked. "So we'd of been fine in a few days, then?" Kureha shrugged.

"In a sense," she said. "Cause you die in five days." Nami's eyes widened at this, a pit widening in her stomach.

"Seriously?" She asked. Kureha nodded.

"Indeed," she said. "So you're lucky I still had some antibiotic lying around. And to think I was going to get rid of it."

"I guess we are pretty lucky," Nami replied. "Thanks for helping us."

"Don't even try and leave, you." Kureha said. "It'll take three days at least for you to by able to be up and about. You're still in pretty bad shape." This was bad news. They hadn't really had time for this detour in the first place, but to wait three more days? What was going to happen to Alabasta?

"That's not good," Yosaku said, speaking her mind. "We have stuff to do."

"Is it more important that surviving?" Kureha demanded. Before anyone could say another word, a screech echoed from somewhere else in the castle. Nami turned to watch as a door exploded inwards, Chopper sprinting inside, Luffy was in hot pursuit, his mouth watering. Nami noted that bandages covering the Captain's entire body, worrying her. What had happened to him?

"Come back here, meat!" Luffy shouted as Chopper ran away.

"Big Bro Luffy!" Another voice said. Nami watched as Johnny burst in the door next, brandishing his blade. "Meat that isn't dead yet needs to be properly skinned! Allow me to help you!" Johnny's hands were also covered in bandages, as well as his face. All things considered though, he seemed to be in better shape than Luffy.

"Are you morons done yet?!" A third voice asked. Nojiko appeared in the door, also with bandages hands and face. She whipped Johnny on the back of the head with her pistol, making him drop his blade.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"It's not just an animal, you idiots!" She shouted as Luffy chased Chopper around the room. "He's talking and everything!"

"Talking?" Luffy asked as he grabbed Chopper by the leg, looking at him. "You can do that?"

"Of course I can!" Chopper shouted. "Do I look like a normal reindeer to you?!"

"Well your nose is blue, so no." Luffy replied. Chopper looked stunned at the Captain's somewhat dumb answer, but Nami found herself missing it. She had been out for a few days, after all.

"Are you right in the head?" Chopper demanded as Luffy released him. Luffy just laughed.

"I dunno," he answered.

"No," Nami said. It was then that the three injured crew mates seemed to notice Nami and Yosaku were up and talking.

"Nami!" Nojiko shouted, practically pouncing her sister with a hug as Johnny and Luffy pounced them too. "You're okay! How are you feeling?!"

"It's hard to tell when I'm being crushed!" Nami shouted, her back crunching from the hugs she was getting. The trio quickly moved onto Yosaku, giving Nami time to look at them. They were clearly all hurt somewhat, and that bothered her.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. "You're bandaged up."

"We're fine," Luffy replied. "We were more worried about you."

"Fine?" Kureha demanded as Chopper failed at hiding behind her legs. "The three of you had vicious frostbite, Straw Hat most of all. Why were you wandering around with no clothes on?"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Luffy asked. "The lapins tore them up. I couldn't turn back for a coat."

"And you, blue haired girl." Kureha said, ignoring Luffy. "You almost lost a few fingers. Swordsman too. Although I suppose you deserve that for crossing that rope so high up."

"Rope?" Nami asked, feeling lost. Luffy gestured out the window.

"We crossed a really high up rope with our hands to get here," he said.

"It also snapped about halfway here," Johnny said as he put his blade away.

"I thought I was gonna die," Nojiko said as she picked at the bandages on her face, seemingly to scratch herself. Nami was at a loss. Had they really done all of that to get them to a Doctor? That was insane. As the crew argued with the Doctor, Nami felt gratitude rush through her entire body. They'd nearly gotten themselves killed to save her and Yosaku. She'd have to return the favour someday.

"Hey Doc," Luffy said as Nami tuned back into the conversation. "What's up with that reindeer anyway?"

"My name is Chopper!" Chopper shouted, still failing to hide. Kureha just laughed at the exchange.

"Chopper's a reindeer," she said. "Although he's obviously not a normal reindeer. He ate the Human-Human fruit as a baby, so now he's got human level intelligence. I taught him about medicine cause he was interested. That's about it."

"Huh, cool." Luffy said. "You're cool Chopper!" Chopper seemed surprised by this, but his cheeks still flushed.

"Human-Human fruit?" Nojiko asked. "Weird. What would happen if a human ate that?"

"They'd be a Human Human." Johnny reasoned. "Twice the human." Nojiko made a face at the swordsman, who seemed proud of his conclusion. Nami also saw her sister hand twitch near her pistol, which made her chuckle to herself.

"In any case, that's awesome!" Luffy said. "Yo, reindeer! Join my crew."

"Hah?!" Everyone shouted at once, Luffy looking confused.

"What?" He asked.

"No way!" Chopper said. "You guys are pirates! I've got no interest in joining a bunch of outlaws!"

"That'd be a weird addition," Yosaku said. "But he is trained in medicine."

"Exactly!" Luffy shouted. "And we need a Doctor on board!"

"That explains why neither of you had any sign of treatment." Kureha said as she gestured to Yosaku and Nami. "You seriously don't have a Doctor on the Grand Line?"

"Well we're shopping for one," Nami said with a weak laugh.

"You wanna join old lady?" Luffy asked. "I could do with either of you! Maybe even both!"

"Nice try," Kureha replied. "I'm too old to be gallivanting around with such young pirates."

"But we need a Doctor!" Luffy complained.

"And with all the trouble we get into it's kinda necessary." Nami muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure you could find a younger Doctor that's far more fitting for you than me," Kureha replied. "Chopper, do me a favour and go close the door it's freezing."

"I'll do my best," Chopper replied, swiftly leaving the room. Everyone watched him leave quietly, before Kureha sighed.

"That boy, I swear." she said. This made everyone turn to her quietly.

"What about him?" Nojiko asked. Kureha chugged her booze before speaking.

"I think we really does want to go with you guys," she said. "Pirates and all that stuff...He thinks he hides his interest in it. He's not good at hiding how he feels about things."

"So how to do you figure he wants to join us?" Johnny asked. "He seemed pretty adamant about not wanting that."

"To you guys, maybe." Kureha replied. "But he's pretty bad at hiding how he feels generally."

"That doesn't answer his question." Nami said pointedly. Kureha laughed.

"Sassy little brat, aren't ya?" She asked, making Nami chortle. "Alright, I'll tell ya."

And so Kureha told them. She told them how Chopper had been ostracised from his group at birth thanks to his blue nose. How he was treated like crap for being different. How he was practically left on his own.

Until he ate the Human-Human fruit.

As if he hadn't had it rough already, Chopper was now flat out rejected by his herd, who now wanted nothing to do with him at all. They even attacked him to get ride of him. Rejected by his first family, Chopper attempted to to change into a human form and join humans so that he couldn't be alone. That didn't work either, as the people there saw him as some sort of wild animal and shot at him, trying to get rid of him. Rejected by everyone, with no one who accepted him, Chopper had no one.

And, of course, the story sent Johnny and Yosaku into hysterics.

"Little Bro Chopper!" Johnny shouted as tears practically jettisoned out from behind his glasses. "You live such a tortured life! I want to help you!"

"What a strong little reindeer he is!" Yosaku cried as he clutched at Nojiko, who was paying more attention to Kureha.

"He does have it rough," Kureha said. "There was one man, though. Someone who treated Chopper right. He was a fool though. A quack. But he gave him the time of day. The foolish Hiriluk."

* * *

Vivi was cold. She was anxious. But mostly cold. Maybe because she was lying in a snow heap waiting for Usopp to see something.

"What are they doing?" She asked weakly as she rubbed at her arms.

"They're just walking," Usopp replied as he followed the group of Baroque Works agents with the scope on his rifle. "They haven't really done anything yet."

"Cause we're in the middle of nowhere," Sanji said from Vivi's right. He puffed on his cigarette a bit, which was really the only heat Vivi could feel. "We should just deal with them."

"When they have the numbers disadvantage?" Vivi demanded. "Not a good idea."

"I agree," Usopp said as he looked over at them. "And democracy means we win, Sanji!"

"I know how democracy works, you chump!" Sanji said angrily. "I'm just saying, we can't let them stop Luffy and the others!"

"You think they aren't at the Doctor yet?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know," Sanji said. "But what I do know is they're here for you. That's a given. But they're bad guys. we shouldn't even let them into a town, much less get to that castle."

"Well if they're after Vivi than we shouldn't engage them at all!" Usopp said. "Vivi needs to be protected!"

"Well so do these people!" Vivi countered. "If I cared more about myself than others, we wouldn't have stopped for Nami and Yosaku!"

"Exactly," Sanji replied. "And with how these guys have operated so far, I fear for any towns they happen across. Isn't Cocoa Weed near here?"

"Who knows, we've been lost for God knows how long." Usopp said. "I don't know where we are."

"My point still stands," Sanji said. "Besides, you're a sniper. Snipe them."

"But..." Usopp started. "L-Luffy doesn't like killing! Remember that?"

"Who said kill them?" Sanji demanded. "Shoot their legs out. Their arms. I never said blast their skulls in."

"Three of those four have Devil Fruit powers," Usopp said. "None of us do. I don't think we should take that risk. Besides, I'm not a good fighter. I don't know about you Vivi, but Sanji can't fight all four at once." Vivi knew Usopp was right. She didn't have much confidence in her fighting against these agents, which would leave Sanji all on his own. They really couldn't take this fight, this was the worst group to run into the agents.

"Should we just wait then?" Vivi asked.

"Wait for what?" Sanji demanded. "I guess we could try and find Marimo, but Lord knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Wait up, swordsman!" Zoro looked over his shoulder as Karoo sprinted ahead, confused. Dalton was in his cow form or whatever, chasing after them.

"Karoo, stop!" He said. The duck did as he was told, and Dalton soon caught up to them. "What?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "I know that we need to stop Wapol, but it's imperative that I tell you about him first."

"Walk and talk," Zoro replied, Karoo taking off again. This time the duck led Dalton run beside them, allowing them to talk.

"Wapol's eaten the Munch-Munch Fruit, which allows him to practically eat anything he wants. He can use what he eats to power himself up, which can be an issue if he swallows a cannon or gun."

"That's insane," Zoro replied. "Can he eat my swords?"

"Absolutely, which is why I felt the need to warn you." Dalton replied. "If you underestimate him, he'll chomp down on your blades and take them for his own." Zoro didn't like the sound of that. All of these blades were very important to him, one especially. If they got eaten by that stout weirdo, he'd kill him with his bare hands.

"Good to know," Zoro said. "Let's catch this freak,"

"We must stop him," Dalton said again. "Your friends trekked off to the castle to find a Doctor. If he catches them while your friends are hurt, I fear for their safety as well." Zoro growled at this, drawing his blades.

"Agreed," he said. "I'm stopping him before he gets close."

 **I figured that I should stop before I write Zoro and Dalton vs. Wapol and his boys. I like to write chapters at the three thousand mark, so let's leave it here. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review! Let's try and get five!**


	20. Protecting His Dream

**Yes, I'm aware I've missed weeks. I struggle when it comes to fights. Ironic, considering I used to think I was good at it. I don't know. I'll let you guys be the judge. The only way to get past that is to dive head in.**

 **Also yes, it's a Saturday. I lost track of days. That's my bad.**

 **And before anyone asks, I'm not writing the Chopper flashbacks. Nothing changes if I write them, so I'm opting not to. I'll summarise instead.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy!**

It didn't take long before Zoro could see the fat former king and his friends riding on ahead of them. Smirking to himself, he drew his blades and turned to Dalton.

I see them up ahead," he said. "Let's finish this idiot!"

"I'm right behind you!" Dalton replied. Smirking, Zoro kicked Karoo's sides like he was a horse.

"Speed up, bird!" He shouted. "We're stopping these guys right here right now!" Karoo quacked unhappily, but he did as he was told and sped up a bit. Soon they were right up behind Wapol and his men. He kicked off of Karoo's back and raised his blades over his head, ready to bring them down on their heads.

"Three Sword Style! Dragon Twister!" Spinning his blades, the wind picked up and tossed the three men off of their mount, whatever the hell it was.

"What the hell!" Wapol shouted as he jumped up from the snow. "How did you catch up to us so fast! Robson is a White Walkie, there's no way you beat his speed!"

"Well that's weird, seeing as we did." Zoro replied as he rested a blade on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to not go back to your castle."

"And why is that?!" Wapol asked. "You're just some random pirate, don't order me around! Chess, Kuromarimo! Take care of these two while I go ahead!"

"Yes sir!" Chess said, Kuromarimo standing next to him. Dalton growled at this.

"Don't run you coward!" He shouted, running forward. He dashed past both of Wapol's men easily, aiming to bring his blade down on the mans head. An arrow shot through his shoulder, which prevented him from following through on his attack as he fell to the ground. Zoro knew that Dalton was in trouble now, so he advanced quickly and aimed his own blade at Chess' head, forcing both to turn their attention to him as Dalton retreated.

"Don't be so dumb next time!" Zoro said. "They aren't going to let us pass that easily!"

"I know, it was a foolish move." Dalton hissed, breaking the arrow apart but keeping the tip in his arm. It would be foolish to take it out, after all. "I won't make another mistake."

"You better not," Zoro said as he blocked Kuromarimo's strange gloved hands. "Because I don't want to be the people's hero all on my own!"

"We won't allow you two to follow King Wapol!" Chess said as he nocked another arrow. "He will reclaim that castle, and then this country! It is his birthright!"

"Yeah, keep talking." Zoro said as he pushed Kuromarimo away from him and slashed through the arrow that flew for him. "I sure care about your reasons."

"I'll distract Chess," Dalton said. "The last thing you want is to have to fight both of them at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zoro said. "Guess you're my opponent afro!"

"Don't mock my hair!" Kuromarimo shouted as he advanced again, spikes protruding from his fists. "I'm the magistrate of the Drum Kingdom! My strength is unparalleled!"

"I'm sure it is!" Zoro said as the two's weapons connected. "Must be hard to be matched when you can just beat up on anyone with your trash kings permission huh?"

"Don't you dare talk about King Wapol like that!" Zoro grunted as Kuromarimo pushed even harder against his blades. "He's a kind and benevolent king! And he will take back the land that he was born to rule!"

"Must be why everyone loves him so much..." Zoro hissed under his breath. Thinking quickly, he raised his foot and kicked at Kuromarimo's stomach, forcing the man away from him. Raising his blades, he aimed them at the man. "Three Sword Style: Tiger Trap!" Raising both Yubashiri and Kitetsu, he burst forth and slashed at Kuromarimo, who fell to the ground in his attempt to dodge the attack.

"Gotcha!" The man shouted. "Chess!" Zoro made a face as the man scrambled away, looking down. A puff of hair was stuck to his leg, just hanging there. After a few seconds an arrow shot through it, and it burst into flames.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, grimacing. "And what the hell is that smell?!"

"It's my afro gloves combined with Chess' flaming arrows!" Kuromarimo declared. "Enjoy being seared by it!" If anything is was just an annoyance for now, and if he really had to he could take a knee and dip it into the snow. That being said, that would leave him open for an attack from Kuromarimo, and that was the last thing he needed.

"I'm your opponent!" Dalton shouted, slashing at Chess with his blade. The tall man easily dodged the attack though, nocking another arrow.

"You'll have to reach me first, Dalton!" He declared with a laugh. "Can you do that while avoiding my barrages!" Zoro took too long observing the conversation, just barely raising his blades in time to stop Kuromarimo punching him square in the mouth.

"And you'd better stay focused too!" He shouted as Zoro forced him away. "Or else I'll take you out!" Zoro smirked and raised his swords.

"Bring it, afro."

* * *

Chopper took a deep breath as he managed to hide from the scrambling voices in the hallway. He could tell that those dumb pirates had been looking for him, yelling about meat and him somehow being a 'Little Bro', whatever that meant. Those people were a bunch of freaks, why the hell were they chasing him?!

"I figured you might be in here." Chopper screamed in surprise as the door to the broom closet was opened, revealing the blue haired girl from earlier. Nojiko, was her name? He couldn't recall.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I don't want anything to do with you pirates!"

"Well that's rude," she replied, crossing her arms as the door shut behind her. "Should I call Luffy over here?"

"Gah! No, don't!"

"That's what I thought." She said, sighing as she sat down on the ground with him. "I'm easier to talk to then those morons, trust me."

"I-I don't care!" Chopper said, turning away from her. The woman didn't seem very interested in listening to him, rubbing at her bandaged hands.

"Kureha told us about Hiriluk," she said, making Chopper's eyes widen and his stomach drop. "About you and him. It was pretty sad."

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Chopper said weakly as his mind went back to those times. All it did was make him sad.

"It reminded me of my home," Nojiko said. "About my Mom and I." Chopper made a face at this and turned to face her, seeing she now had a far away look on her face.

"It did?" He asked. Nojiko nodded.

"She wasn't my real Mom," Nojiko said. "Nami - that's the redhead if you didn't know - we were adopted. Wasn't the most traditional upbringing, but we were happy with what we had...Until Arlong showed up. You heard of fishmen?"

"I've heard they're brutes." Chopper said, thinking back to the books he'd read on fishmen anatomy. "Big humanoid fish from an island they live on in the Grand Line."

"Right," Nojiko replied. "Arlong and his gang were fishmen pirates. Also huge racists when it came to humans. He came to our island and took it over...We had to pay him or else he killed us on the spot." Nojiko's gaze darkened at this. Chopper could tell it wasn't a happy memory for her at all.

"W-What happened?" Chopper asked, feeling bad for asking.

"We were poor," Nojiko said. "So of course we couldn't pay. Nami and I were too much for our Mom, Bellemere, to pay for. She could only afford herself, or the both of us...Well, I assume you can tell what she chose."

Well, it was pretty obvious.

"W-What did Arlong do?" Chopper asked weakly. The hate he saw grow in Nojiko's eyes worried him.

"Shot her right in front of us," she said, raising her fingers into a pistol shape and pretending to blow the hammer back. "Boom, she was gone. Just like that. Right in front of Nami and I." The story did seem eerily familiar now.

"I-I'm so sorry," Chopper said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Nojiko replied as she rested her head on the wall behind her. "It sucks, doesn't it? Having a loved one die right in front of you, powerless to stop it. Had Bellemere not adopted Nami and I, she'd still be alive. Had she lied like she was supposed to, it would have worked out. Maybe." Chopper felt bad for what Nojiko had to go through, but he was struggling to grasp her point.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked. Nojiko turned her head to look at him.

"Well, I figured that hearing my story might make you less lonely." She said. "That and I think you and I were coping the same way."

"How so?" Chopper asked. Nojiko laughed weakly as she looked back up at the roof of the closet.

"Kureha told us how Hiriluk talked about pirates. How the Jolly Roger was the symbol of freedom. Of faith. That if he used it, he too could accomplish anything. It's a rather inspiring way to look at such a bleak symbol. But, you're still here, working, to honour his memory aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Chopper said. "All the good Doctor wanted was to help this country and it's people, and he paid for it. I'll do it in his place. I'll make sure no one defames that flag atop this castle." Nojiko smiled at this.

"I figured," she said. "You're an honourable raccoon dog, you know that?"

"I'm a reindeer!"

"But, have you considered what Hiriluk would have wanted?" Chopper frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm talking about your own dreams," Nojiko said. "Surely you have some of your own, right? Something you want to do before you die."

"Uh, I don't really know." Chopper said, knowing damn well that was a lie. "What about you?" This caused a more cheerful look to cross Nojiko's face.

"I wanted to see the world," she said, reaching out with her hand towards the roof. "I remember that from when I was little. I would read about all these fantastic places out there in the world. Where it rained lightning, or places made of candy. Hell, even floating islands or places were animals walked and talked like people, kinda like you. All manner of things that may or may not have existed out there, ready to be discovered." The almost childlike gleam in her eyes made Chopper smile at bit. That was a nice dream to have. "After what happened with Arlong, I'd nearly forgotten I ever had such a dream. I let it go, thinking it impossible or childish. But, so what if it is? My Captain wants to be the Pirate King for gods sake. I think I fit in."

"But what happened with Arlong?" Chopper asked. "You never said."

"Oh," Nojiko said. "That straw hat wearing doofus trying to cook you defeated him. Freed me and everyone else from his grip."

"Seriously?" Chopper demanded, trying to see the connection there. How was that moron responsible for saving anyone?

"It's hard to believe, I know." Nojiko said with a chuckle. "He's not exactly a picture perfect hero. Still, he's the one who showed up to help us. Defeated Arlong and freed my village. My sister. Myself." At this, she took her pistols from her belt and stared at them. "I took up these weapons and joined his crew. Not because I felt I owed him, but because...Well, maybe I'd get to see all sorts of things with him. He's already showed me what I thought was impossible, what else could I see if I was with him? Maybe places like I read about when I was a kid? Even grander?"

Chopper stared at her as Nojiko put her guns away. The way she spoke about her Captain, it seemed he was an okay guy. Well, for trying to cook him anyway. But regardless, Chopper didn't know what to do. He could tell Nojiko meant well, but...

His eyes widened as his nose alerted him to something he hadn't smelt in a long time.

"Oh no," he hissed as he jumped to his feet. "This is bad. Really bad."

"What's the matter?" Nojiko asked.

"Come with me!" Running out of the broom closet, Chopper ignored Nojiko's confused shouts as he ran for Kureha's smell.

"Doctorine!" He shouted as he burst into the office, startling Nami and Yosaku as they lay in bed. "Wapol! Wapol's back!"

"I know," she said flatly. "I see the fat bastard out the window." Gasping, Chopper ran to the window and saw that Wapol was indeed there, riding Robson and laughing manically as he stared up at the castle.

"What's going on?" Nojiko asked as she caught up.

"Wapol is back," Kureha said. "Presumably to tale his country back."

"Yo, you guys!" Chopper turned to see the Captain, Luffy, and the man wearing a blue jacket run into the room. "That fat guy who bit Merry is here!"

"This is bad!" Chopper shouted. "Listen, I need your help! All of you guys! We need to stop him!"

"You hate him too?" Luffy asked.

"He used to be King of this country, but he was a tyrant! He's a horrible man!" Chopper replied. The Captain's face hardened.

"Onward, Johnny!" He shouted as the man next to him gritted his teeth. "Fat guy needs to go!"

"As you wish, Big Bro Luffy!" Johnny shouted as he drew his blade. "Fat man will regret the day he crossed the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Wait up, morons!" Nojiko shouted out the door after them. "Don't be stupid and get hurt even more! I'm coming after you!" With this she turned back to Chopper. "Coming, raccoon dog?"

"Of course!" Chopper shouted as he jumped from the windowsill. "They'll never get back in this castle! Never again!"

"Ease up, kid." Kureha said as she stood and swigged from her bottle. "I'll go and see him too. Maybe we can talk to him. I doubt it, but who knows." With this the trio left, leaving Yosaku and Nami to themselves.

* * *

"Think things will be okay?" Yosaku asked. Nami chuckled as she looked back out the window to see Luffy and Johnny already confronting Wapol with angry shouts and arm waving.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." She replied as she laid back down. "It's one guy."

* * *

"Listen up fat man!" Luffy shouted angrily. "You took a chunk out of Merry! And did some things to these people I guess, but I'm going to kick your ass for damaging Merry!"

"I knew you were here, you rubbery bastard!" Wapol shouted back. "Get the hell out of my castle, and my country! I swear, don't make me kill you!"

"Don't threaten my Captain!" Johnny said as he brandished his blade at Wapol. "Or else!"

"Or else what, Glasses?" Wapol asked smugly as everyone else from inside joined them save Yosaku and Nami. "Ah, you! Witch! What do you think you're doing in my castle?!"

"Well after you cowards left it abandoned Chopper insisted we move in." She replied as she played with her liquor bottle. "Insisted it was Hiriluk's graveyard, and that he needed to defend it. I don't really get it, but hey it makes him happy."

"Get out and begone!" Wapol shouted. "It's my castle! You can't have it!"

"It's you who needs to leave!" Chopper shouted. Luffy turned, and gasped as the small reindeer turned into a massive beast. He still somewhat resembled his small form, but he was absolutely massive now.

"Holy crap!" Luffy shouted. "You're huge! How does that work?!"

"I'll never let anyone take the good Doctor's flag down from up there!" Chopper shouted.

"What does he mean?" Luffy asked, turning to Johnny.

"I think he means that," Johnny replied, pointing upwards. Luffy looked, and saw that a Jolly Roger was painted on the flag atop the castle, accompanied by cheery blossoms.

It reminded him of the story he'd been told. At least, part of it.

"Oh, I get it now." he said, voice lower. "It's like that."

"Huh?" Johnny asked. Luffy didn't bother answering him, taking a step forward instead.

And then burst forth, driving a fist into Wapol's stomach.

"Gah!" Wapol shouted as he flew backwards, damn near off the mountain before he slid to a stop, Frowning, Luffy stood up straight and glared at the former King.

"Don't make me kick your ass," he said. "Even if you deserve it for what you did to Merry."

"Who is Merry?!" Wapol shouted back angrily as he clutched his stomach. "How dare you strike me! If Chess and Kuromarimo were here, they'd kill you!"

"Yeah, well, I don't see Checkers or Currymarriedmom anywhere. So you'll have to fight me yourself, your highness!" Wapol growled at this as he jumped to his feet, Robson just standing off to the side looking confused.

"I really wish they were here!" He shouted. "If they were, they might have spared you! But because it's me, I'll kill you! Munch-Munch Shock!" Luffy watched as the man expanded outwards, growing even fatter than he had been before. His arms morphed into cannons, and he aimed them at Luffy.

"What is that?" Luffy asked. Wapol laughed.

"It's the power of my Devil Fruit, the Munch-Munch Fruit!" He shouted. "I can eat and take on the properties of anything I want! Using it, I can use Munch-Munch Shock to take on the look of cannons!" He aimed them upwards, and Luffy's eyes widened as he looked up at the flag.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting rid of an eyesore!" Wapol shouted. "That man was a moron, and his flag is disgusting! I'm insulted that someone would fly such a horrific flag above my castle!"

"Don't!"

Wapol didn't listen, firing the cannon at the flag with no regard for Luffy's words.

* * *

Chopper could do nothing but watch as the flag disappeared in an explosion, smoke billowing out from the tip of the castle.

"N-No..." He hissed angrily. "Doctor...!" Rage filling his body, Chopper rushed Wapol and grabbed at him, taking the man by surprise.

"What, so worked up over a flag?!" He demanded as he grappled with Chopper. "Get a new one!"

"That flag was Doctor Hiriluk's!" He shouted angrily, tears threatening to fall. He remembered how his own family had ostracised him. Humans did the same. The only person who ever accepted him as he was was Hiriluk. And Wapol had the gall to shoot at that flag after everything that had happened?!

"Hey! Fatty!" Chopper and Wapol both froze, both looking upwards towards the voice in question. Luffy was standing atop the castle, holding the severed flag pole in his hand. Said flag looked a little tattered, but otherwise okay. Luffy though, he looked positively livid.

"How did he get up there?" Wapol demanded.

"You have no idea what this flag represents," Luffy said. "Those who fly it are dedicated to following their dream! No matter what that dream is! They'd die for that dream! And you think it's disgusting?! You're nothing but a coward! Chopper!" Chopper perked up as his name was called, and Luffy cast him a big smile. "I get it now. Defending a friends dream? There's nothing more honourable. But you're not in this alone!"

As if on cue, Chopper heard footsteps.

"Sword of the Sea: Crashing Tide!" Johnny slammed his blade horizontally into Wapol's stomach, knocking the wind out of the man and sending him sliding back. Gunshots flew off, clanging off of the now metallic chest of the former King.

"Don't worry about a thing, Little Bro Chopper!" Johnny shouted as he twirled his blade. "A real Pirate risks his life all the time! Especially for those he cares about!"

"Don't get cocky, Johnny." Nojiko called from behind him. "I'm getting some shots in on this bastard too." Chopper looked between all three of the pirates that stood by his side against Wapol, a feeling of wonder overtaking him.

 _These guys are real pirates...Warriors of the Sea, even...They're so cool!_


	21. Wapol vs The Straw Hats

**So I decided to be smart for once in my life and write some chapters in advance. Not too far ahead right now, but it'll help in the future.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Well this was just flat out disappointing," Zoro said flatly as he kicked Kuromarimo's face, the unconscious man not able to defend himself.

"They always talked big, but it seemed they couldn't back it up without Wapol's powers," Dalton said, wiping sweat from his now human brow.

"That Devil Fruit, huh?" Zoro asked as he sheathed his blades. Dalton nodded.

"You'd think it was lame, but the only limits to a Devil Fruit user are their imaginations. And despite how dull he may be, Wapol is deceivingly imaginative when it comes to hurting people." Dalton frowned. "In any case, we need to hurry to the castle. Wapol has no doubt made it there already, and I worry for the Doctor and your friends."

"Well Luffy's there, so they should be okay." Zoro said. "But yeah, we should hurry. After all, I imagine that poor guy is getting chewed like a piece of gum at this point. Heh, Gum."

"Hey! Zoro!" Making a face, Zoro looked up to see a sleigh barrelling towards them through the snow. It slowly came to a stop in front of him, and he watched as Sanji, Usopp and Vivi jumped out of it and ran for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We've got a big problem!" Usopp shouted as he threw himself at Zoro, who dodged him. "Those agents are back here!"

"Huh?" He demanded, looking at the shitty cook and Vivi for answers.

"We saw those Baroque Works agents come ashore," Vivi replied, also looking fairly concerned. "They followed us here."

"How?" Zoro demanded. "We tied them up and everything."

"Well they obviously had a ship of their own, Marimo." Sanji said as he smoked his cigarette. "What are you and Dalton doing here?"

"Dealing with these two," he replied, gesturing to the two men lying face down in the snow. Usopp gasped. Zoro nodded.

"The shitty King is on his way back to his castle," he said as he gestured over his shoulder to the castle. "Left these two behind to fight us. Seems they really weren't up to the challenge."

"Wait a minute..." Vivi said, eyes on the castle. "That's not good."

"Why not?" Zoro asked.

"The agents were heading to the castle," Vivi replied. "I don't have a clue why, but we saw them heading in that direction before we lost them in the snow."

"And these agents aren't to be trusted?" Dalton asked. Vivi shook her head. "Then we must make haste. Before your friends are overwhelmed."

"I thought you said there's no way up that mountain?" Usopp asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Sanji said. "I'm sure that wax moron can get them up there."

"Wax?" Dalton asked, the others obviously catching on faster than him.

"Oh, that makes sense." Usopp said. "Well, w-we better find a way to contact them, or else they'll be in trouble..."

"Get in the sleigh, Usopp." Zoro said as he climbed on with everyone else.

"R-Right..."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Don't get us sick, you freak!" Mr. Three made a face as he looked over his shoulder at Ms. Valentine, thoroughly sick of her complaining.

"Want to find your own way up this stupid mountain?!" He demanded, pausing his wax creation. He and the other three were currently climbing up the mountain to the castle by using his wax power to create stairs, and it was taking a fair bit out of him. He wasn't going to take any complaining.

"If I wouldn't get lost in the snow I'd happily float out of here!" Ms. Valentine replied. "Why the hell are we going up here?!"

"Because we can use the King of this country!" He shouted happily, gleeful at the brilliance of his plan. "We tell him we're Bounty Hunters, just like the plan was at Whiskey Peak. Say that those pirates are very dangerous and need to be taken care of. Once this whole island knows that they're the enemy, we can use our sway to take them down ourselves without causing a scene! And Mr. Zero doesn't have to know! Once we do that, we dispose of the princess and return to Alabasta as planned!"

"This plan is stupid," Ms. Golden Week said from behind Ms. Valentine. "We're gonna die up here."

"I'm tempted to agree with her," Mr. Five said as he hugged his arms. "I'm freezing."

"Did you idiots forget who our boss is?!" Mr. Three asked, causing a wave of unease to pass over the others. "Mr. Zero will find us once he knows we failed! He'll hunt us down no matter what ocean we flee too! As long as those kids have a chance of making it to Alabasta, our lives are on the line too! We don't have any options. We stop them here, or it's over." With this he turned and lit the fire on his head up again, continuing to make them a stairway up.

"This is still stupid," Ms. Golden Week replied.

"Shut up and eat a cracker!"

"The Pirates took them!" Mr Three grumbled angrily under his breath and he continued the climb, ignoring the cold running to his very core. He needed a thicker coat, but that would have to wait. He had insolent children to dispose of.

* * *

"Johnny! Nojiko!" Luffy shouted from atop the castle, still sanding by the flag. "Help Chopper deal with the King! I have a plan."

"I trust it's a good one, Captain?" Nojiko asked, twirling one of her pistols around her finger. Luffy's laugh could be heard quite clearly despite how high up he was.

"It's something all right," he replied. Nojiko just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Johnny," she said. "You feeling good enough to swing that thing?"

"I feel fine Big Sis!" Johnny shouted as he swung the blade confidently in front of himself. "Sutomukora and I can handle this guy!"

"You two shouldn't push too hard." Kureha said from behind them. "Both of you had frostbite remember."

"Yeah but you treated it!" Johnny shouted. "So were okay now!" Kureha looked dumbfounded at Johnny's ridiculous claim. Medicine didn't work like that. At least, not so quickly. "Little Bro Chopper! Can you fight?" Chopper jumped at being addressed, too wound up at watching the crew interact.

"U-Uh, I sure can!" He said, digging into his pockets. He pulled out the small ball he had grabbed beforehand, smiling at it. "With this, I'll be able to help you."

"What's that, candy?" Johnny asked. Chopper was about to answer, but his ears alerted him to another problem. He turned his head, frozen in shock as Wapol rushed towards him. The mans arms had turned into blades, ones he had presumably eaten beforehand.

Johnny appeared in between him and Wapol, blocking both blades with his own. The men pushed against one another, Allowing Chopper to get out of the way.

"How dare you defy me!" Wapol shouted in Johnny's face. "I'm the King, and I decree that that disgusting monster that followed Hiriluk around be killed this instant." Monster. Despite how hardened Chopper liked to think he was, the former King's words still hurt. That was how most people probably viewed him. Some unnatural beast that inhabited the castle on the mountain. It pained him to think about.

"Who?" Nojiko's voice asked, breaking Chopper out of his thoughts. "That cute little guy? You've got to be kidding."

"Are you scared of Little Bro Chopper?" Johnny asked, clearly trying to hold in a laugh. "That's ridiculous!"

"I'm not afraid of him, you morons!" Wapol shouted. "Look at him, he's disgusting! I don't want him anywhere near me, my castle, or my island!" Chopper, still a little stunned from the surprise attack, noted Johnny's gaze lower slightly as he pressed against Wapol.

"You remind me of another tyrant," he said. "Thinking you get to decide who lives and dies...You're no better than he was!" With a burst of strength, Johnny pushed Wapol away and twirled his blade back, glaring at the King. Without waiting Johnny went on the heavy offensive, hacking and lashing at Wapol without rest. Wapol was forced to protect himself as Johnny slashed, but he was given no openings. Johnny's attacks were so fluid, so connected and quick that the King had no opening to go after. After a vicious horizontal slash. Johnny reared back.

"Sword of the Sea: Whirlpool Impact!" Kicking off of the ground, Johnny spun in the air before slashing at Wapol midsection, throwing the King into the air as he took the attack to the side. He rolled and was still on the ground, coughing and grumbling. "Ha!" Johnny shouted. "Did you see that, you guys?! Some King he is-!"

"Exploding Shot!" Johnny froze as an explosion went off behind him, making him turn. While the swordsmen had not noticed it, Wapol had turned one of his arms back into a cannon and had aimed it at Johnny. Nojiko had been faster though, firing a shot at the King as he aimed at Johnny.

"I said don't get cocky, Johnny." Nojiko said from near the castle door. "Listen to me next time."

"M-My bad," Johnny said, the explosion and snow somehow making his glasses a little lopsided without revealing his eyes. "I'm just glad my training is working so well!" Nojiko just cast him a grin, but Chopper was just in awe. He was supposed to be helping, but did they even need his help? Wapol already seemed to be in a bad position without any more help from him.

"You'll pay for this!" Wapol shouted as he jumped to his feet. "How many times do I have to say it?! I'm the King here!"

"Shut up already!" another voice said. Chopper looked up, eyes widening as he realised what was happening. Luffy was still up by the flagpole, but he was stretched all the way out into the air, flowing in the wind just like a flag. Despite this, he had a manic look on his face.

"Big Bro what are you doing?!" Johnny demanded.

"Does that fool not have a sense of self preservation?" Kureha demanded. "Well, judging how you lot got up here, I suppose that answers that."

"Take the hint!" Luffy shouted. "I'm going to kick your ass for eating Merry!"

"T-This isn't really about the ship right now, Luffy..." Nojiko murmured.

"After everything that you did, you should be ashamed! Johnny, hold him in place!"

"Uh, s-sure!" Johnny shouted, jumping for Wapol while he was distracted. His sword connected with one of Wapol's cannons, and the two held each other at bay. As Chopper watched the battle, he heard the ear-piercing sound of rubber snapping back into place. Before he even had a chance to look, A blur resembling Luffy hit Wapol dead on, throwing dirt and snow into the air as the Captain let out a massive belly laugh.

"Bulls-eye!" He shouted.

"Are you okay?!" Chopper shouted, all his instincts telling him Luffy should he hurt or dead. Luffy just laughed as the snow began to settle.

"I'm made of rubber, I'll be fine!" He said. Made of rubber? What did that mean?

"I-Is Wapol...?" Chopper asked. Luffy didn't reply at first, so he just held his breath and waited. Before long the snow settled, and the King was nowhere to be seen. Luffy had knocked him completely off of the mountain.

"He's outta here!" Luffy shouted happily, raising his hands over his head. "That's what he gets for eating Merry! Oh, and hurting Chopper's feeling and going after the flag. That too."

"If you don't care as much don't pretend you do," Nojiko said with a laugh as she walked up to them. Luffy puffed his cheeks up at this.

"I do so care!" He said. "I'm just still miffed about Merry is all."

"Uh huh," Nojiko said, pushing at the Captain's cheek, causing the air to come back out his mouth. "Acting all tough like Chopper's story impacted you. You wouldn't even listen to Nami's."

"That was different!" Luffy shouted.

"Uh huh," Nojiko said, rubbing her shoulders. "Let's get back inside, it's freezing out here."

"I was just about to advise that," Kureha said. "Before any of you get even more frostbitten."

* * *

"Damn it!" Mr. Three fell backwards in surprise as something impacted his stairs, nearly throwing all of them down the stairs.

"What was that?!" Ms. Valentine asked.

"An avalanche?" Mr. Three asked.

"Avalanches don't swear," Ms. Golden Week told him. After the figure had stood up, Mr. Three noted it was a pudgy man with blue hair. The man slowly stood up, realising they were there.

"And who are you now?!" He demanded. "More of those damn pirates?! I'll kill you too!"

"Now hold on," Mr. Three said. "Who are you?" The man gritted his teeth.

"I am Wapol, the rightful King of this land! And if you're with that damn Straw Hat, I swear I'll throw you off this mountain!" Mr. Three smirked as he heard this, knowing that the situation had now turned in their favour.

"Please do not be angry, you're Highness." He said with a small bow. "We are actually bounty hunters searching for that very man."

"Huh?!" Wapol demanded. "What do you mean?!" Mr. Three quickly produced a wanted poster for Luffy, showing it to the King.

"Is this the man you're referring to?" He asked. Wapol looked livid just seeing the picture.

"That's that little runt!" He shouted. "I'll chew him to death!"

"Than I implore you, dear King, allow us to help you." Mr. Three said. "All we ask in return is that a blue haired woman travelling with them dies."

"The blue haired one?" Wapol asked. "Sure, kill her! Help me take them down and reclaim my throne!" Mr. Three smirked.

"Then please move, your Highness. I must continue our climb."

* * *

"How did it go outside?" Nami asked as everyone returned inside.

"We knocked him straight off the mountain!" Luffy replied with a wide smile. "I'm sure the lapins will eat will tonight!"

"Must be weird to be the one being eaten, huh?" Nojiko asked. Nami didn't know what her sister meant, but she was happy things had gone well. Despite knowing they'd be fine, she was worried.

"I'm not sure if he's done, but you guys sure beat him up." Chopper said. "That was really cool."

"I did most of it," Luffy said.

"I helped!" Johnny cried.

"Don't even bother Johnny," Nojiko advised as Luffy laughed. "He's already taken all the credit."

"I wish I could have helped you guys!" Yosaku shouted. "Our new friends could have used me!" Chopper looked a little surprised at this, but Luffy nodded.

"Don't worry Yosaku, you can help us next time!" He said. "Man, fighting really makes me hungry! Where's Sanji?"

"Not here," Nojiko replied, turning to Kureha. "You got a kitchen here, Doctor?"

"Yeah, it's down on the lower floor of the castle." Kureha said. "Chopper, be a dear and show her to it."

"O-Okay," Chopper said. "This way."

"Johnny, come with me." Nojiko said. "I want your help."

"Right behind you, Big Sis!" Johnny replied, following the Quartermaster out of the room and down the hall. This left Luffy with Kureha, Nami and Yosaku, who didn't seem interested in just sitting around.

"Well, how're you guys feeling?" He asked as he leaned back and forth on the stool he'd decided to sit on.

"A lot better," Nami said. "We should be able to leave soon."

"Debatable," Kureha said. "You should all stay in bed for a while."

"Don't have the option Doc," Yosaku said. "We need to be places."

"I know, you said as much." She replied, frowning. "But leaving after being afflicted by such a deadly disease is just asking for trouble." Nami knew she was right, but they had no choice. They had to get Vivi to Alabasta before it was too late to stop the war. If they didn't make it in time, it'd make her feel horrible. After all, it was her fault they'd been delayed.

"Speaking of Sanji, Luffy," Nami said to the Captain. "Where is everyone else? You never said."

"There back in the first town we were brought to," Luffy replied. "We came to the mountain on our own. They should be nice and warm waiting for us to come back."

"Oh, okay." Nami said. "I was just worried they were in trouble."

* * *

"Well, what do we have in here?" Nojiko asked as she peeked into the fridge. "Not a lot of meat. Luffy's gonna be upset. Johnny, fetch me a pan."

"Got it!" Chopper just stood back and watched as the pair worked, doing they're best to whip something up for everyone to eat. However, he wasn't really focused on that. He was too busy thinking about how they had easily jumped into the fray, defeating Wapol without him even needing to stand in. Why were they so willing to help? Sure, he'd heard Wapol had damaged their ship, but Luffy had no reason to defend the flag had that been the case. Who were these people, really?

"Hey, uh, you guys?" He asked weakly, making them both turn to him. "I-I just wanted to thank you...Y-You know, for helping me back there."

"Oh, that's nothing." Nojiko said as she returned her gaze to the pot as Johnny poured veggies in. "Glad to help."

"I-I know, but..." Chopper said weakly. "You really didn't have to..."

"Don't worry about it, Little Bro Chopper!" Johnny said. "Friends help friends! That's just how it is!"

 _Friends...?_

The smell of food quickly enveloped the air, blocking out any chance Chopper had at smelling anything else. The smell invaded his head, making his thoughts even more confusing. Did they consider him a friend? They had only just met, hadn't they? He watched as the pair worked, arguing and talking as they did so. It seemed so alien to him, two people being close. Was this what it looked like? Was this how people acted when they were close with another? He'd only really had Doctorine, and even she was stiff and rude sometimes...

...This seemed fun.

"Make sure you don't burn this!" Nojiko instructed Johnny as she pointed at the pan with meat in it. "I know Luffy doesn't care, but the rest of us will. I'm going to see if I can't mix up something fun to drink. Yo Chopper, any fruits around here?"

"F-Fruits?" Chopper asked, being brought back to reality. "U-Uh well, they don't usually grow around here given the temperature. However, there's some blueberries that grow around here. They should be in the freezer."

"Freezer huh?" Nojiko asked. "I've never had blueberry juice, but I'm willing to give it a try-"

 _BOOM!_

The three of them stumbled as the castle rocked with a massive explosion. The pan on the stove fell, the hot meats landing on Johnny as he hit the ground.

"Ah! Hot!" Johnny shouted.

"What the hell was that?!" Nojiko demanded as she got back up, pulling a pistol out.

"I don't know," Chopper said weakly. "But I don't like the sounds of it!"

* * *

Mr. Three watched as the door blew wide open, revealing the armoury inside. Just as Wapol had said.

"Excellent job!" Wapol shouted at Mr. Five. "My goodness, you're already more useful then Chess and Kuromarimo!"

"No problem," Mr. Five replied as he pocketed the hand he'd used to blow the door open. "Now, what's the plan here?" Wapol cackled evilly as he turned to the weapons. Mr. Three noted the man was licking his lips.

"We're about to blow Straw Hat right back to whatever backwater country he came from!"

 **So obviously Chess and Kuromarimo not being present for the Wapol fight means it ended up being a four vs. one, and Wapol gets smacked up. But now he has the agents backing him up, and he's gotten into the armoury! What happens next hm? Find out next week!**

 **As if this is somehow not just an AU of One Piece. I make myself laugh. You all know what happens in the end, it's just changed a bit. Anyway! I ope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	22. Round Two

**What is this?! An update? Hm...**

 **By the way, I was totally unsure as to whether or not I wanted to go through with what I did in this chapter, so make sure to let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

The explosion rocked Luffy off of the stool he'd been sitting on, and he looked up in irritation as he landed.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded as he got to his feet.

"If I had to guess, it was an explosion," Yosaku said, looking to be in deep thought. Kureha, however, looking ready to slap him had he not been so sick.

"Of course it was, you moron." Nami said. "Was it that guy? Did he come back?" That guy? That was possible. Granted Luffy knew he'd tossed him off of the mountain, but it was always possible he'd come back.

"You guys stay here, I'll go check." He said. Bounding from the room, Luffy tore down the hallway and into the castle's center, soon finding the explosion's center.

Standing near a cloud of smoke were the Barbecue agents from Little Garden. The wax one, the bomb one, and the heavy one all stood by the door, staring inside.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Why hello Straw Hat!" Mr. Three said with a devilish grin as they turned around. "So good to see you again!"

"Wish I could agree!" Luffy said. "I intended to leave you on Little Garden!"

"Well if that were the case, you should have burned my ship!" Mr. Three said. "Now, we're here for the Princess! Be a dear and hand her over, hm?"

"Vivi isn't even here!" Luffy replied. "So piss off!"

"As if I'd believe that," Mr. Three snickered. "Candle Lock!" Luffy gritted his teeth and the wax flew for him, ducking underneath the railing. The wax hit the wall, and he took his chance to jump off and face the three head on.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" He shouted, throwing his fist towards the trio. Wax jumped out of the floor and blocked his attack, before Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine jumped out from behind it and rushed for him, preparing their own fists. Raising his arms, Luffy intended to block the attacks.

"Explosive Knuckle!" Mr. Five's fist struck his left arm, an explosion sending him flying to the right. Right towards Ms. Valentine.

"2000 Kilogram Uppercut!" Despite his attempt at blocking the attack, an intense amount of force slammed into him and tossed him right up into the air. He flew straight up and hit the roof, making it crack as it tried to slow his flight.

 _Holy hell that actually hurt! What did she do?!_

Looking towards his arm, Luffy noted his arm already looked bruised. It was probably one of the heaviest hits he'd ever taken, second only to his Grandpa's. She was stronger than he'd given her credit for. Growling, Luffy kicked off of the roof and flew down towards the pair, who were waiting for him.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Throwing as many fists as he could, he saw the ground beneath them begin to crack as they ran for cover from his endless barrage.

"Breath Bomb!" Mr. Five showed his face long enough to exhale loudly, the breath immediately exploding once it exited his mouth. This threw up a smokescreen, Luffy landing dead in the center of it. Coughing, he looked around frantically for his foes, hearing someone running for him. He turned to block, taking another vicious blow from Ms. Valentine as she punched for his stomach.

"What's the matter?" She asked as Luffy slid backwards from the punch, his arms twanging in pain. "Did that hurt?" Luffy grinned through the pain.

"Nope, not at all!" he shouted. "Gum-Gum Axe!" Stretching his foot high into the air, Luffy rocketed it back down towards the woman, aiming to force her away or send her right through the floor.

"10000 Kilogram Anchor!" Luffy's foot connected with Ms. Valentine's shoulder, and he gritted his teeth as his ankle bounced off as if it hadn't harmed her at all. "What's the matter, dear Captain? Your attack didn't push me anywhere."

"I can see that!" Luffy said. "How did you do that?!" Ms. Valentine smirked.

"You should learn some manners when talking to a lady!" She said, rearing her fist back. "7000 Kilogram Impact!"

* * *

The resounding explosions and battle noise only spurred Johnny to run further. He was at the front of the trio, Nojiko close behind him and Chopper riding his shoulders.

"Hurry!" Chopper said as he pulled at Johnny's already short hair. "We need to hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Little Bro!" Johnny said. "It's a long hallway!"

"That damn King!" Nojiko shouted as they rounded the next corner and continued to run. "He really had to come back this quick huh?!"

"At least we can kick his ass again!" Johnny said. "And then we can go back to cooking! Wait, did we turn the stove off, Big Sis?!"

"What?!"

"The stove! Did we turn it of-?!"

"Shut up about the stove!" Nojiko said, driving the handle of her revolver into the back of Johnny's head, startling Chopper. "We don't have time to worry about that!" Deciding it was best to stay silent, Johnny ran as Chopper nursed the welt on the back of his head as best he could. Soon the trio made it to the center of the castle, and they were greeted by a sight they didn't think they'd be seeing.

Three of the Baroque Works agents were back, all standing together. Luffy was opposing them, but Johnny could only guess he was. He was currently trying to free himself from the wall he'd been punched into.

"Oh hey you guys." Johnny turned at this voice to see the fourth agent, Ms. Golden Week, standing against the wall. She was watching them pretty indifferently, but it still made Johnny nervous.

"Uh, hi?" Johnny asked as Chopper jumped down from his shoulders. "Are...Are you not fighting?"

"Nah," She replied. "Your sniper destroyed my paints back on Little Garden. And of course this would be the one time I don't have backups. So I can't fight."

"...Oh," Johnny said. "I see." Ms. Golden Week nodded, pointing towards the other agents.

"You'll want to watch out for them, though." She said. "They aren't going to give you guys an opening after Little Garden. They can't fail again." Johnny clenched his jaw at this, acknowledging that this fight was going to be much harder.

"Ready?" Nojiko asked, drawing her guns.

"Of course," Johnny said as he drew Sutomukora from his side. "We have to help Big Bro Luffy! You said you can fight, right Chopper?"

"Of course!" Chopper said. "Let's get them!" Nodding, Johnny ran fourth, making his way for Mr. Three. The man saw him coming, and raised a wall of wax in front of himself. Johnny sliced through it horizontally, coming to a stop to glare at him.

"Ah, it seems one of the swordsmen has joined us!" he said. "Nice to see you."

"What are you all doing here?!" Johnny demanded. "Leave Princess Vivi alone!"

"Can't do that," Mr. Three said. "She has to die! And after what happened on Little Garden, so do you lot! Candle Spear!" Wax shot out of the mans arm and rocketed for Johnny, who once again slashed through it. He bolted for Mr. Three, but another wall was thrown up in his path. An explosion went off, and the wall disappeared, opening up Mr. Three for attack.

"Sword of the Sea: Cascading Slash!" Jumping, Johnny aimed to bring his sword down vertically on the mans head. Mr, Three jumped back, more wax coming from his arms.

"Wax Sword!" Both arms produced swords, and he wielded them at Johnny. "Come at me, sword boy!" Johnny gritted his teeth and he prepared himself.

"Those fake swords could never compare to the real thing!"

* * *

Nojiko watched as Johnny prepared to fight Mr. Three. She'd blasted through one of the walls the man put up with her pistols and the exploding rounds Usopp had provided to her, but she knew she couldn't back him up forever, Mainly because Mr. Five was wandering over to her and Chopper.

"You, lady." Mr. Five said as he reached them. Give me my pistol back."

"Nah," Nojiko replied, playing with her acquired gun in her hand. "I've come to quite like this, so I won't be handing it over." Mr. Five frowned at this.

"I wasn't asking," he said. "I want it back, so you can either give it to me or I'll kill you and take it."

"I'd like to see you try," Nojiko said. "I'm going to need your help with this, Chopper. I don't think I can handle him on my own."

"Y-You're relying on me?" Chopper asked weakly. "Me?"

"Am I asking to much?" Nojiko asked him. He stared at her in surprise for a moment, before the little reindeer steeled his gaze and looked towards Mr. Five.

"O-Of course not!" He said. "I'm more than capable of fighting him, dumb ass!" Smirking at this, Nojiko aimed the stolen gun at Mr. Five.

"Let's take this guy out, little buddy." she said. Chopper popped a small ball that looked like candy into his mouth, and he rushed towards Mr. Five.

"Rumble!" He shouted. "Arm Point!" Nojiko watched, shocked, as Chopper's small form began to change. His body grew massively and his arms inflated as well, well beyond anything she had seen from any man before. His lower body was still quite small, but his arms were so thick that they could probably destroy any wall in it's path. Chopper jumped and aimed an attack at the ground, but Mr. Five jumped away from it. Just like she had assumed, the attack cracked the floor beneath it.

"Bomb Shot!" Mr. Five said, doing that disgusting move where he picked his nose and flicked it.

"Guard Point!" Chopper said, his body morphing again. His massive arms and human like body disappeared inside a massive growth of fur, which covered everything except the little guy's head. The explosion hit him dead on, sending him flying back and bouncing off of the wall.

"You okay?" Nojiko asked as he rolled near her.

"I'm fine," he said. "The little ball I ate let's me utilise my Human-Human Fruit it different ways. I can change into a bunch of different forms." At this, he looked away from her. "They're not flashy or flattering, but..."

"What the hell are you pouting about?" Nojiko demanded. "You're the coolest reindeer I've ever met. Now, keep that guy off of me so I can help you." Still blushing, Chopper nodded and changed form again, this time into one resembling a normal reindeer. He dashed at Mr. Five, who aimed more boogers at him. Nojiko wasn't going to allow it this time though. Reaching into a small pouch on her belt, she grabbed some of the ammo Usopp had made and swiftly loaded it.

"Heavy Shot!" She shouted. Larger rounds fired out of the guns, soaring right for Mr. Five. He was fast, but not fast enough to dodge a gunshot. The larger bullet struck him in the stomach, winding him as he flew backwards. Chopper shifted form again, back to his Arm Point. He jumped and aimed a punch at Mr. Five, who was lying in wait for him.

"Explosive Knuckle!" The two attacks met in midair, the explosion from Mr. Five sending Chopper back into the ground. The agent was still in the air, and he flipped to aim his feet at the reindeer. "Exploding Stomp!" He aimed to bring his foot down on Chopper, but Nojiko fired again. Mr. Five moved to kick the bullet away from him, which gave Chopper the time he needed to recover. Now Mr. Five was totally exposed, no useful body part ready to defend himself. As Chopper jumped, Mr. Five got to look just enough to see the reindeer's eyes as Chopper's attack connected.

"Cloven Rose!" Driving his hooves into the mans chest, Mr. Five was launched into the ceiling and broke through one of the balconies, before getting stuck in one above that. He didn't reappear, and Nojiko grinned.

"Damn, that was a heavy hit Chopper!" She said, watching where the agent had disappeared to. "I don't think he's getting up from that!"

"I-It's not like your praise makes me feel good, you moron!" Chopper said, doing some weird dance. Nojiko had to admit, in that buff form, it just made him look like the moron. Despite wanting to laugh at the reindeer's dance moves, she instead turned her gaze towards the other fights happening. Luffy was still tangling with Ms. Valentine, and it looked like her weight Devil Fruit was giving him trouble. Johnny and Mr. Three were still going at it as well, The swordsman being easily held back by all manner of wax creations. If she had to guess, helping Johnny would be the most beneficial. After all, Luffy was the most capable of them all.

A resounding metal clash brought her out of her thoughts. Looking forward, she saw that the door the agents had blown open was now behind a massive figure. This figure was a towering barrage of weapons. The legs of the figure were tank treads, and there were cannons attached to his midsection. His arms were also cannons, whilst massive blades stuck out of his shoulders. Atop his head was a spear, but that wasn't what she caught onto first.

She just recognised the mans face.

"Hahahaha!" Wapol shouted as he raised his cannon arms. "You're time has come, shitty pirates! I've completed eating every weapon inside the armoury of the castle! I've transformed into a fully fledged Human Weapon! But you won't get any chance to surrender this time!" With this, he pointed his cannon arm towards Luffy, and Ms. Valentine jumped out of the way.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, not seeing Wapol in time.

"Captain!"

* * *

 _BOOM!_

Nami winced as another explosion rocked the castle, nearly knocking her out of bed. After the fighting had started, she'd wanted nothing more but to go down and see what was going on. Sadly, Kureha was more than enough of an obstacle to stop both her and Yosaku.

"Enough whining," The Doctor said. "You two are still sick, and I won't allow you to fight."

"But they might need us!" Yosaku shouted. "Give me my sword back!"

"No," Kureha replied, withholding Jishin from the man. "Stay in bed. Your friends can handle it."

"But we just need to make sure!" Nami said. "What if something happens to the-!"

Nami was cut off by the door opening, and the rest of the breath she had escaped her lungs.

Ms. Golden Week casually walked into the room, meeting Nami's gaze.

"Oh, I was right." She said. "Some of you were in here"

"Y-You!" Yosaku shouted. "You're one of those agents!"

"Is she now?" Kureha asked, eyeing the young woman irritably.

"Easy Doctor," Ms. Golden Week replied. "I'm not here to fight. Actually, I'm here to bargain."

"Huh?" Nami asked, but Ms. Golden Week didn't reply right away. She walked up and sat on the edge of her bed, looking towards her.

"I'll be upfront," she said. "I know you guys are strong. And your whole crew isn't even here, so I don't think we'll be able to stop you. And if we don't, we're dead meat. Our boss will kill all of us. I'm not joking." With this, she took a deep breath. "I'm not a fan of dying, and Mr. Three has no idea what he's doing. He's scrambling because he's scared of dying too. But I don't agree with his methods. We lost once when we had the advantage. I don't understand how he thinks we can get away with it this time. "

"W-What are you getting at?" Nami demanded. Ms. Golden Week looked back at her.

"It's obvious," she said. "I'm here to offer you my help." With this, the smaller girls eyes hardened. "I'm willing to help you guys take down not only the enemies downstairs, but Mr. Zero. I'm willing to give you all the information I have about Baroque Works and I'll do my best to stop the Civil War with Princess Vivi." Nami's eyes widened at this. Surely this had to be some kind of trap, right? There was no way that Ms. Golden Week was serious.

"We can't trust you," she said bluntly. "There's no way you're serious."

"Of course, that's understandable." She replied. "I am the enemy after all, so trusting me makes no sense. How about this?" Ms. Golden Week raised a hand, lifting her index finger. "I help you two get better, temporarily, and you can join the fight downstairs. Not only that, but I'll help you take down my former allies and the fat King. Will that make you trust me?"

"Don't you care about your allies?" Nami demanded. "They're agents too, right?"

"Of course I care about them," she replied. "If I could convince them to join us, I would. But Mr. Three is not a traitor, and I don't know if Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine are interested in betraying the most dangerous man in this leg of the seas anyway. What do you say?"

Nami made a face at this, unsure of what to do. On one hand, Ms. Golden Week was offering up valuable intel that could turn the tide of this fight. Not only that, but her temporary allegiance as well. But, if it was a lie, Nami would be accepting an agreement that was made to trap them and get them all killed.

"And what do you want from us, exactly?" She demanded. "There's no way you're just offering up this because you feel like not dying." Ms. Golden Week smirked.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" She asked. "There is something I want. But, there's no point in asking for it just yet. After all, there's no guarantee we can defeat Mr. Zero even with my help. If we survive this ordeal, I'll let you know what I want." Nami frowned. That was even more suspicious. Not being upfront with what she wanted made this whole thing sound set up. But they were talking about a Warlord, who ran an organisation that could have been thousands strong. What could they do?

Growling, Nami reached her conclusion.

"You help us get out of here first, then we confer with everyone else." She said. "If they don't want you along, then it sucks for you. After all, I'm not Captain. I can't make a decision for the whole crew, that's up to Luffy." Ms. Golden Week watched her for a moment before she nodded.

"That makes sense," she said as she stood up. "Your Captain was preoccupied, so I couldn't very well talk to him. Let's get us out of here, hm?"

* * *

"God it's so cold up here!" Usopp shouted, Zoro making a face as they climbed the rickety wax stairs.

"Shut up, would you?" He demanded. "We're almost at the top." After making it to the mountain and doing so searching, the group had discovered exactly what they thought they'd find: a wax creation leading up the mountain. Only problem being was that the intense cold was making them very fragile, so the group was staying very far apart from one another in order to prevent their weight from caving the wax in.

"We're almost to the top," Dalton said from behind Zoro. "I must admit, this Devil Fruit creation is most impressive."

"Don't compliment him," Zoro said. "He's the enemy." Dalton nodded.

"I prey Wapol has not made it to the armoury," he said. "Or else your friends are in trouble."

"Why's that?" Dalton frowned at this question.

"Because if he does, he'll ingest every weapon in the armoury. Make himself a true to life human weapon. And we can't allow that." Zoro frowned as an explosion sounded over their heads.

"Well let's hurry up," he said. "Because I don't think any of ours could make an explosion that loud."

 **Hm, the plot thickens! I'm bad at post-authors notes. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	23. Turning The Tables

**Sorry for the late upload there boyos. Got distracted all day.**

 **But thank you guys so much! We've hit over 100 reviews already! I really was not expecting so much support so early. Hopefully it continues for a good long while!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Luffy!" Nojiko shouted a smoke plumed out from the blast. Wapol had just fired a massive cannon ball at the Captain, who had no time to get out of the way. He hadn't reemerged yet, and Wapol was having a field day with it.

"I'd love to see that straw hat bastard come out from that unscathed!" He shouted. "That's an extra potent cannon shot! The armoury of my castle is chock full of dangerous weapons! Hahaha!" Nojiko ignored the mans laughing and just watched worriedly. He had to be okay, right? It was Luffy.

Slowly but surely, the smoke cleared and Luffy came back into view. His clothes had been shredded by the explosions and he was burned slightly, but otherwise he stood with his arms blocking his face.

"Damn, that hurt..." He hissed under his breath. "What happened?"

"I've committed to my ultimate technique!" Wapol replied. "All the weapons in the castle have become mine! And you'll pay for making me damage my own home! I'll kill you!"

"You're the one doing the damage!" Luffy shouted, as if that was the main problem with what Wapol said. "How is that our fault?!"

"Shut up!" The King shouted back, his arm morphing. The cannon turned into a hand shaped weapon, each finger becoming a singular cannon. Sharp harpoon like objects appeared in the barrels, aimed at Luffy. "I'll kill you! Just like that damn Doctor, this castle will become your graveyard!"

After that, all hell broke loose.

Wapol began to fire the harpoons rapidly, and Nojiko had no choice but to dive for cover. She made it back to the tunnel she'd come from just as harpoons began to dig into the walls, Chopper right behind her.

"Crazy bastard!" She shouted as her pounding heart rang in her ears. "What the hell was in that armoury?!"

"Weapons!" Chopper shouted. "But I had no idea that they had that kind in there!" Nojiko grimaced, daring not peek her head out, lest it be taken clean off. Wapol was still firing harpoons, the only sound that could be heard over the sound of them digging into the walls was his maniacal laughing.

"We need to do something," She hissed as she stared down at her shaking hands. "But what?!"

 _Think, Nojiko! You signed up for this damn it! You knew they were headed to the Grand Line! Are you going to die here without seeing those places you dreamed of as a kid?!_

Growling and steeling herself, Nojiko forced herself to look out. Right now Ms. Valentine and Mr. Three were standing besides Wapol as he fired harpoons, watching with somewhat indifference. Johnny was hiding behind a pillar supporting the upper stairs, and Luffy was as well. They were all stuck with no way to attack. What now?

Her answer came as she saw Yosaku balancing on the railing above Wapol, shirtless and covered in a teal coloured paint.

"What the hell is he...?" Nojiko asked weakly, cutting herself off as Yosaku leapt from the railing, sword in hand. With a mighty swing the bald man brought the blade's flat side down on Wapol's head, a sickening crunch resounding throughout the castle. Wapol, now wearing a blank expression, teetered on his feet and fell on his face. Yosaku landed on his feet in front of both agents, looking ready for battle.

"How dare you chase us here?!" He demanded as he brandished his blade at them. "Prepare to face the consequences!"

"Why are you covered in paint?" Johnny asked from around the pillar.

"Paint?" Mr. Three asked, his eyes widening. "Ms. Golden Week! Where are you?!"

"Hiya," a new voice said. "Looking upwards, Nojiko saw the small pig-tailed agent standing on the same railing Yosaku had been, watching indifferently.

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Three demanded. "You said you had no paints! Why are you helping them?!"

"I lied," Ms. Golden Week said, dabbing her brush on the palette. "Oh, and I'm also betraying you and the agency. Sorry."

"What?!" Mr. Three demanded. "What do you mean?! I thought we were partners!"

"We are," she said. "But I'm not willing to die for this agency, and I don't trust you and the others to win against this crew. So I made the self-preserving choice. I really am sorry."

"That little..." Ms. Valentine hissed. "How could you?! Mr. Zero will take your head!"

"I know he will," Ms. Golden Week replied. "I thought about it the whole way here. As far as I can tell, there were four outcomes. Either I stay with you guys, we fail, and I'm dead. Or we somehow succeed, and then Mr. Zero disposes of us the second we're not useful to him. If he's so willing to kill us for one failure, surely we can't mean much to him in the first place. Or, I betray you guys for these pirates, help them, and maybe live. That, or I'm dead because we fail and the Princess gets killed. I can't see a way out of this."

"So you'd rather betray us?!" Mr. Three demanded. "I thought better of you, Ms. Golden Week! Wax Whip!" Mr. Three's wax sprung out in gelatinous whips, flying straight for the small girl.

Yosaku intercepted them, cutting them in half.

"I can't believe this!" He said. "You guys would attack a little girl?!"

"I'm sixteen," Ms. Golden Week said flatly.

"Huh," Yosaku said. "You don't look it. Weird. Anyway! For now Little Sis Ms. Golden Week is on our side, and I won't let you hurt her!"

"Than die with her!" Mr. Three said, turning his whips on Yosaku.

"Teal of Healing is a new one I wanted to try," Ms. Golden Week said from above. "See how well it could repair a human body. Seems to work well, given this one nearly died." Yosaku slashed through both whips seamlessly, the wax dropping to the ground uselessly. "Although there's no way it would fully heal someone. It's more of a stimulant to ease pain."

"And it's working great!" Yosaku said. "I feel great!"

"Don't push it Yosaku!" Johnny said as he came out from behind the wall. "She said it was only a stimulant!"

"Okay, okay." He said. "C'mon, everyone! Let's kick these morons out of here!" Hearing this, Nojiko couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't know what to think about Ms. Golden Week, but for not she figured she could trust her.

"C'mon, Chopper." She said. "Let's get out there."

"O-Okay," he said, following her. They regrouped with the others, standing off against the agents, who now seemed to realise how outnumbered they were.

Until Wapol stirred.

Nojiko's stomach dropped as Wapol began to groan, getting up from the ground and rubbing his head with a human hand.

"What happened?" He asked. "I blacked out for a second."

"King!" Mr. Three said. "Theses foolish pirates have attacked you! We need to finish them!" At this, Wapol's face hardened.

"I remember now!" He shouted, glaring at Yosaku. "You! I'll kill you!" Yosaku paled at this, but didn't run.

"Just try!" He shouted back, barely sounding confident.

"Alright someone fill me in!" Luffy shouted, steam practically coming out of his ears. "Why's pigtails helping us?! What did that fat King do?! Whose ass do I kick?!"

"It's not hard, Luffy." Nojiko replied. "Mr. Three, Ms. Valentine, and Mr. Five if he shows up again. Ms. Golden Week is on our side."

"Hm," Luffy said, rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure I get it. But I'm still mad at that King, so I'll take him down! You guys deal with the others!"

"We can do that," Week said, having appeared next to them. "Let me help."

"What can you do?" Nojiko asked.

"Easy," Ms. Golden Week said as she brandished her brush. "My chemical paints can enhance or change your abilities. Colour Trap can be very helpful."

"Show us!" Johnny said. the redhead nodded, whipping in Johnny's direction.

"Colour Trap," she said as she brandished a bright red marker on Johnny's chest. "Crimson Battle Rage." Once she finished, Johnny gritted his teeth at this, letting out a violent roar before charging for the agents. He raised his blade, jumped, and swung for Mr. Three. The wax man jumped. Johnny's attack missed, but the ground it connected with shattered.

"He'll be helpful for a while," Ms. Golden Week said. "Now, let's get some more going."

* * *

Mr. Three never thought this would happen. He knew that Ms. Golden Week had been quiet on the way to Drum, but to think she would have betrayed them...It angered him beyond reason. But she'd learn her lesson. He knew her paints inside and out. There was no way he'd get caught out by them. Besides, he could keep a shitty swordsman at bay.

A gunshot sounded off, and Mr. Three looked past the swordsman to see the blue haired woman aiming her gun at Ms. Valentine. Ms. Valentine had a red splatter on her chest, but it didn't appear to be blood.

"Red of Bullfighting," He hissed to himself. "Watch out, Ms. Valentine! The gunslinger won't miss you now!"

"I'll be wary," the woman replied. With this, the battle began. The Gunslinger and the reindeer creature went for Ms. Valentine, while the two swordsman went for him and the Captain went for Wapol.

"Get ready, Yosaku!" The one called Johnny said. "We're taking this guy right here, right now!"

"Right behind you, partner!" Yosaku replied. Mr. Three readied himself, wax transforming into blades. Johnny came first, jumping in with a vertical swing. This blow was easily parried, and the man was sent flying off. Yosaku approached low, his blade low to the ground. Mr. Three wasted no time in going after him, swinging the wax blades at him.

"Sword of the Earth: Grounded Parry!" Stopping, the man took stance. Feet planted firmly on the ground, blade pointed downward as it hung behind him, Yosaku waited. Mr. Three wasn't interested in what he was doing, going in for the strike.

* * *

 _My fighting style is more reactive than proactive. I need to wait for my moment!_

With his new blade Jishin, Yosaku had learned the hard way by sparring with Zoro and Johnny that his new blade wasn't fast enough to strike first and often. He had to be the one lying in wait, looking for an opening. To create that opening, he needed to use the enemies motions against them. It was certainly more difficult against someone using a range weapon like Mr. Three's wax, but he could still make openings.

Planting himself firmly on the ground, Yosaku kept his blade ready at his side as the wax blades made their way for him. They twisted and turned like tentacles, aiming to strike him down in a single blow.

 _To be as hard and unmoving as the earth beneath me...To resist all attacks thrown at me..._

Yosaku's brain ticked. He saw his moment, just like he had occasionally during training. Bringing his blade out in front of him diagonally, he held it firm in his hands and grounded himself even harder. The wax struck against Jishin, and Yosaku felt the force behind them in his bones. For a moment, he thought it would break through. That he would fail.

 _No! You promised yourself and Big Bro Luffy! You need to be an asset! These people, your crew, they're counting on you! Don't fail them!_

Gritting his teeth, Yosaku threw his back into it. With a mighty swing the wax blades were thrown away from him, far off course. Using his momentum as his blade swung up to the left, Yosaku ran through the opening directly for Mr. Three, who looked stunned at the turn of events.

"Sword of the Earth: Boulder Drop!" Using all of his upper body strength, Yosaku swung the blade back diagonally across Mr. Three's chest.

Until he slipped.

Losing his footing, Yosaku slipped and missed his target, his blade only slightly slicing the mans chest as he fell. Regardless, Mr. Three grabbed at it in pain.

"You could have killed me, you know!" He shouted angrily.

"It was an aim to maim at best!" Yosaku replied, looking back to realise he'd slipped on wax. Looking up, Yosaku's eyes widened.

In the opening he had created, Johnny had slipped behind Mr. Three. His blade was poised to run the man through with it, and it seemed Mr. Three had sensed it. Turning, the man met Johnny's eyes as the colour trapped swordsman glared at him.

"Get out..." Johnny said. "...Of this castle!" The blade pierced forth with resounding speed, but Mr. Three was faster. The man encased himself in wax, Johnny's sword getting stuck in it. Soon the rest of the wax dissipated, but Johnny was still stuck. Mr. Three now wore a smirk on his face.

"Almost!" He said. "But no dice!" The wax encasing Johnny burst out from Mr. Three, throwing Johnny into a wall and making him drop his sword. Yosaku rushed forth to try and help his partner, but Mr. Three turned and met his blade with a solid wall of wax.

"Enough of this ridiculousness!" He said as he clashed with Yosaku. Just hand the Princess over!"

"Never!" Yosaku replied. "Vivi needs to make it home! I'll never let you hurt her!" Letting his strength fade, Yosaku ducked underneath the wall of wax as Mr. Three's previous strength used to push him back made him fall forward. Using his momentum, Yosaku appeared in between the man and the wax in the air, sword over his head.

"Sword of the Earth: Landslide Slash!" The blade was once again intercepted by wax, and Mr. Three smirked.

"Did you think two amateur swordsmen from the East Blue was enough to defeat me?!" He demanded. "I'm the Wax Man! The third highest ranked agent in Baroque Works! There's no way you two would ever be able to-!"

Mr. Three was cut off as Johnny roared in defiance, ready to cut the man in half from behind again. He had been given no choice. He once again wrapped himself up in wax, causing the attack to get stuck. This time though, Johnny was able to rip it out with another roar.

"Uh, are you okay partner?" Yosaku asked weakly. Johnny nodded, a maniacal grin on his face.

"I'm great!" He shouted. "The small redheads paint makes me feel exhilarated and ready for battle! I wanna slice this guys stupid hair off!"

"It's not stupid, it's artistic!" Mr. Three shouted from inside the wax ball. Before anyone could say anything the ball exploded outwards, catching both swordsmen by surprise. Yosaku freed himself from the wax, looking back at Mr. Three. The man had encased himself in a massive form of wax, building himself an exoskeleton made of it. Multiple arms came out of the creature body, all sporting different weapons and shapes. The legs were thick and long, clearly able to survive more than one strike.

"Come at me, you foolish swordsman!" Mr. Three shouted from inside the helmet. "I dare you to defeat my Wax Dreadnought!" Yosaku gritted his teeth, his cheeks feeling odd due to the dry paint on his body.

"Don't underestimate us!" He shouted.

* * *

Nojiko had to admit, the small redhead's paint was quite impressive. Every shot she had fired at Ms. Valentine so far had swerved multiple times in pursuit of it's target, always trying to hit it. Ms. Valentine was on the heavy defensive now, needing to not only avoid the seeking bullets, but also Chopper, who was at her heels anytime she came to close to the ground.

"This is so aggravating!" She heard the woman shout as she floated through the air. "Damn you, Ms. Golden Week! How could you betray us like this?!"

"Guess she saw the writing on the wall,"Nojiko replied as the woman hid behind one of the pillars in the room. It was hard to avoid Luffy and Wapol's struggle, both men exploding and tossing each other around the room like maniacs. Every time she looked though, she saw a smile on the Captain's face. He was fine. "So, why don't you? You won't win this."

"What she said was true, at least." Ms. Valentine's voice came. "We may as well be dead either way. I know she's speaking the truth. If at any point he deems us as useless, off we go. I know it's happened before. I'm probably not the first Ms. Valentine. So Goldy's right in that regard. I just don't agree with her!" With this, the woman reappeared and slammed herself into the floor, causing cracks to rush for Nojiko and Chopper. Both jumped out of the way, but the damage was reaching a pretty bad level. Many of the support pillars in the main chamber of the castle had been taken out by explosions or tremors, and it was becoming dangerous for both of them.

"So you know you'll die either way?" Nojiko demanded, still aiming her pistol at the woman in the yellow coat. "But you'll just choose the opposite side?" Ms. Valentine made a face.

"I have no reason to bank on random East Blue pirate children," she replied coldly. "Mr. Zero, he's beyond powerful. His reach alone stretches far across this leg of the Grand Line. I'll give your lot credit, you're strong for the East Blue. But against the boss? I'm not banking on that. Maybe Ms. Golden Week's just to young to understand."

"Understand what?" Nojiko asked. Ms. Valentine frowned.

"The cruelty in this world," she replied. "Sometimes it's unfair. Sometimes you walk down an unfortunate path and sometimes you reach a dead end street. You may be the hero of your own story, but not every story's ending is fair or deserving. Sometime's it just...ends." With this, the woman raised one of her arms. "But to be honest, I'd rather give myself what I see as my best chance!" Ms. Valentine slammed her hand down on the ground again, more cracks racing for Nojiko. Jumping again, Nojiko rolled and aimed her gun again.

"Surely you have something you dream about, right?" Nojiko demanded. "Surely something other than working for Mr. Zero."

"So what if I do?" Ms. Valentine demanded. "I have a better chance at reaching that dream if I kill you lot and the Princess. So, I'll be getting on that!" Nojiko made a face at this, thinking to herself.

 _I suppose everyone has something that drives them. Even if it's not always on their mind._

7000 Kilogram Warhammer!" Bringing her fist down again, the foundation of the floor finally gave in. Massive parts of it were destroyed completely as the ground beneath was revealed, dark and uncovered from the snow outside. Frowning, Nojiko raised her pistol again and aimed dead at Ms. Valentine.

"Express Shot!" She shouted. As oppose to a Heavy Shot, and Express Shot fired much more quickly due to more gunpowder and a smaller cartridge. The bullet flew straight and true, no time for Ms. Valentine to even attempt dodge, though it obviously wouldn't work. It tore through her shoulder, making the woman cry out in pain. As she did so, Chopper ran up behind her and morphed into his Arm Point, ready to bring his hooves down on her.

Ms. Valentine was ready though.

Turning, she raising her arms to defend herself. Chopper bounced off of her with a cry of pain and fell to the ground, morphing back into his smaller form.

"I'm so tired of this!" Ms. Valentine shouted as Chopper tried to recover. "8000 Kilogram Impact!" Bearing her open palm at Chopper, the woman brought it down at incredible speed. Nojiko was nowhere near close enough. A shot wouldn't stop her in time.

Something did, though

Right before Ms. Valentine's attack made impact, a blur impacted her. Due to only her arm being heavy, Ms. Valentine was sent in a strange cartwheel in the air before landing on her back, crying out in pain.

"What the hell is that?" Nojiko demanded as the weird cow stood up straight.

"You..." Chopper started, looking surprised.

"N-Nobody move!" Another voice said. Looking past the cow, Nojiko saw Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Vivi and Karoo also standing in the open doorway. Usopp had been the one to speak, rifle pointed squarely at Ms. Valentine. "D-Don't hurt the raccoon dog!"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted. "Wait, who are you guys?!"

"You guys finally made it!" Turning again, Nojiko said Luffy in Wapol's grasp, the human weapons hands firing cannons at him as he was stuck. "I was wondering if you would show up!"

"With you guys causing trouble, it was only a matter of time." Zoro said, scratching his head before unsheathing his blades. Usopp cocked his rifle, Sanji raised a leg, and Vivi's peacock spinners began to spin.

"So," Sanji asked. "Who's ass gets kicked first?"

 **Drum Island is actually taking longer than I thought it would. We've been here for almost ten chapters. Then again, it's just my style I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review!**


	24. Defeat of a King

**It's time to get off this frigging island. Fight ends today! Enough stalling!**

 **Enjoy!**

Mr. Five groaned and raised a hand to hold his head. That stupid reindeer sure had thrown him fair. Were they really that strong? It was hard to believe anyone from the East Blue could give him this much trouble.

Finally managing to sit up, he cast a glance over the railing. From what he could see, the rest of that pirates crew had caught up to them. The ones down below were now outnumbered by a fair amount, and it was safe to say the tables were not turned in their favour.

"You awake?" A voice asked. Turning. Mr. Five saw Ms. Golden Week standing there, watching him.

"I am now," he said, sitting back down. "You gonna knock me out again, you traitor?" Ms. Golden Week frowned.

"Don't give me that," she said. "Everyone in Baroque Works only looks out for themselves. Nobody works for Mr. Zero because he's a great guy and the org is like family. It's everyone for themselves."

"Maybe so," Mr. Five said. "But I didn't peg you for being so foolish. After all, do you really think these pirates can defeat Mr. Zero?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said as she leaned up against the wall. "But the way I see it, I'm dead either way. Did you hear what I said before?"

"Nah, I was out. Sorry."

"We're dead no matter what." Ms. Golden Week replied, turning to look at him. "We both know they're going to beat us here again. And suppose we somehow get to Alabasta, those pirates get there too and we're dead. Or, I gamble on them and live should I come out victorious. Sounds like a much better plan to me." Mr. Five chuckled at this.

"You really have no faith in them, do you?" He asked. "Mr. Three and Ms. Valentine, I mean."

"Nope," Ms. Golden Week replied. "They won't win. And once you lose, there's nothing more to be said. We'd be dead meat." Mr. Five knew she was right. He'd considered himself fairly strong, but this was beyond anything he'd been expecting. The crew was incredibly strong. Maybe not strong enough to beat Mr. Zero, but strong. If he was going to get out of here, it needed to be now.

"You wanna come too?" She asked him, voicing his thoughts. If she could go with them, was it possible for him too as well? Maybe Ms. Valentine too? He knew that Ms. Golden Week was right when she said no one in Baroque Works that worked in someone else's interest. That being said, he did care somewhat for his blonde partner. They'd worked together a long time after all. Even if he didn't know her real name, she still meant more to him than anyone else at that shitty organisation.

"Knowing Mr. Three, he'll probably concoct some idiotic plan to save our asses again." Mr. Five said. "Maybe it'd be good for me to get out while the going's good."

"So...?"

"Nah. I don't want to pal around with a bunch of kids." He said this as he stretched his arms. "I'm still getting out of here, though. Once those two idiots get the shit kicked out of them, I'll drag them back to Mr. Three's ship and we can get out of here. As far away as possible. I'm done trying to appease Mr. Zero."

"Well, I guess that's a good idea too." Ms. Golden Week replied. "You won't have to wait long, I think. The whole crew got here, so they're toast." Mr. Five just laughed at this.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I'm ready to get them out." He paused at this, making a face. "Why are you going with them, anyway? You could just as easily come with me and get out of here. Is there something else you're looking for?" At this, Ms. Golden Week looked away from him, back down to the fighting below.

"Maybe," she said. "It doesn't matter if they don't defeat Mr. Zero, though." Mr. Five nodded, looking back at the fighting as well.

"You're right," he said. "Maybe we shouldn't put too much faith in them just yet."

* * *

"There they are!" Wapol shouted as the rest of the Straw Hats filed into the room. "The rest of these despicable pirates! You two! Help me finish them!" Luffy looked downward, noting that both Ms. Valentine and Mr. Three looked pretty nervous now that the rest of the crew had followed them.

"Wapol!" The cow shouted. "How dare you show your face in these halls! You're a disgrace to your fathers legacy!"

"I _am_ my fathers legacy, Dalton!" Wapol shouted back, putting a name to the cow for Luffy. What the hell was that power? It was so cool! "And soon you'll be nothing more than simply that! A memory! Something I'll look back and laugh on as I rule this country from now until I die years and years from now!"

"Easy there, fatty." Zoro said as he brandished his swords at the man. "We've got a few things to pay you back for, so don't think we're going to go down that easily."

"A King should be benevolent and treat his people with the utmost of respect," Vivi said, a dark look on her face. "You are the worst type of man to exist. Leave this place. Never come back." Wapol just laughed, dropping Luffy to the ground. He aimed his hand at the group, his entire arm turning into a multitude of cannons.

"Don't order me around, you shitty woman!" He shouted. "I'm above you and the rest of this trash!"

As Wapol fired, the battle begun.

The group dispersed as the cannons began to fire. Zoro and Vivi moved to the left and ran behind the columns in the room, making their way towards Johnny, Yosaku and Mr. Three. Sanji moved left with Usopp and Dalton, finally coming to a stop behind a few of the other columns on that side.

"Listen up everyone!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms all the way out. "I call this guy! Sanji, Cow guy, help me!"

"Sure thing, Captain." Sanji said as smoke drifted out from behind one of the columns. "His name is Dalton though."

"Right!" Luffy agreed, not bothering to correct himself. "Zoro, Vivi, help Johnny and Yosaku with that guy! Usopp, help Nojiko and Chopper with that woman! Everyone ready?!"

With a resounding yes from his crew, the battle truly began it's final chapter.

* * *

Zoro smirked as he twirled his blades from in between his two students, watching the frantic looking Mr. Three. Despite the fact that the man was encased inside a wax exoskeleton, he still didn't look confident.

"So we meet again, waxy." He said flatly. "Your staircase sure was helpful in getting up here. Thanks for that. It'll make getting my payback for trapping me in that stupid ornament set on Little Garden a lot easier." Despite the situation he found himself in, Mr. Three managed a weak smile.

"And yet you brought my target right too me!" He said as wax poured out of his suits arms, flowing towards Vivi off to the side. "Candle Lock!"

"Princess!" Yosaku shouted, moving to intercept the wax. There was no need though, as Vivi used her slashers to cut through the lock before it even hit her.

"I appreciate the thought, Mr. Three." Vivi said with a smirk on her face. "But I'd really appreciate it if you kept your fantasies to yourself."

"Listen up, you two." Zoro said to Johnny and Yosaku, making both men look to him. "We're gonna use this as an official exam of your strengths, got it?" Both men paled at this.

"E-Exam?!" Johnny asked.

"I didn't study!" Yosaku cried.

"Yes you did," Zoro replied. You've been studying. So, now I want to see if there's any hope for either of you. I'm going to create an opening against this guy. When I do, I want you both to give him everything you've got. The strongest techniques you've created so far. Got it?"

"B-But Big Bro-" They both started, silenced by the look Zoro gave them. "Y-Yes sir!" They opted for this instead, knowing he'd be even harsher should they refuse.

"Alright then, let's get going!" He shouted, not giving either man a moment to gather themselves. Zoro bolted right for the wax man, jumping as a wax of wax hit the ground in an attempt to stop him.

"Three Sword Style: Bull Needles!" He thrust forward with the two swords in his hands, lodging both deep inside the chest of the Wax a smirk, he pulled the blades out and jumped back, still close enough for another attack. Tendrils of wax shot out of the chest of the Dreadnought, but Zoro sliced through them with ease. After all, he was far stronger than Yosaku and Johnny were. Slicing through another three tendrils, Zoro flipped in the air and gripped his blades tightly.

"Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Unleashing the hardest slashes he could, the air morphed around the blades and cut through the air itself. Doing so in a spiral, Zoro created a tornado of slashes directly in Mr. Three's face. The slashes carved through the wax with barely any trouble, exposing the man inside. The wind blew away any excess wax, leaving him staring at Zoro in shock.

"Now!" He shouted, looking back as he fell to the ground. Both Johnny and Yosaku were running forth, clearly worried yet determined all the same.

"Sword of the Sea: Raging Tsunami!" Gripping his blade tightly and bringing up horizontally, Johnny let out a vicious swing. Just like Zoro's Dragon Twister, the air around the slash morphed into an attack, raging towards Mr. Three.

"Candle Wall!" Mr. Three shouted in an attempt to block the attack, but it was to no avail. Johnny's attack sliced right through the wall with ease, and Mr. Three was hit in the stomach, flying back and hitting the wall and getting the air knocked out of him. Yosaku burst past Zoro and raised his blade.

"Sword of the Earth: Tectonic Shift!" Jumping up, Yosaku tilted his blade so the flat side was facing Mr. Three as he fell. The man turned and his arms spat out wax in an attempt to protect him. It was to no avail, as Yosaku dodged the attack right before it hit him, the spinning that this gave him only increasing his strength. He drove the flat side into the mans skull and Zoro watched as Mr. Three flailed through the air and hit the ground. The impact created a crater from the sheer impact of Yosaku's strength, and he smirked to himself.

"Hm," Zoro said as Yosaku landed. "Johnny's attack was a ranged attack with vicious strength and a wide range. Yosaku's was a brute force push, which can be even better if he waits for an opening from his enemy." He watched as the two men ran up to him and bowed, waiting for further instruction. "You two did well. I'm certainly impressed."

"D-Did we pass?" Yosaku asked weakly without looking up.

"Yeah, for now." He said, watching as the two jumped for joy. "Now, get that idiot out of that crater and keep an eye on him. We've gotta make sure he doesn't get back up."

"Yes sir, Big Bro Zoro!"

* * *

Avoiding the explosions and fighting as Luffy, Sanji and Dalton fought Wapol was hard enough. Trying to defeat Ms. Valentine was even harder, especially given how every time they tried to do something Wapol usually got in the way. The King's massive weaponry was constantly making trouble, and it wasn't getting any better.

Not to mention, Usopp was terrified.

He was trying his best to help Nojiko and Chopper, as he learned the...thing was called, but with everything else going on it was had to land a shot. The only thing good was that Ms. Valentine wasn't keen on going to far in, as Usopp's few shots that had landed seemingly made her second guess going in again.

"Usopp!" Nojiko shouted over the chaos. "Do you have a shot yet?!"

"No!" Usopp replied as smoke rolled over the battlefield from Wapol's cannons. "I'm trying though! I do have a theory if you're interested though!"

"Let's hear it!" Usopp frowned as he aimed at Ms. Valentine, and watched as she fled behind a nearby pillar.

"I don't know how her Devil Fruit works," he said. "But I think she's only increasing her mass, not her density! Do you know what I mean?"

"Explain simpler, I'm distracted!"

"Well, a three hundred pound person can still get shot right?" He asked. "Same goes for someone who may be a hundred or five hundred! She's not denser, just heavier! So she's avoiding my shots because she knows she'll still get hit!"

"Wait, you're right!" Nojiko shouted as Usopp's eyes widened. "I shot through her shoulder before! She is able to be shot!"

"You've got a big mouth, you!" Ms. Valentine's voice came. "Only thing that compares is that stupid nose!" Usopp watched through his scope as she drove her heel onto the ground of the palace, kicking up debris. She twirled and slammed her foot into the rocks, sending them flying right at him. Crying out in surprise, he dove for cover as the debris flew past him, crashing into the walls and ground as it did so. He heard her drive her foot in again, and now it seemed she was going for the kill. If any of them got hit with that, they didn't stand much of a chance.

"You okay?" Usopp screamed in panic as Nojiko and Chopper appeared next to him, startling them. "Don't scream, you moron! I have a plan!"

"W-What is it?" Usopp asked. Nojiko smirked and gestured to her chest, where red paint was dripping from her coat.

"That paints woman from Little Garden turned on her friends," she explained. "This red makes sure I'll never miss Ms. Valentine, but I've only been using the less lethal shots. I'm running low on ammo though, I didn't have a lot on me because I didn't think we'd be fighting on this god forsaken island. So I need you to give me some of yours."

"Huh?" Usopp demanded. "I don't have any of my lethal ammo left! I converted most of it into special shots, and we haven't been shopping since Loguetown!"

"Seriously?!" Nojiko demanded, wearing an expression very alike to Nami. Usopp would never have guessed that they weren't related. "Well now what?! We're under fire from that madwoman, and Wapol is destroying the castle he's cares about so much!"

"I-I have a plan!" Chopper interrupted, as the pillar they were taking cover behind was destroyed by more debris. Usopp turned to the...reindeer, wearing a confused expression. He did?

"Well?" Nojiko asked. Chopper looked pretty frightened as well, but he nodded.

"If what your friend said is true, than obviously she's much more easy to defeat than we thought. You mentioned special ammo? Do you have any explosive shots?"

"U-Uh," Usopp said weakly, fumbling through his bag. He dropped them a few times, but eventually he pulled out a few of the aforementioned explosive rounds. "Yeah, right here."

"Good," he said. "Nojiko and I are going to distract her. While we do that, you need to land a shot. Just one. After that, let us handle it." Usopp made a face at this, looking over at Nojiko. The woman nodded, so Usopp took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said. "L-Let's do this!"

At this, their plan began.

Nojiko and Chopper jumped out from behind the destroyed pillar, running right for Ms. Valentine. Jumping away, Usopp crawled and laid down in between some of the debris she'd kicked their way. He aimed his rifle at Ms. Valentine, waiting with gritted teeth.

Chopper reached the woman first through the barrage of debris, his form changing. Usopp watched in surprise as the little child-like reindeer turned into a massive, hulking manlike figure, aiming a punch for the blonde. Ms. Valentine easily got out of the way, but Nojiko was ready for her now. The Merry's Quartermaster swung her leg into Ms. Valentine's side, and Usopp noted the blonde grit her teeth. Even though her weight changing powers let her not get blown away by such a kick, the kick clearly still did damage.

The two woman engaged in a quick hand-to-hand fight, Nojiko dodging all of the woman's strikes with ease. Usopp had to admit, her dodges and counterattacks looked very practised. It looked like her practice with Zoro and Sanji was working out for her. For a while, it worked out too.

Until it didn't.

Reading what Nojiko had been about to do, Ms. Valentine dipped under her high kick, smirking at Nojiko. The Quartermaster looked shocked, but Ms. Valentine was ready.

"2000 Kilogram Burst!" Two quick punches were delivered right into Nojiko's stomach and ribs, and Usopp felt fright as the blue haired girl spat up blood as she flew backwards and skidding across the ground. Chopper had jumped up to attack from above, but now Ms. Valentine was ready. Frozen by his indecision, and unwillingness to hurt his friends, Usopp did not fire. Ms. Valentine met Chopper's fist head on with her own, and while Chopper's attack clearly hurt her, Chopper was blown back by the sheer difference in impact. He flew upwards and into the ceiling. not reappearing.

 _S-Shit!_

He watched as Ms. Valentine turned, wandering over to Nojiko as she attempted to get up from the blow beforehand. She was clearly hurt, as she struggled to get up.

 _"What will you do if not having this rifle gets someone killed down the line, and you could have prevented their death if you had it?"_

Nojiko's words from Loguetown came back into Usopp's head. Just like that, his gaze hardened. His hands stopped shaking. All of a sudden, he had a clear shot at Ms. Valentine.

"Get away from her," He hissed under his breath as the reticle crossed and landed directly on the woman torso.

 _BANG!_

With a mighty sound, the end of Usopp's rifle emitted smoke as he fired his shot. The cartridge soared across the battlefield, impacting Ms. Valentine just as she turned at the sound.

 _BOOM!_

A cry of pain could be heard as the cartridge exploded, throwing up another plume of smoke as the explosion died away. Usopp took his eyes away from the cope and looked up, waiting for the result of their labour.

Soon enough the smoke cleared, and Ms. Valentine reappeared. She was standing exactly where she had been before, maybe a bit forward judging by the scraps under her feet. Her back was devoid of clothing, her yellow jacket having exploded along with the cartridge. Soon enough she coughed, staggering a bit.

"Assholes..." She hissed as she tried to stay on her feet. "How are you so...So strong? I don't understand."

"T-There's nothing to understand," Nojiko said, aiming her pistol at Ms. Valentine as she stood. "You underestimated us. All there is too it." The Quartermaster wiped the blood that was trickling down her face from her mouth, and this made Usopp apprehensive. How hurt was she? No way 2000 kilos to the ribs left her okay.

"Get out of the way," Usopp watched as Chopper walked up beside Ms. Valentine, his gaze on Wapol and his fight with the others. "You've lost. Accept it."

"I-I-"

"Chopper didn't wait to hear what she had to say, smacking her in the back with his enlarged fists. Ms. Valentine flew through the air and into the wall, not getting up again.

This left Wapol by himself.

It wasn't long before the remainder of the Straw Hat crew converged on the King, aiming to help their Captain, Cook and Dalton in defeating him.

"How're things going. Big Bro Luffy?!" Yosaku shouted up as Luffy dodged cannonballs that Wapol fired at him, running around the third floor.

"Alright so far!" The Captain's voice came. "I can handle it for you guys!"

"Nonsense, Luffy!" Vivi said. "We're all a team, aren't we? We'll finish him together!"

"You guys!" It was Chopper who spoke, making everyone turn to him. "I can help us defeat Wapol! Just keep him off of me for a little bit!" Usopp watched as the reindeer shrank back down into his smaller form from before, and brought his hooves together in front of his face. From the looks of it, at least from what Usopp could see, he was just staring through his hooves.

"Look out!" Johnny shouted as he hit the ground. "He's gonna fire a laser!"

"Gah!" Yosaku shouted, hitting the ground too.

"Are you guys sane?!" Vivi shouted, now also donning a look similar to Nami and Nojiko.

"Just keep him away from me!" Chopper said. "I'll find his weak spot!"

"You heard the reindeer!" Nojiko said. "What are you lugs waiting for?! Let's get this fatty!"

The voice of their Quartermaster seemed to spur the men of the Straw Hats into action, all of them preparing to attack. Usopp quickly loaded another of his remaining explosive rounds, and aimed it square at Wapol. As for the mad King, he looked positively livid.

"Can't trust Chess or Kuromarimo," he hissed. "Can't trust these bounty hunters. That's it! Clearly I'm the only competent one around here! Prepare to die, you grotesque animal!" With this Wapol's chest opened up, revealing a massive gun with a multitude of barrels. Harpoons the size of a full grown man appeared in each barrel, and soon enough the castle was once again getting destroyed by the rapid fire of deadly weaponry directly at Chopper.

"Scan!" The reindeer shouted as the Straw Hats bound into action, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku appearing in front of them to deflect any immediate harpoons. Sanji appeared on Wapol's arm, kicking off any excess weaponry he could see. The king swatted at him with a free hand, but it barely did any good. Luffy and Dalton also climbed onto the King and began tearing away at anything they could find. Deciding he needed to do something, Usopp aimed and fired a round right at Wapol's fire, causing it to explode and the King to cough.

"Damn pirates!" He shouted as he swayed all around, causing the harpoons to fire every which way thanks to his shaking. "I'll kill all of you!"

"You're doing a better job at remodelling your castle," A new voice said. The harpoons stopped. The smoke cleared. The entire crew hit the ground and rolled, waiting for the next attack.

It came in the form of Wapol laughing his head off.

Usopp made a face as the King hit the ground and rolled from side to side, laughing as hard as he could. He couldn't even get a word in it was so bad. At this, Usopp saw yellow paint splashed across his back.

And Ms. Golden Week standing there.

"He should be easy to take out now," she said. "Who would like to do the honours?"

"Me!" Luffy shouted immediately. Without any warning the Captain of the Straw Hats bolted in front of everyone else, his arms stretching out behind him at an incredible length. "This is for hurting my friends! For nearly destroying this country! Oh, and eating Merry, you fat ass!"

"Y-You-!" Wapol tried, but he couldn't get any words out.

"Stuff it!" Luffy shouted, the sound of rubber cracking back into place echoing inside the castle. "Take the hint! No one wants you here! Gum-Gum Bazooka!"

One last hole was blown into the castle atop the mountain, as Luffy's attack sent the massive former King right through the opposing wall and straight into the night. His laughter soon died away, leaving the crew standing amidst the rubble. After a moment or two, Luffy laughed.

"So Nojiko," he said as he turned and placed his hands behind his head. "You were making us food?"

 **Like I said, we gettin off this island now. Enough screwing around. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	25. Sob Story

**Apologies in advance if I rush through the end here. Been on Drum too long! Let's get out of here!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Luffy, I think there's more to focus on right now instead of food." Nojiko said flatly as the Straw Hats came to see just how much destruction Wapol had caused in his own castle. Luffy just frowned.

"Well the destruction wasn't our fault," he said. "It was the King."

"Well you're right, but..."

"N-Nojiko is hurt, anyway!" Chopper said, pointing to her stomach. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's fractured ribs!"

"I'm fine," Nojiko excused as she wiped blood from her mouth. Luffy did see she looked somewhat pale. "Just give me a minute. Let's round up those damn Baroque Works agents and get them out of here."

"I was kind of hoping you'd let me handle that," a new voice said. Luffy looked past his crew mates to see two of the agents, Mr. Five and Ms. Golden Week, standing side by side.

"Crap!" Johnny shouted. "They're back up! Get your weapons, you guys!"

"Please don't," Mr. Five said as he held up his hands. "I'm not trying to fight you. I just want to take those two and leave."

"And why should we let you do that?" Sanji demanded. "You're not just gonna crawl back to your boss?"

"Now why would I do that?" Mr. Five demanded. "If we crawl back and you guys make it to Alabasta, we're dead meat. He'll kill us."

"Don't," Vivi said. "We can't let him go, he's the enemy."

"A fair point," Mr. Five said. "I guess all I can say is to trust me." The crew fell silent at this, no one knowing what they had to say. Did they let him take Ms. Valentine and Mr. Three away?

"I think we can trust him," Everyone turned as Nami's voice was heard. Luffy saw her standing next to the Doctor as they walked towards the group, Nami wrapped in a blanket to protect her from the cold wind as it blew in through the many cracks in the castle.

"Why do you say that?" Nojiko asked. Nami frowned.

"Call it faith," she replied. "After all, Ms. Golden Week helped us. Maybe he's being truthful."

"I swear on my life," Mr. Five said. "I'm going to take them both and sail as far away from Alabasta as we can get. You'll never see us again if we have anything to say about it." No one said anything again, and finally Zoro put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"It's up to you, Captain." He said with a wary glance. "Do we let them go or lock them up?" Great, of course this fell on him. Luffy knew he wasn't informed enough to make this decision, but now everyone was looking at him.

"Will we see you again?" Luffy asked Mr. Five. The man grimaced.

"I can swear to you, you won't see us in Alabasta. I promise we'll never go there again. On my life."

"You better not," Luffy replied. "Because if we cross paths again before we save Vivi's country, it will come to that. Third time we won't be as forgiving." Mr. Five swallowed hard at this, but nodded.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?" Nojiko asked. "They're dangerous."

"I'm not going to take someone else's freedom from them," he said. "But I'll make sure he doesn't have a choice should we see him in Alabasta. Three strikes and you're out." Nojiko didn't seem to agree, but she nodded.

"I trust you," she said. "So I guess that's what we'll do." Appreciating the support of his Quartermaster, Luffy watched as Mr. Five picked up Ms. Valentine and Mr. Three, before turning back to leave. As he did he passed Ms. Golden Week, and paused.

"I don't know what you're looking for, Ms. Golden Week." He said flatly as the small girl looked down, making her woolly hat obscure her eyes. "But I hope you find it."

"You too," she said. "Be safe." Mr. Five laughed.

"Thought you said the agency wasn't a family?" He asked.

"Says the guy saving those two instead of saving his own hide." This just made Mr. Five laugh again, leaving the castle with both his allies in tow. This left Ms. Golden Week with them, along with the wind and snow blowing inside.

"Let's get back up to the infirmary," Kureha said. "It's frigid down here, and I can see one of my patients is shirtless again." Yosaku gulped at this.

"I didn't want paint on my clothes, ma'am!" He cried.

"Uh huh."

* * *

After everyone had returned upstairs and Kureha gave everyone a check up, all heads turned to his Ms. Golden Week. She'd been quiet while everyone's injuries got treated, just watching with keen interest.

"So," Luffy said as he turned to her. "I heard you betrayed your friends to come with us."

"You heard right," she replied, biting into a cracker Chopper had brought her. "I'm willing to work with you guys."

"You never said for what, though." Nami said from her bed. "Why do you want our help?"

"Is that relevant?" Ms. Golden Week asked. "I can help you take down Mr. Zero and save Alabasta. I think that's enough for now, no?"

"Not a chance." Zoro replied. "You were oh so eager to betray those three who just left. Who's to say this isn't a trap to kill us?" Ms. Golden Week pressed her lips together, looking irritated.

"If we can't take down Mr. Zero it doesn't matter what my motive is, because we'll all die in that god forsaken country." This made Vivi growl almost instinctively. "So I'll tell you once the time comes."

"Tell us now," Luffy replied sternly. "Or you can stay here." This seemed to surprise her, so Luffy continued, "Zoro's right that you could betray us at anytime, so give us a reason if you have one."

"I..." She started, perhaps trying to think of an excuse. "Ugh, fine. I'll tell you." The girl took a deep breath, looking Luffy right in the eyes. "I want to go home, back to my home island. I haven't been there since I was little. All I want is to go back."

"Where is this place?" Johnny asked as he rubbed his chin.

"It's called Water Seven," she replied. "One of the most gorgeous places on the Grand Line. I left when I was very little, and I want to go back."

"That's an easy excuse," Nojiko said quickly. "Is that it?"

"We shouldn't be so quick to judge, Nojiko-swan!" Sanji said. "Perhaps the little angel just wants to go home!"

"I'm not gonna buy it that easily." Nojiko said flatly. "And neither should you." This seemed to deflate Sanji a bit, but Luffy wasn't in the mood to laugh at him.

"Is that it?" He demanded to Ms. Golden Week. The girl made a face.

"Kinda," she said. "Is that so weird?"

"Not really, no." Luffy said. "I'm sure all of us feel homesick to a degree. Right guys?"

"Of course!" Usopp agreed. "I miss Kaya everyday!"

"I could never miss that old bastard," Sanji said, looking away for _some_ reason.

"Fair enough," Nojiko said, casting a glance at Nami, who just looked down at her bed sheets with a sad smile.

"That's my reasoning." Ms. Golden Week said. "My home...It's what inspired me to be a painter. All my life I've wanted to draw the island as a whole. from it's round bottom all the way to it's fountain peak. But I've never gotten to see it in person since I was little."

Hearing this, Luffy was far more inclined to accept her. She had a dream. Maybe one that was a tad easy to make come true, but a dream nonetheless.

"Luffy," Luffy turned to see Nojiko walking up to him, pulling him aside and putting her head next to his. "We have no idea if we'll ever even cross Water Seven. We have no idea if any of our Logs will take us there."

"I'm sure we can find an Eternal Pose," Luffy replied.

"Even if we did, are you doing to sidetrack your own dream for her?" Luffy made a face and looked back at Ms. Golden Week. He knew Nojiko was right, but he also knew that they needed all the help they could get dealing with Crocodile. But could he really trust her? Sighing, Luffy came to a conclusion as everyone watched him.

"She can come," he said. "Johnny, Yosaku."

"Yes Big Bro?" They asked in tandem.

"Watch over her for me. Like guards. If she does anything suspicious, you report to Zoro, Nojiko or I. Okay?" Both men looked shocked for a moment, neither say a word. Finally, as tears came from their eyes, they both jumped up happily.

"Big Bro Luffy is giving us an important task!" Yosaku shouted. "We will complete it as best we can!"

"We won't fail you, Big Bro!" Johnny agreed as he wiped at his eyes. Luffy laughed at the men's tears, their excited tears lightening the mood.

"Guess that settles it," Sanji said. "Johnny, show me the kitchen. I'll cook us up something."

"Y-Yes sir, Big Bro Sanji!" Johnny said through his tears, leaving to show the cook the way.

"One more question," Luffy said as Ms. Golden Week watched the two leave. "What's your name?"

"Name?" She asked.

"Your real one," Luffy clarified. "You know, not your code name. I don't feel like saying Ms. Golden Week every time I call you." For a moment the girl paused, not answering. Finally, she smiled weakly.

"Marianne," she said. "My name's Marianne."

* * *

The Straw Hat Cook, Sanji as Chopper learned his name was, was very proficient in the kitchen. Even with the small amount of food he was able to cook up a small feast for everyone. Luffy ate like his life depends on it, everyone else just taking what they could hide from the ravenous Captain. Marianne mostly kept to herself, already under the watchful eye of the two swordsmen tasked with watching her.

"I'm just eating, you weirdo's." She said flatly.

"We were told you watch you!" Johnny said.

"And watch you we will!" Yosaku added. Chopper couldn't help but laugh at bit at there intensity. They really didn't need to be so wild.

"I can't thank you all enough for your help," Dalton said, saying this as the crew was stuffing their mouths. "To throw Wapol from this place, to save us...You didn't need to do that."

"I don't need to do anything," Luffy replied as he brandished a bone at Dalton. "I did it cause I wanted too. Now eat before I eat it all. Actually, I'll eat it all anyway!" Luffy made a grab for Dalton's food, who just watched him as he ate it. Chopper had no idea where the man kept all of that food, but if he had to guess, it probably had to do with Luffy's elasticity.

"Are you done?" Nami asked from the door. Despite Doctorine's orders, the redhead was up and already dressed. "We really need to get a move on, or else we may be too late."

"Don't you think we can rest a little, Nami?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

"No, moron." She said. "Do you want to fail Vivi?" Luffy didn't even need to look over at the woman to shake his head angrily. "That's what I thought. Now, grab your stuff and let's go." Chopper watched as the pirates shuffled around the room, grabbing their belongings and making for the door. He made no move to join them, watching as they made for the door. He thought about Doctorine, and about Hiriluk. Did Chopper really need to stay here? Was he really doing what the Doctor would have wanted, like Nojiko had told him? Would staying here, and watching as his chance to see the world walked away?

"Are you coming or not?" Luffy's voice came. Chopper looked up to see the whole crew waiting halfway through the door, all looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked weakly. Luffy smiled as wide as the ocean as he gestured out the door.

"Are you gonna come with us?" He asked. "We know you want to, so come on!"

"We need a Doctor too," Nami said with a kind smile. "You'd be a great addition."

"You people don't have a Doctor?" Marianne demanded.

"Silence, you!" Yosaku said why too highly.

"I'm just talking!" Marianne shouted.

"He said silence!" Johnny repeated.

"Would you two shut up?!" Zoro demanded. The crew descended into chaos, all as Luffy and Chopper watched each other. Luffy seemed completely ignorant to the chaos, somehow, just watching Chopper. Was this a serious offer? No, it couldn't be. After all, they were human. He was...A monster. A reindeer. What did they have in common? Nothing. Going with them was foolish.

"I-I can't," he finally said, raising his hooves. "I have no reason to go. You guys are human, and I-I'm a monster. It's not something that would work out. I appreciate how nice you've been to me and everything, b-but-"

"Shut up and grab your stuff!" Luffy shouted, startling Chopper. "Nami said we're on the clock, remember?!"

"Let's go Little Bro!" Johnny shouted, Yosaku up in arms as well.

"You know you want too," Nojiko said.

"It'll be fun!" Usopp said. Chopper watched as the crew tried to convince him to come. Little did they know, as tears welled up in Chopper's eyes, that he'd already made his decision.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked hopefully. Luffy laughed, the rest of the crew smirking. "I-I'm not like you guys..."

"Why would we not be?" He asked. "Let's go already!"

* * *

"I thought I told you people to stay in bed," Kureha said as she saw the crew making for the exit. After the massive brawl tons of people had come up to make sure she was okay, much to her own chagrin. Of course, she'd set them right to work moving all of the rubble and fixing up the castle as best they could, so they were even now.

Oh, and that other thing she wanted to do. The crew paused at the front door, looking at her.

"I thought I told you people to stay in bed," she said, the wounded members on the crew flinching a bit. "Rebellious to the end, huh?" None of them said anything, Chopper appearing from in the middle of the pack.

"Doctorine," he said. "I came to tell you that I'm leaving with them."

A lot of different emotions whirled around Kureha's head as he said this. sadness, anger, and a ton others she couldn't really identify. But why did she feel that way? She'd encouraged the pirates to take him anyway. It was foolish to think that they wouldn't take her up on that after everything that had happened.

Finally, she chuckled.

"Did you think I'd have some kind of overblown reaction?" She asked, Chopper making a confused sound. "How many times have I told you? I only looked after you because I felt like Hiriluk would have smacked me had I not. You're free to go if you want. I'm not your Mom."

"Harsh," Yosaku said aloud, Johnny smacking the back of his head. Kureha looked back at Chopper.

"Honestly, you could have left any time you could," she said. "But I guess you never had a reason to to before, huh?"

"D-Doctorine..."

"I put your bag in the sleigh," she said, pointing behind herself to the door. "I figured you'd be leaving, so you can take them down in that. Is that all?"

Silence came over everyone, even the people who'd come up to work with her.

"Well, guess we should be going then!" Luffy said. "Thanks Doc! I promise we'll look after him!"

"Little Bro Chopper will be safe with us!" Johnny shouted. As the crew dragged him away, Kureha knew Chopper was watching her. After a moment or two, she heard him sniffle.

"I-I'll miss you!" He shouted, the crew stopping. Kureha didn't look. She refused to or else she'd cry. "T-Thank you for everything you've done for me!"

"Don't be foolish," Kureha replied. "I don't want your thanks. If you're gonna go, go." Amid the silence she could hear the crew shuffling away, presumably leaving the castle. She didn't look until she couldn't hear them anymore, and Dalton walked up to her as she did so.

"Are you sure that was okay?" He asked. "You were pretty cold just now."

"I'm not a fan of sad goodbyes," she replied flatly as more footsteps could be heard. "Besides, he's old enough now. It'll be okay if he's with those guys."

"U-Uh, Doctor Kureha?" Both of them turned as two people walked up to them, one holding a piece of paper on his hand. "W-We need to show you this."

"What is it?" Dalton asked. The paper was handed over to him, and Kureha looked over his shoulder to see.

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

 _30 Million Berries._

"Huh," Dalton said as they both examined the bounty. "That's him alright."

"Yeah," one of the men who brought it to them agreed. "It seems their some of the bad ones. What should we do?"

"Where did you get this?" Dalton asked. The other man frowned.

"W-Well, it actually happened a few days ago," he said. "This guy showed up here looking for the Blackbeard Pirates. When we told him they weren't here anymore, he then asked if we'd seen that guy. He told us that if we saw him, that he wanted to meet up in Alabasta, where he'd be for ten days or so. Do we chase after him?"

"Don't bother," Kureha replied with a smirk. "Chopper's in good hands. Those people aren't the bad ones, I can tell."

"Can you now?" Dalton asked with a small smile. "And how do you know that exactly?"

"It's just a hunch," she replied. "Now get back to work. The last thing we need is for Chopper not to see this before he leaves." As everyone returned to work grabbing the cannons Wapol hadn't eaten, Kureha walked to the edge of the broken castle and looked outwards into the snow, smirking.

"D, huh?" She asked aloud. "I didn't realise anyone still openly wore that name. Chopper's gotten himself into quite the mess, now hasn't he?"

* * *

That night, as the Straw Hat Pirates made their way back to their ship, something different occurred. Something that had never happened in all of the time this nameless Kingdom on the Grand Line had existed.

As the snow fell all over the island, an explosion could be heard from the castle of their former King. If one were to look up, they would see a beautiful pink simmer in the sky. The snow that would fall next would be as pink as Cherry Blossom petals, something that was essentially impossible on the winter island. The glow added something of a warm glow to the usually frigid island, but no one really seemed to know what it meant.

Although it could be said that, if you were close enough to a certain shore of this island, that you could hear a voice crying happily in the night. Crying as their Father's dream was recognised. That he had not died in vain.

That, for the first time, this island could see the pink of Cherry Blossoms.

 **Finally off of Drum, huh? No time, places to be! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	26. A Certain Okama

**Finally off that damn winter island, huh boyos?**

 **Also I have no reason for posting this at midnight my time. I just forgot to do it.**

 **Enjoy!**

As usual, the second that the crew was out of danger the Going Merry descended into chaos.

Luffy had a pair of chopsticks stuck in his nose and mouth, making his face stretch into an odd and uncomfortable looking position. This caused both Usopp and Chopper to fall into a fit of laughter, while Johnny and Yosaku did their best to hold the laughter in as they guarded Marianne, who looked stunned. Zoro had already fallen asleep, Nojiko watched with a bemused smile as Nami attacked Luffy for trying to get her to put chopsticks up her nose, and Vivi just laughed along as she caressed Karoo.

"Can we just focus for two seconds?" Nami demanded as she ripped the chopsticks out of Luffy's nose. "And get this out of your nose!"

"But it's funny!" Luffy countered angrily, glaring at her. Nami looked totally exasperated, and Vivi couldn't blame her. She seemed the only one trying to calm everyone down.

"Go on, give it a go Chopper!" Usopp encouraged, a pair of chopsticks in his hands as he goaded the reindeer on.

"Ahoy, idiots!" Sanji shouted, reemerging from the kitchen with two trays full of mugs. "We've got to celebrate the additions to the crew! Gather round!" As the crew scrambled for a drink, Vivi noted that Sanji purposefully grabbed several away and delivered them to the ladies, herself included. She could only assume, as she took hers, that he had added his own flare to theirs so it didn't taste as bad. As everyone got their drinks, Luffy stood atop a nearby barrel and cleared his throat.

"Attention, you guys!" He shouted, making everyone look over. "It's time we celebrate our brand new addition to the crew! Chopper, it's so good to have you!" The reindeer blushed a deeper red than Vivi thought possible as everyone cheered his addition, opting to shove his head into his hat in embarrassment. "Not to mention our new friend Marianne!" There was considerable less excitement at this, but the pig-tailed girl didn't seem to be affected by it much. Vivi still wasn't a fan of trusting her, but she knew it had been Luffy's decision, not hers.

"Speaking of Marianne," Nami said before they could continue their celebrations. "What exactly is it do you know about Mr. Zero and his plan?" Marianne shifted a bit at this, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't want to act like I know a whole lot," she replied. "Because I'd be lying. That being said, I do know Mr. Zero's been in Alabasta for a long time. I know that he's behind the civil war there, in case you hadn't figured that out already." Vivi frowned and clenched her fists at this. So what she'd found out was true. He was at fault for that.

"So Crocodile is behind it after all," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "Interesting." Marianne's face paled at this.

"C-Crocodile?" She asked weakly.

"That's who you've been working for," Nami told her. "I guess the rumours that you guys didn't know your boss were true." Marianne swallowed hard, but nodded.

"They were," she said. "Speaking of that Mr. Zer- Crocodile called us on Little Garden. He wanted us to meet with him in Alabasta, but that was because he assumed that we'd dealt with you guys. No thanks to Mr. Three, of course." Despite the venom in her words, Vivi noted the former agent seemed sad when she spoke of her former ally. "We may be able to use that."

"How so?" Nojiko asked as she shed her winter jacket. "The other three are supposed to be with you, and they're no where to be found." Marianne nodded thoughtfully at this, rubbing at her chin.

"Sorry, but what's going on?" Chopper asked, sounding lost.

"Vivi's actually a Princess," Yosaku said as he gestured to her and Karoo. "Her country's been at war with itself for a few tears. Big baddie named Crocodile is in charge of it. We gotta take him out."

"Even though I never knew my boss was one of the Warlords..." Marianne said, trailing off.

"Warlord?!" Chopper screeched. "I knew I recognised the name!"

"Don't make me remember," Usopp said grimly, looking despondent.

"Who cares who he is," Luffy said flatly. "He's gotten in the way, we take him down. Simple as that."

"I admire your tenacity, Luffy." Vivi said with a weak smile. "It makes this a little easier for me." Karoo quacked, and Luffy laughed.

"Karoo thinks so too," Chopper said. "He's glad Luffy is helping you guys." Silence fell on the Straw Hats, all of them staring at Chopper.

"You can understand him?" Vivi asked incredulously. Chopper looked confused.

"Well, yeah." He said. "I'm still an animal at heart, so i understand their speech." Karoo quacked and jumped to his feet with joy. "Karoo seems glad someone can actually understand him too." There was more silence following this, before the crew erupted in glee again.

"You really are the best Chopper!" Luffy said as he picked the reindeer up and twirled him around, the Doctor overcome with embarrassment again.

"I-It's not like your approval means anything to be, asshole!"

* * *

Naturally, it all went to hell in the morning. Again.

"Let me ask one more time," Sanji said with an angry scowl on his face. "Did you or did you not eat all of our rations?"

"No," Luffy replied immediately, face reminiscent of a small child lying through their teeth. Sanji saw through this of course, kicking the Captain in the head and shouted obscenities while the other men on the crew hastily chowed down on their portion in silence to avoid punishment. It had been the Captain's idea after all, he could take the fall for it.

"Better catch some fish, you guys." Nojiko said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose as Luffy groaned. "Or else we'll starve on the way there."

"On it," Usopp said, Chopper fishing next to him.

"What do you mean he's like a hero?" The crew all turned to Vivi, Marianne, Johnny and Yosaku as the bald swordsman asked this question. Vivi just nodded as everyone else approached.

"The Warlords are government sanctioned pirates," she said. "No one cares what it is they get up too, as long as they're protected. And from what I know, Crocodile does a good job of that."

"Which is the perfect cover," Marianne continued from in between the two swordsmen constantly guarding her. "No one would ever suspect the great Crocodile of doing something so nefarious."

"What exactly _is_ he doing?" Nojiko asked. "You never said." Marianne nodded, eating her crackers quietly. How they'd escaped Luffy's assault on the stores, Nojiko would never know.

"He's working to create an _ideal_ country," Marianne said. "What that means is anyone's guess, but everyone in Baroque Works works for him in the hopes that they'll have a good standing when he does create this country."

"On top of Alabasta," Vivi hissed, looking angry. Marianne nodded.

"Precisely," she said. "I can only assume he's funding the insurgents behind the governments back in order to sow chaos. Then once the dust clears he takes what he wants. Presumable after the whole country goes up in smoke."

"We'll stop him," Luffy said, having recovered from his beating. "Isn't a problem."

"Doubtful," Marianne replied. "He'll most likely deal with any of us with zero issue, so we'd need a good plan to get back at him. Not to mention that he can use his Warlord privileges to just put out a personal bounty on us."

"He can do that?!" Usopp screamed. "We're dead meat!"

"He's essentially with the Marines, so yeah." Marianne supplied. "Now that I know Mr. Zero and Crocodile are one in the same, it makes sense. Crocodile is well known in these seas. Pretty decent Warlord from what I've heard. All he's gotta do is say we're dangerous and need to be dealt with, and anyone looking for some chunk change will come knocking. Not just Baroque Works, either. I'm talking anyone who wants money. The only advantage we have right now is he thinks you lot are dead."

"Wait, what?" Nami asked. "Why does he think that?" Marianne let out a soft chuckle.

"Part of Mr. Three's glorious plan," she said. "He told Mr. Zero after you defeated us on Little Garden that you were dead. His plan was to kill you before you reached Alabasta, so that it wasn't _technically_ a lie. Now that that's fallen through, Mr. Zero will learn eventually it wasn't true. Only upset is he doesn't know yet."

"Then we should use that to our advantage, right?" Vivi asked. "I mean, if he thinks we're dead than he's bound to have lowered his guard a little."

"Doubt it," Marianne replied as he chewed on her crackers. "After all, I didn't even know who he was until last night, and I'm one of the top ranking agents. I imagine he's probably being more cautious then ever before now that his plan is coming to fruition. I would be."

The crew sat in silence for a moment, taking in what they'd just heard. For a moment no one spoke, but the silence was soon interrupted by what sounded like an underwater explosion. Looking forward, Vivi saw that the ocean was boiling ahead of them, spewing steam into the air.

"What's that?" Yosaku asked in confusion.

"Hot spot," Nami answered.

"Do we need sunscreen?" Johnny hypothesised. Nami laughed at this.

"No, silly." she replied. "It just means there's an underwater volcano down there. It's spewing up fresh magma and boiling the water."

"There are volcano's underwater?" Chopper asked incredulously.

"Yep," Nami said as the ship approached the hot spot. "In a few million years, a new island will probably have formed here for the magma being spewed out. Cool, huh?"

"Good thing we have our trusty geologist," Nojiko teased, punching Nami's shoulder lightly. Nami blushed a little.

"I made it a habit to learn all things about the ocean," she said pointedly. "So of course I know about hot spots."

"Do we avoid it?" Sanji asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Get back to work, we'll pass through it before you know it."

And so they did. The crew returned to their positions as the Going Merry passed over the hot spot, the only thing it changed was the occasionally complaint that the steam was making someone sweat. That was, of course, until Luffy thought he hooked a fish for them. Vivi hadn't been looking, but she heard some of them scream.

"We caught an okama!" Luffy screeched. Vivi had no idea what that meant, but as she rushed over she soon found out.

Luffy pulled a man onto the Merry, a man wearing a bright pink coat with swans attached to his shoulders. She could see why Luffy had cried out in surprise, as the mans face was covered in makeup that the water was washing off. How had they fished up some unfortunate soul in drag makeup?

"Thank you so much!" The man shouted as they finally pulled him aboard. "To think my life was saved my mere pirates! My life is in your debt."

"What the hell were you doing swimming, anyway?" Nami demanded as he wiped at his face, which only screwed up his makeup more.

"Well I wasn't planning on it," he said. "I just ended up in the drink. And seeing as I cannot swim, it was very unfortunate."

"You can't?" Luffy asked. "Why's that?"

"Why because I ate a Devil Fruit!" The man replied. This seemed to garner Luffy's interest.

"Oooh!" He said, stars in his eyes. "Which one did you eat?! What can you do?!" The man laughed.

"Allow me to show you!" He shouted.

With this, he slammed an open palm into Luffy, which sent him flying back through a wall.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted, unsheathing his swords.

"How dare you hurt Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted, also unsheathing their swords. Vivi noted at this moment Marianne had disappeared. The man laughed.

"Fear not!" He announced. "It's all apart of the show! Watch this!" Vivi watched in completely disbelief as the man brought the hand that struck Luffy up to his own face.

And he changed into Luffy.

"What the hell!" Luffy shouted as he reappeared from the cabin. "Just what the hell do you think you're-?! Woah!" Luffy's anger immediately turned to glee as he saw what happened. "You're me! What is this?!" The man just laughed.

"You can call me Bon Clay!" He replied. "I ate the Clone-Clone Fruit, and have gained the ability to take on the appearance of any man, women or child! This includes their strengths and abilities, barring other Devil Fruit powers of course." With this, he ran a hand across the whole crew save for her, as she was watching from the railing above. Vivi watched as he turned into everyone one at a time; from Luffy to Usopp to Chopper to Nojiko to Nami. Everyone watched in surprise, not sure what to say.

"This is so cool!" Luffy shouted as Bon Clay laughed in Nami's voice. "You're awesome!"

"Indeed!" Clay agreed. "I can remember every single person I've ever copied. I even copy their bodies, not just faces!"

"He then flashed the entire male crew with Nami's body, and Vivi flinched at this. This wasn't good.

Everyone had their own reaction of course. Zoro, Chopper and Karoo barely seemed phased, while Luffy, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls from the view. Sanji, though, hadn't been looking at the time. And by the time he turned to catch a glimpse, Nami had already smashed her fist into Bon Clay's skull and sent him into the dirt as himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nami fumed angrily as the men gaped. "Don't just show people my naked body!"

"Show me your naked body, Nami-swan!" Sanji pleaded with tears in his eyes. "I didn't get to see! Show me again Mr. Bon Clay!" Sanji also received a kick to the skull, sending him into the same hole in the cabin Luffy had made.

"You're so beautiful Big Sis Nami!" Johnny said as he saluted, tears flowing out from behind his glasses.

"Truly a sight to behold!" Yosaku agreed.

"Don't think being nice is going to save your asses!" Nami shouted as she turned on them. "Both of you are gonna scrub the deck until I can see my damn reflection in it and - do you really think I'm pretty?" Vivi snorted as Nami's vanity showed itself. She had no doubt the poor guys were still gonna scrub the deck, but at least they'd calmed her down somewhat.

"Ship starboard," Nojiko said, breaking everyone out of their respective arguments. "That your guys, Clay?" Vivi turned her gaze to lock, seeing that a sip was indeed coming toward them. It was the same sickly pink as the coat Bon Clay was wearing, and the figurehead was a swan. Yes, it was definitely his guys.

"It is indeed!" Bon Clay shouted, jumping onto the railing of the ship as his own approached. "My dear pirate friends, I cannot thank you enough for your help! If our paths cross again one day, I would love to see you again! After all, we're friends now!"

"Don't go!" Luffy shouted with over-dramatic tears in his eyes. "Join our crew!"

"I cannot!" Bon Clay replied, also crying now. "I have prior obligations! However, know this! We have formed a bond here today, all of us! We will meet again, I know it!" With this the man jumped ship back to his own, and they began to pull away. "Let's go, men! We have our mission!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Two Bon Clay!" The crewed shouted, pulling off into the distance quietly.

The Merry, however, once again exploded in chaos.

"Did they just say Mr. Two?!" Usopp shouted.

"That was Mr. Two?!" Luffy asked in disbelief. "But he was so cool!"

"How did he not notice us?!" Nami asked. "Vivi was right there the whole time!" Vivi didn't know either. Surely if he was so close to Baroque Works inner circle he knew something right?

"I'd heard rumours about him," she said. "That he was very powerful, even if a little...weird."

"You mean ga-" Zoro was cut off as Nojiko clocked him in the head.

"So now we know," she said. "Except his little parlour trick is a problem now. He got to touch all our faces."

"So?" Chopper asked.

"It means he can turn into any one of us," Nojiko said. "If we aren't careful, he might trick us on the battlefield. Turn into Nami and find me, for example. I wouldn't be able to trust her. Er, him. Whatever. Point is that's not good."

"Nojiko-swan has a point," Sanji agreed. "Not unless we stick together at all times, we can't trust each other. And...Wait. Where's Marianne?"

It was at this moment the rest of the crew noticed the former agent no longer anywhere on the deck.

"She's gone!" Yosaku screeched in surprise. "We only looked away for a second!"

"She probably got on board Mr. Two's ship!" Usopp shouted in fear. "She betrayed us!"

"I'm right here." Everyone turned to watch Marianne step carefully out of the hole Luffy had formed in the cabin, munching on more crackers. Vivi spared a thought to wonder where she was getting them. "Did you think I'd stand out where Mr. Two could easily identify me? No thanks."

"You knew that was him?" Nojiko asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I thought that was obvious." Nobody responded, so she continued. "Look, I couldn't say anything because if I did I was risking us being found out. We were already playing risky with Princess Saviour over here being around. So I hid until he left."

"Well now what then?" Nami demanded. "He's got a copy of all of us save you!"

"Guess you guys can trust me now, huh?" Marianne asked. No one laughed. "It was a joke, chill out. Mr. Two's ability is easy to bypass. Watch." Everyone watched as Marianne walked up to Luffy, pulling out a marker. She pulled out his left arm, drawing an X on his forearm.

"There," she said. "Problem solved."

"How?" Luffy asked, inspecting the X.

"Because Mr. Two's ability only copies appearances at the time of his first touch," Marianne said. "So if our appearance changes after we've been copied..."

"He shows up how we looked before," Nojiko finished, a smile on her face. "That's smart, Marianne."

"It's nothing," The painter replied, hiding her burning cheeks underneath her hat. "Now, come and get one, all of you. So we know who's real and who isn't when the time comes."

* * *

At the same time, as the Straw Hats continued on route to Alabasta, there was another happening in the very same leg of the sea. However, it involved neither the Straw Hats nor any of their friends. Some ways beyond them, sat a certain ship with a 3 emblazoned on the side. Next to it sat several Navy ships, all attached to it.

"This is all your fault, Mr. Three!" Ms. Valentine's shrill angry voice came. "Why did we get so close?!"

"How was I supposed to know that the Navy was around here?!" Mr. Three countered. "I thought we'd be in the clear!"

"Right," Mr. Five complained. "Because there's nothing suspicious about our ship."

Currently, the three 'former' agents were tied to the mast of one of the Navy ships, seastone cuffs around all their wrists. It had happened in the blink of an eye, really. The ships had come close, and suddenly they were beset on by Marines, and they'd been cuffed. Taken captive, but by who? Who was the Captain here?

They soon got their answer as the cabin to one of the door opened. A massive man came out of the cabin, several cigars in his mouth. Ms. Valentine recognised him, he'd led the Marines in their charge. He walked up to them and knelt down before them.

"Let me guess," he said as his cigars stayed in his mouth. "Baroque Works?"

"H-Huh?" Mr. Three said. "What do you mean?"

"You're with Baroque Works," The Captain clarified. "Aren't you?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Mr. Five replied. "We were just on our way to-"

"Cut the crap," The Captain said as he grabbed Mr. Five's skull. "You already got identified. No need to hide it."

"Identified?" Ms. Valentine demanded. "What moron incorrectly identified us?" The Captain chuckled, stepping aside for them to see.

All three agents laid eyes on the cuffed Mr. Eleven, who chuckled weakly at them.

"Hiya guys," he said. "Long time no see."

"Now, here's what's gonna happen." The Captain said. "You're gonna give me all the info on your little crime org, and then you'll help me take in down."

"And who exactly said we were gonna help you?" Mr. Three demanded.

"I did," the man said. "I'm Smoker, by the way. The guy who might be able to sway your level sentencing you'll serve in Impel Down. Now, start talking."

 **One thing at a time. I will try to do Alabasta quickly though. As quick as I can anyway.**


	27. Arriving Home

**Why hello everyone! It was been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that.**

 **I know none of you really care what my reasons are, just that I was gone for months. On top of that, this chapter's been done for like a month and I just haven't posted it. Don't ask me why, I can't answer that. There is no answer. But no worries, I'm back! And we'll dive right into Alabasta!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been four days since any of the Straw Hats had an actual meal. In that time, it was amazing none of them had gone insane. It was possible to hear someone's stomach growling pretty much all the time, but there was nothing they could do. The only food was Marianne's secret cracker cache, but she wouldn't tell anyone where they were. So, most of them were starving.

Until a massive sea monster burst out of the sea before them.

"Yes!" Johnny shouted. "Our first meal in days!"

"Kill that thing!" Yosaku agreed.

"Make sure not to slice it up to bad, I want to try out all the cuts from that thing!" Sanji shouted, a gun in his hand. Luffy was preparing to join his men before Vivi appeared, slamming her fists down on all three of them.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She shouted. "It's a sea cat!" Looking up, Luffy noted that the creature did indeed resemble a cat. It's entire upper half was feline, while it's bottom half was a fish. He watched, stomach roaring, as it disappeared into the sea.

"Why did you do that, Big Sis Vivi?!" Yosaku cried out from the deck. "We're starving!"

"Because sea cats are sacred in Alabasta!" She replied. "I can't let you kill one!"

"Alabasta?" Luffy asked. "Does that mean-?"

"We're close," Nami finished for him, walking up to him. "We're still heading in the right direction, and judging from the stabilising weather we've entered Alabasta territory."

"Who cares?!" Johnny cried as he pulled at Nami's clothes from his position before her. "I'm so hungry, Big Sis Nami! Big Sis Vivi, please just look away and let us have one!"

"No," Vivi replied flatly. "They're sacred, no means no."

"We better have a banquet to rival the Gods once we save Alabasta," Yosaku grumbled as he got to his feet and trudged away.

"That does sound great," Luffy said as his mind filled with images of plated piled to the roof with meats. "How about we skip the whole save Alabasta step and go straight to that?"

"We can eat once we get ashore," Vivi said. "I'm sure there will be restaurants we can go to." Luffy pouted, seriously wondering why none of the girls seemed as hungry as them. Sanji must have been sneaking them food! That bastard, he'd pay for that!

"We're close, you'll survive." Nami said to him, having noticed his expression.

"How close?" He asked weakly. "I'm sooo hungry, Nami."

"Pretty close, I think." Nojiko said. Luffy and Nami both turned to the Quartermaster, who wasn't facing them.

"Why do you say that?" Luffy asked.

"No reason," Nojiko replied as she lifted a finger and pointed behind them. "Might have something to do with those ships." At this, the entire crew dropped what they were doing and rushed to look. Several dozen ships were behind them, all headed in the same direction that they were.

"That mark on their sails, it's Baroque Works!" Vivi said, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku freaking out. "They must be gathering their forces..."

"That's bad," Marianne said, watching from underneath her hat. "Crocodile really is going to make his move for the country."

"Which means we need to be more careful than before," Nami said, hand resting on the X one her forearm. "Cover up your marks, guys. We're getting close." Luffy did as he was told and grabbed a cloth from Sanji, wrapping it around the X Marianne put on their arms. He had to admit, the smaller girl was really smart to be able to bypass a cool ability like Mr. Two's. He couldn't help but wonder what other abilities agents had, and if they were as cool as his. This was going to be awesome!

"I see Alabasta!" Usopp shouted. Luffy whipped around, spotting a bright sandy beach port welcoming them. He rushed to the head of Merry and hoped on top, watching as the island grew closer and closer.

"Here we go guys!" He shouted. "Next stop, a restaurant! After that, Alabasta!"

* * *

Smoker didn't want to believe what he'd heard from the captured agents, but they all guaranteed that what they were saying was legit. But he still needed to run this over in his head one more time.

Baroque Works, an underground bounty hunter association on the Grand Line, was working under the mysterious Mr. Zero to fund the insurgence in Alabasta. They planned on using the civil war to gain control of the country for themselves, making Mr. Zero the leader of the country they planned to create. They claimed that they worked for the man in order to gain a spot in his new country, and that they didn't necessarily believe all of his motives. Smoker personally thought that was a load of shit, but that wasn't the point. They'd given him this information in hopes of being given a reduced sentence, which was what he tried to use to bargain with them. In all honesty, he couldn't guarantee them that. But they didn't know that.

What disturbed him the most, however, was what they said after this. They claimed that the missing Princess, Vivi Nefertari, had gone undercover in Baroque Works in an attempt to find out the truth they had just shared. They said they'd been sent to kill her to stop the flow of the information she knew getting to the King and the leader of the rebels. From what they had said, the Princess was travelling with a group of pirates she had coerced into helping her, and they she would arrive in the country shortly. So, Smoker decided what he was going to go.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" Smoker turned to look at his Ensign, Tashigi, watching him warily. "Those agents could very well be lying."

"If they are, we'll know." He said. "For now, I want to see if we can spot the Princess arriving here. Is everyone spread out?"

"Yes," she said. "I've stationed our men all around Nanohana. If someone spots Vivi, we'll know."

"And if they're lying?" She questioned. Smoker neglected to answer, deciding instead to keep his eyes on his ship. He didn't know much about Baroque Works, but he knew enough about underground organisations that if word got out those three and Mr. Eleven had snitched, someone would come and try to cover it up. So, he'd decided that for now he'd stay and guard the ship. If those three were targeted, then he'd know they were telling the truth.

"What's with all the shouting?" Tashigi asked, Smoker looking around as the shouting continued. It sounded like a group of men, all shouting at the same time. Looking down the street, he watched as a dust cloud rapidly approached them.

"RESTAURANT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Smoker closed his eyes as the kicked up dust consumed him and Tashigi, the man in question blitzing past them. After the dust cloud settled two more men, one in a blue sweater and the other in green, also rushed past them.

"Wait up, Big Bro!" The blue one shouted.

"We're hungry too!" The other said. Smoker watched them go, wondering what it was that could have made them so hungry. They seemed to familiar, too...

"C-Captain!" Tashigi shouted. Smoker turned to her as she drew his blade. "Those men are apart of Straw Hat Luffy's crew! I recognise them from Loguetown!"

"What?" He demanded angrily. Tashigi was about to give chase, and for a moment Smoker considered letting her go. He'd come to the Grand Line to find Straw Hat, after all. But now they had a situation.

If he and Tashigi left, he'd be leaving their informants unguarded. Their informants that told them about the criminals about to take over a whole country. Was Straw Hat worth more to him than the millions of people that were in danger because of Baroque Works? Was a personal score a better option than making sure these people stay safe?

"Tashigi!" He shouted as she tried to leave the docks. "Don't. We've got more important things to do."

"B-But Captain!" She shouted in exasperation. "Straw Hat literally just ran past us! We have to go find him and-!"

"Straw Hat will have to wait," he said, nearly biting his cigars in half in frustration. "I hate it as much as you do, but the people of Alabasta staying safe is more important than some kid with a chip on his shoulder. Let him go." Tashigi obviously seemed upset by this, but let it go and returned to him aboard the ship.

"So," Ms. Valentine said from the mast she was tied to behind them. "Can we have some water, or...?"

"Shut your mouth." Smoker said.

* * *

"How do we lose track of those idiots the second we get here?" Nami demanded. She was obviously irritated that not only the Captain, but Johnny and Yosaku tore down the street looking for food the first chance they got. They kinda needed them here.

"There's no point in getting upset about it," Nojiko said as she placed her pistols in their holsters. "Best we can do is look for the noisiest spot in town and rein him in once we have everything. Ready to go, everyone?"

"Weren't those two supposed to guard me?" Marianne asked, confused. No one answered her.

"Alright, here's what we do." Nojiko said as the crew gathered around her. "We're going to need a few things for our journey. First and foremost, food and water. Sanji, I'll leave that to you."

"I love when you rely on my, Nojiko-swan!" Sanji shouted happily. "I'll buy some much food you'll never go hungry."

"Chopper, Karoo, go with him." The Quartermaster instructed. "You can help him carry the supplies if it gets to be too much."

"Okay," Chopper said, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. It was pretty obvious the poor reindeer was overheated, as a desert island was the exact opposite of where he was supposed to be. Karoo watched the reindeer worriedly, quacking at him.

"Nami, Vivi, and Marianne will come and with me." Nojiko said. "We're going to go and find ourselves some clothes. We're not dressed appropriately for this place, and it'll help disguise us. Zoro, go with Usopp and scope the place out. See what you can learn. And try to find Luffy while you're at it."

"Can't be that hard," Zoro said. "I'm sure we'll find those three buffoons at the nearest restaurant." With all of this the crew set out, Zoro trailing slightly behind Usopp as they walked in the same direction that the Captain and his apprentices had run.

"Stay right with me!" Usopp demanded, glaring suspiciously at Zoro. "Last thing we need right now is you getting lost for a stupid reason!"

"I don't get lost!" Zoro hissed. At the pair approached a split in the road, Zoro turned right and continued to keep an eye out. He stopped as Usopp grabbed his shoulders.

"We're going straight!" Usopp hissed. "Stay with me, for God's sake!"

"Well say so, then!" Zoro shouted back, irritated that he was being babied. He could find his way around just find, he didn't need this! As he continued trailing behind Usopp, Zoro looked around. The port town seemed to be in good shape, all things considered. You know, the civil war. People were walking through the streets and talking at market stalls, acting like every day people. Had Zoro not known better, he'd say things were fine.

But he knew better.

As they moved in between the buildings, Zoro cast his eyes towards the port, and his eyes widened. Sitting in the port was a marine ship, but that in and of itself was not what concerned him. Sitting aboard the ship, watching the city was a man and woman Zoro could not help but recognise.

Captain Smoker and Tashigi from Loguetown stood on lookout, having a conversation. Zoro quickly moved out of view, making absolutely certain Usopp was still ahead of him.

"Shit," he hissed angrily.

"What?" Usopp asked. "I just said that I wanted to stock up on some local ingredients for my ammo."

"Not that," Zoro hissed. "I just saw Smokey from Loguetown."

"Who?" Usopp asked.

"Just know he's a marine from Loguetown who tracked us here!" Zoro replied. "We have to find those three knuckleheads and get the hell out of here, now!" Usopp, now clearly inspired to get going, ran through the streets with Zoro in close pursuit. Before long the pair made it to a restaurant with the door blown in, and Zoro could hear massive amount of eating from inside. Running to the door, he peered inside and found his Captain and pair of apprentices chowing down at the counter, everyone watching them in shock. Particularly, the man sitting next to Luffy. The man was wearing a sunhat on his head and no shirt, which Zoro figured kinda negated the hats ability to prevent a sunburn. The black haired man laughed as Luffy ate, slamming his fist onto his back.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy!" The man shouted. "Still as bottomless as ever!"

"Neither have you, Ace!" Luffy replied with his mouth full. "It's so good to see you!"

"And it was nice to meet you, Big Bro Ace!" Johnny shouted as he ate. Yosaku could only nod as he chowed down.

"You're deck hands are nice guys, Luffy." The man, Ace, said with a snort. "Guess they haven't really learned anything from you yet, huh?"

"I'm nice!" Luffy shouted. "I'm the nicest guy ever!"

"Right. And I'm the King of Pirates."

"You are?!"

"Luffy I was joking! Are you really that stupid still?!"

"Oh. Don't joke about stuff like that Ace! I believed you!" Zoro watched this exchange in confusion.

"What am I watching?" Usopp demanded.

"I have no idea," Zoro said flatly. "Whatever it is, it's weird. Let's just get those morons and go. Luffy!" Calling out his Captain's name made him turn, as well as Johnny and Yosaku.

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy called. "Come have a seat, I wanna introduce you to someone!"

"We can do that later," Zoro replied. "Smoker is here."

"Who?" Luffy asked, confused. Zoro resisted the urge to punch Luffy in the head.

"The smokey guy from Loguetown!" He hissed. Luffy's face went lax at this.

"Oh," he said, continuing to eat. It took him five seconds to actually react. "Ah! Smokey?! That's bad!"

"We know," he said. "We gotta go get the others and get the hell out."

"Come on!" Usopp urged. Luffy swallowed what he had in his mouth and turned to look at the man beside him.

"Wanna come?" He asked. The man stretched and chuckled.

"I suppose if I can help my idiot brother out of a bind, it's my duty to do so, huh?"

"Wait a minute," Usopp said, Zoro's mind also grinding to a halt. "Did you just say brother?"

"Of course!" Luffy said as he wrapped a rubbery arm around the mans shoulders. "Zoro, Usopp, I want you to meet Ace! He's my big brother!"

* * *

"These clothes are beautiful!" Nami sang happily as she perused the racks. The racks were full to the brim with clothes of all different colours, perfect for someone who lived in the desert. She was already calculating how much she could barter these down for. Should she put a small rip or two into the clothes they were buying for the guys so she could get a damaged merchandise discount? Maybe.

"What should we be on the lookout for, Vivi?" Nojiko asked from a few racks over. "Anything in particular?"

"I've been thinking about that," Vivi replied. "I think, with our numbers, our best bet would be to disguise ourselves as wanderers. Maybe have us disguised as dancers. There was some nice outfits over here."

"Are we sure that's a good idea with love cook on board?" Nojiko asked with a weak smile on her face. "We do need him focused on something other than us."

"It would be for the best," Marianne added from the seat she was on nearby. "Alabasta has a lot of wanderers these days. We'd fit right in." Vivi seemed a little unsettled by these words, but she didn't voice her worries. Nami made a mental note to ask later.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She asked as she walked over. She inspected the clothes Vivi was suggesting and knew right away that Sanji would lose his mind. The clothes would leave their stomachs exposed, presumably for some kind of dance. Cultural garb, perhaps? Would definitely help sell the travelling group bit they wanted to go for. She decided to check the price tag.

She growled under her breath.

"And I thought I was a thief," she hissed under her breath. She'd definitely need to up her skills for this one, because there was no way in hell she was paying that price several times over. It was definitely time to put a small rip in their clothes.

"We'll see what we can do, Vivi." She said to the Princess.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Nami turned at this to see a man had approached them. He seemed like any ordinary Joe, but one thing caught Nami's eye.

His Marine uniform under the brown cloak he had on.

"Yes?" She asked in as sweet a voice as possible. If this guy somehow knew her or that they were with Luffy, they were in trouble.

"I couldn't help but over her that you called you friend here Vivi," he said. "You wouldn't happen to be...Princess Vivi Nefertari?"

What happened next happened in an instant.

Nojiko pushed Nami behind her, hand on the grip of her revolver. She watched the marine intensely, and the man began to sweat under her gaze. Marianne was behind him now, a paintbrush coloured green in her hand.

"Y-You must be the protection detail that those Baroque Works agents mentioned." He said meekly. "Please relax a bit, I don't intend to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"Help us how?" Nami asked, hand itching for the weapon Usopp had handed her back on the Merry. "Explain yourself." The man nodded, gulping.

"I'm here with Captain Smoker of the Marines. We know about the plot to overthrow Alabasta. He wishes to offer his services to Princess Vivi to ensure the country remains safe."

 **I feel this a good place to end on today. Not only that, but we have a massive deviation on our hands here! What may happen next? Like you guys don't know. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review!**


	28. Uneasy Alliance

**Hey there guys. Sorry for the extended absence. There's no excuse save for horrible laziness, so it is what it is. That and I think it really hit me how big this project has to be.**

 **Funnily enough, this chapter's been done for a while. I just, I dunno, forgot about it? I honestly don't know. Anyway!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Okay so, maybe I'm more pirate than I thought," Nojiko said as they walked through the streets of Nanohana, following behind their marine escort. "But is there any particular reason we're trusting the Marines here?"

"He just gave us a bunch of info no one else should know," Vivi said flatly. "He knows about me going undercover, and from the sounds of it Baroque Works agents told him."

"That's right," The Marine said as he turned to look at them. "A group of them. One of them has a three in his hair, know him?"

"Mr. Three again?" Nami hissed weakly, not able to believe that Mr. Three was still sulking around. "Let me guess, a blonde woman and a guy with curly hair?"

"Yep, that's them." The Marine replied. Great, so that was another thing that lined up.

"Shouldn't we go and find Luffy?" Vivi asked. "We should all be here for this."

"Not a chance," Nojiko replied. "You really want that guy to join a strategy meeting with Marines? We'll never get anywhere with him there. Best we do the talking while he shoves his face full of food." Nami agreed with that. A guy who wanted to be King of the Pirates would want nothing to do with the Marines.

"I mean, I guess." Vivi replied. "I just can't believe we're this lucky."

"We usually aren't, so keep your eyes open." Nami said. "Marianne is already going back to Merry, so we should be ready to go if need be." Marianne had opted to look for Luffy and the others, deciding that being called out as a member of Baroque Works by her former allies was too big of a risk. That made sense to Nami. After all, the last thing they needed was to lose an ally.

After reaching the docks, Nami could see a Navy battleship docked. It was clearly the one that the Marine was heading too. As they got closer, Nami was a Marine up top on the ship with pure white hair and several cigars hanging out of his mouth. Didn't take a genius to see he was the one in charge.

"Hold on a sec, you guys." Nojiko said, grabbing Nami by the collar of her shirt, Vivi getting grabbed as well. "This is bad."

"Why?" Vivi asked. "I mean, aside from that you're a pirate trying to get help from the Marines."

"I recognise that guy,"Nojiko said, looking apprehensive. "Usopp and I saw him in Loguetown when we saved Luffy from getting beheaded. He probably came here to find Luffy."

"Shit, seriously," Nami demanded. "Wait, Luffy almost got beheaded?!"

"Not important right now," Nojiko insisted. "Listen, right now we've got no reason to tell him that we're with Luffy. He never saw you or me, Nami, so he doesn't know we're with him. Keep it that way until we've secured an alliance. Okay?"

"I never planned on telling a soul I was associated with him anyway," Nami said in a joking manner, heart beating much quicker than before. She needed to stay calm and make sure they had this guys help. As much as she hated to have to do it, they needed help. And help was the one thing the Marines were good at. Generally, anyway.

"Welcome aboard, Princess Vivi." The Man said as they came on board the ship. "It's good to see you made it home in one piece."

"I'm glad I got here too," Vivi said. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how important it is that I make it to my father and the rebels."

"Of course," The man said. "But formalities first. My name is Smoker, and this is my Ensign Tashigi." He said this as he gestured to the woman with blue hair and glasses standing next to him. "We're very glad to have you on board our ship. And these ladies, I assume, are the escorts that the Baroque Works agents mentioned?"

"Yes." Vivi replied as she gestured to Nami and Nojiko. "This is Nami and Nojiko and yes, they are pirates. But I'd like to ask you to refrain from any attempted arrests until this crisis is over. We'll need their help." Smoker didn't seem to pleased by this proposition, but he nodded all the same.

"I'll abide by that," he said. "But I can't imagine that its only those two."

"It's not," Vivi assured him. "But I still want you to keep your end of the bargain. And in return, I'll make sure that the pirates don't cause any trouble or steal anything."

"I suppose that'll have to do," Smoker said with a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'll gladly work with pirates if it means we can save this country from ruin. So, what do you know?"

"Tell us first, and we'll fill in the blanks." Vivi supplied. Smoker told them how they had captured the Baroque Works agents after intercepting a Transponder Snail call from them to their boss, and how the agents had ratted out the Princess to him. He also mentioned how the agency planned on turning Alabasta into an ideal country under their boss, Mr. Zero.

"That's pretty much all we know," Smoker said. "Care to fill in the blanks?"

"Well first things first," Vivi said. "You should know that Mr. Zero is Crocodile." This caused Smoker, Tashigi, and the other Marines to gape in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Tashigi asked weakly. Vivi nodded.

"Sadly, yeah." she said. "Alabasta's self-imposed saviour is the one behind this mess." Smoker growled at this, glowering out at the city.

"I should have known better," he hissed. "I knew that guy was fishy. I bet all those pirates he's stopped over the years were people he hired to cause trouble. his complicates things."

"How could things possibly get more complicated?" Nami asked. "We have to fight a Warlord of the Sea and his army of idiots."

"Because the people of this country think he's a hero," Smoker replied. "If what you said is true, we're not getting any help from anyone else. Hell, I'd be surprised if the rebels believe us."

"We don't need to tell them it's Crocodile, do we?" Nami asked. "I mean, we can just tell them that the Civil War was manufactured by Baroque Works. Saying it's Crocodile outright isn't necessary."

"Let's hope so," Smoker said. "Now, what is it we need to do? What's first?"

"Well first we need to gather resources," Vivi replied. "We have allies out doing that right now, and after that we can-!"

"LET THE GIRLS GO SMOKEY!" Nami covered her eyes as something smashed into the deck of the ship, throwing dust and wood everywhere.

"What the hell was that?!" Tashigi called from somewhere.

"We're being attacked!" A marine shouted. As the smoke cleared, Nami could see what the problem was.

And immediately wrapped her hands around Luffy's throat and began shaking him violently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded.

"You guys were in trouble!"Luffy said, looking angry. "Smokey has you!"

"We were not captured!" Nojiko said, looking livid. "We're discussing the Civil War problem! He's going to help us!"

"Help us?" Luffy asked. "Smokey is?"

"Straw Hat Luffy!" Nami released Luffy as Smoker reappeared from a cloud of smoke, looking livid as well. "What are you doing here?!"

"You captured my Navigator and my Quartermaster!" Luffy shot back. "Not to mention Vivi!"

"We weren't captured!" Nojiko shouted as Marines rushed onto the deck and aimed their rifles at them. "We were discussing working togeth-!"

"Get your filthy Navy hands off these beautiful ladies!" Sanji's voice shouted, as he and the rest of the crew and a man Nami did not recognise forced their way on board.

"Big Sis Nami, Big Sis Nojiko, Big Sis Vivi!" Yosaku shouted, blade already drawn. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell them they had it wrong!" Marianne shouted amid the chaos.

"Let's get these assholes out of here!" Zoro said.

"Capture Straw Hat and his crew!" Smoker shouted. "Then we can help the Princess!"

"All of you, STOP IT!" The deck fell dead silent as Vivi shouted at the top of her lungs, everyone looking over to her. Despite the chaos around her, the Princess looked dead calm.

"Captain Smoker," she said as she turned to look at him. "You promised me you would not attempt to arrest my pirate guards. As you can see, here they are."

"You neglected to mention that your guard was Straw Hat's crew," Smoker said. "That man is worthy thirty million Berries, wanted in the East Blue and Grand Line!"

"All I did was go to Loguetown!" Luffy accused, pointing his finger angrily. "And you decided to arrest me!"

"I don't care what your past is!" Vivi said. "I was promised my guards were to get free passage, and if they can't than this deal has dissolved!" Silence came over the deck, all eyes on Smoker. After a few seconds, he growled.

"Put your weapons down, men." He said. "The country's people are more important than this new-blood pirate." The Marines lowered their guns, however slowly, and the silence came back as Vivi sighed.

"Thank you," she said. "As I was saying, what we need to do is get supplies and then stop the rebels. Their base is in Yuba. We can take our ships upstream and then walk the rest of the way. Is that okay with you, Captain Smoker?"

"Sure," Smoker hissed. "Works for us."

"Good," Vivi said. "Luffy, let's get back to the Merry. Take your ship around to the river when you're ready, Smoker. We'll meet you there." With this, Vivi ushered them down off the ship and away from the Marines, no one saying a word until they were down the street.

"We're working them that guy?" Johnny asked, gesturing back to the ship. "That seems kinda dangerous for us, no?"

"We need all the help we can get," Nojiko said. "So having his backup might save our asses."

"Man you sure got yourself wrapped up in something, didn't ya Luffy?" It was then Nami finally took notice of the man she did not recognise. "That's like you alright, immediately getting into a terrible scenario."

"I don't do it on purpose!" Luffy said. "Besides, Vivi needed my help so I'm gonna help her! And-!" It was around then that Luffy seemed to notice some of them staring in confusion. "Oh, my bad guys! I only introduced some of you! This is my brother Ace!"

Wait.

"Brother?!" Nami asked as Luffy laughed. "You never said you had a brother!"

"When did you ask?" Luffy asked. Fair enough point, she'd never asked.

"This must be the complete batch, huh?" Ace asked. "The people you've made look after you for all this time."

"I didn't make them!" Luffy said.

"Questionable," Nami replied, thinking back to when she met Luffy. What happened next though, made her question if these two were really related.

Ace bowed to them deeply.

"Thank you guys for looking after this idiot," he said. "He's lost without people to help him, so thanks for getting him this far!"

"It was a lot of work," Nojiko said flatly.

"How is your brother such a normal person and you're a freak?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I'm normal!" Luffy insisted, no one agreeing with him. As they continued to walk and talk, Ace turned to Luffy.

"So Luffy, I came to find you cause I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" Luffy asked.

"You and your crew wanna come work with Whitebeard?" He asked, stunning everyone into silence.

"Did you just say Whitebeard?!" Yosaku cried out.

"That's one of the strongest pirates in the whole world!" Johnny shouted.

"Nah," Luffy replied. "Not interested." Ace just laughed as the rest of the crew stared on in shock.

"I figured you would say that," he said. "But, no damage in asking. You're aiming for the top, so there's no way you'd work for another man."

"Damn right!" Luffy replied. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"What if I help Whitebeard become the King first?"

"I'll just beat him to it!"

"Not likely." Nami watched in amusement as the brothers descended into an argument, the rest of the crew just watching as well. She was incredibly uneasy about having to work with Smoker, but she knew that Crocodile was too strong of an enemy to just refuse his help. They would need all the help they could get to get out of this.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" Tashigi asked Smoker, the pair watching the Straw Hats disappear into the town to gather their supplies.

"I don't want to work with them anymore than you do, Tashigi." he said, taking a deep drag off his cigars. "But the Princess made it clear they're her help. We made an agreement to not arrest the pirates helping her."

"But it's Straw Hat!" Tashigi complained.

"I know," Smoker said. "But we were willing to ignore out duty for any random pirates, but not them? Will we allow our personal vendetta's to get in the way of our mission here? Is your vendetta against that swordsman and his disciples worth more than the citizens of Alabasta?"

"...No," Tashigi conceded.

"Exactly," Smoker replied. "It pains me to admit it, but we're aligning with the Straw Hats for now. Once we've dealt with Crocodile, we can look into arresting them."

"I still can't believe this," Tashigi replied. "The boss of Baroque Works is Crocodile?"

"We have no reason to distrust Princess Vivi," Smoker said. "So for now, we get what we need and meet up with them at the mouth of the river. Let's go, you lot!"

* * *

After gathering everything that they needed, the Straw Hat pirates got aboard the Going Merry and set sail for the mouth of the river that led inland. On their way they spotted the Marines ship waiting for them, all the men on board looking rather tense.

"I guess this is where we part ways, you guys." Ace said as he jumped onto the railing. "Any of you heard the name Marshall Teach?"

"Who's that?" Luffy asked, gaining interest in Ace's mission. Ace's expression darkened.

"A former member of my division in Whitebeard's crew," he said. "Bastard killed a crew member." Silence fell upon the Merry at this, none of the Straw Hats knowing what to say. That would be like one of them killing another. The idea was sickening to them all. "He's evaded me for half the damn Grand Line, but I swear I'll find him."

"Anyone heard anything?" Luffy asked. No one spoke up. Sorry Ace, seems we've missed him."

"Didn't expect an answer, don't worry about it." Ace replied as his smile came back. "Seems we've got visitors." Luffy made a face and turned to follow Ace's view, his eyes falling upon a group of ships tailing them. They flew unfamiliar colours, but he knew this couldn't be good.

"Those are Baroque Works agent ships!" Vivi said. "Did they see me in town?!"

"Likely," Marianne replied as she peered over the railing. "The whole country is full of agents."

"I got it," Ace replied as he turned away from the crew. "You'll owe me though, Luffy! Keep that paper I gave ya close!"

"I can handle them!" Luffy accused, but Ace gave him no time to argue and leapt from the ship onto his small skiff down below. Kicking on his Devil Fruit Powers, Ace soared towards the ships and, it one fell swoop, blasted through them with a massive gout of flame. Luffy laughed as the ships began to collapse in on themselves.

"Holy hell!" Johnny shouted, his eyes nearly popping out from behind his glasses. "How strong is your brother?!"

"He's Fire First you idiot!" Yosaku replied. "Guy serves with Whitebeard, there's no way he's just some weakling!"

"Let Ace handle them," Vivi said, also looking shocked regardless of her words. "Let's go meet Smoker on land." Luffy gave his brothers destruction one last grin before he got off the Merry for land. One day, he'd prove to Ace he was stronger than him.

One of these days.

"Hello Captain," Vivi greeted as the crew walked up to Smoker and Tashigi on the side of the river. "Are you prepared?"

"Depends," Smoker replied. "How far to we have to walk?"

"It will take some time to get to Yuba," Vivi replied. "I'd recommend packing light if I were you." Smoker made a face at this and looked back up at his ship.

"I've got a better idea," Smoker replied. "Men!" Luffy turned as a board was thrown off of the ship, presumably for gear to be transported down.

His eyes widened as five camels descended from the ramp down into the sand.

"You've got camels, Smokey?!" He asked as he ran to inspect them.

"I rented them in town," Smoker replied with a huff. "Figured it's better than walking through the desert. Although some of you may need to take turns. I didn't get a full head count of your crew, Straw Hat."

"I'll give it to ya for next time!" Luffy said happily as he mounted a camel with almond shaped eyes. "So everyone can have a camel!" Smoker just seemed agitated by this, climbing on top of his own camel with Tashigi. Luffy offered Nami a hand onto his, and she accepted. Johnny and Yosaku immediately climbed onto one excitedly, Chopper resting in Johnny's lap. Nojiko and Marianne claimed another, Zoro and Usopp as well. This left Sanji on his feet. He tried to get onto Nojiko and Marianne's camel, but he was kicked off by the painter who said his legs were good enough to carry him for a while. He whined about it for a bit, but the only person who offered to switch was Usopp, who did so as a joke to see if he could get Sanji and Zoro on the same camel. Neither wanted any part of that.

"Everyone ready?" Vivi asked as the arrangements settled. ""It will still take some time to get to Yuba. Let's go!"

 **Weekly updates, I promise! I'll try my best!**


	29. Yuba

**We back, so chapters go up! That's how we roll.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What exactly is this thing?" Nami asked as she played with the piece of paper in her hands.

"I dunno," Luffy replied, "Ace told me to hold onto it, though."

"Why?"

"I just said, I don't know." Nami made a face at this, trying to find any sort of hidden message in the paper. She found none, and sighed as she went to work sewing into the inside of Luffy's hat. She didn't have a clue what it was for, but clearly it had some time of value. And so, into the hat it went. That made it easy for Luffy to keep his hands on it.

Giving the hat back to her Captain, Nami surveyed the desert around them. The group consisting of their crew, Captain Smoker, Tashigi and some of his marines had been walking through the desert for some time now on their way to Yuba. They'd already passed through a dried up village, where Vivi told them about how the rebellion started.

Nami thought back to the story about the Dance Powder, and what it meant for Alabasta. It made sense when you thought about it. Using the powder, Crocodile was sowing distrust amongst the populace that the King was keeping it raining wherever he was and letting them dry out and die. When confronted with such ideas, most people would agree a rebellion was in order. And here they were.

"Thank God we have these camels," Usopp said off to her side, "Otherwise we'd have been walking for hours, and I'd probably die."

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Nojiko asked him. Usopp shook his head.

"No, look at Chopper! He's already dying!" As if to prove his point, Usopp lifted up the panting reindeer and presented him to the crew.

"It's cause he's furry, you moron," Sanji said pointedly as he walked alongside them. The poor guy hadn't gotten a camel, and had been forced to walk alongside the marines.

"These camels were a good idea though," Vivi said as she smiled it Smoker's direction. "Excellent thinking, Captain Smoker."

"It's more like poor thinking on your part, Princess," Smoker replied with a look over his shoulder. Traversing the Alabastian desert with no transportation? That's pure insanity."

"I can tell!" Luffy said, "Vivi, were we seriously gonna do this with no camels?!" Vivi just laughed weakly.

"I mean, we didn't really have the money..."

"Nami has money!" Luffy replied, Nami smacking him on the back of his head.

"No I don't!" She shouted.

"Yes, you do," Nojiko said flatly.

"Nojiko!"

"It's the truth, little sister." Nami fumed irritably at being called out for having secret funds, but otherwise the trip grew quiet again. She did have to admit, though, the idea of doing this on her own two feet was horrific. At least Smoker had thought ahead.

"Rocks up ahead," Tashigi said as the crew looked up. "We can rest out of the sun for a few minutes and then keep going."

"Thank the Gods," Chopper wheezed in Usopp's lap.

"I'm going to have a tan all around my eyes," Johnny complained loudly as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I've never even seen you without your sunglasses, Johnny," Usopp said, raising an eyebrow. "Take them off, we don't even know what your eyes look like."

"I'll keep them where they are, thank you!" Johnny replied. "I don't want to expose my eyes to this sun!"

"Pansy," Yosaku muttered from behind his friend.

"Coming from Captain Mirror Forehead," Johnny shot back as he flicked Yosaku's bald head. "Without my sunglasses I wouldn't even be able to look right at you!"

"Both of you shut up," Nojiko said irritably.

"Yes Big Sis!" They both said, quieting up. A rest would be good for them at this rate. Everyone was getting crabby from the sun, even with the change of clothes that protected them from it. Nami pulled the hood closer to her face as they got closer to the rocks, the camels coming to a stop.

"What the hell is this?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Nami asked, leaning to look past him. Up above, in the spaces between the rocks, were birds. All of them dead, lying on the ground.

"Holy shit," Sanji remarked. "What happened here?"

"Nothing," Vivi replied, "Nojiko-san, fire off a shot please."

"Why?" Nojiko asked. Vivi just gestured for her to do it, so the woman sighed and reached for her gun and fired a shot. As the gunshot sounded, the birds squawked in terror and got up from the ground, flying away in fright.

"What just happened?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"Thieves," Vivi answered. "Those birds are notorious for pulling that trick on travellers. Had he tried to help we'd have been robbed blind of our supplies."

"What would we do without you, Vivi?" Luffy asked with a laugh.

"Get robbed, probably," Nami answered as she flicked the back of Luffy's head. "Your dumb ass probably would have tried to rescue the birds."

"No I wouldn't!" Luffy replied. Nami ignored him as everyone dismounted and ran for the shade that the rocks provided, the heat being abated by the darkness.

"Oh that feels so nice..." Chopper whispered weakly as he lay on his back on the sand. One of the camels made a noise next to him. "You're made for the heat, don't make fun of me." Nami smiled weakly at the scene, the reindeer conversing with the reindeer. It was cute beyond belief. Honestly, she had no way of knowing if Chopper could really understand animals, but from Karoo's excitement, it seemed to be real.

Speaking of Karoo, where was he?

"Hey Vivi," Nami spoke up as she drank some water. "Where is Karoo?"

"I sent him ahead of us," Vivi answered back. "I gave him a letter meant for my father to deliver. It's about the civil war and who's behind it."

"Will he be okay?" Nojiko asked as she took the canteen from Nami.

"He's fast and knows the land," Vivi replied, "I'm sure he'll be fine." Nami hoped so. The last thing they needed was for the duck to get captured. Or killed. Or eaten. Really any bad thing happening to him.

As the group began to repack everything to keep going, the ground beneath them shuddered. At first they shrugged it off but, when it happened again, they knew something was happening. Turning, Nami watched as the sand in front of them exploded outwards. From within in emerged a creature she never in her wildest dreams expected to see in the desert.

"Is that a giant crocodile?!" Johnny shouted in terror as they watched the beast mull around.

"It is," Vivi said, "It's a Bananawani. We should probably steer clear of it."

"How do we manage that, exactly?" Smoker asked. "It's massive and right in our way."

"I got it!" Luffy shouted as he ran ahead. "Zoro, Sanji, help me out!"

"Wait, you moron!" Nami shouted, being ignored by all three. At first some part of her was worried for some reason, but as she watched the gator get sliced to pieces she quickly reminded herself who she was with.

"Suppose they had some energy to burn, huh?" Nojiko asked as the three men returned to them.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he remounted the camel he'd been sharing with Nami. "We've got to make it to Yuba! Hiyah!" Nami made a face, then shrieked and grabbed onto Luffy for dear life as he kicked the camel in the sides, spurring it into a sprint.

"Give me a warning next time, you jackass!" She shouted, nearly knocking him off the camel as it ran.

"Who knew camels could go so fast?!" Luffy marvelled as he hung from the side, sand hitting him in the face.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when the group finally made it to Yuba.

Or rather, what was left of it.

"What happened here?!" Vivi cried out as she threw herself off her camel and ran for the city. Nami had to wonder the same thing. Yuba looked just as dry and barren as the rest of the desert behind them, save for the buildings all around them.

"If I had to guess," Yosaku said as he rubbed his chin, "The water disappeared."

"Didn't realise we had a scientist on the crew," Sanji muttered under his breath as Vivi ran into the town. Everyone followed after her, looking around at the dried out oasis. This was clearly very, very wrong.

"This is horrible..." Vivi whispered, "The sands made the ground rise up. The oasis is drying up."

"And I don't see rebels," Smoker said flatly. He was right about that. Yuba was barren in more than one way.

"Ain't nobody left in our dried up town, travellers," A new voice said. Nami looked over to see a man standing off in a hole, repeating driving a shovel into the ground as he dug.

"We can see that," Zoro replied.

"Hey, old guy!" Luffy said, "we heard there was a rebellion here, but I don't see anyone!" The mans grip on the shovel tightened at this.

"You're here for the rebels?" He asked angrily, glaring at them now. "What, to join them?!" With this, Nami flinched as the man turned and hurled his shovel at Luffy, who dodged it in a panic.

"What the hell!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"They're not here," The old man said as he walked over to pick the shovel back up. "They left."

"I can't imagine why," Sanji muttered. The old man laughed.

"Neither can I," he replied, "Why wouldn't anyone want to stay in this dried up hellhole that gets attacked by sandstorms all day?"

"Is that what happened here?" Tashigi asked. The man nodded.

"Rebels cant rebel without a circulation of goods," he said, "And with the oasis disappearing, no one comes here anymore. So they moved to Katorea."

"Kato-!" Vivi started in surprise.

"Is that close?" Nojiko asked with a hand on her hip. Vivi paled.

"It's the oasis next to Nanohana," she whispered.

The crew was silent for a good few seconds before they collectively lost their minds.

"Nanohana?!" Luffy shouted.

"That's where we just were!" Johnny cried.

"We have to backtrack?!" Chopper shouted, already sweating.

Damn it!" Smoker cursed, turning to his men. "Let's get going, all of you. Princess Vivi, we have to go!"

"Vivi?!" The old man asked. "Did you just say _Princess_ Vivi?"

"He definitely didn't!" Yosaku shouted as he put himself between the old man and Vivi. The man tossed the swordsman aside.

"Vivi, it's me!" He shouted as he grabbed her hands. "Don't you recognise me?! Uh, I suppose I've lost some weight since back then..." Vivi looked lost, but soon her eyes widened.

"M-Mr. Toto?!" She asked. The man gave a teary nod, and Vivi hugged him tightly at this. Everyone else just stood around awkwardly as the pair reunited, not sure what to say.

"A friend of yours?" Nojiko finally asked to break the silence. Vivi sniffled and nodded, pulling away from Toto.

"He's the Dad of one of my old friends," she answered. "I knew you'd come here many years ago, but..."

"And what?" Toto asked, "you thought I'd leave all I had managed to build? Not in a million years! I know your Dad is innocent, Vivi. He's not the type of man who would do this to his country!" Vivi smiled at this.

"Thank you, Mr. Toto." She said. "Please don't worry, we aren't here to join the rebellion, we came to stop it!" Toto laughed at this.

"Can't do much after a long day in the desert!" He said, "please, stay here for the night! You can leave first thing in the morning."

"That sounds good to me," Zoro said, "I've been riding a camel for hours..."

"Shouldn't we move as fast as possible to stop the rebels?" Smoker demanded.

"We can take one night, Smokey!" Luffy replied. "Alright crew, here's an order from your Captain. Find us the best hotel in this town, ASAP!"

* * *

It would have been weird if the Straw Hats managed to sort out the sleeping arrangements without complete mayhem.

"Why the hell do you get so many pillows, Usopp?!" Zoro demanded.

"Because I have a bad back!" Usopp replied, lying through his teeth as per usual.

"Who cares?! Share!"

"No!"

"Johnny, Yosaku!" On the order from Zoro, both swordsmen leapt on the liar and dragged away many of the pillows, much to his distress.

"You people are insane," Marianne muttered. Johnny replied by clocking her in the face with a pillow. "Ow! Don't throw pillows at me!"

"Couldn't hear ya, Little Sis!" Johnny replied innocently as he pushed the pillow back into her face, which made her fall back on her bed.

"Get out of my bed, Sanji," Nojiko ordered.

"I can't bear the thought of you sleeping alone, Nojiko-swan!" Sanji sang innocently.

Nojiko's response was to click the hammer back on her revolver.

Vivi watched the carnage as the crew tried to sort everything out, making her laugh as she did so. How such a dysfunctional group of pirates had managed to get this far, she would never know.

"You're free to find another room, Vivi," Nami said from her side. Vivi just laughed at this.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she replied. As she looked around at the chaos, she noticed that the leader of the chaos, Luffy, was not present. Where had he disappeared too? Getting up, she wandered out of the hotel and into Yuba, walking among the abandoned buildings. As she reached the center of town, she saw Luffy ahead of her with Toto.

"What are you you doing?" She asked as she reached them, Luffy turning to her.

"You're friend's digging for water," Luffy replied, "Can't seem to find any."

"There is water here!" Toto insisted. "I know there is! It's just deep down here!" Vivi frowned at this as she stared down at the man, who looked so weak and ragged, digging as deep down into the hole as he could, Luffy was also watching him, looking rather irritated.

"Move," he finally said.

"What?" Toto asked. Luffy didn't say anything more, jumping down into the hole, Using his elastic arms, he dug his hands into the ground and began to throw handfuls of dirt into the air at astounding speeds. Toto got out of the hole to prevent getting some in his face, both of them now watching curiously as Luffy worked.

"He's sure full of energy for a man who just traversed a desert," he noted.

"He's usually like this," Vivi replied. Luffy must have only worked for a little bit but, soon he cried out in joy.

"Found it!" He shouted. Vivi looked down to find the hole damp at the bottom, the sand turning dark brown as the water seeped out.

"There you go, boy!" Toto exclaimed happily. "I told you there was water down there! You're unlike others these days. No patience. Believing what you see the second you see it. This place is dry, the King being behind the drought...It's all ridiculous!" Vivi decided telling Toto that Luffy was the direct opposite of patient, simply smiling as the Captain pulled himself out of the hole.

"Don't worry old man," Luffy said, dirt smudged on his face. "Vivi, the crew, and I are gonna stop the guy behind this. We'll make sure of it. Right Vivi?" Vivi noted to reaffirm this.

"I hope," she said, "if we don't, then..." She didn't want to finish that thought. She couldn't bear the thought of failing. She'd honestly rather die than fail her country.

"Don't look so down, Vivi!" Toto replied, "if you're here, than the rebellion will surely stop! After all, who else could talk Koza down but you?"

The silence that followed was deafening. Vivi stared wide-eyed at Toto, who seemed to realise that she hadn't known about Koza. Luffy just looked confused.

"What's a Koza?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Vivi barely responded to him.

"H-He's a friend..." She said, "I had no idea, but I should have assumed..."

"Prone to jumping to conclusions, that one," Toto remarked sadly, "but it'll be okay Vivi, I promise. Koza will listen to you. I know he will!"

Vivi didn't know about that. Koza had always been a handful, even when they'd been kids. Even worse, he'd been stubborn. Would he listen? Or had years of presuming her father was behind this too much for her to dissuade? God, she hoped he was smarter than he used to be.

"You should go and rest, Vivi," Luffy said, noticing her discomfort.

"What about you?" She asked. The Captain simply gestured backwards.

"I'll help the old guy dig for water," he said. "He needs more than a mouthful."

"I'll be fine, son," Toto said, but Luffy was having none of it. He jumped back into the hole and began to dig with his hands, much to Vivi's dismay as the dirt he flung nearly hit her half a dozen times. Moving away, a small smile graced her face as she went back to the hotel, and the chaos inside.

Maybe they could do this.

 **Wow, two weeks in a row?! I'm a madman. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
